El Misterio de la Bruja de Gravity Falls
by Kasholepsy McRugen
Summary: Dipper y Mabel Pines se encuentran en una nueva y misteriosa aventura que los llevará hasta los límites de sus capacidades; una terrible maldición afecta al pueblo de Gravity Falls. los chicos Pines y sus amigos, junto con una extraña chica, develarán el misterio antes de que la maldición consuma a Dipper hasta la muerte. ADVERTENCIA: puede contener Pinecest y relatos eróticos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Otra vez el viejo pájaro carpintero, otra vez el mismo sonido estridente de su picoteo sobre la madera, otra vez lejano entre el bosque.

Es verano, cualquiera al escuchar la palabra pensaría en: sol, playa, arena, trajes de baño y bikinis; helado de pistache, soda, ir al cine con los amiguetes y hacer pijamadas con películas de terror; acampar en el patio trasero, salir de picnic, ir a la feria, sudar en el ardiente y perverso reino del sol; pero esto es Oregón, a pesar de ser verano aquí hace fresco; el viento helado baja como un tonel desde las montañas, el moho es pegajoso, los bichos rastreros pululan entre la madera vieja y podrida, el vaho saliendo de las bocas de Dipper y Mabel.

El tío Stan es un viejo tocado, pero bastante locuaz. Desde muy temprano se postró frente a la puerta del ático, sin llamar entró tocando un enorme tambor de origen nativo. *TOMB TOMB TOMB* - ¡hora de levantarse! - Gritó con su rasposa voz. – la tormenta de anoche causó estragos en el tejado, Soos llegará en cualquier momento. - El tío Stan intentó continuar con su camino, pero se detuvo justo antes de dar el segundo paso fuera de la habitación. – ustedes dos le ayudarán.

El sol ni siquiera había salido aun, el cielo plomizo aun persistía en el frio matutino. Mabel imitó la postura de la mano que coge un cigarrillo y aspiró profundo una bocanada de helado aire y exhaló una columna de vapor bastante convincente.

\- ¿Qué hay hermano? - Ella volvió a repetir su rutina. - ¡oh, sí! - Y el falso humo del tabaco volvió a emerger como una traviesa nubecilla blanca.

En ese mismo momento Dipper pensó que su hermana llevaba la mejor parte del trabajo; simplemente mirar a Soos desde las alturas y soltar espontáneos gritos entusiasmados para animarlos a continuar con la faena.

\- estupendo. - Musitó Dipper de una manera casi imperceptible. Si bien es cierto que las goteras en el techo eran una molestia, también lo era el hecho de que tuviera que ser él mismo quien las reparase y a tan temprana hora de la mañana, y lo peor de todo es que el día de hoy Wendy ni siquiera se daría una vuelta por la cabaña del misterio. Era su día de descanso.

\- Oye amigo. - Interrumpió Soos, su voz de tenor modulaba barítonos a causa del frio y la desmañanada. – ¿Por qué esa cara larga? - Pero Soos pocas veces permite que sus preguntas sean respondidas, así que de inmediato continuó. – ¡ey! Te mostraré algo que seguro te sorprenderá...

Casi al instante Dipper cambió la facción de su rostro y lo acercó demasiado a una pequeña caja de cartón que Soos sostenía frente a él y que había sacado de algún lugar de sus bolsillos.

Y definitivamente el contenido de aquel pequeño receptáculo lo sorprendió hasta los límites del asombro.

\- Fascinante, Soos. ¿Dónde has conseguido esto?

Dipper inmediatamente escurrió sus dedos sobre aquella aberración; se trataba de una especie de garra amorfa, muy parecida a la de un gran felino pero había algo que definitivamente no convencía a nadie de su legitimidad como una garra animal y era, precisamente, que venía adherida a un dedo más o menos humanoide.

Un vistazo un poco más de cerca permitió a Dipper descubrir un patrón de huellas digitales. Definitivamente se trataba de un dedo humano, o algo similar.

\- Lo encontré esta mañana... más o menos en aquella dirección. - Soos señaló hacia el suroeste, al mismo tiempo una pareja de cuervos emergió entre la arboleda lanzando graznidos hambrientos.

\- puedes conservarlo, a mí no se me da muy bien eso de desentrañar secretos.

\- ¡pup, pup! - Mabel emergió como una margarita desde algún sitio y sopló una bocanada de aliento sobre la cara de Dipper, él consiguió olfatear el aroma del cereal de frutas que Mabel había desayunado, junto con el tibio espesor de aquella nube cariñosa que le rodeaba.

\- ¡un nuevo misterio para los mellizos misterio!

Dipper echó una miradilla sobre el suéter de Mabel, ¿de dónde saca tiempo para tejer tantos? Ahora la tela era de un color verde olivo y al frente una estampa bordada de una linterna de mesa achicharrando con sus rayos luminosos a una barra de chocolate, que más bien parecía disfrutar de aquello como si estuviera en la playa. Incluso llevaba un par de gafas para el sol y reflector para broncear su rostro, por un momento Dipper deseó ser aquella barra de chocolate y disfrutar de un verano normal; Gravity Falls era un mejor sitio, se convenció al final.

\- ¡Mellizos misterio! - Dijo Dipper y su puño encontró al de Mabel.

\- ¡y Soos! - Gritó con entusiasmo el barrigón. Las risas que le siguieron después llegaron hasta los límites del bosque; el sol preparaba su salida y los cálidos rayos rojizos ya bañaban la mitad del cielo, las nubes grises poco a poco se disipaban y el calor del verano se estacionaba con cada minuto.

Y sin muchas expectativas, el medio día llegó imperceptible. La cabaña del misterio seguía abierta al público y, a pesar de ser fin de semana, no había un sólo cliente en kilómetros.

Dipper observó a Mabel sentada frente a la caja registradora, ella tenía cara de tonta y no movía un sólo musculo, parecía que ni siquiera parpadeaba, pero sí que lo hacía... cada 45 segundos exactos. "¿Cómo lo consigue?" Se preguntó Dipper. "Mantener la misma postura y la concentración que ello requiere por tanto tiempo, a veces Mabel me sorprende, pero supongo que si no lo hiciera podría jurar que no es ella".

Mientras Dipper revolvía el viejo polvo de la tienda con una escoba, le pareció ver la figura de Wendy pasar por una de las ventanas del exterior. Él volvió a mirar a Mabel, su postura seguía siendo la misma, luego parpadeó.

\- volveré en un momento...

Ella ni siquiera le prestó atención, Dipper salió al exterior; no había absolutamente nadie en el patio. A veces los pajarillos llegan cantado y en otras ocasiones son los mapaches los que causan alboroto, pero hoy estaba todo despejado.

Dipper continuo escudriñando aquel paramo al que llamaba hogar, en la lejanía del suroeste una delgada sombra se resbaló entre los matorrales, Dip consiguió distinguir una sedosa melena de fuego. Definitivamente Wendy había cruzado por su vista.

\- es Wendy. - Se dijo nuevamente a si mismo. - ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? Creí que hoy descansaría...

Y Dipper, sin pensarlo mucho, se fue siguiendo las huellas de aquella jovencita exquisita. Pero no eran sus huellas lo que guiaba a Dipper a través del bosque y los yerbajos, era la esencia acaramelada y agridulce de Wendy. Le fascinaba olisquear aquel perfume, y había notado ya que en ciertos días y a horas específicas aquel aroma se intensificaba. Era como olisquear un enorme grito "¡Ámame!"

En ese momento Dipper vio el bosque casi oscuro, y se encontró a él mismo en una zona inexplorada. El sol se había ocultado; pocos rayos continuaban iluminado aquel tenebroso rincón de Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Qué demo...? hace un momento había... calma Dipper, no pierdas la cordura.

Él observó su reloj y efectivamente, marcaba las 7:12 PM.

\- imposible, hace un momento aún era el medio día. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Una gota fría de sudor corrió desde su frente hasta alcanzar su barbilla y luego se precipitó hasta el suelo. El miedo había reptado por su espalda y ahora ya no sabía que hacer; la fauna nocturna no hacía más que asustarlo aún más: un viejo y taciturno búho lanzaba su lamento por todo en derredor, las zarigüeyas cavaban sus tumbas y rompían las raíces con un estruendo, el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles y las hacia reventar bajo su podrido peso. Aquel espacio se convirtió en una cripta oscura, fría y olorosa.

Dip consiguió salir de aquel trance y en un santiamén colocó el Diario sobre el suelo, había leído en él algo sobre las pérdidas de memoria y las inducciones; pero su búsqueda fue infructífera, no había nada ahí sobre lagunas mentales o bosques peligrosos... solo criaturas y sitios demenciales.

Recurrir a su sentido común le hiso ganar un poco más de confianza, recobró el sentido de la orientación y pensó en regresar a la cabaña antes de que la obscuridad ganara mucho más terreno.

Y de la nada un lamento cruzó el bosque entero, como un relámpago cruzando la inmensidad de las montañas, rebotando de aquí para allá. Parecía tan lejano como omisible.

Y volvió a repetirse aquel sollozo lastimero, esta vez mucho más cerca. Por un momento Dipper se asustó con la posibilidad de que alguien estuviese siendo violentado en algún lugar no muy lejano del bosque. Pero no volvió a escuchar aquel lamento.

Cuando Dipper finalmente se había decidido a dar el primer paso de regreso a casa, un tercer lloriqueo atravesó su columna como si fuera un latigazo en piel desnuda. Aquello estaba tan cerca, se le hiso difícil respirar y no fue capaz de pensar en absolutamente nada más que esconderse de aquello tan terrible. Se dejó caer justo a un costado de un tronco podrido y se tapó los oídos.

-¡aaaaahh! ¡Uuuuuh!

Aquel último lamento provenía de algún lugar a no más de 10 metros de distancia, era un pesar tan melancólico como triste que poco se podía hacer para evitar escucharlo.

En ese momento sintió el decrepito beso de la muerte recorrer todas las fibras de su cuerpo; su corazón latía desesperadamente lento, cada palpitar causaba un dolor intenso en el interior de su pecho y cada intento de ingresar aire a sus pulmones era impedido por aquel estridente malestar. Con la poca cordura que le quedaba intentó recobrar el control de su cuerpo; sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y lo único que consiguió fue que un hilito caliente le callera por las piernas.

Después aquel lamento se alejó de la misma manera en la que había llegado, yéndose cada vez más lejos hasta que finalmente liberó a Dipper de aquel temor que le tenía paralizado. De inmediato la presión sobre su pecho que no le permitía respirar escapó y su ritmo cardiaco se elevó hasta las nubes en un santiamén.

Antes de que Dipper pudiera pensar en escapar, sus pies ya lo llevaban muy lejos, corriendo en dirección noreste.

\- Dipper es un hombre, bueno, no exactamente un hombre, más bien, algo que se le parece... puede cuidarse solo. - Fue lo que dijo el Tío Stan a Mabel, justo después de la merienda de la tarde, eran las 4:20 y desde hacía 4 horas que no sabía nada de su hermano.

\- Dipper... ¿A dónde fuiste? - Se preguntó Mabel a si misma. Le había permitido salir de la tienda porque creyó que quizá no se alejaría mucho, además, él no iría a ninguna a ventura sin su hermana; algo raro había sucedido.

Aunque en Gravity Falls "raro" era más bien "normal".

De cualquier manera Mabel no cruzaría los brazos y esperaría por Dipper sin hacer absolutamente nada. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar correctamente Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwyllllantysiliogogogoch (que es un lugar de Gales) ya había marcado al número telefónico de Candy, quien a su vez contactó a Grenda, quien a su vez se encargó de llevar una mochila llena de "provisiones" para la búsqueda.

Faltaba un cuarto para las 5 de la tarde cuando las tres párvulas se decidían a partir.

\- ¡hola chicas! ¿Preparan otra pijamada? – cuestionó entusiasta Soos desde el pórtico de la tienda, él cargaba una pesada caja con herramientas.

\- ¡preparamos un equipo de búsqueda y rescate! - Respondió con un grito Mabel. Ella ahora llevaba un suéter rojo y el estampado mostraba una caricatura sobre una botella de agua acalorada y en medio del desierto... además de sus mochilas para la excursión.

\- ¿y a quien van a rescatar?

\- Dipper ha desaparecido desde el mediodía, ¿no lo habrás visto por alguna parte o sí?

-tienes razón, lo vi dirigirse al bosque.- Soos señalo con su índice a donde Dip se había fundido con las sombras siguiendo aquel enervante perfume. – Debe estar demasiado entusiasmado con "la garra".

\- Dipper jamás investigaría algo tan siniestro sin Mabel... – interrumpió Candy, de inmediato se ruborizó de su comentario y guardó silencio.

\- tienes razón Candy, Dipper no se adentraría al bosque en busca de una aventura sin mí.

Mabel se giró de nuevo en dirección de Soos, le miró con entusiasmo.

\- Soos, sino regresamos antes del anochecer llama la guardia nacional, al ejército, las fuerzas aéreas, a la policía o puedes ordenar una pizza hawaiana.

\- ¡así lo hare pequeña Pines!

Y el grupo de rescate dio la media vuelta y empezaron a andar el camino en dirección del bosque del suroeste. Grenda levantó la mano y dejó escapar un grito de euforia.

Después de avanzar pocos metros, Mabel se detuvo y se encaramó frente a las otras dos que le seguían.

\- debemos encontrar pistas que nos lleven con Dipper. Debe estar perdido en algún lugar del bosque.

\- o peor aún. - Pronuncio Grenda. – herido y tumbado en cualquier zanja.

Las tres pequeñas exhalaron un aire de preocupación al mismo tiempo.

\- miren allí. - Señalo Candy. – veo huellas, pisadas.

\- son de Dipper... - dijo Mabel mientras apretujaba su puño en el aire.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Cuestionó de inmediato Grenda.

\- porque las ardillas me lo dijeron... ¡sigámoslas! - Y el equipo salió corriendo en dirección de aquellas misteriosas huellas.

"¿Qué ardillas?" se preguntó casi al mismo tiempo Grenda.

No tuvieron que correr demasiado, Grenda perdió el paso antes de alcanzar los 50 metros y Candy, que había avanzado desde la retaguardia, tropezó casi al inicio de la carrera. Así que Mabel se vio completamente sola, rodeada de bosque y mosquitos.

Candy consiguió darle alcance a Grenda.

\- demonios, no puedo más. ¿Por qué tenía que salir corriendo?

\- no lo sé, a veces Mabel se entusiasma demasiado.

\- descansemos un poco, ¿quieres?

Candy aguzó su oído, no muy lejos de ahí alguien estaba usando un hacha, podía escuchar el cadencioso sonido ahuecado de cada golpe sobre la tierna madera.

\- ¿lo escuchas?

\- ¿escuchar qué?

\- vamos Grenda, debemos salir de aquí.

Ambas continuaron su camino en dirección suroeste, aquel hachazo se escuchaba terriblemente cerca hasta que atravesaron una línea de arbustos y presenciaron a aquel que con tanto esmero preparaba su carga de leña, o más bien a aquellos.

Todos eran pelirrojos; desde la chica mayor, pasando por el padre, el Varonil Dan, que más bien era un gorila rojo, hasta los tres toscos chicos Curduroy. Wendy y su familia de leñadores hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer, blandir sus afiladas hachas sobre la madera.

\- chicas, ¿Qué hay? - Les saludó Wendy mientras hacía reventar una pompa de goma de mascar sobre su rostro pálido.

\- hola Wendy. - A Candy siempre le había gustado el estilo campirano de Wendy, la camisa de franela a cuadros y las botas sucias de barro, además, de que era una belleza pelirroja y también una chica bastante popular en Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Qué hacen en este sitio? ¿No creen que estamos demasiado lejos?

Candy echó una miradilla inquisitiva sobre Grenda, ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Dipper desapareció...

Del otro lado del bosque, Mabel continuaba avanzando con velocidad hasta que encontró un pequeño claro lleno de arbustos y orugas. Mabel se agazapó sobre el suelo y tocó una huella sobre el fango arenoso; "definitivamente es de Dipper" pensó y levantándose del suelo dijo: - chicas, Dipper ha estado aquí...

Pero en aquel lugar no había nadie, la luz del sol empezaba a tornarse amarillenta y seguramente no tendría más de dos horas de luz.

Debía pensar; si regresar a casa y esperar por su hermano o si continuar sola en aquel desolado paramo alejado, tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de que sus amigas se hubiesen quedado detrás.

\- si yo fuera Dipper, ¿qué haría?

Mabel se dejó caer al suelo, se colocó en posición fetal y comenzó a actuar histérica.

\- ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Luego dejó escapar un suspiro, estiró sus extremidades y se quedó rendida en el suelo.

\- es mucho más difícil de lo que parece... sobre todo eso de sudar en exceso. – dio un estirón a su suéter y se asomó dentro de él. – no, ni una gota de sudor.

Una pareja de cuervos escandalosos cruzó el cielo, en ese momento un sonido llegó desde el noreste. Wendy, Grenda y Candy se acercaban con la preocupación en sus rostros.

\- Mabel, ¡aquí estás! – gritó Wendy.

\- lo siento, no debí haber salido corriendo. Es que me preocupa Dipper...

\- todas nos sentimos igual. – Wendy colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Mabel. – Dipper es buen chico, seguramente está bien.

Las sonrisas regresaron a los rostros de las cuatro jovencitas, Mabel notó la enorme hacha que colgaba de la espalda de Wendy; era un enorme pedazo de acero templado con un filo de tungsteno reforzado con uranio endurecido; una pieza que cualquier leñador envidiaría. A Mabel le costaba trabajo imaginar cómo una señorita de aquella complexión tan delgada, como la de Wendy, podía siquiera levantar aquella herramienta por encima de su cabeza y asestar un golpe tan fuerte capaz de arrancar un gajo de leña tan grande como una barra de jabón.

De cualquier manera, Mabel señaló en dirección de las huellas que Dipper había dejado sobre el barro.

\- por allí, Dipper pasó por allí...

Wendy se acercó a aquellas pisadas, flexionó su cuerpo y tocó una de ellas con su mano izquierda, se permitió deslizar sus dedos sobre aquella textura. Al instante siguiente el hacha resbaló sobre su espalda y antes de que Wendy pudiera notarla, la gravedad aceleró los 13 kilogramos de peso hacia el suelo asestando un golpe de más de 127 newtons de fuerza sobre su dedo índice.

Wendy se dejó caer sobre el suelo, escupió una serie de juramentos y ofensas que las tres chicas alrededor no sabían si asustarse por el accidente y la copiosa cantidad de sangre que empezaba a empapar todo el sitio o de si deberían preocuparse más por la enorme cantidad de malas palabras que acababan de aprender.

Candy fue la primera en recobrar el sentido y rápidamente sustrajo el botiquín médico que guardaba en su mochila.

\- Déjame ver.

\- ¡mierda! ¡Has algo rápido!

\- no te muevas, ¿quieres? – Candy echó un vistazo a aquella herida, parecía mucho peor de lo pensaba; los dedos de Wendy eran demasiado delgados, pero no las venas que conducían la sangre, eran mucho más gruesas de lo normal y la sangre no paraba de salir. Era como ver una pistola de agua disparar sangre a chorros regulares.

El hacha había reventado la falange proximal por la mitad, lo que causaba un dolor horrible que atormentaba a Wendy y le hacía sentir que había perdido el brazo entero.

\- Grenda, necesito ayuda aquí, ahora mismo. – Grenda parecía muy asustada.

\- ¿Qué hago?

\- Wendy está perdiendo demasiada sangre, necesitamos aplicar un torniquete.

\- ¡lo que quiera que tengas que hacer hazlo ahora, ya no aguanto más! ¡Maldita sea! – exhaló con penuria Wendy y casi al instante entró en estado de Shock, lo que Candy aprovechó para mover con libertad la mano de Wendy y examinar por qué la sangre no paraba.

"¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué no para? He estado apretando su muñeca todo este tiempo y la sangre sigue fluyendo con la misma fuerza" Candy se decía a si misma, "debo aplicar el torniquete de una vez".

\- Mabel, necesito una venda de dos pulgadas; dóblala por la mitad. Grenda presiona su muñeca así, con fuerza.

De inmediato las otras dos hicieron lo que se les ordenó; Candy buscó un pequeño palo.

\- Wendy, ¡Wendy! ¡Sigue con migo, ¿sí?! – pero ella estaba casi al borde del desmayo, sus ojos esgrimían lágrimas y su rostro era mucho más pálido de lo usual.

-la venda está lista. – Mabel ofreció el material y Candy lo cogió de inmediato; rodeó la muñeca de la mano izquierda de Wendy y se aseguró también de apretar bien en el área de la palma, luego atravesó el pequeño madero entre el vendaje y lo torció hasta que finalmente el torrente de sangre dejo de fluir.

Después se miraron unas a otras, todas estaban cubiertas de sangre de arriba abajo, en especial Candy y Wendy; ellas se habían llevado lo peor. De pronto las lágrimas sustituyeron el torrente de sangre y luego los sollozos rompieron el silencio.

\- debemos llevar a Wendy al hospital. – interrumpió Candy.

\- ¿Qué hay de Dipper? – la preocupación en el rostro de Mabel era inmensa, no podía abandonar a Wendy pero tampoco lo podía hacer con su hermano.

\- lamento decirlo.- continuó Candy. – pero ahora mismo Wendy nos necesita.

\- ella no es la única, ¿Qué hay de mi hermano?

\- tampoco me gusta la idea de abandonar a Dipper, pero debemos priorizar. Wendy necesita ayuda inmediata.

Mabel dejó escapar un largo suspiro, no soportaba la idea de abandonar a su hermano, pero Wendy podía perder su dedo de manera definitiva si no se lo unían lo más antes posible.

\- lo siento Dipper...

Grenda ayudó a Wendy a ponerse en pie, luego ella musitó algo.

\- el hacha... si la pierdo papá me cortará el brazo entero...

Y eran 13 afilados kilos que Mabel tuvo que llevar a cuestas todo el camino de regreso. La cabaña del misterio era lo más cercano a la civilización y el Tío Stan no podía negarse a llevar a Wendy al hospital.

Para cuando Stan, Soos y Wendy se fueron en el viejo Cadillac, el reloj ya marcaba las 6:35 PM.

\- ya pueden irse a casa chicas...

\- no hace falta que pongas esa cara, Mabel, nosotras también estamos preocupadas por Dipper... – Grenda intentó animar un poco a Mabel, pero no consiguió mucho.

Grenda recordó la enorme bolsa llena de chucherías y caramelos que había estado cargando todo el rato. En un santiamén los descolgó de su espalda y los postró frente a Mabel.

\- Mabel, tú no eres así.

\- nosotras también estamos preocupadas por Dipper, pero descuida, él sabe cómo cuidarse. – Candy dio un abrazo a Mabel y luego Grenda se unió.

\- ay, chicas. Es que no puedo soportar la idea de que no pueda ayudar a mi hermano.

Grenda cogió una barra de chocolate y ofreció la mitad a Mabel, ella la tomó sin ímpetu.

Las caras largas continuaron hasta que la noche reinó por todos los sitios.

\- tengo que regresar a casa. – dijo Candy. – la hora de cenar se acerca y no creo que papá y mamá me dejen quedar esta noche.

\- igual para mí. – espetó Grenda. – no pedí permiso para quedarme fuera de casa.

\- está bien chicas. – respondió Mabel con un tono apagado en su voz. – les llamaré luego.

Y las dos párvulas se fueron fundiéndose entre las sombras. Mabel se quedó sentada en el pórtico de la casa, en cualquier momento Dipper llegaría y ella lo recibiría. Pero si se tardaba un minuto más ella llamaría a la policía local.

Mabel engulló un grupo de ositos de goma, su rostro seguía siendo apagado. En ese momento ella escuchó un ruido provenir de los arbustos del patio trasero, una sombra emergió de la nada y cuando se acercó a la luz Mabel distinguió la figura de Dipper. Ella corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡Dipper, estaba tan preocupada por ti!

Pero lo que Mabel vio en Dipper no era lo que esperaba; él estaba cubierto de lodo de arriba abajo, tenía arañazos en toda la cara y enormes manchas de sangre en codos y rodillas. En su intento de huir de aquella abominación, él fue dando tumbos y tropiezos con todo lo que se le atravesaba en su camino.

\- Mabel... – él la miró y de pronto el brillo de sus ojos regresó. - ¡Mabel! – Dipper saltó sobre ella, y antes de que pudiera alcanzarla soltó una serie de lamentos que enternecieron a Mabel, ella se guardó el regaño que tenía para más tarde.

Lo condujo al interior de la cabaña, estaba completamente sucio así que decidió darle un baño. Dipper seguía en estado de shock y no se valía para si mismo, así que Mabel lo desnudó por completo y lo metió a la tina.

Mabel observó el cuerpo desnudo y flacucho de su hermano, hacía más de 3 años que no se bañaban juntos y aquello le provocó nostalgia. Con mucho cuidado lavó sus heridas y colocó pomadas para calmar sus dolores, le vistió y le arropó en su cama.

\- buenas noches, Dipper...

Él la observó, con una mirada tierna le agradeció por sus cuidados y cerró los ojos. Mabel se fue a su cama, al acostarse le llegó a la mente la vista de aquel miembro lampiño de su hermano. "¿en qué rayos estoy pensado? Dipper es tan tierno como un gatito, me gustaría que ese cuerpecito suyo se quedara para siempre así. Pero tenemos que crecer, ¿no es cierto? Algún día le saldrá bello por todos lados, pueda que eso también sea sexy, pero al final de cuentas no me gusta mucho la idea de tener bello..."

Mabel recostó su cuerpo sobre su cama y cerró los ojos.

Dipper no conseguía dormir, aquel penumbroso lamento seguía atormentándolo desde su memoria. Seguía tan asustado como en aquel entonces. Antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa; una desesperación tremenda inundó todas sus arterias, el sudor en su frente volvió a caer a raudales, de nuevo su corazón comenzó a latir con una demencial lentitud.

"¿estoy muriendo?" se preguntó de inmediato, aquello era lo más cercano a la muerte. El dolor en su pecho volvió a constipar sus pulmones y respirar se le hiso imposible. Colocó su mano derecha sobre la carótida de su cuello, intentando encontrar su pulso; ahí estaba, fluyendo con una cadencia que le hacía perder el razonamiento. "tengo que saber cuántos latidos hay por minuto, debo estar equivocado".

Se puso de pie en un salto y cogió el cronometro de su sobremesa; inicio la cuenta atrás y contaba.

"1... 2... 3... ¡vamos late con más fuerza! 5... 6..." y mientras más segundos veía pasar por la pantalla de LCD del dispositivo, menos latidos le parecían. "en situación normal, el corazón debe dar un promedio de 80 pulsaciones". Fue lo que se repitió a si mismo.

El minuto pasó en un santiamén y le sorprendió la cantidad de latidos, 48. Su pulso era demasiado bajo, eso no hiso más que asustarlo aún más. Seguía sudando frio, se revolvía el cabello y caminaba de un lado para otro. En cualquier momento su corazón podía detenerse y morir.

Pero dos cálidos brazos lo sostuvieron desde atrás y le rodearon. Al instante todas aquellas preocupaciones se disiparon, el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró de pronto a 117 pulsos por minuto y aquello le regresó a la calma.

\- no sé qué fue lo que hallaste en el bosque, pero ya pasó. Olvídalo, ahora estoy yo aquí.

Dipper comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Mabel lo guio hasta su cama y lo acostó frente a ella. Sus cuerpos seguían estando demasiado cerca.

\- Duerme tranquilo, Dipper. Yo estoy aquí para defenderte.

Él la miró a los ojos y ella a él. De pronto, a Mabel, Dipper le pareció una persona distinta y sus labios se acercaron a los suyos. "¿que estoy haciendo?" y fingiendo los redirigió a la frente de Dipper y lo besó.

\- Que descanses, Dipper.

\- Gracias, Mabel. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Y todo el cansancio del cuerpo de Dipper tomó el control, apagando todos sus sistemas y arrastrándolo hasta un sueño profundo. Mabel cruzó su pierna derecha sobre el cuerpo de Dipper y lo acercó aún más, en un despistado movimiento notó el bulto que formaba su órgano reproductor, no fue capaz de explicar porque aquel roce le pedía ser repetido y volvió a untar sus caderas sobre aquel bulto. Era simplemente un placer nunca antes experimentado.

Mabel deslizó sus delicados dedos sobre la ropa de Dipper hasta que consiguió extraer el pene de su hermano y, aunque no lo podía ver, las imágenes de cuando lo bañaba hacia unos minutos antes inundaron su mente.

Lo cogió con toda su mano, y aunque le parecía algo pequeño, no dejaba de sentir una fascinación enorme por aquel mismo. Aquella piel era asombrosamente suave, en comparación con el resto de su cuerpo, era como tocar una perla. Continuó sobándolo y meneándolo hasta que finalmente el pequeño apéndice flácido comenzó a ganar algo de cuerpo y dureza.

"¡Dipper está erecto! ¡Dipper está dormido y erecto a la vez!"

Entonces ella hiso a un lado sus pantis y en un santiamén tenía el pene de Dipper sobando la rosadita y tiernísima vagina de Mabel. Aquel placer era el mayor de todos; era mejor que mirar la televisión durante un fin de semana entero, era mejor que comer helado hasta el hartazgo, era mucho mejor que simplemente estar a un lado de Dipper sin tocarlo.

Aquel placer se convirtió en una obsesión dentro de la cabeza de Mabel, antes de que siquiera pudiera prevenirlo, el latigazo de un placer incluso mayor le atizó por toda la columna hasta que llegó a su cerebro y su vientre se retorcía como si quisiera expulsar sus entrañas por la vagina.

"increíble".

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, su cara se sentía caliente y aspiraba aire por la boca como si fuera un perro acalorado, antes de aquello su cuerpo entero dejó de existir y solo era su vagina y el pene calientito de Dipper, ahora se enteró de que aquel placer la transportaba a un sitio, que si bien no era el cielo, era lo más parecido a él.

Mabel cayó rendida y el sueño de Morfeo la poseyó hasta dejarla dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, ella misma se sorprendió hasta los límites de la sorpresa cuando descubrió que no había soltado el pene de su hermano y estaban medio desnudos bajo las frazadas. Con la misma habilidad mostrada anoche, ella volvió a subir sus pantis hasta su cadera y encerró el salvaje pene de Dipper bajo sus trusas.

Al ponerse de pie, Mabel sintió una leve incomodidad en la entrepierna y corrió al baño para averiguar de qué se trataba. Encontró una mancha seca de un polvillo arenoso de color blanco en las inmediaciones de los labios mayores y sobre sus piernas también.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó de inmediato, pero como no sabía absolutamente nada de aquello simplemente se sacudió aquel polvillo que se había adherido a su piel y se lavó con una toalla húmeda. Luego se miró al espejo y notó que su sonrisa era aún más brillante que de costumbre, sus ojos brillaban aperlados y su cabello era un desastre.

"una chica no puede estar bien arreglada todo el tiempo" pensó, luego continuo. "pero no es excusa para no ser bonita".

Mientras paseaba la toalla húmeda sobre su piel, volvió a sentir aquella sensación dentro de sus entrañas. Lentamente comenzó a utilizar sus dedos como sustituto del pene de Dipper, imaginó una escena como la de anoche y por un momento la esencia de Dipper se fundió con la suya y en un santiamén volvió a sentir aquel rayo de placer que le partía a la mitad y que reptaba por su columna.

Luego observó su mano manchada de un líquido claro y espeso, le dio una olisqueada y un aroma parecido a orines y otras sustancias que no pudo reconocer inundó sus fosas nasales. Era la primera vez que olía aquello, aun así, pensó, ese placer era mil veces mejor si usaba el pene de su hermano para subir al cielo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Mabel estaba completamente apenada, no sabía cómo mirar a los ojos a su hermano. "¿y si recuerda lo de anoche? ¿Y si me odia por hacer aquello?" mil preguntas más cursaron el enorme abismo mental dentro de la cabeza de chorlito de Mabel. Ella regresó a la misma habitación que compartía con Dipper, le sorprendió verlo aun dormido en la cama donde ella había dormido la mitad del verano. Era la primera vez que Dipper dormía con ella desde hacía más de 3 años, cuando sus progenitores determinaron que ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para seguir tomando baños juntos y dormir en la misma cama. Como si sus padres mismos estuvieran tratando de evitar lo que ya había ocurrido en la noche anterior. "algo que debe ser malo..." pensó Mabel.

Cómo un tornado revolvió su maleta y volvió a vestirse, escogiendo con cuidado el suéter que llevaría el día de hoy; el primero era de color rosa con un libro, en cuya portada ponía "love story", como estampado, de inmediato lo descartó; el segundo era café claro y el estampado trataba sobre una niña enamorada, o al menos eso fue lo que Mabel vio, también lo desechó; el tercer suéter era de color amarillo y al frente la imagen de un unicornio en una fiesta de té con otros seres repugnantes. De pronto todo ese tipo de escenas se convirtieron de tiernas y lindas a extrañas y sin sentido, Mabel había empezado a aborrecer aquello.

"¿Qué sentido tiene?"

Seguía haciendo frio y ella optó por usar una chaqueta azul oscuro. Los suéteres tejidos a mano ahora eran cosa de niñas bobas.

Mabel bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y revolvió la caja de cereal de frutas y dejó caer una generosa cantidad dentro de un bol enorme, luego hiso lo mismo con la leche. Antes de que comenzará con su rutina matutina, ella recordó que la noche anterior no había tomado nada para la cena salvo una copiosa cantidad de caramelos.

El Tío Stan entró a la cocina, apestaba a sudor de 4 días mezclado con colonia "Jeune Et Jolie" y llevaba sólo unos calzoncillos y una camiseta encima. Una imagen que Mabel había visto cientos de veces y que apenas hoy se le hacia nauseabunda.

\- ¿Cómo está Wendy?

\- se pondrá bien... – exclamó Stan mientras se servía una taza de café. Luego regresó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Mabel.

Stan, un viejo lobo de mar y estafador profesional, se jactaba al leer el rostro de las personas y notó un poco de angustia en el de Mabel.

\- ¿sigues preocupada por lo que sucedió anoche?

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso el Tío Stan lo sabe? ¿Lo que ocurrió entre Dipper y Yo?" Mabel se encogió de hombros y dejó caer su cuerpo levemente mientras soltaba la cuchara.

\- no es que hayamos hecho algo realmente malo...

Stan dejó escapar un suspiro, el imaginaba a Mabel muy asustada por lo que le había pasado a Wendy. Mabel, por su parte, estaba segura que Stan tenía el pleno conocimiento de lo que ambos hicieron en la cama.

\- no tengo intenciones de regañarte, solo quiero que comprendas que andar por el bosque es peligroso.

"¿de qué está hablando el Tío Stan? ¿Es sobre lo que le sucedió a Wendy? Por un momento creí que nos había descubierto a Dipper y a mí".

\- no volverá a suceder Tío Stan.

Luego el Stan clavó el rostro en el periódico "el chismorreo de Gravity Falls", Mabel consiguió leer una nota extraña en el reverso de la página que Stan leía.

 _Es la segunda construcción afectada en Gravity Falls que presenta la misma característica, el daño parece haber sido producido por enormes garras; la policía local alega, se trata de osos silvestres o mapaches mutantes._

La fotografía anexada a la nota mostraba la vivienda de un vecino de Gravity Falls en cuyo techo se notaba con claridad arañazos y hoyos bastante profundos. Por un momento creyó que se parecían mucho a los que la mañana del día anterior habían reparado.

\- Tío Stan, ¿puedo leer esa página del periódico?

Él la observó dubitativo.

\- sí... seguro. – e inmediatamente Mabel le arrebató el periódico y, revolviendo las hojas, extrajo la que ella quería. Luego se lo regresó a Stan.

Mabel subió las escaleras del exterior hecha una fiera. Revolvió la paja del techo de madera y ahí encontró, a un costado de una de las tejas que habían reemplazado el día anterior, un arañazo de 30 centímetros de largo. Continuó revolviendo la paja y al final logró contar 9 rajaduras en la madera. Aquel monstruo definitivamente debería ser muy fuerte.

"nada que los mellizos misterio no puedan combatir".

Luego regresó al interior de la cabaña, encontró a Dipper totalmente desalineado rondando el televisor. Su cara era la de quien no había dormido lo bastante bien, las ojeras le caían hasta la barbilla y los raspones en sus codos y rodillas ahora eran enormes costras oscuras.

\- hola, Dip... – Mabel apenas podía soportar estar a un lado de Dipper, sentía mucha pena por lo que había sucedido durante la noche, en ese momento el aroma de Dipper volvió a rondar alrededor de Mabel e inexplicablemente quería saltar sobre su hermano y volver a repetir lo de anoche.

\- hola... – el rostro preocupado de Dipper producía un sentimiento ambiguo en Mabel, por una parte ella deseaba no estar ahí pero por otra había algo que le conmovía hasta el punto del enrojecimiento en su cara.

\- sobre lo que sucedió durante la noche... – dijo Dip. "O no, aquí viene", razonó Mabel.

\- gracias...

Mabel estaba completamente segura de que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, pero ya dudaba de si su pequeño hermano sabía sobre lo sucedido.

\- ajajajá... ¿pero de qué estás hablando? – ella debía averiguar si él ignoraba o no el suceso, pero seguramente Dipper ya estaba bien enterado. Alguna escusa debía inventar.

\- me ocurrió algo terrible en el bosque. – él consiguió articular con una voz pastosa, Dip ya era estrangulado por aquel misterioso dolor en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí...

Dipper soltó un resoplido profundo.

\- no estoy totalmente seguro, pero hay algo oculto en el bosque, algo incluso más misterioso y peligroso de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. – Dipper clavó sus ojos sobre los de Mabel, ella de inmediato volvió a sonrojarse imaginándose un escenario dentro de su coleto, "cerca, demasiado cerca...". – un mal peor de lo que te imaginas. – finalizó Dipper.

\- ¿y que es ese "mal"? – preguntó Mabel, la presión que había sentido hasta ahora se había esfumado, Dipper era la persona más linda del mundo, se convenció a ella misma.

\- no estoy seguro. Pero tratar de recordarlo... me produce un espanto que nunca antes había experimentado. – era el temor a la muerte, es un miedo obtuso que producía en el pequeño cuerpecillo de Dipper una emancipación de todos sus temores y miedos; sudaba en frio, variaba el ritmo cardiaco de su joven corazón y poco a poco, sin que él lo supiera, su mismo organismo se auto envenenaba y destruía a causa de aquellas múltiples fobias. Justo hace unos minutos, despertó con enormes ganas de orinar pero por más que lo intentó no pudo liberar más que dos o tres gotas miserables que causaron un terrible dolor en sus conductos urinarios, Dipper no lo sabía pero el día anterior había producido demasiada adrenalina y sus riñones ahora estaban fallando a causa del sobre esfuerzo; eran los principios de disfunción renal.

De seguir así, otros órganos importantes de su sistema central no tardarían demasiado en colapsar. Inconsciente sobre esto; su cerebro ya liberaba dopaminas, feniletilamina y catecolamina que activaban la función cerebral que obligaba a Dipper a investigar y ser curioso. De alguna manera u otra, su subconsciente tenía el conocimiento de que aquella investigación era un enorme peligro pero no se comparaba al hecho de dejarse morir lentamente sólo por desechar unas pocas cantidades de endorfinas, que de hecho, podían salvarle la vida.

\- ¿crees que el monstruo que causó estos daños tenga que ver con lo que te aconteció en el bosque? – cuestionaba Mabel mientras le mostraba la página del diario local a Dipper, él la observó con cautela y comenzó a leer lo que ponía la nota.

\- al parecer la cabaña del misterio también fue atacada, he hallado las mismas marcas en el tejado.

\- ¿Cómo es que no las vimos antes?

Mabel cogió a Dipper por las mejillas y revolviéndolas cariñosamente dijo.

-estaban ocultas bajo la paja.

La cara de Dipper de pronto se volvió roja como un tomate y Mabel también se avergonzó. Ella salió corriendo de la sala en dirección al cuarto de baño y se encerró ahí.

Ella se arrojó un poco de agua fría en el rostro, su cara estaba tan caliente y no sólo eso, también su cuerpo entero ardía. No era capaz de explicarse aquel extraño fenómeno, nunca antes se había sentido así por un chico; recordaba a Marmando, un chico lindo y todo eso, pero nunca consiguió despertar aquel sentimiento en ella; tampoco lo fue con ninguno de los integrantes de la banda adolecente para chicas y mucho menos con Jay el titiritero que era todo un bombón.

"¿Por qué de todos los chicos en el mundo tenía que enamorarme de mi propio hermano gemelo?".

Y no se trataba de un amor cualquiera, era un amor verdaderamente intenso, un amor carnal que encendía deseos tan bajos y primigenios que cuando gozaba de ellos todo pensamiento y toda calidad humana quedaba reducida a un simple acto al que todos llaman "hacer el amor". Pero el "amor" no era lo que precisamente habían hecho anoche, Mabel recordó que en algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de leer en una revista de chicas que: para hacer el "amor" debía forzosamente el hombre introducir su miembro viril en el interior de la vagina y lo que Mabel y Dipper habían practicado (aun estando inconsciente Dipper) era el famosísimo PETING.

Entonces Mabel pensó: "si un simple roce me eleva hasta el cielo, ¿Qué será cuando Dipper me penetre con su lanza? Seguro que llego hasta el séptimo cielo". Más ansiosa de probar aquel nuevo placer no podía estarlo, y de hecho, no consiguió apaciguar aquella candidez que sentía y nuevamente sus dedos juguetearon traviesos, tocando la tierna piel que rodeaba las inmediaciones de "su sexo", como lo había escuchado nombrar a la profesora.

Dipper no tuvo la capacidad de resolver el enigma que envolvía a su hermana, él definitivamente no tenía conocimientos acerca de lo que Mabel hiso con su erecto pene debajo de las frazadas. A veces los chicos son así de brutos.

Dipper recordó pasar a su habitación y recoger el diario, se pronunció también hacia la pequeña caja de cartón que alojaba "la garra" y subió al techo. Ahí comprobó lo que Mabel había dicho, y se maravilló hasta los límites de la sorpresa cuando colocó la garra en uno de los arañazos y estas coincidieron en tamaño y profundidad.

\- ¿Qué clase de bestia pudo haber causado todo esto? – se preguntó en voz alta, Dip padece una extraña manía que todas las mentes brillantes de la historia comparten; hablar en voz alta consigo mismo como si fuera con cualquier otra persona. Aunque pocas personas lo habían visto hablar solo.

Dipper sostuvo el diario en sus manos, por un momento lo observó con melancolía y comenzó a hojearlo tratando de encontrar alguna bestia en el camino que pudiese ser la causante de aquel desastre.

\- veamos, quien de ustedes me va a ayudar a resolver este problema. – apareció el trol de las cavernas. – no, es demasiado grande. Y ruidoso. – volvió a menear las páginas, pasó por los zombis, hombres lobo. – una alta posibilidad. – luego continuó con los vampiros. – jamás he visto uno de ellos.

Alcanzó las últimas páginas y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera darle pistas sobre lo ocurrido, la sección de hombres lobo decía que: si un licántropo es cercenado, la extremidad perdida regresará a la normalidad humana, aun si fue separada de su propietario en una noche de luna llena, esta se descompondrá como cualquier otro material orgánico.

\- en todo caso, si fuera de un hombre lobo. – pronunció Dipper mientras levantaba la garra en el aire. – esto ya debería de estar pudriéndose, y parece como si estuviera recién arrancado.

Dipper trató de no pensar demasiado en el asunto, y se concentró en la profunda avidez que inundaba su cuerpo.

\- eso es, ayer sudé demasiado y por eso no pude orinar esta mañana. Beberé algo fresco y quizá también desayune algo ligero.

Regresó al interior de la cabaña del misterio, Dipper resolvió ir a la cocina primero, en el camino escuchó la voz de Stan; él mantenía una charla subida de tono por teléfono.

\- mira, sé que ya te debo muchos favores, sólo te estoy pidiendo uno más. – luego esperó 5 segundos y continuó. – lo siento, lo siento, lo de Arkansas fue mi culpa. ¿Cuántas veces me he disculpado ya? Me sorprende que lleves una cuenta tan exacta. – luego volvió a hacer una pausa de 12 segundos. – escucha, tengo a mis dos sobrinos en casa, necesito que me mandes un poco de material, será la última vez que te pido un favor. – hiso una leve pausa y continuó. – te lo he dicho 15 veces, bueno, 16 veces con esta.

Luego colgó el teléfono, y se perdió en algún sitio de la casa mientras decía. – siempre que involucras niños en asuntos de mayores las cosas se vuelven más agiles...

Dipper se acercó al teléfono y por vez primera odió tener un arcaico teléfono de disco y no uno digital donde se registran las llamadas. Después continuó su camino a la cocina, encontró un bol de cereal a medio comer e intuyó que la propietaria era Mabel y conociéndola sabía que ya no regresaría a reclamarlo. En un intento de evitar el desperdicio, Dipper dio el visto bueno y terminó de disfrutar de aquel manjar.

Mabel salió del baño, su cara ya no relucía como una brillante perla, ahora estaba opaca y algo sudada. Había estado pensando en Dipper y se había masturbado hasta alcanzar el cielo 4 veces seguidas, el cansancio en su rostro era evidente.

Se escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta. Y Mabel consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

\- ¡yo voy! – salió corriendo a la puerta y la abrió.

\- ¡hola Mabel! – gruñó con encanto Grenda mientras atravesaba la puerta, detrás de ella Candy con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro.

\- ¡hola chicas! Adelante, pasen. – luego caminaron hasta alcanzar la sala y se postraron frente al televisor.

\- ¿Cómo está Dipper? – fue lo primero que preguntó Candy al entrar en la sala.

\- leí los obituarios del diario pero no encontré nada, tampoco la noticia del extravió de Dipper. Así que vinimos a preguntártelo, Mabel. – Grenda terminó su frase mientras sacaba una bolsa de papas adobadas.

\- no se preocupen por él, chicas. – Mabel regaló una sonrisa a sus dos amigas. – está bien, un poco asustado, pero bien.

\- ¿le ocurrió algo?

\- no sé los detalles, pero al parecer tiene que ver con aquel monstro que está causando destrozos en Gravity Falls.

\- ¡ah! – exclamó Grenda, y revolviendo las cosas que traía en su mochila, extrajo "el chismorreo de Gravity Falls" y con un manotazo dejó caer el papel en la página que mostraba la extraña noticia. – ¿te refieres a esto...?

\- así es. – respondió Mabel con tono serio.

Candy tuvo la suficiente perspicacia para notar que algo dentro de Mabel había cambiado. "Quizá lo era por lo que vieron el día anterior con Wendy, quizá fue la preocupación que le causó su hermano Dipper, quizá era porque el día de hoy llevaba puesta una chaqueta y no un suéter como de costumbre". En fin, Candy notó la leve diferencia en Mabel, pero no se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno.

\- por cierto, ¿saben algo acerca de Wendy? – Mabel cambió el tema astutamente.

\- hablé con ella esta mañana. – interactuó con ímpetu Candy, que también aceptaba comer un poco de papas enchiladas. – llevaba el antebrazo vendado y un artefacto prensado al dedo, dijo que era importante que no utilizara demasiado su mano izquierda o de lo contrario su dedo perdería movilidad. – después ella flaqueó un poco y continuó. – se disculpó con migo por haber dicho todas esas malas palabras.

Después las tres párvulas guardaron un serio silencio. Grenda observó curiosa a las otras dos, se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

\- puto...

Las otras dos, estoicamente, resistieron la risa.

\- ¡chingadera! – gritó Candy y las risas explotaron. Debe existir una explicación científica que aclare porque decir malas palabras es divertido, pero ninguna de ellas lo sabía con certeza.

Mabel cogió un rollito de chocolate y fingió que fumaba. - ¿quieres tener problemas o que, hijo de puta?

Y como si las malas palabras fuesen una especie de mantra que invocan demonios, Stan apareció de la nada y observó con tranquilidad a las tres guarras majaderas que escupían blasfemias como camionero en una cantina. Pero cuando Grenda pronunció: - hijo de la verga. – la alegría que le causaba a Stan ver aquel espectáculo de repente se convirtió en furia y saltando desde el pasillo gritó:

\- ¡pequeñas niñas majaderas! ¡Deberían avergonzarse por usar ese vocabulario! Si en casa les permiten usar semejante léxico tan peyorativo está bien, pero esta es mi casa y aquí el lenguaje se usa con respeto.

Las tres chiquillas se encogieron de hombros y agacharon la mirada.

\- espero que jamás vuelvan a usar palabras que denoten tanto desprecio.

Stan salió de aquel lugar hecho una furia, estaba tan molesto por aquel insulto: hijo de la verga. Podía escuchar casi cualquier otro calificativo despectivo y ni siquiera inmutarse un poco, pero todo era distinto cuando, particularmente, escuchaba rondar en sus inmediaciones un hijo de la verga.

Dipper había presenciado aquel barullo desde la comodidad de la cocina, y no se tomó la molestia de preguntarle a Mabel, o a las otras dos compañeras suyas, el origen del conocimiento de semejantes términos. Así es, Dipper aun desconocía completamente lo que le sobrevino a Wendy con aquella peligrosa hacha Davis&Huddman.

Y como era indiferente a las pláticas de aquellas tres párvulas, salió en busca de nuevas pistas.

Dipper tenía en su poder una garra misteriosa, también creía firmemente que el causante de los destrozos en el pueblo era el propietario de la enigmática garra. Con estos pensamientos flotando en su mente montó en su bicicleta y se fue pedaleando a toda velocidad al centro de Gravity Falls.

No tardó demasiado en toparse con la primera edificación dañada, era la vivienda de un campirano que compartía con su familia. No pudo sacar demasiadas conclusiones de aquel lugar, pues las reparaciones ya habían iniciado; consiguió una vieja tabla rasgada en la basura y comparó las marcas de arañazos con la garra, coincidían con escalofriante exactitud.

No había duda ya; lo que quiera que fuera que causara estos daños definitivamente andaba suelto y Dipper tampoco compartía la visión de una bestia pacífica, debía tratarse de un monstruo letal y mortífero.

Pero a todo esto emergía una nueva incógnita, ¿por qué motivo aquella peligrosa bestia había perdido una de sus garras? Nadie, al ver el dedo mutilado, creería que se trata de una muda o de una pérdida accidental; definitivamente alguien o algo había causado heridas en el monstruo y le arrancó de un tajo aquella garra.

Un rugido potente apareció al otro lado de la calzada, parecía el de un motor a toda velocidad. De inmediato Dipper giró su cabeza y divisó un vehículo acercarse a toda prisa; un Hummer H2 totalmente negro, cristales polarizados y rines oscuros mate, un estampado en la puertezuela: Oregon´s Rifle&Hunting Asociation (Asociación de Rifle y Caza de Oregón). Dipper siguió con la mirada al bólido hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en una esquina, no le tomó demasiada importancia y regresó devuelta a su bicicleta y emprendió un nuevo rumbo.

Anduvo un buen rato rondando las calles de Gravity Falls pero no consiguió nada. Tampoco se había encontrado a ningún conocido; los amigos de Wendy no andaban por ningún sitio, Soos no estaba por ninguna parte y hasta el viejo McGukert se escondía de algo. Definitivamente el pueblo estaba asustado.

De pronto, Dip se enfrascó en una tremenda avidez y resolvió pasar al minisúper a comprar una bebida, salió de casa sin un solo centavo encima; guardaba en su gorra un billete de 10 dólares para emergencias y no dudó en usarlo. Al llegar a la tienda, se percató de que el Hummer negro aparcaba en un sitio para discapacitados, convenientemente el arnés de bicicletas estaba junto a la entrada. Al pasar a un costado del Hummer, Dipper echó una mirada más aguzada sobre el vehículo, el vidrio del copiloto descendió con un siseo y del otro lado una chica tremendamente hermosa emergió como una margarita.

Ella tenía la piel moreno claro, ojos casi color naranja, labios rojos a causa del maquillaje y cabello corto hasta la nuca. Dipper la miraba como un tonto, completamente maravillado por aquella ninfeta, ella por su parte, lo observaba con desprecio. Como acto reflejo, la chica hiso explotar una bomba de goma de mascar entre sus labios y volvió a subir el cristal de su ventana con el siseo del motor eléctrico. Dipper agachó la mirada y entró a la tienda.

En la línea de la caja registradora; una señora alegaba algo sobre el precio de una bolsa de arena para gatos; detrás de ella un hombre más o menos alto, con gafas de aviador, chaqueta de piel, una calva brillante en su cabeza, botas altas y en el cinturón varios elementos y una pistola. Le sorprendió aún más verlo cojear de una pierna deformada y usar un bastón como apoyo. El Hombre pagó una serie de géneros y colocó un puñado de billetes y monedas en la palma de la cajera para después salir pitando por la puerta. Para ese entonces Dipper ya estaba formado en la línea con una gaseosa en la mano y una barra de caramelo en la otra.

Dipper bebió de la lata y mordisqueó el caramelo Cratchy&Gumy sabor limón con guayaba, se rascó un poco las costras de las rodillas y codos cuidando de no arrancarse una en el proceso y volvió subir a su bicicleta, era hora de volver a la cabaña del misterio.

El sol anclaba en el medio día y el calor era apenas soportable gracias a la briza helada que bajaba de las montañas. En menos de lo que una ardilla se toma para cambiar un bombillo, Dipper ya había llegado a terrenos de la cabaña. Desde lejos encontró la Hummer negra y se apresuró a llegar.

"deben ser turistas". Se convenció a si mismo y aparcó la bici de cualquier manera. Entró a la cabaña como un viejo fantasma, escurriéndose por las sombras de manera imperceptible. Y no encontró a nadie; ni en la tienda, ni en la cocina. Dipper subió las escaleras hasta llegar al ático, su habitación. Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar al otro lado de la puerta a la chica del Hummer.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – espetó de inmediato Dipper con un tono apresurado.

La muchacha lo observó poco a poco, y como si no le importara nada devolvió el libro "Flavia de los extraños talentos (the sweetness at the bottom of the pay, de Alan Bradley. Título en inglés)" de la pequeña repisa donde Dipper descansaba su pequeña y personal biblioteca, con dedos ágiles extrajo el volumen "El horror de Dunwich (The Dunwich horror, del genial autor Howard Phillips Lovecraft. Título en inglés) y le dio una ojeada.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con el resto? – volvió a exigir Dipper que sonaba cada vez más alterado gracias a las pocas atenciones que le ofrecía la chica de cabello corto.

Dipper la observó con mayor detalle, era mucho más alta que él pero no parecía mayor; llevaba puesta una playera con cuello redondeado de licra, minifalda de mezclilla azul, medias negras y dos enormes botas en los pies, además, un cinturón táctico con varias bolsas y cosas inimaginables.

\- Dimitry Glukhovsky... ¿es en serio? – la chica de las botas se estiró de nuevo para ahora coger el título "Metro 2033" de la repisa. – me fascina el mundo post-apocalíptico que Glukhovsky creó en las líneas del metro de Moscú; aunque pienso que Artiomka es un estereotipo de...

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando? – le interrumpió Dipper.

\- de "metro" por supuesto. – dijo ella mientras levantaba el libro y le mostraba la portada a Dipper.

\- estás comenzando a hartarme, dime a donde está mi familia.

La chica le observó desafiante y por un instante Dip se echó para atrás, luego recobró valor y le regresó la mirada a la niña.

\- tranquilo. Ellos están bien; la pequeña niña alegre cabeza de cedazo está en la sala viendo televisión con sus amigas, el anciano con aroma a sarcófago salió a tomar una caminata con mi padre y el tipo alegre y robusto está ayudando a bajar mis pertenencias. – luego lo observó como a una rata. - ¿Esa respuesta satisface a tu duda? – y ella terminó lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta, debajo de sus labios rojos notó un brillo y Dipper dedujo entonces que la chica usaba frenillos como los de su hermana.

\- ¡eso es mentira! ¡Esta casa está totalmente vacía!

La esbelta y alta chica cerró de un sopetón el libro que tenía en sus manos y acercándose a pasos agigantados a Dipper musitó con cautela.

\- ¿estás seguro?

De inmediato se escucharon unas risotadas en el piso de abajo.

\- ¡Mabel! – gritó asombrado Dipper y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, dejando detrás de si una sombra oscura y peligrosa.

La chica regreso su atención a la minúscula biblioteca de Dipper, dejó escapar un resoplido melancólico.

\- y sin embargo no tiene ninguno que trate sobre romance... – luego observó un espacio entre "el mundo y sus demonios (The Demon-Haunted World del grandioso Carl Sagan, titulo en inglés)" y "Oxford 7 (de Pablo Tusset)". Se acercó a la abertura entre ellos y olfateó el lugar.

\- mmm... un libro viejo... interesante. – y el instinto de la chica no le mentía, era el sitio donde Dipper mesclaba el diario 3 con el resto de sus títulos.

Mientras Dipper se precipitaba escaleras abajo, escuchaba una intensa plática; reconoció las voces de Grenda, Candy y Mabel. Al llegar las encontró con utensilios de cocina a manera de armaduras; Mabel traía un cedazo en la cabeza... cuando Mabel encontró a su hermano parado como un babotas en la puerta ella no pudo evitar dar un salto de felicidad.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡Juega con nosotras!

Él se encogió de hombros, y soltó una risita nerviosa.

\- ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? – preguntó con un tono extrañado.

\- ¿de qué hablas? Hemos estado aquí toda la mañana... - respondió Mabel.

\- pero hace un momento... – intentó articular él.

\- eres extraño. – tomó la palabra Candy. – hace un momento pasaste junto a nosotras, nos observaste con un aire extrañado y subiste las escaleras hecho una fiera.

Otra vez sucedía algo extraño, Dipper estaba seguro de que al entrar a la cabaña no había una sola alma en el interior, salvo la chica alta de cabello corto que revolvía sus libros con indiferencia.

-me preguntaba, ¿han visto a una chica de cabello corto dentro de la cabaña...?

Las tres párvulas se miraron dubitativamente.

\- estás un poco raro el día de hoy Dip, ¿seguro que te sientes bien? – Dipper vio en los ojos de Mabel algo que nunca antes había visto en ella; misericordia, sus ojos le observaban misericordiosos como si fuera una especie de perro atropellado a un costado de la carretera al que no le queda mucho tiempo.

-estás raro... – confirmó Grenda.

\- olvídenlo. – consiguió articular Dipper, mientras se bajaba la gorra. - ¿y el Tío Stan?

\- salió. – contestó Mabel. – al parecer vino un conocido suyo y salieron de paseo al bosque.

Dipper esbozó una mueca extraña en su rostro y se desplomó en el sofá, en la televisión el pato-tective intentaba esclarecer el misterioso feminicidio de una mujer pro-feminista. Luego Dipper, olvidándose por completo de la invasora, dijo algo.

\- es curioso... si un hombre dice que Frida Kahlo fue una pro-feminista nadie dice nada, pero si un hombre dice que Eva Perón fue pro-feminista todo el mundo pierde la cabeza.

\- ¿de qué rayos hablas? – exclamó de inmediato Grenda. - ¿Quién es Eva Perón?

\- sí... ¿Qué hiso ella en pro de las mujeres? – le siguió de inmediato Mabel.

\- ¿ven? A eso me refiero...

En ese momento, Dipper observó por la ventana el exterior; Stan se despedía del hombre que vio en la tienda, el mismo sujeto calvo vestido de negro. A un costado de aquel tipo alto, la niña de cabello corto; aquel desconocido intercambió palabras con Stan y después lo hiso con la chica, terminó dándole un beso en la frente y ella le respondió con un afectuoso abrazo. Después el tipo subió a la camioneta y se arrancó a toda prisa dejando a la niña y a Stan solos.

Stan entró a la cabaña cargando un par de maletas y Soos detrás de él con 6 pesadas petacas enormes.

\- ¡escuchen todos! – gritó entusiasmado Stan. – les presentaré a la nueva inquilina de la cabaña del misterio, se quedará aquí un par de días. ¿Por qué no te presentas cariño?

La chica sonrió maravillosamente y con alegría pronunció. – soy Yosselin Fraush, es un placer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Yosselin Fraush, hija de un veterano de Vietnam y una profesora de origen hispano. Cuando su padre regresó de la guerra inició una empresa con la venta de armas pero no le fue muy bien, después emprendió otro negocio con armas deportivas y clases de cacería y defensa personal hasta que encontró el éxito en una empresa que se dedicaba a reparar, vender y modificar todo tipo de armamento en donde sus principales clientes eran dependencias del gobierno de Oregón (la policía, equipos SWAT, y una base de entrenamiento local de la marina), así como esporádicos clientes amantes de la cacería y el poder en sus armas de fuego.

Con un padre así, uno pensaría entonces que la hija también sería una friki de las armas, pero no en este caso. Yosselin, como muchas de sus amigas hijas de compañeros de su padre, había aprendido a disparar un arma a temprana edad, pero a los 4 tuvo un accidente donde ella misma se metió un tiro en el pie derecho y no volvió a usar una jamás.

Bueno, esa fue la parte oficial con la que se presentó ante todos en la Cabaña del Misterio, la verdad era otra. Stan tenía pleno conocimiento del peligro al que se enfrentaban, la noche anterior tuvo suerte de no morir.

Stan también contaba con su extraño sexto sentido que le permitía saber cuando algo comenzaba a salir mal (que nulas veces lo hubiese atendido es distinto), durante aquella noche escuchó un ruido colarse a través de las tejas. No era la lluvia, el copioso gorgoteo de las gotas al impactar contra la madera tiene una frecuencia sonora interrumpible, aquel sonido era mucho más parecido al de un pajarraco picoteando entre las tejas, pero con una borrasca a media noche era poco probable.

Al principio no le tomó demasiada importancia, pero cuando comenzó a avanzar en dirección contraria, es decir, hacia el cuarto de los peques Stan no tuvo más opción que levantarse y atender a aquella molestia.

Subió las escaleras acompañado de su viejo bate de béisbol y un par de cojones, la lluvia resbalaba sobre la visera de su impermeable y el chapoteo no le permitía escuchar con claridad el sonido. Echó el haz de luz de la lámpara Bulb&Dazzle de 2 mil lúmenes sobre el tejado de la cabaña pero nada apareció.

"debe ser un tejón mojado... uno muy grande..."

Antes de darse la vuelta volvió a escuchar el golpeteo de dos pies correr sobre el charquero del agua. Stan intentó aluzar a la dirección del sonido pero no consiguió ver con claridad a la figura que se escabullía entre las sombras.

No había dudas, alguien rondaba la cabaña del misterio.

\- Sal en este momento. – exigió a voces Stan.

Pero aquella sombra no se movió de su sitio, Stan comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la sombra y en un santiamén la figura extraña dio un reparo; chillando y soltando manotadas en todas direcciones, a su paso fue rompiendo tejas y rasguñando tablones de madera. Stan de inmediato le persiguió, pero aquella bestia era demasiado rápida y no podía aluzarla como para verla con claridad. La sombra alcanzó la cornisa del techo y se escurrió como un desaborido gargajo en la coladera hasta tocar el suelo, corrió hasta esconderse entre unos matorrales. Stan se apresuró a bajar de un salto. En el camino, pasó junto a una carga de leña, una hacha desafilada descansaba recargada en un tronco y junto a ella también un machete; Stan intercambio el bate por el machete.

Al parecer la sombra pensó que si se escondía por un momento Stan ya no le perseguiría, pero fue todo lo contrario. Cuando Stan pasó la linterna sobre la figura extraña, el corazón le dio un vuelco: aquel monstruo era tan feo como una blasfemia, sus cabellos escurrían como culebras oscuras sobre su rostro, sus ojos brillaban como los de las fieras nocturnas y eran negros como el abismo, su piel se asemejaba al cuero recién curtido, una mugrienta toga que en algún momento fue blanca cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

De inmediato Stan supo que si retrocedía ante aquel homínido se arrepentiría después, así que dio un paso al frente con el machete en mano. La monstruosidad atacó a Stan, él consiguió esquivar un arañazo y después otro. El tipo estaba bien entrenado en pelea callejera y de inmediato le dio un revés en el mentón, luego con el machete le asentó un corte en la espalda.

La bestia se sintió en desventaja y emprendió la huida, pero Stan no le permitiría escapar. Corrieron hasta alcanzar la calle que conecta a la cabaña con la avenida principal y la atravesaron a grandes zancadas en dirección suroeste.

Aquella bestia era demasiado escurridiza, de un salto trepó en un enorme tronco y luego a otro y después a otro, como una especie de enorme gorila deforme. Stan empuñó con rabia su machete y, en un intento por frenar a la bestia, se lo aventó con tremenda fuerza. El machete giró peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a su objetivo, pero una ráfaga de viento lo desvió un par de grados y lo único que consiguió fue impactar de lleno en la garra izquierda de aquel monstruo. La blasfemia simplemente rujió con impotencia y se fue dando saltos entre las ramas.

Stan pensó que no había causado daños a la bestia, pero lo cierto era que fue él quien le arrancó el dedo en aquella batalla. El machete quedó clavado en el tronco del pino a casi 10 metros de altura.

\- que Soos lo recupere luego...

Y se marchó, no sin antes preocuparse por el escalofriante rompedero de ramas que se alejaba en dirección contraria.

Por eso contactó con un viejo conocido suyo, el señor Fraush; experto en armas y combate. Stan siempre pensó que las armas eran peligrosas, por eso poseía 10 armas cargadas por si algún demente intentaba llevar una escalera a su casa, pero sólo su amigo podía proveerle el necesario apoyo táctico para cazar a aquella bestia. Stan también notó las marcas de las garras en su techo y ya había escuchado a los vecinos murmurar sobre el tema, él no descansaría hasta exterminar la amenaza.

Pero lo que obtuvo fue una niña de 11 años, con serios problemas para socializarse sanamente y acomplejada porque su padre era un anciano taciturno de casi 70 años y su madre una maestra que la engendró (casi de milagro) durante la última etapa su menopausia, no obstante, una experta en combate. La historia del accidente a los cuatro años era cierta, pero no le impidió continuar entrenando, aquella mentira era sólo para no alertar a Dipper y Mabel, ni siquiera Soos lo sabía.

El resto de la tarde, Mabel y las otras dos se la pasaron bombardeando a la experta en armamento sobre cosas de su vida personal. Yosselin, más que estar muy bien adiestrada en el arte del engaño, era una mitómana por convicción y consiguió edificar una mentira bastante convincente; al parecer la chica había crecido en la costa del Este en una pequeña ciudad llamada Gulfport, le gustaba leer libros (no era mentira esa parte), cocinar y tocar el piano (aunque todos sus dedos eran delgados no eran largos, a excepción del dedo índice de su mano derecha que sí era bastante largo), presumía tener muchas amigas y le encantaba ir de compras al supermercado con ellas... (Pero siempre era para comprar alguna nueva pistola o aditamento).

El tío Stan preparó la recamara para Yosselin y allí guardaron todas sus cosas. Las chicas organizaron una pijamada sorpresa para dar la bienvenida a la nueva inquilina.

Dipper optó por salir de aquel nido de ratas. Estaba preocupado por aquella niña tan extraña, ¿Cómo consiguió estar en dos lugares distintos a la vez? ¿Por qué diablos Stan le permitía a una completa extraña quedarse en la cabaña? Dipper subió al tejado para pensar, el atardecer regalaba enormes gamas de naranjas y el frio comenzaba a asentarse, los pajarracos graznaban en la lejanía y el pájaro carpintero hacia su interminable faena sobre la madera.

Dip mordisqueaba un bolígrafo de tinta azul y escribía sus propias notas en un cuaderno, ojeaba hoja tras hoja del diario y no conseguía explicarse qué clase de monstruo podía andar suelto causando estragos. Observó la garra tratando de imaginar el cuerpo de la bestia, pero no consiguió nada entero, tenía que verla con sus propios ojos.

Cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, Dipper echó mano a una gaseosa y bebió. Sus nalgas comenzaron a doler tras unos minutos, resolvió que se trataba de la postura en la que se había sentado por mucho tiempo pero después de estirarse un poco el dolor no bajó. No eran sus glúteos los que dolían, eran los riñones. También su visión se volvió borrosa por un instante, creyó que debía estar cansado por leer y pensar demasiado. Decidió bajar y comer algo para la cena.

La habitación de los gemelos era un caos. Grenda había golpeado a Candy con una almohada y la lanzó contra una repisa consiguiendo tirar todo lo que había en ella, Mabel también trastabilló hasta tirar algunas cosas en el suelo. Ordenaron pizza para la cena y varias rebanadas colgaban del techo y otras más yacían en pedazos en el suelo, Dipper consiguió algunas rebanadas intactas de una caja y sin decir nada se resignó a comer.

En ese instante la guerra de almohadas había cesado y ahora las 4 chicas se dedicaban a maquillarse unas a otras. La más experta en la materia era Yosselin que usaba rímel y lápiz labial carmín número 4. En menos de lo que se afina un violín, Yosselin ya había confeccionado sus artes en las otras 3, joder, incluso Glenda se veía guapa.

\- ¿quieren ver algo asombroso? – preguntó Yosselin mientras guardaba el rímel Pretty&Glummy en uno de los espacios del cinturón táctico.

\- ¿¡qué puede ser más maravilloso que esto!? – gritó Mabel totalmente encantada por su nuevo maquillaje.

\- Es algo simple. – dijo ella mientras sacaba un rollito de papel de otra de sus tantas bolsas. – ¿Qué ven aquí?

\- ¡un maravilloso trozo de papel! – exclamó Mabel con cara de entusiasmo.

\- parece un simple pedazo arrancado de un cuaderno... – opinó Grenda.

\- bueno, sí. Ciertamente lo arrancaron de un cuaderno, pero vean. – Yosselin también cogió un mechero desechable y encendió una leve llama, luego acercó el fuego al pequeño papel con cuidado de no quemarlo. Poco a poco unos garabatos empezaron a dibujarse sobre la hoja y en un santiamén eran una carta.

\- ¡guau! ¿¡Eso es magia!? – Candy preguntó de inmediato.

\- sí, es la magia de la química.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? – pronunció Mabel mientras cogía la carta, aún estaba caliente; consiguió leer un poco, parecía escrita por un niño de 6 años: "Yoshi regresa pronto" (Yoshi come back soon).

\- no es difícil, solo necesitamos un poco de jugo de limón.

\- ¡iré a por él! – Mabel se entusiasmó hasta el límite del entusiasmo y salió corriendo como un bólido. Dipper que veía todo desde lejos y en silencio no evitó echarle una mirada de desprecio a Yosselin. Aun no confiaba en ella después de todo.

Las chicas continuaron hablando sobre la maravilla y el proceso que acababan de ver, al parecer el ácido cítrico se oxida con mayor facilidad si se le suministra una cantidad de calor superior a la del ambiente y, usado como sustituto de tinta sobre un papel, puede esconder un mensaje a la vista de los curiosos.

Luego de un momento, Mabel dejó escapar un enorme grito.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dipper fue el primero en pegar un brinco y salir corriendo de la habitación en dirección de la cocina. Al llegar, dando zancadas, halló a Mabel sosteniendo un charco de sangre enorme sobre sus manos.

\- ¡Mabel! – Volvió a Gritar Dipper, mientras, alcanzaba a su hermana que lloraba inconsolablemente. - ¡por Dios Mabel, estás sangrando!

\- ¡me duele! ¡Ayúdame Dipper! – pero Dipper no sabía que hacer; veía la sangre de Mabel sobre la mesa, sobre la hoja del cuchillo, sobre sus manos y en el suelo caía gota a gota; cadenciosa como un látigo.

Yosselin apareció detrás de Dipper y haciéndolo a un lado dijo:

\- déjame ver... – con toda calma, ella cogió la mano de Mabel y observó el corte en su dedo índice izquierdo. – no es nada grave, Mabel, verás que no. – la condujo hasta el fregadero de la cocina y le ayudó a lavarse la herida.

\- Dipper, ¿tenemos cebollas? – él simplemente hiso un gesto, no supo cómo una cebolla podía ayudar, aun así, abrió la puerta de la nevera y al fondo encontró una cebolla vieja y reseca.

Las manos de Mabel estaban limpias pero el corte seguía emitiendo sangre, Yosselin cogió la cebolla y retirando algunas capas tomó una con bastante jugo y exprimió una gota en la herida, luego extrajo una telita delgada de otra capa y con esta envolvió el dedo de Mabel y la sangre paró de inmediato.

\- la cebolla es un excelente coagulante y desinfectante con la ventaja de que no escuece para nada.

Mabel seguía llorando como magdalena, pero ahora estaba más calmada.

\- gracias Yosselin, eres una buena persona.

Yosselin jamás había recibido un cumplido como aquel, en muchas ocasiones le decían que era una niña guapa o que era muy inteligente, pero nunca le habían dicho que era una buena persona.

\- es... sólo... – ella no supo terminar su frase, se quedó mirando a todos alrededor.

Candy observó concienzudamente el dedo lastimado de Mabel durante unos breves instantes.

\- es curioso... más bien, es demasiada coincidencia. – pronunció al fin.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó de inmediato Dipper, luego añadió. – no creo que sea coincidencia que Mabel se corte un dedo, ella es un poco torpe en la cocina. – Mabel sólo agachó la mirada mientras se sobaba la mano.

\- no me refiero a eso. – emitió Candy. – quiero decir, sobre la extraña serie de accidentes en Gravity Falls que involucran la perdida, laceración o maltratos de dedos índices izquierdos.

Todos miraron a Candy totalmente impresionados, la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera lo habían notado.

\- el día de ayer, Linda Susan sufrió un accidente de cocina y perdió la uña. –Candy observó la perplejidad en sus camaradas. – También, Wendy perdió su dedo el día de ayer...

\- ¡espera! ¿¡Wendy tuvo un accidente!? – espetó exaltado Dipper. - ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

\- tranquilo hermano, Wendy está bien. – exclamó Mabel, tomando del hombro a Dipper y regalándole una sonrisa. – fue un pequeño accidente.

\- ¿desde cuándo perder un dedo es "un pequeño accidente"?

\- tranquilo hombrecito. – Yosselin detuvo de inmediato a Dipper y su cólera enfurecida. – enfadarte no te dará respuestas. Creo que es mucho más importante saber qué es lo que sucede en este extraño pueblo antes de que alguien salga verdaderamente herido.

Dipper observó la calma en los ojos de Yosselin, a pesar de que no le transmitían confianza debía tratar de no inmiscuirse demasiado con ella.

\- lo siento chicas. – se disculpó Dipper. Candy se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

\- como decía: desde el día de ayer he visto multiplicarse los accidentes "pequeños" sobre los pobladores, todos tienen alguna herida en el dedo índice izquierdo, como Mabel.

Las observaciones de la pequeña Candy eran bastante acertadas, ellos aún no lo sabían pero en el pueblo ya muchos dedos índices izquierdos habían sido tratados en la clínica local, pero no eran ni una mínima parte de lo que el ser extraño planeaba arrancar, morder, romper o magullar en venganza de lo que Stan le había hecho al suyo. Así que había que detenerlo, antes de que empezara a sentirse insatisfecha con un dedo y reclamara brazos completos y después vidas humanas. Aunque, para ser francos, lo único que ahora Dipper tenía en mente era hablar con Wendy sobre su accidente.

En cuanto las chicas se distrajeron en una charla de poca importancia, Dipper corrió hasta el pasillo y alcanzó el teléfono, giró la mugre que reemplazaba al disco y llamó al teléfono celular de Wendy. Tras 4 largos tonos de espera, finalmente ella atendió la llamada.

\- ¿hola?

\- ¿Wendy? ¿Dónde estás? – Dipper sonaba alterado. – ¿te encuentras bien?

\- ¡woow, woow! Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien.

\- escuché que sufriste un accidente y yo quería saber si... ya sabes... si estás bien.

Del otro lado del teléfono, Wendy hiso una pausa de casi 3 segundos. Dipper estuvo a punto de colgar.

\- no te preocupes Dipper, no fue nada grave.

\- por un momento creí que te había ocurrido algo terrible...

\- ¡jejeje! – Wendy dejó escapar una risita tranquila y traviesa. – Dipper, eres increíble. Es lindo que te preocupes por mí, pero estoy bien, ¿vale? Es más. – dijo ella después de casi volver a reír. - ¿Dónde estabas la tarde de ayer? Nos tenías preocupadas, incluso salimos a buscarte.

Una gota helada se deslizó con paciencia por la nuca de Dipper, los recuerdos de aquellos momentos en el bosque emergieron como un viejo barco fantasma entre la niebla; su corazón emitió latidos lentos pero de manera enérgica y casi de inmediato cada pulsación produjo un dolor en su pecho que no consiguió mitigar, sus manos temblaron y dejaron caer la bocina del teléfono.

Dipper ni siquiera se enteró de que había dejado a Wendy al teléfono, reclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás y trató de tomar una buena bocanada de aire. Las fuerzas del cuerpo le huyeron y, como pudo, alcanzó el sofá frente al televisor y se desplomó ahí.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntó a si mismo.

\- estás bajo un hechizo. – pronuncio una voz irritantemente dulce, Yosselin observaba a Dipper mareado como una peonza a punto de cesar.

\- el pueblo entero está bajo un hechizo, de hecho. – continuó ella mientras se acercaba a Dipper. – pero tu embrujo es mucho más poderoso, morirás si no conseguimos erradicar el origen.

\- ¿de qué estás hablando? – espetó de inmediato Dipper que no conseguía entender del todo a su interlocutora.

\- lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi: ojos con un extraño paño, nervios incontrolables, sudor frio, pensamientos de muerte y un dolor extraño en el pecho como si hubieras recibido un hachazo. Yo también he estado embrujada, ¿sabes?

\- ¡pff! – Dipper exclamó un movimiento con su brazo derecho, seguía inquieto por la niña extraña. - Embrujos, debes estar de broma.

\- estoy segura de que has visto cosas extrañas en este pueblo, hace un rato mientras andaba en el bosque un viejo gnomo intentó robarme el lápiz labial. Seguramente tú has visto cosas más raras aun y no eres capaz de creerme, debes ser estúpido entonces.

Dipper encolerizó de inmediato, pero rápidamente comprendió las palabras de Yosselin y consiguió apaciguar el dolor de su pecho.

\- está bien. – Dijo después. – Gravity Falls está bajo un hechizo, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

\- porque las conozco bien. – Dipper esbozó una mueca en su rostro y antes de que pudiera articular cualquier palabra, ella continuó. – una bruja ha hechizado al pueblo, tenemos poco tiempo para detenerla o la primer víctima mortal aparecerá.

La seriedad en el rostro de Yosselin puso alerta en la mente de Dipper, de alguna manera ella iba en serio con lo de la bruja.

\- y bien, ¿qué sugieres?

\- primero: conformar un equipo. Segundo: investigar a la bruja, debe ser algún miembro de la comunidad de Gravity Falls. Y tercero y más importante...

\- detener a la bruja... – completó Dipper.

\- así es. Normalmente las brujas marcan a sus objetivos, empiezo a creer que todos aquellos que extrañamente se han lastimado el dedo índice izquierdo morirán en las próximas 72 horas.

\- Mabel... Wendy...

\- tú... – pronunció ella con un aire aún más penumbroso. – el hechizo que afecta tu cuerpo te matará mucho más pronto.

Al escuchar la noticia tan terrible, el pecho de Dipper se contrajo en una agonía de horrores y dolores, su corazón palpitó cadencioso como la fuga de un grifo a la media noche; el dolor ya no sólo abarcaba el pecho sino que se había extendido debajo de su axila izquierda y bajo su mentón; Dipper dejó escapar un jadeo, hiperventilándose, se tumbó sobre el sofá y no resistió más la desesperación.

\- ¡estoy muriendo! ¡Ayúdame!

Yosselin cogió un pequeño frasco del interior del cinturón táctico en su cadera, olfateó un poco el contenido y luego vació una gota en la frente de Dipper; con sus dedos, deslizó el líquido dibujando una runa irreconocible y después, usando el mismo dedo, lo pasó por los orificios nasales del espantado Dipper. Él consiguió distinguir un aroma dulce y delicado como el del jazmín pero mucho más atractivo como la flor de cerezo. De inmediato el dolor disminuyó y sus temores regresaron al abismo de donde surgieron.

Dipper estaba totalmente desorientado, antes no confiaba en Yosselin y ahora tenía motivos para no hacerlo, pero ella le salvó de una crisis; también pensaba en una futura aliada.

Yosselin se limitó a mirar a Dipper con un poco de desprecio, luego se giró escaleras arriba y desapareció entre las risas de las otras niñas. La oscuridad del exterior era demasiada, el reloj marcaba las 21:00 y Dipper no tenía tiempo para dormir.

Si la teoría de la bruja resultaba ser verdadera, alguien en Gravity Falls debía serlo.

\- analicemos las variables... – se dijo a si mismo. – si estamos hablando de una bruja, entonces hablamos de una mujer... eso es obvio, creo. – Dip cogió un cuaderno de notas, un boli azul y empezó por mordisquear un poco la tapa, luego se pronunció a escribir en una hoja "posibles brujas".

Dipper pensó y pensó pero no conseguía nombres, Linda Susan no podía ser la bruja pues ella ya estaba marcada al igual que Wendy Curduroy y su hermana Mabel. Cambió la hoja de su libreta y escribió rápidamente "victimas", anotando en ella a las 3 que ya conocía.

En ese momento Stan paseaba por el interior de la cabaña en calzoncillos con una taza de chocolate en la mano.

\- ¿Qué hay? Pequeño...

Dipper miró de reojo al viejo arrogante, ¿Quién mejor para saber cosas horribles de los pobladores de Gravity Falls que Stan?

\- ahm... Tío Stan. ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

Stan escudriñó a Dipper con la vista. - es sobre chicas, ¿cierto?

-¡qué! ¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno, en cierta medida... sí, es sobre chicas.

-bueno, quiero que sepas... – Stan hiso a un lado la taza de chocolate, se reclinó sobre Dipper y continuó. – el mundo de las mujeres puede parecer un mundo extraño.

-no es sobre eso. – Dipper interrumpió su plática con el Tío Stan. En muchas ocasiones, Stan ya había demostrado su poca fe en eventos paranormales, pregúntale sobre la bruja era innecesario. – olvídalo, creo que de todos modos no estoy muy interesado.

\- uf, menos mal. Me ahorras el trabajo, pequeño. – Stan tomó el control del televisor y se sentó en el sofá justo después de que Dipper abandonara la sala.

En la habitación del ático, el alboroto era tal que las risotadas que salían de aquel lugar hacían temblar las lámparas de las demás habitaciones. Stan se había ido a refugiar al sótano, Dipper trataba de dormir en la extraña habitación; recordó la estúpida pelea que tuvo con Mabel por aquella pieza y al final ninguno de los dos la reclamó para si. Ahora él estaba intentado dormir allí.

Dipper echó un vistazo en la habitación, al fondo encontró las enormes maletas que había traído consigo la extraña niña. Incapaz de soportar la curiosidad, y valiéndose de la fiesta y sus ruidos, avanzó hasta alcanzar el montículo de petacas. Cogió la primera que era de color rosa pálido con estampados de flores de Jamaica en un tono más oscuro; el interior resguardaba ropa interior y otras prendas. Eran muy distintas a las que solía usar su hermana, las pantis de Mabel eran pequeñas y con muchos estampados y dibujitos, estas eran minúsculas y en lugar de estampados había encaje, piezas de lencería muy fina.

Casi todo el resto de prendas estaba hecho con licra, la mayoría, de colores oscuros y neutros. Dipper trato de reacomodar todo, emprendió el cambio de maleta por una más grande de color café con negro. El contenido le sorprendió aún más; enormes cantidades de bolsas con polvos, líquidos, herramientas de laboratorio como: tubos de ensayo, relojes, mortero, pipeta, matraces y vasos de precipitado, un microscopio, etc., un laboratorio completo. Volvió a cambiar de maleta, ahora era una negra, de tamaño reducido pero muy pesada.

El contenido de esta última maleta era realmente fascinante. En el interior encontró Munición de muchos calibres y tipos: 4 cajas con cartuchos para escopeta de calibre 12, 2 cajas de cartuchos incendiarios calibre 12; 8 cajas de munición calibre 9mm, una caja de munición de penetración extrema de 9mm (Xtreme Penetrator); 12 cajas de munición calibre .45 ACP, una caja de munición RIP .45ACP (Proyectil Radicalmente Invasivo - Radically Invasive Proyectile); también dos cajas metálicas verde olivo con letras impresas en amarillo, la primera ponía: 5.56x45mm y la segunda: 7.62x25mm. Y un montón de cargadores para distintas armas.

 _ **Nota del autor: busca en YouTube estos tipos de cartuchos para mayores referencias.**_

Pasos bajando la escalera hicieron que Dipper colocara todo en su sitio, corrió como cucaracha espantada y se metió debajo de las cobijas de un salto. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un lento chirrido, una larga sombra se coló al interior con pasos lentos y suaves.

El corazón de Dipper se estrujó contra su espalda y lentamente un dolor taciturno emergió de su pecho, sudor frio bajaba por su frente y por un momento le pareció escuchar el mismo lamento penumbroso del bosque; el mismo lamento que le hechizó se acercaba desde el norte, luego una pausa y un par de tablas crujieron bajo el peso de una persona dentro de la habitación. El grito de dolor se acercó a la cabaña, a no más de 20 metros y las pisadas estaban a menos de un metro de Dipper; la sangre fluía lentamente, empedernida por el miedo y ralentizada por un corazón que bombeaba débilmente por el dolor.

Dipper cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver lo que le esperaba. Una mano deslizó la frazada que cubría su torso, otro cuerpo menudo se coló dentro y Dipper abrió los ojos.

Mabel estaba ahí, su rostro pálido dibujaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible y dos mejillas sonrosadas más de lo normal, la respiración de Mabel estaba un poco agitada. En un movimiento rápido, Mabel sostuvo en sus brazos el cuerpo cansado de Dipper y lo acercó a su pecho.

\- Dipper, no sé qué me sucede... me siento...

\- ¿tú también lo sientes? – cuestionó Dipper, refiriéndose al dolor de pecho; Mabel se refería al extraño calor que sentía arder en su interior. Él encontró la paz entre los brazos de su hermana, su corazón volvió a latir con energía, también notó el bamboleo que daba el corazón de su hermana.

\- Dipper... – la voz de Mabel se escuchaba muy sensual, era un leve ronroneo agitado que se descomponía en gemidos, Mabel estaba tan cerca de Dipper y no podía resistir un segundo más; ella estaba a punto del orgasmo.

Y lo besó.

Lo besó en los labios como si fuera aquella la última vez. Dipper cayó en la confusión, no entendía porque su hermana lo había besado, pero sabía una cosa: aquel beso había sido magnifico.

\- Mabel, ¿qué haces? Eso fue raro...

\- lo sé...

Los dos entraron en una atmosfera rara, poco apropiada para la situación. Ambos estaban tan avergonzados que no eran capaces de dirigirse la palabra, y pasaron así casi 30 minutos.

\- ¿te gustó? – preguntó Mabel.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- el beso, ¿te gustó?

Dipper guardo silencio, tras una pausa dijo. – somos hermanos, Mabel. ¿No es eso raro?

\- sí. – emitió Mabel con desazón. – tienes razón.

Luego ella intentó salir de la cama, pero Dipper la cogió del brazo y no la dejó marcharse.

\- quédate. – dijo con una voz suavecita. – quédate esta noche con migo. – Dipper miró los ojos de Mabel, ella estaba llorando de tristeza. – por favor, quédate.

Mabel perdió fuerza, su cara triste apenas alumbrada por una tenue luz que provenía del exterior reflejaba su frustración. Mabel entró a las cobijas y al mismo tiempo cubrió su cabeza con su suéter-pijama para refugiarse en sueterlandia.

Dipper dejó escapar un resoplido.

\- somos hermanos, Mabel. Nunca funcionaría.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio.

\- demás, sabes que amo a Wendy.

\- ya lo sé. – respondió ella de manera abrupta.

La noche seguía siendo calmada, la fiesta en el ático había terminado. Dipper no podía dormir y Mabel tampoco, el reloj marcaba las 2:48 de la madrugada.

\- sabes... – pronunció Mabel de repente. - ¿sabes por qué lo nuestro no puede ser?

\- ya está muy claro Mabel, somos hermanos y yo amo a otra persona.

\- ¿a Wendy...? – Mabel titubeó. – ¿y si sólo por esta noche finjo ser Wendy?

Dipper observó a Mabel, ella se veía preciosa bajo la luz amarilla de la lámpara en el exterior.

\- sólo será una vez, te prometo que mañana volveré a ser la Mabel de siempre.

\- no hay forma de que... – Mabel interrumpió a su hermano plantándole un beso en la boca, un beso largo.

\- Mabel, ya te dije...

\- no soy Mabel, amigo. – Mabel imitó el acento campirano de Wendy al hablar. - Soy Wendy, ¿recuerdas?

\- Wendy... – Dipper pronunció lentamente cada silaba, haciendo un hueco en su garganta (ue), subiendo la lengua hasta el paladar (n), haciéndola chocar contra sus dientes y separándola con rapidez (di) – Wendy. – volvió a repetir.

Dipper correspondió a los labios de "Wendy", besándola apasionadamente. Pero lo que "Wendy" deseaba con fervor no era sólo los labios de su amado. Lentamente desabrochó los pantaloncillos de Dipper y deslizó su mano caliente hasta alcanzar el viril suave y esponjoso; lo sostuvo en su mano y lo agitó mientras que con su lengua recibía a la de su amado.

Dipper ayudó a "Wendy" a quitarse la ropa, la leve luz del exterior revelaba el esbelto y hermoso cuerpo de ella; sus pechos no desarrollados erguían orgullosos a dos pezones color rosa pálido, sus caderas escondían un monte de venus impúber, sonrosado.

"Wendy" observó a los ojos a Dipper, le decían: "mírame, deja que mi figura se impregne en tus retinas y ámame". Ella se tumbó sobre su amante y le desvistió, la misma tenue luz del exterior mostraba un cuerpo flacucho; piernas largas y delgadas, las caderas escondían un lampiño miembro viril apenas erecto.

Ella recostó a su hombre sobre la cama, con sus manos delicadas tomó el pene de él y lo masajeó con ternura. Luego sus labios se acercaron y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo en su boca, primero con mucha duda, luego con un poco más de confianza y tras unos segundos lo hacía con mucho cariño; lento y suave, poniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo con sus dientes, o de arañarlo con algún fierro de sus frenillos.

En un instante, a él se le escapó un gemido, después otro y al tercero de ellos "Wendy" saboreó un líquido de consistencia pegajosa y sabor a engrudo; no se le ocurrió derramarlo y se lo tragó sin sacarse el pene de la boca.

"Wendy" giró su cuerpo, se limitó a observar a Dipper y él de inmediato supo que era su turno de succionar. Se acercó a la vulva de ella y dudó un instante, "Wendy" le cogió de la cabeza empinándolo hacia su destino. Le pareció olfatear un poco los aromas de orines, pero ganó un poco de valor y hundió su lengua en la abertura, la vulva de ella emanaba grandes cantidades de fluidos, él dejó de importarle y sumergió su cabeza por completo entre las piernas de ella. La chica gemía con cada embate de lengua, luego Dipper cambio la técnica; comenzó por juguetear con el pequeño piñón erecto que salía de la abertura y que al hacerlo producía espasmos en todo el cuerpo de aquella lindura. Cambió de nuevo y, metiendo su lengua hasta donde le era humanamente posible, succionaba usando toda su boca para ello, al tercer jalón el cuerpo de "Wendy" se estremeció y un chorretón salió expedido hacia la garganta de Dipper, antes de que pudiera retirarse un segundo chorro le escupió la cara. Ella se había venido también.

Ella seguía recostada en la cama con las piernas abiertas, con una sonrisa le invitó a montarla. Él se deslizó como una víbora sobre su piel y pronto estuvieron cara a cara. Compartieron un largo beso, el viril de Dipper ya estaba tieso y listo para el primer embate.

Mientras se besaban y se acariciaban, él intentaba penetrar a "Wendy". Ella sostuvo el miembro con sus delicadas manos y lo guio hasta la entrada, él lo empujaba pero este no conseguía abrir las puertas, se deslizaba hacia arriba. Un tercer intento y una mano más firme hiso que lentamente él se fuera abriendo paso por la ciudadela de la virginidad, rasgando y rompiendo el himen hasta que en un último esfuerzo, el candado de ella cedió. Al instante una ola de placer la invadió toda y una flecha de dolor le partió por el medio.

Era la primea vez también para Dipper, mientras el pene entraba en la angosta abertura de ella, el prepucio se forzaba a entrar y recorriéndose sobre el glande alcanzó su límite; desgarrándose, desprendiéndose de su antigua posición, se recorrió hasta el final produciendo un ardor infinito que rápidamente fue sosegado con un orgasmo en conjunto. No bien fue ella penetrada y él la hubiese penetrado, ambos, experimentaron el orgasmo del coito que es mucho más maravilloso que cualquier otra estimulación.

Tal era el nivel de nuevos placeres que no se dieron cuenta de su agitada respiración, ni de que "Wendy" había soltado un chillido agudo cuando se vio desflorada. Aun, con tanto alboroto, nadie en la cabaña se enteró de nada.

Cuando sus cuerpos se habían recuperado de la deliciosa explosión de placer, Dipper inició moviendo sus caderas torpemente, aquel embate afloraba un gozo doloroso en todo el vientre de ella, pero le gustaba tanto. Finalmente era amada por Dipper, aunque fuera siendo otra persona.

Los torpes embates de su amante fueron ganando un poco más de ritmo y en un santiamén él terminó de nuevo irrigando su vulva con simiente caliente. Él se retiró y se dejó caer a un lado de ella, sofocado por tanto disfrute; jadeaba y sudaba mientras su cuerpo emitía calor. Toda la habitación emanaba un olor parecido al cloro, al engrudo y a orines.

Pero "Wendy" no estaba satisfecha aun. Se montó sobre su amado y estimulando su pene consiguió ponerlo erecto casi al instante, luego usando sus dedos lo guio de nuevo a sus interiores, ella gimió de satisfacción mientras el lampiño y reducido pene de Dipper se abría paso en su estrecha vagina.

Lentamente ella meció sus caderas; arriba y abajo, de adelante para atrás, de un lado a otro. Ver el rostro de su amante le provocaba a continuar con el embate, hasta que él comenzó a balbucear:

\- Wendy... Wendy...

Mabel no tenía oportunidad con Dipper, ser Wendy era la única que podía tener. Aunque Dipper estuviera pensando en la verdadera Wendy, ella era Wendy en ese momento y debía aprovecharlo.

Meneó sus caderas con violencia, mientras Dipper debajo de ella gemía en un delicioso orgasmo que no podía detener porque "Wendy" no deseaba parar hasta gozar también de la misma sensación. Ver a Dipper gimiendo y sufriendo sus caprichos le elevó al cielo y una explosión de endorfinas y dopaminas en su cerebro la hiso tumbarse totalmente rendida sobre su amante Dipper.

Lentamente el sueño los consumió y ambos desaparecieron en un mar oscuro que los transportó al mundo de los sueños.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Abrió los ojos, observó el delicado cuerpo que yacía recostado a un lado suyo. Acarició con ternura su rostro y alejó un mechón de cabello, Mabel se veía como un ángel precioso mientras dormía.

Era la primera vez que Dipper experimentaba un gozo como aquel, nunca antes había sentido tanta fascinación por su hermana, él estaba impaciente por volver a repetir lo de anoche. Tanto lo deseaba que su "herramienta" ya se preparaba lentamente para el embate, pero una incomodidad durante la erección lo detuvo.

Levantó la frazada y se encontró a si mismo y a su hermana completamente desnudos, la luz en el exterior anunciaba un sol precioso y su pene sufría una coloración rojiza; estaba hinchado, ardía y todo le sugería una infección venérea.

\- demonios. – se dijo a si mismo en voz baja. – tenía que pescar una enfermedad venérea en mi primera vez... ¿ahora como se lo explico Stan? ¿o a Mabel?

Él volvió a mirar su lindo rostro, un hilito de saliva caía de sus labios y un ligero gruñido a manera de ronquido emergía de su garganta. Observó sus labios, carnosos y jugosos como la mandarina. Se reclinó sobre ella e intentó besarlos, fue interrumpido por un golpeteo en la puerta. De inmediato se cubrió con la manta y se hiso el dormido.

Los goznes de la puerta soltaron un rechinido mientras Stan la abría.

\- hora de levantarse, Dipper. – Stan observó con cuidado la habitación completa, notando dos personas en la habitación. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Dipper sintió un temor mucho mayor, debajo de aquella frazada estaban sus 2 cuerpos desnudos; así que descubrió sólo su cabeza para mirar a Stan.

\- no lo sé, llegó a la media noche y se acostó a dormir. – luego dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y se quedó mirando a Stan esperando que le creyera.

\- el desayuno está listo, no tarden.

Stan se marchó mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Dipper estalló en paranoia y empezó a menear a Mabel.

\- ¡Mabel! Mabel, despierta.

Ella lentamente abrió sus parpados, miró a todas direcciones y luego a su hermano.

\- ¡aaahhh!

Mabel pegó un grito y saltó fuera de la cama llevándose la cobija con ella y exponiendo a un desnudo Dipper asustado. Luego ambos se miraron apenados y Mabel de inmediato encontró el suéter-pijama, lo vistió con velocidad y le arrojó la cobija a Dipper para salir corriendo de la habitación.

Mabel estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se sentía confundida, apenada y su cuerpo en general era una sustancia de rarezas. Seguía sin comprender la razón por la cual se entregó a su hermano, el placer de anoche continuaba alojado en sus carnes.

Como una hiena asustada, corrió hasta el baño y sin dudarlo abrió la llave de la regadera; esperó un poco hasta que el agua caliente salió. Durante la espera, notó un leve dolor en el vientre, así como una minúscula molestia en la vagina. Se inclinó para inspeccionar el área; un chorretón café se esparcía por sus muslos interiores, también halló más de aquel polvillo blanco adherido a su piel.

Mabel desconocía ambas sustancias; la primera de ellas, la café, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la sangre de su virginidad y el polvillo blanco era semen reseco.

El vapor de la regadera le indicó que podía entrar sin miramientos y sumergió su cuerpo en la ducha.

Dipper se quedó como un bobo sobre la cama, Con el pene hinchado, enrojecido y con comezón. Su cuerpo no tenía un aspecto sucio, pero apestaba a engrudo crudo y cloro. Él intentó no pensar demasiado en ello y se pronunció a recoger el desastre que ambos habían dejado. Vistió sus ropas del día anterior, con mucho cuidado se acomodó el lastimero pene en su ropa interior para que no se moviera mucho.

Mientras revolvía las sabanas de la cama se topó con manchas de sangre sobre la tela, las tocó para sentir la textura y luego la olfateó; identificó el aroma a óxido ferroso y a engrudo con cloro.

\- tengo que esconder la evidencia. – se dijo a si mismo en voz baja.

\- no creo que haga falta. – le contestó una voz al otro lado de la habitación. De inmediato Dipper giró su cuerpo y la vio; ella estaba sentada en el sofá, hurgando en una de sus maletas. Yosselin parecía indistinta a lo que recién había descubierto, Dipper la miraba totalmente apenado, luego ella cogió un aromatizante en aerosol marca Stench&Myrtle y lo esparció generoso por su área.

\- ahm, eh... – Dipper no supo que decir y se quedó balbuceando mientras pensaba en algo.

-¡es de mala educación espiar a la gente! – emitió con torpeza y señaló a su compañera.

Yosselin ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su maleta, mientras seguía hurgando contestó: - es gracioso que el mismo individuo que fisgoneó en mis maletas diga eso... además. – continuó mientras giraba la mirada hacia Dipper como si fuera un gato acorralando a un ratón. – un secreto entre dos personas poco tarda en saberse por tres, ¿me pregunto si el señor Stan Pines lo sabe ya...?

\- ¿me estas amenazando?

\- no, jamás he tenido que recurrir a métodos tan poco. – la chica hiso una pausa. – "eficientes".

\- ¿Quién eres en realidad?

\- vine aquí porque tengo un trabajo que cumplir, lo demás no te incumbe.

Dipper observó a la chica, aunque encolerizado comprendió que no era prudente inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le convenían. Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina encontró a Stan sentado mientras leía "el Chismorreo de Gravity Falls", en primera plana ponía: "los osos salvajes vuelven a hacer de las suyas en 2 viviendas más, la policía local incrementará los patrullajes nocturnos un 25%". Dipper tomó el primer plato que vio, huevos con tocino y un puñado de frijoles; los devoró como si no hubiera comido en días. Una vez hubo terminado, Stan lo obligó a salir de la cabaña para limpiar el patio exterior.

A pesar de sentir una enérgica ligereza en el cuerpo y una tranquilidad extraña, no se le daba la maldita gana de barrer el patio exterior, así que Dipper se pronunció a posar su retaguardia en el pórtico de la casa.

Observando el viejo tótem de origen cuestionable, pronto los recuerdos y sensaciones de anoche tomaron el control de la mente de Dipper y desapercibidamente se la pasó sentado sin moverse y casi sin pestañear volvió a revivir la sensación de gozo; un rose cálido de piel, un gemido tierno en la oscuridad, una tibieza en el aliento, un beso apasionado; un amor impúber destinado al fracaso.

Luego llegó la primer SUV con turistas y Dipper se apresuró a terminar con su tarea, del interior del vehículo bajaron dos chicas de 16 y 14 años junto con sus padres; entraron a la cabaña y Dipper se quedó afuera. Mientras hurgaba en la basura, una figura conocida se acercó a pie desde la carretera.

\- hola, amigo. ¿Qué tal? – Wendy le saludó mientras sostenía una sonrisa preciosa en su pálido rostro, observó a Dipper que se acercaba a ella a grandes pasos.

\- ¡Wendy! Me alegro de verte.

Dipper comprendía muy bien que no debía hablar sobre la maldición, podía hacer que Wendy y Mabel se preocuparan innecesariamente, en todo caso lo mejor era hablar sobre la bruja y la urgente necesidad de darle caza al estilo del siglo XVIII.

\- hey, mira. – Wendy levantó en el aire su brazo vendado y el artefacto que prensaba su dedo y lo mantenía unido a su mano. – cuando esto sane tendré una cicatriz en forma de anillo alrededor de mi dedo.

\- lo lamento, Wendy. Fue mi culpa que acabaras así.

\- no te culpes a ti mismo, amigo, esto no fue culpa tuya.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Dipper, Wendy comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

\- vamos, por lo que veo la cabaña del misterio tiene visitantes. ¿Qué te parece si ayudamos a Stan a estafarlos?

Dipper sonrió alegremente y siguió a la chica de cabellos de fuego hasta el interior de la cabaña.

Al entrar, encontraron a Stan dando un tour especial a los visitantes, Wendy se apresuró a colocar la mercancía en el mostrador y Dipper sacudió el polvo de los estantes de baratijas. Luego de unos minutos la familia emergió y se adentró a la tienda. Stan llamó discretamente a sus dos secuaces, quiero decir, empleados.

\- muy bien, estos tipos deben ser millonarios o algo parecido. ¿Ven la cantidad de joyas que traen encima? Santo cielo, el sujeto trae un reloj suizo de oro sólido, ¡de oro solido! ¿Entienden?

Los dos asintieron con cautela.

\- ahora, Wendy, ya sabes que hacer. Trátalos como si fueran reyes, no te olvides de ofrecer hasta el último de los productos de la tienda. Dipper, hijo, quiero que exhibas la mercancía de una manera sutil. Andando.

De inmediato Dipper se coló entre los estantes y comenzó a tocar todos los productos, los sacaba de su sitio como si fuera un comprador curioso. Esta técnica la había aprendido desde los primeros días en la Cabaña del Misterio y funcionaba, extrañamente. Wendy, por su parte, colocó los viejos dulces que hacía una década no se vendían y cambió las tarjetas postales, echó mano a uno de los ojos del frasco y lo colocó en el mostrador.

La familia de ricachones cogía algún objeto extraño y después lo regresaba a su sitio, indiferentes de todo lo que les rodeaba. Tras unos minutos se acercaron a la caja registradora.

\- señorita. – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – contestó Wendy.

Y la elegante mujer comenzó a pedir una interminable lista de objetos, fue necesario que Dipper hiciera varias pasadas y corridas para complacer a los exigentes clientes, desde esferas de nieve hasta piezas finas de taxidermia de animales "extraños y misteriosos". Al final de aquella venta, registraron una entrada de 3254 dólares con 87 centavos.

Stan no podía estar más complacido, se la pasó sonriendo y haciendo todo tipo de chistes sobre aquella hazaña.

Después de un rato, Dipper fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, en la mesa encontró un mapa de la cabaña y sus inmediaciones; en él se habían marcado con "X" varios sitios en el bosque contiguo y por la calle que conduce a la avenida principal. En la mesa también encontró una computadora portátil, parecía estar encendida pero la pantalla estaba suspendida. Con cautela observó a todos lados y tocó el touchpad del ratón, de inmediato la pantalla cobró vida y, mostrando un escritorio extraño, Dipper echó un vistazo.

En el fondo de pantalla una fotografía con 6 niñas de distintas edades, entre ellas Yosselin, todas levantaban una variedad de armas de fuego de gran calibre. Dipper intentó hurgar entre los archivos de la computadora para descubrir algo sobre el origen de la extraña inquilina pero no consiguió ingresar en ella; el sistema operativo era Ubuntu 15.11 y Dipper jamás en su vida lo había utilizado. Intentó acceder al explorador de archivos, pasó el mouse sobre el lanzador de aplicaciones pero no reconoció ninguna que le ayudara a leer los discos duros y sus preciados archivos. La dejó a un lado y se marchó a beber agua mientras pensaba en la fotografía del fondo de escritorio.

Tras unos minutos, Mabel apareció en la tienda. Era como ver a un perro asustado con pirotecnia, había regresado a los suéteres pero ahora sin estampado. Wendy notó de inmediato la extraña vibra entre los gemelos, pero no sabía que decir ni que hacer, seguramente habían discutido o algo así, pensó.

Dipper debía idear un plan rápido para detener a la bruja y ya había perdido valiosas horas, en este momento sólo tenía a Mabel y a Wendy pero debía bastar para planear algo.

\- chicas, escuchen. – pronunció con ímpetu. – tal vez esto suene raro y loco, pero Gravity Falls está bajo un conjuro y debemos detener al causante...

Sus dos acompañantes se quedaron perplejas, se miraron una a la otra y no dijeron nada.

\- al parecer una bruja es quien está causando todo esto, si no la detenemos pronto habrá victimas mortales. – concluyó con su propio dolor espetándole en el pecho.

\- y, ¿Cuál es el plan? – continuó Wendy desde detrás del mostrador.

\- si mal no recuerdo Candy mencionó algo sobre accidentes de dedos. – las chicas levantaron sus respectivos dedos y les echaron una ojeada. – eso mismo, aunque no sé qué signifique creo que tiene que ver con esa maldición. – Dipper no estaba dispuesto a confesar lo que pensaba sobre los accidentes de dedos, podían ser marcas que la bruja deja en sus futuras víctimas, o simples coincidencias, de todos modos no deseaba dejar cabos sueltos.

\- ahora que lo mencionas. – exhaló Wendy. – hoy fui a la clínica a mi tratamiento de oxigenoterapia, había mucha más gente de lo normal. Era como si todo Gravity Falls se hubiese congregado allí.

\- entonces tenemos que ir a la clínica, tal vez encontremos alguna pista. – sugirió Mabel con sonrisa frígida.

\- bien, vamos allá. – gritó Wendy.

Mabel corrió al teléfono y avisó a sus dos amigas, quedaron de encontrarse en la avenida principal a la altura del centro comercial. El grupo salió de la cabaña del misterio, con la venta de esta mañana no hacía falta trabajar por al menos dos días.

Soos se encargó de llevarles hasta la clínica de Gravity Falls en su vieja pick-up, no los acompañó en la aventura pues Stan lo necesitaba para preparar algunas "cosas" en la cabaña.

La clínica estaba repleta de gente, en días normales no era común ver filas en la ventanilla de emergencias, pero el día de hoy al menos 9 personas estaban haciendo la cola. Todas ellas habían sido siniestradas y mínimo 3 se relacionaban con accidentes de dedos, demasiada coincidencia no cabía dentro de las posibilidades.

\- el día de ayer confeccioné esta lista de las personas en Gravity Falls que ya han sido marcados... quiero decir, que han sido heridos. – Dipper mostró la lista con los 3 nombres conocidos hasta ahora; Linda Susan, Wendy y Mabel. – la idea es obtener pistas y ampliar esta lista para saber si existe alguna conexión entre los individuos.

\- muy bien, ¿y cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó Candy. – no esperarás que nos den información sobre los pacientes del hospital, ¿o sí?

\- sin duda será un problema conseguir los datos... – Mabel replicó desde detrás de sus amigas, seguía comportándose tímidamente.

\- será más sencillo si nos separamos por ahora y tratamos de hablar con algún enfermero o encargado, quizá nos puede proporcionar los datos. – Dipper hiso la sugerencia y todos salieron disparados a algún lugar. Dipper avanzó hasta un pasillo contiguo, en él no había nadie; pasó a un costado de la sala de rayos x, siguiendo las líneas rojas de la ruta de evacuación de desechos orgánicos peligrosos. Pero de pronto se encontró completamente solo en el edificio.

La clínica no era demasiado grande, contaba con 3 pisos: planta baja, sótano y primer piso. Pero de pronto toda la gente desapareció, no había un sólo sonido en aquel pasillo oscuro, las lámparas titilaron un par de veces, el aire se volvió frio, los bellos de la nuca se erizaron, su respiración lentamente se entrecortaba por un dolor esquizofrénico en el pecho. Dipper no se detuvo y siguió hasta llegar a las escaleras del primer piso y las subió lentamente.

En el piso de arriba una sala más amplia se abría con grandes ventanales y tragaluces en el techo, las personas en la sala de espera de ese piso eran muy pocas; sólo ancianos y mujeres, todos guardaban silencio. Dipper se movió entre los asientos y, sentándose para recuperar el aliento, dejó escapar un resoplido, luego se rascó la entrepierna que ya escocia más que antes.

\- eh, niño. ¿Qué haces aquí? – le abordó una voz familiar. Dipper se asustó al escucharla tan cerca, luego se relajó cuando vio de quien se trataba.

\- Robbie... eres tú. – dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Robbie estaba demasiado tranquilo, a pesar de odiar a Dipper por arruinar su relación con Wendy, se le notaba demasiado manso, más que de costumbre.

\- vine a acompañar a Tambry, no se sentía muy bien, parece que tiene parásitos en los pulmones. Como sea, están examinándola ahora mismo.

\- eso es terrible. – exhaló preocupado Dipper. – ¿seguro que estará bien?

\- no hace falta que te preocupes demasiado, enano. – Robbie recogió la gorra de Dipper y revolvió su cabello, luego volvió a colocarle la gorra.

Era la primera vez que dos enemigos se encontraban para tratarse como hermanos, y ya que estaban en ese extraño ambiente confianzudo, Dipper decidió platicarle sobre su problema. Al principio dudaba si hacerlo o no, pero Robbie era un muchacho más grande que él mismo y seguramente sabía qué hacer.

\- Robbie, verás... tengo un pequeño problema...

\- ¿ahora qué?

\- pues... supongamos que contraje una infección venérea, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Los ojos de Robbie se abrieron como dos platos, luego soltó una leve carcajada y todos en la sala se giraron a verlos.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con "infección venérea"? ¿Acaso tú...?

\- no entremos en detalles por favor... no es algo que te gustaría escuchar.

\- si claro, tienes razón es algo de lo que no quiero enterarme. – luego de una pausa, Robbie continuó. – ¿fue con Wendy?

Dipper se volvió rojo como un tomate, recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho justo antes de que sucediera todo aquello. "¿y si sólo por esta noche finjo ser Wendy?" aquello era lo que le causaba más pesar en su corazón, que hubiese hecho el amor con Mabel mientras pensaba en Wendy, era como traicionar a Wendy y a Mabel al mismo tiempo.

\- no entremos en detalles, por favor.

\- está bien, tranquilo enano. – Robbie le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo a Dipper. - ¿Qué tan malo está?

\- no lo sé; está hinchado, con un color rojizo y da mucha comezón.

\- ¿fue tu primera vez haciéndolo? ¿Cuándo fue?

\- anoche... sí mi primera vez... rayos, la primera vez y me ocurre esto.

A Robbie se le escapó una risa melancólica.

\- Te contaré algo – dijo él. – hace unos días Tambry y yo lo hicimos, era nuestra primera vez y no queríamos usar condón, así que planeamos un día seguro. El caso es que abusamos un poco de nuestra juventud y lo hicimos varias veces en una noche. A la mañana siguiente, ¿Qué crees? ¡boom! Una infección venérea.

\- diablos, que suerte.

\- sí bueno, corrí como un loco hasta que llegué a la clínica y me interné con el proctólogo. Resulta que la infección no era una infección, más bien se trataba de una irritación severa por abusar del poder.

\- entonces crees que yo...

\- te hare un favor niño... espera aquí. – Robbie volvió a golpear a Dipper en el brazo, caminó hasta alcanzar la sala de proctología (que estaba convenientemente en el mismo piso) y penetró la puerta sin llamar ni nada, tras un par de minutos regresó con una receta médica.

\- toma niño, te darán un espray. Una vez que te lo apliques en el área inflamada volverás a ser el mismo, tal vez esta noche consigas repetir plato. – Robbie le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas a Dipper, él también sonrió maligno.

\- pero... – interrumpió Dipper. – no traje mi carné del seguro social...

\- está bien, lo obtendré por ti, pero no pienses que me debes un favor. Lo hago por lo que tu tonta y molesta hermana hiso por nosotros. – en ese momento Tambry emergió por una puerta acompañada de un médico local, intercambiaron un par de palabras y ella avanzó hasta alcanzar a Robbie y Dipper en la sala de espera.

\- hola Dipper.

\- Tambry, escuché que tuviste complicaciones, ¿estás bien?

\- sí bueno, escupiré esputo con sangre durante una semana, quizá a mis fans en internet les guste, no sé. – tras terminar la frase colocó la mirada en su teléfono inteligente y comenzó a dactilografiar un nuevo estado en sus redes sociales.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras y avanzaron hasta la farmacia de la clínica, Robbie usó su carné para obtener el misterioso espray de aminopenicilinas /IBL (Inhibidores de Betalactamasas) que aliviará los dolores de Dipper y Tambry consiguió una serie de cajas con tabletas de antinematódicos e inyecciones de antitrematódicos que asesinarán los paracitos dentro de sus pulmones.

El grupo volvió a reunirse en torno a la sala de espera de la planta baja.

\- ¿conseguiste algo amigo? – Wendy fue la primera en preguntar.

\- no, ni un sólo enfermero está dispuesto a soltar la información. – respondió Candy con un tono frustrado.

\- ¡quiero que sepan, que esta chica, sí que consiguió algo! – Mabel levantó en el aire una memoria usb.

\- grandioso, Mabel. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – interrogó Dipper.

\- bueno, primero me hice amiga de la recepcionista, le pedí que me mostrara los registros de esta semana y lo hiso. Tomarlos prestados fue la parte difícil, un anciano casi muere para obtener esto.

\- no creerán lo que escuché. – dijo Grenda tratando de no quedar atrás. – un hombre fue atacado por un ser extraño en la isla Undetrasero (Scuttlebutt Island), al parecer una bestia parecida a un gorila rasurado le mordió, irónicamente, en el trasero.

\- humm... – Dipper produjo un resoplido que dejó salir por la nariz, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la mano a la barbilla. – isla Undetrasero, el lugar perfecto para esconderse.

\- ¿Cómo llegaremos a la isla Undetrasero? – preguntó Mabel. –no creo que el bote del tío Stan pueda hacer el flete de ida y vuelta.

\- tal vez el S.S. Cool Dude pueda llevarnos. – sugirió Wendy.

\- creía que el Cool Dude había sido destruido hace varias semanas. – replicó Mabel.

\- sí, así fue. Pero ahora ya está bien, supongo. – luego de sonreír un poco, Wendy continuó. – yo me encargo de hablar con Soos.

Salieron pues en dirección del lago de Gravity Falls, en el camino Grenda pasó a comprar algunas golosinas de reserva y en mucho menos de lo que un hombre pinta una barda de 6 metros ya estaban levantando el ancla del S.S. Cool Dude. Aunque la pequeña embarcación pesquera había sufrido daños durante la aventura con el Gobblewonker, ahora presumía un casco más sólido y una cubierta más lustrosa.

\- Soos hiso un excelente trabajo en el taller. – opinó Dipper mientras abordaba.

Wendy tomó el control del timón, pues ella era la más experimentada con los motores y eso. Mabel, Candy y Grenda corrieron en dirección de proa, entusiasmadas gritaron como fieros corsarios cuando el bote finalmente echó a andar.

Dipper caminó sobre la cubierta del barco hasta alcanzar la popa, observó como Gravity Falls se alejaba y pensó que quizá a Yosselin le hubiese fascinado dar un paseo por la isla Undetrasero. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió sus pasos en dirección de proa, caminando por el babor del barco.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente? – interrogó Candy a Dipper, ella hurgaba en la hielera (sin hielo obviamente) del pesquero; hiso a un lado latas de soda caliente y un paquete de salchichas cuyo color invitaba a no comerlas, pero no encontró nada que le pudiese satisfacer.

\- venga, acérquense. – las 3 párvulas cogieron camino hasta llegar a Dipper que en ningún momento detuvo su marcha sino hasta que llegó al borde del mástil. – seré franco con ustedes, creo que estamos en un misterio muy gordo.

Las chicas dibujaron una cara bastante preocupada en sus rostros, pero no pudieron articular palabra alguna.

\- si no me equivoco, vamos detrás de la pista de una bruja.

\- ¿una bruja? – gritaron exaltadas Grenda y Candy.

\- sí. – replicó rápidamente él. – no una bruja como la bruja Manos, una bruja peligrosa de verdad. Creo que tiene que ver con las extrañas incidencias de los dedos índices y con lo de las viviendas dañadas.

Pero Dipper se limitó a decir sólo eso, no permitiría que Mabel o Wendy supieran sobre la conjetura a la que Yosselin y él habían llegado. De ser cierta, ellas dos, al igual que el resto en el pueblo, están marcadas y probablemente mueran. Tampoco les dijo nada sobre la maldición especial que le afectaba a él.

Aunque el hechizo no había sido levantado, gracias a la pequeña poción que Yosselin aplicó sobre Dipper, ahora su cuerpo estaba resistiendo con mayor energía; sus riñones, aunque seguían fallando, trabajaban a sólo el 30% de su capacidad; el páncreas también fallaba, la vista borrosa era causada por la variación de glucosa en la sangre, poco a poco su páncreas dejaba de producir insulina y de pronto irrigaba una bomba de brebaje que le bajaba el azúcar hasta los niveles bajos apenas permitidos.

Tras unos minutos de navegación, llegaron a las inmediaciones de la tenebrosa isla; con su neblina siempre eterna y una única zona de desembarco. El S.S. Cool Dude lentamente hundió el casco de acero sobre la arena hasta que se detuvo. El grupo dispar de aventureros bajaron dando saltos y lentamente se adentraron a la espesura del bosque interno.

Al alcanzar el viejo letrero de la isla, Grenda se acercó a él y con su brazo tapó la palabra "unde".

\- miren, isla trasero. – algunas risas esporádicas le respondieron y el grupo continuó en la caminata.

El viejo camino, labrado por castores y uno que otro leñador excursionista, subía la ladera casi en línea recta, todas las chicas hiperventilaban tratando de llevar oxígeno a los músculos de sus piernas, sólo Dipper avanzaba con extraño ímpetu y aire renovado. Pidió un momento para ir a regar el arbolito y lo aprovechó para aplicarse el milagroso espray, al principio lo sintió frio como si se colocara hielo, pero después le vino una frescura que irrigaba sus efectos sanadores sobre la piel lastimada de su escroto.

De pronto un gruñido gutural se escuchó en la retaguardia, era como el lamento de un perro a punto de morir por rabia e inanición; el gruñido se mesclaba con la neblina, embarrándose sobre los troncos de los árboles para perdurar aún más.

\- ¿Qué fue ese sonido? – cuestionó Candy, mientras levantaba una rama del suelo.

\- no tengo idea... – Dipper cogió el diario con sus manos, pensaba en buscar algún indicio de peligro en sus páginas pero desistió y lo guardó de nuevo. - sea lo que sea, está detrás de nosotros, no podemos regresar. – luego de volver a escucharse el eco del espantajo, continuó. – andando.

Continuaron colina arriba un par de metros, ramas crujiendo en las inmediaciones los alertaron de la presencia de algún ser maligno que les seguía los pasos.

\- esto es malo, amigos. – Wendy alzó un hacha tipo tomahawk con mano temblorosa, el resto de chicas se juntaron tratando de ocultarse en grupo. Luego la primera de aquellas aberraciones emergió entre la neblina y los arbustos húmedos del bosque.

El monstruo observó al equipo que seguía; sus ojos brillaban como iluminados desde el interior por alguna magia extraña, su piel era arrugada y reseca como la de las momias de Guanajuato y, en general, daba mucho miedo verlos tan cerca.

\- ¡retrocedan! – Wendy ordenó a sus compañeros mientras ella misma daba un paso atrás tratando de ganar espacio entre el antropomorfo y ella misma.

El monstruo inesperadamente dejó escapar un berrido potente, todos en el grupo tuvieron que taparse los oídos, en la lejanía otros rugidos similares le respondieron. Era el llamado a la caza.

Wendy cogió vuelo y, mientras la bestia permanecía distraída escuchando la respuesta de sus camaradas, le asestó un hachazo en la cabeza; su cráneo crujió y cedió ante el filo del hacha, su cuerpo calló al suelo de inmediato. Antes de que el torso tocará la superficie, se convirtió en arena, y esa misma arena en humo, y el humo en neblina.

De inmediato una turba enfurecida se escuchó, venía corriendo y dando tumbos por todas partes, reventando ramas y proliferando gritos y rugidos a diestra y siniestra.

\- ¡a correr!

Todos salieron disparados colina arriba, Wendy seguía en la retaguardia, los extraños y peligrosos seres le dieron alcance y no tuvo más opción que pelear; al primero de ellos lo recibió con el hacha en el mentón, al segundo le detuvo con una patada en el vientre que lo derribó sobre el tercero, ambos rodaron colina abajo y un cuarto emergió de la nada, sufrió un destino parecido al del primero; terminó hecho polvo sobre el suelo. Wendy se quedó atrás, peleando contra la horda interminable de bestias.

El resto del equipo continúo hasta llegar a una bifurcación en el camino.

\- ¿ahora qué hacemos? ¿Hacia dónde? – se preguntó a si misma Mabel, que estaba tan asustada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus esfínteres le habían traicionado y se había orinado encima al igual que Grenda.

\- no sé, derecha izquierda. Demonios, ¿Dónde está Wendy? – chilló Dipper, su dolor en el pecho le estaba asfixiando. Antes de que pudieran decidir su camino un grupo de 3 monstruos emergió siguiendo sus pasos.

\- ¡separémonos! – sugirió Grenda, y cogiendo de la mano a Mabel, que la tenía convenientemente cerca, salió corriendo tomando el camino de la izquierda y que parecía conducir colina abajo hacia los acantilados. Dipper echó una ojeada sobre Candy, ella había entrado en estado de pánico y no era capaz de quitar la vista de aquellos seres que estaban peligrosamente cerca, casi arañando su rostro con uñas podridas. Dipper sostuvo su mano y la condujo por el otro camino que seguía colina arriba.

Aquellos seres eran terriblemente lentos, pero bastante persistentes y no permitían alejarse demasiado de Dipper y Candy. En ese momento, Candy observó a Dipper, él se veía como todo un héroe; con el ceño fruncido, sudoroso y agitado, resistiendo estoicamente su propio miedo y tratando no sólo de salvar su vida sino la de Candy también.

En un instante llegaron a la meseta de la colina y justo al frente emergió una olorosa cueva. Ambos se detuvieron en seco, el camino terminaba en aquel sitio pero la colina se prolongaba un par de metros más alto. A un lado de la entrada a la cueva, varias personas realizaron pintas; algunos se trataban de carteles emitiendo una advertencia para no entrar a la cueva y que todo viajero regresara sobre sus pasos, otros eran más bien garabatos realizados por muchachos con una o dos cervezas en la cabeza.

Él sabía bien que desacatar una advertencia resulta peligroso, la cueva podría ser una trampa y resguardar algo peor que sus perseguidores. Sostuvo la mano de Chiu y rodeó su menudo cuerpo girándose él mismo para proteger con su torso a su compañera del asalto que uno de aquellos miserables ejecutaba a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

Un fuerte hipeo atravesó la neblina y un zumbido ruidoso llegó a los oídos de Dipper, en ese momento el infame calló sobre Dipper y al instante se convirtió en polvo que se esparció por el área. Dipper y Candy estaban confundidos, levantaron la mirada para saber que estaba pasando. Detrás de ellos, 2 seres nauseabundos trataban de recuperarse de la impresión, tampoco eran capaces de discernir lo que sucedía, al segundo siguiente el hipido se repitió un par de veces y ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo mientras se convertían en humo.

A poco menos de 20 metros de Candy y Dipper, una sombra emergió entre la neblina; se acercó a paso seguro y poco a poco la descubrieron, Yosselin avanzaba con una Glock 19 de 9mm con silenciador en la mano y una carabina Kriss Super Vector .45 ACP cruzada en la espalda.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó ella de inmediato.

\- no lo sé, nos separamos. 50 metros colina abajo.

Yosselin observó su brazo izquierdo, en él traía prensada una Tablet pequeña de no más de 7 pulgadas, la utilizó para checar algunos números y tal. Dipper echó un vistazo más aguzado y consiguió ver un pequeño video, en la parte superior de la pantalla mostraba una leyenda que rezaba así: Drone Air Web Cam. De pronto, el video reveló una escena desde el aire, entre tanta neblina se distinguieron 2 figuras; una grande y lenta, otra pequeña y torpe perseguidas por un grupo de humanoides.

\- síganme. – emitió Yosselin con tono rudo.

\- ¡espera! ¿Qué demonios son estas cosas? – le preguntó Dipper. Ella lo observó a los ojos, sus ojos naranjas eran valientes, rabiosos y deseosos de sangre.

\- gules. – dijo sin más y echó a correr. Candy y Dipper no tuvieron más opción que avanzar tras ella y no preguntar nada más. En lugar de regresar a la bifurcación, corrieron atravesando el bosque hasta alcanzar el camino que Grenda y Mabel cogieron. El camino se abría alrededor de la isla y pasaba por los acantilados, tal y como Dipper pronosticó.

Al final del sendero Mabel y Grenda estaban al borde del precipicio, rodeadas por 4 gules sangrientos. Yosselin levantó su pistola en aire y sin siquiera parpadear disparó 4 balas en el cerebro de esos gules. A pesar de traer silenciador en el arma cada tiro se escuchó muy fuerte.

Las asustadas, Grenda y Mabel, corrieron a los brazos de sus compañeros. Grenda con Candy y Mabel con Dipper, ambos estaban tan asustados que olvidaron la tensión y vergüenza que sentían por lo que pasó bajo sus sabanas. También abrazaron a Yosselin que se lo tenía bien merecido.

\- ¡Woow! ¡Yosselin eso fue increíble! – gritó de emoción Mabel mientras levantaba ambos brazos y hacia como que disparaba en el aire.

\- no es momento de festejos, salgamos de esta trampa cuanto antes. – todos asintieron, y corrieron detrás de Yosselin que lideraba al grupo. Al final de la fila Dipper se movía confundido y asustado. Avanzaron colina abajo y en un santiamén alcanzaron de nuevo el letrero de la isla Undetrasero.

\- esperen, ¡nos falta Wendy! – Dipper emitió con un tono desesperado.

\- ¿Wendy vino con ustedes? – cuestionó Yosselin.

\- sí, ella estaba con nosotros. Se quedó atrás. – le contestó Candy con la voz quebrada.

\- lo primero es ponernos a salvo, después regresaré a dar otra pasada. – dijo Yosselin con tono despreocupado.

\- no, la buscaré yo mismo. – Dijo Dipper con un tono valentón en su voz. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, detrás de él se escuchó la voz de Wendy que gritaba:

\- ¡Suban al bote! ¡Ahora! – ella era perseguida por una manada de gules de al menos 20 individuos, Yosselin de inmediato se agazapó sobre el suelo y alcanzó el Kriss Vector que traía colgado en la espalda, lo amartilló y liberó el seguro, de inmediato abrió fuego sobre los repugnantes seres más alejados de Wendy. Wendy se dejó caer al suelo del susto y Yosselin aprovechó para meterle una ruidosa bala de 45 milímetros a cada uno de sus persecutores. Sobra decir que su puntería era perfecta y no falló un solo disparo.

\- ¡al bote! ¡ya! – volvió a ordenar ella, mientras se quedaba agazapada en el suelo y cambiaba el cargador del Kriss Vector, al otro lado de la niebla se escuchaba un ejército de gules desalmados y furiosos venir. De inmediato el grupo de aventureros subieron al S.S. Cool Dude, Dipper notó una moto acuática del puerto del lago a un costado de la embarcación e intuyó que Yosselin la había alquilado para llegar hasta la isla.

Wendy alcanzó la cabina del bote y puso en marcha el motor, de inmediato salieron de aquel lugar. Yosselin baleó a un par de gules antes de subir a la moto acuática y después escoltó al S.S. Cool Dude hasta el puerto.

Wendy aceleró el viejo motor a diésel del Cool Dude, todos estaban muy eufóricos por el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

\- esa chica es increíble. – pronunció Grenda para si misma.

Una vez en la orilla, Yosselin guardó con cautela sus armas en una mochila negra que se cargó a cuestas en la moto acuática. El resto del grupo observaba con intriga las prácticas de Yosselin, sabían que su papá se dedicaba al negocio de las armas pero, hasta donde ella les había contado, no manejaba las armas con tanta destreza. Antes de que pudieran acercarse a la misteriosa niña de cabello corto, un drone cuadricoptero apareció volando y aterrizó a pocos pasos de su propietaria, luego lo metió dentro de la maleta y se la echó al hombro. Yosselin emprendió su marcha de regreso a la Cabaña del Misterio y no hiso por esperar al grupo de curiosos que acaba de salvar y que ya corrían tras ella elogiándola y soltando alaridos de emoción.

Yosselin detestaba que la gente se le amontonara, de hecho, ella odiaba muchas de las prácticas socialmente aceptadas por las masas o, las más de las veces, no las entendía y eso se debía enteramente a un leve autismo que fue tratado desde su más temprana edad.

Ella había aprendido a saludar a las personas, a tratar con ellas y a nunca hablar de más, pero jamás consiguió entender el porqué, sólo sabía que debía hacerlo o los cercanos a los suyos sufrirían. Tampoco comprendía muy bien el sufrimiento, había visto incontables veces a su madre llorar por culpa suya y no conseguía entender el origen; verla llorar le producía a ella una lloradera que se prolongaba por días sin explicación aparente. Por eso Yosselin se esforzaba al máximo por estudiar y medir sus palabras; si alguien al derredor suyo padecía pesares por su culpa, su madre también y por consiguiente ella.

El grupo avanzó por la avenida principal hasta llegar a la Cabaña del Misterio, durante todo el trayecto Dipper no pronunció palabra alguna. Básicamente seguía asustado por lo que había visto en la isla, la extraña aparición de Yosselin en medio de aquella crisis y también la prodigiosa cueva que ahora resultaba estar bajo una luz mucho más interesante. El meditante Dipper movió sus pasos por la calle de tierra mientras el resto seguía elogiando a Yosselin, ella se limitaba a sonreír y asentir pero sin abrir la boca para nada más.

Nuevas preguntas surgieron de aquella peligrosa excursión: ¿Qué secretos guardará con tanto recelo la misteriosa cueva? ¿Acaso es la misma bruja arranca dedos la que encomendó a los gules custodiar la entrada a la gruta? ¿Quién demonios es Yosselin Fraush y por qué supo que ellos estaban allí?

Seguía habiendo miles de cuestionamientos cruzando la mente de Dipper, el resto de chicas continuaban fascinadas con la pistolera de cabello corto que les presumía una membresía VIP al club de caza Oregon's Rifle&Hunting Asociation, así como un permiso especial para menores de la NRA (National Rifle Asociation – Asociación Nacional del Rifle) que la acreditaba como cazadora junior. Tras una larga caminata en el ardiente sol de verano, llegaron a la cabaña.

Soos se paseaba de allí para allá cargando una caja enorme cuyo contenido era desconocido. Luego observó llegar al grupo y se detuvo un momento a charlar con Yosselin.

\- qué bueno que regresas. – dijo Soos. – verás, sucedieron un par de cosas y... bueno me he comido el mapa que marcaste para mí.

Yosselin observó con cautela a Soos, él parecía nervioso al hablar con ella.

\- chicas, adelántense. Ya las alcanzaré luego. – pero Yosselin no apartó la vista de Soos, les dio la espalda a las otras y simplemente se limitó a caminar con el gordinflón hasta alcanzar el tótem, luego continuó charlando con él, señalando a distintas partes a lo que Soos simplemente asentía o dejaba escapar una risa temblorosa.

\- volvamos adentro chichas, tenemos que checar esa información. – luego Dipper miró a Mabel y ella sostuvo en sus manos el pendrive de 16 Gigabytes de la marca Archivement&Unlocked.

Aquella misteriosa y peligrosa aventura no había tomado demasiado tiempo, el reloj marcaba las 14:45 y la hora de la comida se aproximaba. El Tío Stan no aparecía por ningún sitio y en general la Cabaña del Misterio estaba tan vacía como de costumbre, pero las circunstancias actuales le daban un aire más mortecino y tenebroso.

Así que el grupo decidió ir a "La Cafetería del Grasoso", el establecimiento que Linda Susan administra. La comida ahí no es excelente pero es lo mejor que pueden pagar.

Llevaron la laptop de Yosselin y, mientras esperaban su orden, iniciaron el análisis heurístico de la información obtenida en el hospital local. Se trataba de una hoja de cálculo en Excel, Dipper observaba con atención el modo en que Yosselin se movía a través del sistema operativo Ubuntu; no era algo realmente sencillo pero tampoco tan difícil como se lo planteó al inicio. Básicamente usar Ubuntu no era tan distinto de cualquier Windows (aunque tiene sus claras ventajas). También notó que el fondo de pantalla había cambiado a una simple imagen del sistema, la fotografía de las chichas armadas ya no estaba.

El libro de Excel contenía información de todos los pacientes atendidos durante la presente semana, pero tuvieron especial atención en los dos últimos días.

\- mira esto. – dijo Dipper sin referirse a nadie en especial. – chequeos de rutina en ginecología, oncología, proctología, aplicación de vacunas normales y de temporada... pero a partir de ayer por la tarde la sala de emergencias rebasó su capacidad.

\- ¡hey! – chilló con alegría Wendy. – ¡aquí estoy yo! – luego señaló en la pantalla su nombre:

" **Wendy Curduroy**.:

 **Edad** : 15.:

 **Sexo** : Femenino.:

 **Ingreso** : urgencias.:

 **Motivo** : herida por desgarramiento con fractura expuesta de falange proximal en dedo índice de la mano izquierda (presenta amputación total).:

 **Tratamiento**.: anestesia local, escisión, sutura, instalación de estructura auxiliar ósea. Antibióticos – Cefalexina 400 mg. amoxicilina 500 mg / 8 horas. Oxigenoterapia hiperbárica 1 vez por día ).:

 **Respuesta a tratamiento** : factible, continúa en observación "nota: presenta isquemia no asociada a la herida, posible necrosis celular.".:"

Siguieron observando la lista, esta aumentaba más y más. Dipper escribía los nombres en su libreta y cuando la lista terminó, contó a un total de 78 víctimas. Luego filtró la lista por los que tenían el dedo accidentado y contó ahora a 34, de inmediato notó un patrón de incidencia: 32 de los sujetos pertenecen al sexo femenino y todas están entre los 10 y 20 años de edad. Los otros dos son hombres, leñadores foráneos que sufrieron un accidente en sus manos con algún tronco o similar pero que Dipper agregó a la lista sólo por si acaso. Pero ya no había duda, la bruja iba tras mujeres jóvenes.

Dipper agregó al listado a Mabel, Wendy y Linda Susan. Esta última era la que no encajaba en la relación, pero faltaba también investigar a todas las personas que, como Mabel, no asistieron a la clínica a tratarse.

En ese momento Linda Susan apareció con una bandeja llena de manjares: para Dipper un buen plato de sopa caliente y un sándwich de res, Mabel se inclinó por una hamburguesa de ositos de goma, Candy pidió para ella costilla de ternero, frente a Wendy aterrizó un plato con carne de venado y ensalada, Yosselin dijo que sólo quería papas fritas y Grenda se pronunció por una hamburguesa extra-doble con 3 tipos de quesos, papas fritas, aros de cebolla, dos banderillas de carne de cerdo y una cola de dieta de tamaño mediano.

Mientras yantaban en el mugroso restaurante, Dipper reflexionaba. Si realmente la bruja intenta matar a alguien en el pueblo, ¿Por qué sólo a mujeres tan jóvenes? ¿Para qué necesita tantas mujeres? ¿Acaso es en verdad "una bruja"? ¿o debería de pensar en "un brujo"? ¿Y qué tal que Yosselin Fraush es cómplice en todo este asunto? Espera, ¿de dónde viene todo este asunto? Si no me falla la memoria, Yosselin llegó con aquel extraño hombre, aquel tipo debe ser el mismo con el que Stan hablaba por teléfono pidiéndole un favor. ¿Y si en verdad resulta ser Stan el culpable de todo esto?

Trust no one... (no confíes en nadie), eso dice el diario.

Dipper no vivía en un mundo de inocencia, la misma sociedad se había encargado de robársela mucho antes de que él se enterara de que tenía una. A los 6 años descubrió a sus papás teniendo relaciones sexuales con propósitos copulativos, y a los 8 su vecino fue arrestado por acosar sexualmente a una jovencita de 15 años. ¿Por qué el Tío Stan, teniendo poderes y magia, no podía hacerse de un harem de jóvenes bellezas simplemente embrujándolas? Esto es Gravity Falls, nada aquí es imposible.

Aun así, Dipper no tenía pruebas convincentes que respaldaran la culpabilidad o la inocencia de su Tío Stan Pines. Y otra cosa, Stan parece ser un tipo asexuado; jamás se le queda viendo a una mujer por muy guapa que sea, si acaso sabe de alguna expareja.

Cualquiera que fueran las posibilidades, Yosselin estaba metida entremedio y Dipper ya ansiaba una larga charla a solas con ella.

Pero ni el momento ni las circunstancias se prestaron. Salieron de aquel local de comida; Candy y Grenda se marcharon por su lado, Wendy también se fue a casa, tanto movimiento y la pelea con los gules habían lastimado su mano y decidió ir a casa a descansar. Mabel, Dipper y Yosselin hicieron el camino de regreso a la cabaña casi sin hablar.

El viejo y cansado pájaro carpintero picoteó la madera podrida en busca de insectos y otras larvas, nunca se cansaba de ello, más bien, lo disfrutaba. El tableteo de su pico atravesó el bosque por completo y adornó el canto de otras aves.

El resto de la tarde Yosselin se encerró en su habitación, solo ella y Dios sabían que pasaba dentro. Tampoco era un secreto de estado, simplemente respondió algunos mails e inició un pequeño experimento para obtener peróxido de hidrogeno.

Dipper se armó de valor para hablar con Mabel sobre el "pequeño" asunto.

Ella estaba en su cama, jugando con Pato; ambos, vestidos de sirvientes, imaginaban ser excelentes criados. Dipper atravesó la puerta de su habitación y avanzando con paso seguro dijo:

\- Mabel, creo que debemos hablar.

\- oh, no. – dijo ella. – Pato y yo estamos sirviendo la cena de gala en el palacio de Buckingham, ¿podrías esperar hasta después del postre?

\- es algo serio Mabel.

\- bueno, tarde o temprano teníamos que discutirlo. ¿Qué sucede?

\- pues verás, quería discúlpame. – Dipper bajó la mirada y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco continuó. – siento culpa...

\- tú y "Wendy" querían hacerlo, no hace falta que te martirices por ello. – Luego ella rodeo con sus brazos al cerdito y continuó – no hace falta que te disculpes o que te sientas fatal sólo porque "Wendy" se asustó un poco al verte desnudo.

Las voces dentro de la cabaña se detuvieron, se volvió audible el polvo nevando sobre la madera y el trajinar de los insectos rastreros en el interior de las paredes.

\- lo siento Dipper... es que yo...

Y se fue, dejando a Dipper solo en la habitación. Él no era capaz de entender lo que pasaba en su cabeza y mucho menos en la de su hermana, ¿Por qué un día te sonríen alegremente y al siguiente te dan un trago de amargo desprecio?

El silencio en la casa se volvió un cementerio frio y turbio, Dipper olisqueó un agradable aroma perfumado que provenía de las sabanas de su hermana. Con melancolía acarició la suave tela, llevó uno de sus extremos a su nariz, el perfume de su hermana estaba allí y nunca antes lo había notado. Encolerizó de inmediato consigo mismo y se metió a la ducha, necesitaba asearse.

Mientras se duchaba encontró la grata sorpresa de que el escroto de su pene ya no estaba hinchado ni magullado pero seguía delicado. Regresó a su habitación, Mabel había desaparecido y la casa estaba completamente sola, salvo por Yosselin que seguía metida y en silencio en el cuarto donde Dipper y Mabel fornicaron como dos conejos en celo.

\- bueno. – se dijo a si mismo. – estoy maldito, medio Gravity Falls está embrujado y mientras más intentó ahondar en el tema, más interrogantes encuentro. – luego se dejó caer en su cama, miró al techo recordando las marcas de arañazos y la garra cercenada que Soos le proporcionó. – creo que sobre pasa los límites de mi propio entendimiento...

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, alguien llamó a la puerta. Definitivamente tomó por sorpresa a Dipper, ni Soos ni Mabel y menos Stan llamarían a la puerta y esperarían pacientemente la respuesta del interior.

\- eh... adelante... – pronunció después. La puerta se abrió lentamente, del otro lado una figura menuda emergió de la oscuridad.

\- hola... – con su rostro apenado, la tenue luz del atardecer y una sonrisa nerviosa; aquello era la imagen de una diosa, de una musa. Ella avanzó por la habitación hasta detenerse frente a Dipper que ya estaba sentado sobre su catre, cada paso era más sensual que el otro, sus ojos no dejaban de encontrarse y de separarse tímidamente.

\- eh... ¿Candy? Buscas a Mabel, ¿cierto?

\- gracias. – emitió Candy con una voz tierna y sensual.

\- ¿gracias? – respondió perplejo.

– por salvarme. Aquel momento en el que usaste tu propio cuerpo para protegerme, te veías tan varonil. – ella acercó su rostro aún más, hasta casi tocar a Dipper.

\- ehm... es, es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

\- no cualquiera. – le interrumpió. – cualquiera hubiera huido, cualquiera hubiera hecho otra cosa. Sólo un héroe se atreve a sacrificarse por un débil.

\- no soy un héroe Candy, sólo soy un chico. – Dipper giró su rostro penumbroso.

Candy usó su delicada mano y volvió su cara frente a la suya incrustando su mirada en los ojos de Dipper, emitían una luz brillante, era cálidos y con sentimiento.

\- tal vez, sí. Tal vez sí eres sólo un chico, ¿pero sabes algo? – Candy inclinó su cuerpo hasta que sus labios encontraron los de Dipper, ella lo besó apasionadamente y no le permitió escapar.

\- quiero que seas mi chico. – terminó ella con una enorme sonrisa de mejillas sonrosadas. Luego los labios de Dipper buscaron los de Candy y se besaron mientras la luz del exterior seguía siendo la de un atardecer cálido.

 **Nota:**

Hola, soy Kasholepsy McRugen pero vosotros podéis llamarme Kasholepsy McRugen.

Como ya habréis notado he publicado cada capítulo de la bruja de Gravity Falls cada 20 días aproximadamente y, como ya sabéis, dentro de algunos días se estrenará el último capítulo de la serie (15-febrero-2016 para ser exactos), por consiguiente no me siento capaz de publicar el capítulo 5 en la siguiente veintena. Esto se debe a que, como fan aguerrido de la serie, me la pasaré discutiendo sobre el final en distintos foros de internet, así como el eventual trauma psicológico que aflorará en mí tras el final de la serie. Básicamente todo depende de que tan satisfecho me sienta del último capítulo de Gravity Falls, así que posiblemente veremos el capítulo de la bruja dentro de 30 a 40 días y, aunque en este momento estoy trabajando en el capítulo 7 (y que muy seguramente sea el penúltimo de ellos), eso no significa que la part ya estén listas, de hecho, continúo trabajando en cada capítulo instantes antes de ser publicado para corregir lo más posible errores de ortografía, gramática o de narrativa.

Independientemente de lo que suceda en este último capítulo, la eventualidad de los hechos en "el misterio de la Bruja de Gravity Falls" no cambiará en absoluto, ya que como habéis notado, no tiene ninguna relación de temporal (aparentemente, pues hay que recordar que los gemelos tienen 12 años) con relación a la serie original, así que no necesito cambiar absolutamente nada, la bruja seguirá siendo quien es en este momento y para cuando ustedes, mis caros lectores, descubráis de quien se trata será demasiado tarde para todo el mundo.

Os pido mucha paciencia y que me comprendáis, esta serie ha permitido que la relación con mi hija mejore, fue ella quien me introdujo al universo de Gravity Falls y perder la serie supone un nuevo reto personal para seguir en contacto con ella. También tengo muchos otros proyectos personales y laborales por lo que no puedo permitirme enfrascarme en uno solo de ellos.

Si desean manteros en contacto con migo, os recomiendo que me sigan en mi página oficial de Facebook: Kasholepsy Mcrugen. Casi nunca publico nada, es sólo por ocio que la mantengo "al día" con mis dibujos y otras locuras.

De antemano muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

El aroma de Candy es muy distinto al de Mabel o Wendy: se trata de una esencia delgadita con tintes rosas y amarillos, con curvas ondulantes y cambiantes como una carretera en medio de una montaña, con leves explosiones de chispas de mora y puntos sabor canela. Dipper experimentaba la embriaguez abrazante de la esencia aromática de Candy, aun así, consiguió fuerzas y la apartó de su cuerpo dejando un hilo de saliva que se estiró hasta los 5cm y sucumbió.

\- Alto, Candy. No debemos...

Ella se precipitó de nuevo e intentó besar otra vez a Dipper, su cara estaba completamente roja, él consiguió evitarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó ella. - ¿Por qué es que siento esto? ¿Por qué de pronto siento un calor dentro de mí que hierve más y más? – agachó la mirada y continuó. - Creí que si me acercaba a ti mi timidez y cobardía podrían mitigarlo pero fue todo lo contrario. – los ojos de Candy lentamente dejaron caer silenciosas gotas de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas. - ¿Por qué es que me siento así por ti?

Dipper enmudeció, nunca antes nadie se le había confesado y esta era la primera vez, no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Tampoco se le antojaba despedazar los sentimientos de Candy, es cierto que no eran muy cercanos ni nada por el estilo pero ella significaba mucho para Mabel, una cosa era rechazarla y otra muy distinta romperle el corazón.

Pero lo que pensó no fue acorde a lo que realizó, antes de que la tercer lágrima siquiera se atreviera a asomar su redondo cuerpo por los parpados de Candy, Dipper le asaltó juntando sus labios de nueva cuenta. Ni siquiera entendía de todo porque estaba correspondiendo los sentimientos de Candy, pero sin duda tenía que ver con el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Al igual que con "Wendy" y Wendy, fue derrotado por las feromonas.

Lentamente un bulto se acrecentó dentro de sus pantalones cortos, la sensación de euforia corrió en sus venas y sus manos le llevaron a explorar el nuevo continente llamado Candy.

Candy es una preciosidad de origen surcoreano, de cabellos negros como el azabache, ojos profundos y brillantes como la obsidiana y piel blanca como la carne de calabaza tierna.

Dipper quitó con sutileza las gafas de Candy y las dejó a un lado en la mesa. Ella estaba mucho más linda sin anteojos.

\- tócame... – Candy cogió la mano derecha de Dipper y la condujo hasta su pecho. – ¿lo sientes? ¿Puedes sentir lo rápido que va? Nunca antes me había latido así...

Y era cierto, el corazón de Candy latía con ferocidad inundando su cuerpo de sabia loca y bullidora. Dipper simplemente se limitó a continuar sobando su pecho, poco a poco bajó hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella. Deslizó sus dedos lentamente palpando la humedad tibia y enervante, Candy gimió con ternura, volvió a mirar a los ojos a Dipper y con ellos le dijo: "continúa".

Dipper movió ágilmente sus dedos hasta alcanzar la ropa interior de Candy y la retiró con mucha lentitud. Ella intentó evitarlo pero el éxtasis le previno de hacer mucho, pronto Dipper descubrió un monte de venus limpio de todo vello. Sin dudarlo, sumergió la nariz y aspiró profundo, llenando sus fosas nasales con el aroma a Candy.

Ella acarició el cabello de Dipper, y lo invitó a sumergirse en su vagina. Con la lengua se fue abriendo paso al interior de la vulva, jugueteó con el clítoris y relamió todo lo que tenía al alcance de la lengua En un instante Candy dejó escapar un gemido placentero y un chorro leve salió expulsado desde el interior.

Dipper expuso al exterior el pene, presumía un mejor aspecto, la medicina había funcionado bien. Con mucho cuidado reptó sobre el cuerpo de Candy, ella lo aceptó con las piernas abiertas. Dipper embistió con su ariete de guerra las puertas de la ciudadela virgen llamada Candy, la chica gimió con ternura mientras una placentera y deliciosa punzada le desfloraba toda. Dipper ungió su espada y la encajó más adentro de las suaves y tibias carnes de Candy, la vulva de su amante se estremeció con las deliciosas y nuevas sensaciones.

Él movió sus caderas torpemente de atrás hacia adelante, se percató de que con cada embate una sensación le abordaba cada vez más intensa, generada en el lado opuesto del pene que recorría todo en su interior y que le producía cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pronosticarlo sintió como un hilito caliente subía por el interior de su cuerpo hasta que alcanzó su pecho; irrigó su simiente caliente en el interior de Candy.

Ella era tímida, su vergüenza le daba un toque romántico y sensual a todo su cuerpo; las mejillas sonrosadas, una sonrisa levemente pronunciada, los labios carnosos y una expresión de gozo en su rostro.

Dipper inspeccionó el área en cuestión, descubrió manchas de sangre aun fresca en la piel de los muslos de Candy, sobre su propio miembro y sobre la falda y todo lo que estaba cerca. Pero no le importó demasiado. Mientras Candy seguía abajo, él levantó su cuerpo mostrándole a Candy el pene que le había arrebatado la virginidad.

\- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – preguntó ella con la voz quebrada y suavecita. La luz de la tarde empezaba a llenar de tonos naranjas el ambiente.

\- nada, sólo... chúpalo.

Ella observó a Dipper dubitativa, pero no quería defraudar a su amante, con mucha torpeza se metió el pene a la boca paladeando sus propios fluidos de un resabio muy parecido a la pulpa cruda del aloe vera.

\- imagina que es una paleta de tu sabor favorito. – le sugirió él, ya que Candy no tenía idea de qué hacer con exactitud.

Pronto, ella le fue cogiendo el ritmo y el tono al asunto de las felaciones. Succionaba levemente como si intentara extraer los fluidos, con su lengua paseaba el glande de un lado hacia otro y lo aprisionaba contra su paladar. Por un momento se le ocurrió morder un poco el pene y darle más placer a Dipper. Él simplemente dejó escapar un gemido.

\- cuidado, me lastimas. – no es que Dipper fuera un nenasazas tan grande, seguía un poco irritado de aquella zona.

Candy tomo precauciones y no volvió a usar sus dientes, a cambio intensificó la fuerza de succión y el ritmo con el que saboreaba a su amado Dipper. En un santiamén eyaculó enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de la boca de Candy, ella intentó escupirlos pero como le tomó por sorpresa no le dejó opción y se tragó la mitad.

-otra vez. – dijo ella, con su voz como un ronroneo. – por aquí, otra vez. – pronunció abriendo las piernas, metiendo uno de sus dedos en la vagina. Dipper no encontró motivos suficientes para no hacerlo de nuevo. Primero besó a Candy apasionadamente, mientras le embestía de nuevo. Ahora lo hiso con más cuidado; lentamente, saboreando la sensación rugosa de las paredes cavernosas exprimiendo su miembro, el calor proveniente del interior de Candy y su suave voz gimiendo en la cálida luz del atardecer de verano.

En un instante Candy experimentó un orgasmo proveniente desde el interior del útero, era mucho más delicioso y placentero que el anterior, en un santiamén los estertores vaginales le hicieron perder el sentido, la sensación orgásmica se extendió hasta sus omóplatos en forma de un cosquilleo agradable; con sus manos rodeó la espalda de Dipper y le arañó la espalda. Ella quedó a completa merced de su amante que continuaba con el embate, llevando su pene hasta lo más profundo de Candy. Tan adentro se metió en ella que fue capaz de ocasionarle un orgasmo con cada embate de cadera.

En un santiamén Dipper volvió a Sentir el calor subiendo desde el interior del bajo vientre hasta su pecho e irrigó con semen caliente el interior de Candy.

Ambos quedaron rendidos cara a cara, Candy con una sonrisa placentera cogió la mano de Dipper e hiso que le acariciara el rostro. No fue sino hasta ese momento que Dipper se enteró de lo que había hecho. Había follado con Candy, la amiga de su hermana y por si fuera poco un día después de fornicar con su hermana gemela.

Dipper se retiró, con el rostro preocupado buscó asiento en el borde de la cama. Volvió a mirar a Candy y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Candy también es una niña inteligente, de inmediato supo que algo le preocupaba a Dipper.

\- ¿Qué sucede Dipper?

\- no sé si lo que hicimos fue lo correcto...

\- ¿es por la posibilidad de un embarazo? – Dipper volvió la mirada y la perdió en algún punto entre las pertenencias de Mabel. – Dipper, no voy a embarazarme. Ni siquiera me ha llegado mi primera menstruación. – Candy cogió la mano de Dipper y le regaló una sonrisa, él regresó la vista y observó los ojos de ella, se veían llenos de paz y tranquilidad.

\- Candy. – musitó él. – no es por eso. – volvió a suspirar. – es que...

\- dime, puedes confiar en mí de ahora en adelante. – Dipper sonrió fríamente.

\- es que lo nuestro no puede funcionar. Tú y yo si acaso podemos ser amigos o algo así.

\- lo sé. – dijo ella casi de inmediato.

\- perdóname.

\- no es tu culpa. – pronunció ella. – también lo sabía yo, en cuanto el verano termine tu regresarás a Piedmont. Esto no puede durar para siempre. – luego volvieron a quedar en un silencio sepulcral, Dipper consiguió escuchar el aire pasando por sus fosas nasales.

\- Sé que antes dije que quería que fueras mi novio, supongo que fue pedir mucho de mi parte. – Se disculpó Candy mientras buscaba su panti. – ¿pero sabes algo? – terminó.

Dipper la miró a los ojos, ella permanecía con una paz y tranquilidad casi envidiable, después ella continuó.

\- tu y yo sabemos que este no será el único verano que pasarás en Gravity Falls, tal vez para el próximo año tu y yo... ya sabes... – ella le regaló una sonrisa totalmente preciosa, cualquier chico hubiera caído irremediablemente enamorado de Candy.

\- tienes razón, Candy. Sin duda regresaré a Gravity Falls.

Candy sonrió de alegría y Dipper se inclinó sobre ella, volvieron a besarse con candidez.

Mabel salió de la habitación, corrió escaleras abajo, dio vuelta frente al televisor. Cuando alcanzó la cocina ya era un mar de lágrimas, se recostó sobre la fría mesa sin mantel a sufrir su miseria: "Dipper, oh hermano, ¿Por qué fuiste a enamorarte de una mujer mayor? ¿Por qué no posaste tu tierna mirada en mí?" Mabel se quedó llorando por largo rato.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Mabel intentó poner su mejor cara mientras alcanzaba la puerta. Al abrirla encontró a Candy.

\- Candy, ¿Grenda vino contigo? – preguntó de inmediato.

\- ehm, no. – titubeó Candy. – sólo estoy yo.

Ambas se miraron durante un largo segundo, Candy notó de inmediato las marcas del llanto en el rostro de Mabel: los ojos rojos, el moquillo y las pestañas pegadas entre si. Mabel, por su parte, apreció un poco de nerviosismo en el rostro de Candy y una coloración rojiza en sus mejillas un poco fuera de lo usual.

Pero Mabel no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, Candy era su amiga pero desconocía toda reacción que pudiera obtener de ella si le contase sobre su relación incestuosa con Dipper. Así que estaba encajonada sufriendo en eterno silencio, flagelada por las normativas morales.

Candy seguía de pie en la puerta, Mabel hiso un gesto y le permitió pasar a las entrañas de la cabaña. Una vez dentro, Candy echó una miradilla aguzada por las escaleras, buscando algo intangible.

\- me preguntaba. – dijo al fin. – si Dipper tiene un momento, me gustaría hablar con él sobre un asunto...

Mabel recién dejó a Dipper solo en su habitación, hiso un gesto y señaló las escaleras.

\- él se encuentra en nuestra habitación, adelántate yo te alcanzo en un momento.

Entonces Candy subió las escaleras, llamó a la puerta y entró a la habitación donde, como ya sabemos, la conversación que tuvo a lugar con Dipper llevó las cosas a la cama.

Mabel continuó a la espera en el pasillo de la cabaña, no sabía con certeza lo que esperaba pero en algún momento algo llegaría a ella, mas nunca llegó. Sus piernas la condujeron por toda la casa, pasó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yosselin y se detuvo justo allí.

Esperó con mucha paciencia, meditando sobre lo que sucedería después; revelaría el secreto a Yosselin, la única persona en el mundo que la escucharía sin juzgarla o se permanecería mordiéndose la lengua por el resto de su vida. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para escoger, la puerta se abrió.

Al otro lado la oscuridad era inmensa, un aroma a quemado inundó sus fosas nasales pero no consiguió identificar qué se quemaba. Yosselin asomó su impasible rostro, enterró su mirada en los ojos de Mabel y de inmediato ella notó intranquilidad en ellos.

\- pasa.

Mabel siguió dudando por un par de segundos, luego dio un paso al interior del cuarto oscuro, cuando su cuerpo terminó de pasar por completo la puerta se cerró lentamente tras ella, sin que ninguna fuerza humana o natural hubiese tomado parte en ello. Mabel dio un sobresalto y su corazón comenzó a palpitar paranoicamente.

La visión de Mabel aún no se ajustaba a la oscuridad, pero consiguió distinguir una leve lucecita azul al fondo de la habitación oscura, tras unos momentos la manía en su cabeza disminuyó y fue capaz de distinguir el leve borboteo del agua hirviendo.

\- está todo muy oscuro aquí... – consiguió articular con temor. – como en las novelas de vampiros para chicas pre-adolecentes...

Tras una pausa, la luz de la pantalla de una computadora portátil iluminó todo el interior y Mabel se sorprendió hasta los límites de la sorpresa; al fondo, junto a la pequeña llama azul que titilaba cadenciosamente, una serie de utensilios de laboratorio armaban un espeluznante ser de vidrio, varillas de aluminio y tubos doblados que se arremolinaban unos sobre otros y que en su interior transportaban líquidos oscuros y claros, los vertían sobre matraces y tubos de ensayo. Todo estaba perfectamente orquestado, un sólo mechero de alcohol meneaba a aquella bestia haciendo bullir un matraz Erlenmeyer.

\- ¿Qué es esto...? – preguntó ataviada Mabel, tratando de arreglarse el pelo.

\- trata de no tocarlo... – contestó de inmediato Yosselin. – experimento con un nuevo método para obtener peróxido de hidrogeno.

\- jejeje – rio Mabel. – peróxidos... no entendí.

\- está caliente, no lo toques.

Mabel dio un paso atrás, intentando alejarse de aquel extraño laboratorio.

\- ¡guaw! Es difícil sorprenderse cuando no estás cerca. – exclamó Mabel.

Yosselin le clavó la mirada como si tratase de encontrar algo malo en Mabel, tras medio segundo regresó la vista al monitor de la laptop.

\- y... ¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó Mabel para cambiar la conversación.

\- dormía, hasta que te paraste frente a mi puerta. – luego ella estiró su brazo hasta que alcanzó lo que a Mabel le pareció un pañuelo.

\- por cierto, dejaste olvidado esto aquí. – Yosselin le extendió el pañuelo, de inmediato Mabel reconoció sus ropas íntimas y su rostro se volvió rojo como una puesta de sol.

\- debes pensar que soy una asquerosa. – apenándose Mabel, adelantándose a cualquier comentario.

\- no, de hecho no. – con total indiferencia Yosselin volvió a mirar a Mabel directo a los ojos. – es normal, la gente que se quiere practica el coito.

Mabel se quedó sorprendida de aquella respuesta. Era como si la misma Yosselin Fraush, la chica de las armas de fuego, fuera cómplice de algún crimen moral semejante al suyo.

\- las relaciones sexuales poco convencionales siempre serán mal vistas por la sociedad, juzgadas y rechazadas. Aun así, siempre habrá algunos dispuestos a defender sus preferencias. – Yosselin regresó la mirada al monitor, dio un par de clics aquí y allá y después continuó. - ¿Qué harás tú?

Mabel dejó escapar un lago suspiro y se tendió en la cama, acarició las suaves telas tratando de recordar todas las sensaciones experimentadas durante la noche de pasión.

\- no lo sé... – ella se permitió una pausa de 5 segundos y después continuó. – ni siquiera sé lo que Dipper piensa al respecto.

\- ¿has hablado con él?

Mabel agachó la mirada y el bullicio de los líquidos en la maquina destiladora de Yosselin volvió a reinar por toda la habitación. Luego de una espera, Mabel se interesó en la pantalla de la laptop; reconoció 4 tomas de cámaras de vigilancia del exterior de la Cabaña del Misterio.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Yosselin siguió con su faena, colocando ventanas en los diferentes escritorios que Ubuntu permite administrar. Con las flechas de navegación le mostró a Mabel una serie de ventanas que contenían videos en vivo así como números y graficas de barras que cambiaban todo el tiempo.

\- con la ayuda de Soos he colocado una serie de sensores y cámaras en toda la Cabaña, necesitamos un cuartel seguro para poder detener a la bruja. – Yosselin pronunció todas sus palabras de una manera correcta y clara como si intentara explicar un concepto en clase.

\- sin duda eres asombrosa. – volvió a emitir Mabel.

Yosselin se levantó de su asiento y avanzó hasta su laboratorio. Se valió de unas tenazas para coger un tubo de ensayos y vertió su contenido en un matraz Erlenmeyer. Mabel continuó jugando con la computadora, observaba los videos en vivo pero no ocurría nada extraordinario, hasta que vio salir a su hermano Dipper junto a Candy. Ellos intercambiaron algunas palabras y después caminaron en dirección de la avenida principal. Mabel se movió a través de los escritorios de la interfaz humana del sistema operativo hasta que las cámaras les perdieron de vista, en la última pantalla una serie de gráficos indicaban algunos niveles en rojo pero Mabel no quiso interrumpir a Yosselin que se veía atareada con sus matraces y tubos de ensayo.

Para cuando Yosselin descubrió las anomalías en las mediciones de los censores ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que pudieron hacer fue salir corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar a Dipper con vida.

Dipper acompañó a Candy hasta la avenida principal, durante el camino casi no intercambiaron palabras, se sentían raros al ir ellos dos solos por el bosque. Dipper seguía sin creer lo que hiso con Candy, una cosa era decir que estaba enamorado y otra muy distinta era andar de picaflores con todas las chicas del pueblo.

Se despidieron con una postal hermosa de un atardecer inmenso y majestuoso, con naranjas cálidos y frescos rayos rojos. El sol se ocultaría en menos de 5 minutos.

Recorrer el camino desde la avenida principal hasta la Cabaña podía tomar hasta 10 minutos a pie, Dipper no tenía prisa en llegar a casa. Se fue caminando lentamente, reflexionando en lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas; primero pierde la noción del tiempo en medio del bosque y una laguna mental no le deja recordar nada de lo sucedido durante las aproximadamente 5 horas que pasaron, luego experimenta el verdadero horror con aquellos terribles gritos de dolor; por si fuera poco, inicia una especie de relación sexual de propósitos copulativos con su hermana y con Candy. Pues no suena tan mal después de todo, claro, si hacemos de lado a la extraña pistolera que le dio la noticia de que moriría en las próximas horas sino atrapaban a la bruja.

Así que Dipper estaba atorado en alguna parte, no conseguía pruebas verdaderas sobre la bruja o brujo que estaba detrás de las muchachas de Gravity Falls y tampoco encontraba pistas sobre quién diablos es Yosselin Fraush, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscar.

De pronto el viento sopló una columna de aire helado, a la distancia un grupo de pájaros huyeron batiendo sus alas desesperadamente, el pájaro carpintero sorpresivamente dejó de picotear la madera y también huyó. Una nueva ráfaga de aire frio volvió a soplar sobre la carretera y Dipper se vio en medio totalmente indefenso.

Los latidos en su corazón lentamente comenzaron a cesar, el sudor frio bajó por su frente. Por el oriente enormes nubarrones grises dejaron caer una serie de relámpagos y truenos, el viento regresó con más furia y levantó una nube de polvo frente a Dipper. En un instante las nubes cubrieron el cielo por completo y la oscuridad se coló en todas las rendijas y recovecos del bosque.

Los dolores dentro de su pecho se intensificaron, cayó víctima de la paranoia y la locura; frente a él una figura tenebrosa emergió del polvo y la tierra levantados por la ventisca violenta. Dipper no era capaz de ver con claridad a aquella aberración que se ocultaba bajo un manto negro y mugriento, el temible ser levantó su mano izquierda, Dipper notó al instante que le faltaba el dedo índice. La blasfemia mantuvo su mano en el aire, haciendo un claro gesto demandante; buscaba su garra.

Pero Dipper estaba tan asustado que no podía mover un sólo musculo de su cuerpo, incuso sus esfínteres le habían abandonado y se orinó encima. El ser maligno seguía exigiendo lo que le pertenecía y no planeaba largarse de aquel sitio sin antes obtenerlo.

El débil corazón de Dipper se estremecía lentamente, cada latido era más doloroso que el anterior, su respiración era delgadita y casi no pasaba aire por su garganta. La bruja finalmente dio un paso adelante, acercándose un poco más a Dipper, mostrándole la palma en señal de exigencia.

La bruja dio otro paso adelante, tan cerca de Dipper que ella podía tocarlo; comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de él, luego a tocar con las dos manos su cuello y rostro; tocándolo como si estuviera ciega, escudriñando todo su cuerpo con las manos arrugadas y resecas, con mucha sensualidad posó su palma en su sexo, inspeccionado con mucho entusiasmo el miembro viril de él. La bruja estaba tan cerca, pero Dipper no era capaz de ver el rostro de aquella que le amenazaba, mas sin embargo notó las manos con la piel de un color mortecino, el mismo aspecto del de un cadáver frio y en estado de putrefacción.

Luego, la bruja volvió su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Dipper, él escuchó con claridad como la bestia chasqueó los labios en señal de frustración y de inmediato se esfumó entre el polvo de la carretera, el cielo recobró su claridad y la luz naranja volvió a bañar el confundido cuerpo de Dipper.

Se quedó como un tronco muerto, esperando los últimos rayos de luz. Del otro lado de la carretera Yosselin asomó su delgado cuerpo mientras esprintaba a toda velocidad en su dirección, en manos traía una pistola y en su brazo izquierdo la Tablet. Al acercarse más a Dipper, él notó que en el rostro de ella no había una sola expresión humana, era como ver a un robot moviéndose como humano.

La chica se detuvo justo donde la bruja había estado de pie segundos atrás, se agazapó sobre la tierra y con sus dedos intentó buscar pisadas. Del cinturón táctico cogió un par de tubos de ensayo y recogió dos muestras de tierra, una del medio de una huella descalza y la otra de donde no había marcas de ningún tipo. Dipper seguía mirando a Yosselin, completamente confundido, totalmente asustado. Y la primer lágrima de sus ojos cayó al suelo.

Yosselin notó la gota caliente caer sobre la tierra que intentaba recoger, levantó la mirada y vio a Dipper bañado en lágrimas. De inmediato se reincorporó y observó con detenimiento a Dipper; seguía tan asustado que ni siquiera se había movido un sólo milímetro, sus ojos dejaban caer gota tras gota sin siquiera sollozar. Yosselin mantenía el rostro duro como una roca, inexpresivo como un cadáver.

Sin notarlo tan sólo una redonda lágrima resbaló por su inexpresivo rostro, ella la recogió con sus dedos y la observó con total perplejidad. Devolvió el rostro y encontró de nuevo a Dipper que seguía llorando. Ella detuvo otra lágrima esporádica que resbalaba sobre la mejilla de Dipper, la deshizo entre sus dedos junto a la suya sin perderla de vista.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó ella. - ¿fue algo que hice?

Pero Dipper no podía contestar, él estaba completamente privado.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – volvió a intentar ella. - ¿es por culpa mía?

Yosselin también lloraba, era la vez primera que ver a otra persona llorar (aparte de su madre) le producía el llanto. No era capaz de entender lo que pasaba, en su desesperación cogió a Dipper por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo como si fuera una pera de boxeo.

\- ¡Dime! ¡Dime si te lastimé! – gritaba ella con desesperación. Luego de que Dipper simplemente la ignoró ella se dejó caer sobre el suelo y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña a la que le han robado su muñeca.

Tras unos segundos, Mabel apareció siguiendo los pasos de Yosselin, casi sin energías notó a la niña que lloraba a los pies de Dipper y a él mismo con largos hilos calientes en sus mejillas. Mabel los alcanzó de inmediato, rodeó con sus brazos a ambos y los acompaño en su angustia. Dipper observó a su hermana, de pronto soltó el llanto y Mabel se halló en un dilema: ¿Qué hacer con estos dos niños llorones?

Se quedaron llorando hasta que la oscuridad cubrió por completo el pueblo, Mabel seguía sin entender lo que había sucedido entre ambos, pero ella sabía muy bien que las lágrimas son buenas para remediar los males del corazón.

Para su suerte el Tío Stan regresaba a la Cabaña en el viejo Cadillac DeVille, los encontró tirados en la carretera y no tuvo más opción que llevarlos en el auto. Stan estaba ansioso por hacer bromas y burlas de Dipper el llorón, pero al final se abstuvo, se quedó callado al volante hasta que alcanzaron la Cabaña del Misterio. Yosselin se la pasó llorando y soltando chillidos sin dar esperanza de que cesarían en algún momento, Dipper se calmó casi al subir al auto.

El Tío Stan tuvo que bajar en brazos a Yosselin del auto y llevarla hasta su habitación, sus lamentos siguieron resonando por toda la cabaña durante horas. Luego el Tío Stan se reunió con sus sobrinos en la cocina.

\- escuchen. – dijo un poco apenado. – olvidé mencionar que Yosselin es autista, supongo que fue mi culpa.

Dipper mantenía la boca cerrada como una tumba, la vista perdida en el horizonte y el rostro tan pálido como el de un fallecido.

\- oye mocoso, no sé qué le habrás hecho a Yosselin pero espero que sus padres no levanten una demanda. Su papá está un poco loco... ya verás.

Dipper no pestañeaba y Mabel parecía tan nerviosa que no valía la pena levantarles una sanción, al menos por el momento, así que Stan colocó una caja con comida rápida sobre la mesa.

\- traje algunas hamburguesas y papas fritas... coman.

El Tío Stan salió muy indignado de la cocina, dirigió su viejo y cansado cuerpo al pasillo; cogió el teléfono y llamó al señor Fraush para comunicarle la crisis de su hija, el señor Fraush acordó estar al día siguiente a primera hora para llevarse a Yosselin a casa, lejos de Gravity Falls, de Dipper y de la bruja.

Dipper y Mabel permanecieron observando la caja con las hamburguesas. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra, tampoco se atrevieron a tocar los alimentos.

Los lamentos de Yosselin atravesaban las paredes de la cabaña entera, seguía llorando desconsolada como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo que pudiese detener su sufrimiento. Tras 5 largos minutos Dipper finalmente habló.

\- la vi...

\- ¿Qué viste?

\- la bruja... la he visto con mis propios ojos. – Mabel observó a su hermano, él parecía uno de esos dementes que encierran en los nosocomios. – ella lo sabe... sí, sí lo sabe.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa sabe? – preguntó desesperada.

\- la escuché en mi mente... no puedo sacar su voz dentro de mi cabeza... – Dipper colocó ambas palmas sobre su cabeza como si sufriera de una fuerte jaqueca. – ¡sigue ahí! ¡La escucho!

\- ¡tranquilízate Dipper! – Mabel lo cogió entre sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarlo. – ya pasó, ya pasó.

\- Mabel... – las lágrimas de Dipper volvieron a deslizarse sobre su rostro hasta que se hundieron en el suéter perfumado de ella. – Mabel... – repitió. - dijo que me mataría.

\- ¿Por qué haría eso?

\- tengo algo que le pertenece, me pidió devuelta su garra o de lo contrario me matará.

\- ¿y qué hacemos?

\- no lo sé Mabel, no lo sé... estoy tan asustado que... – Dipper fue consumido por el llanto, Mabel lo acurrucó entre sus brazos y, con el amor que sólo una madre puede dar, ella le consoló hasta que por fin consiguió tranquilizarse.

No tocaron la comida rápida, apenas el reloj marcó las 21:00 Mabel llevó a Dipper hasta su cama y lo recostó a descansar. Mabel apagó la luz de su habitación y la oscuridad reinó, el silencio nocturno del bosque le había arrullado plácidamente todas las noches pero ahora el lamento de la pobre niña autista le estaba volviendo loca.

Yosselin estuvo llorando hasta la media noche, después su pobre y cansado cuerpo colapsó.

Pero Dipper no podía dormir, las imágenes de aquella blasfemia seguían grabadas en sus retinas y la voz de la bruja retumbaba como ecos dentro de su cabeza. Luego giró la vista buscando a su hermana.

\- Mab, ¿estas despierta? – susurró en medio de la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió tranquilamente ella, como si hubiese esperado la pregunta por horas.

\- no puedo conciliar el sueño. ¿Y tú? – continuó él.

\- tampoco puedo dormir, tengo miedo. ¿Qué no las brujas envenenaban manzanas y reían alegremente de todos sus malévolos e infructíferos planes? ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron a ser tan aterradoras?

\- no lo sé Mabel, no lo sé...

El silencio nocturno volvió a inundar la habitación, Dipper era atormentado por el extraño dolor en el pecho, ahora era mucho más fuerte y por momentos deseaba morir de verdad para ya no sufrir aquel tormento.

\- Mabel... – dijo él.

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Tengo miedo...

Mabel se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta alcanzar a Dipper, ella se coló dentro de las sabanas y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Él de inmediato aceptó los brazos de su hermana, hundió su rostro en su pecho y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Mabel también dejó escapar unas lagrimillas, no le hacía feliz la idea de perder a su hermano.

Entre sollozos y lágrimas Dipper intentó articular unas palabras.

\- te amo...

Ella guardó silencio.

\- Mabel te amo... tengo que decírtelo ahora, tengo miedo a no despertar al amanecer.

Mabel acarició el cabello revuelto de Dipper, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:

\- también te amo... hermano.

Dipper continuó sollozando en los brazos de Mabel, tras media hora consiguió tranquilizarse. El perfumado cuerpo de su hermana era cálido; ondulante como una aurora boreal, emanaba de todo el cuerpo hermoso y delgado de ella, en especial del cuello; su pecho seguía siendo el de una niña pequeña, pero era cálido y reconfortante como el de cualquier amante, fogoso y sugerente.

Lentamente el cansancio fue derrotando al dolor en su pecho, su mente estaba entre el umbral del sueño profundo y la vigilia, casi a punto de ceder ante el sueño. un golpe se escuchó justo por encima de sus cabezas. Justo en el tejado de la cabaña algo caminaba haciendo mucho ruido, de pronto un estruendo y varios escombros cayeron en el centro del ático.

En el hoyo que se abrió en el techo de la cabaña, asomó un gul maldito con sus ojos brillantes y su rabia. Mabel y Dipper gritaron completamente horrorizados, antes de que pudieran pensar en escapar Yosselin entró a su habitación tirando abajo la puerta de una patada, en ristre empuñaba un SCAR 17, sin dudarlo abrió fuego contra el ser inmundo que se convirtió en arena y luego en humo.

El estruendo de los disparos se alojó en sus oídos, dejando un molesto pitido que les dificultó escuchar lo que Yosselin vociferaba.

\- ¡síganme! – ordenó ella, los gemelos salieron de la cama en un santiamén y se fueron tras los pasos de la pistolera. Al llegar al pasillo encontraron al Tío Stan con una escopeta Rock Island M5 y un rifle Mauser M12 cruzado en la espalda, también un revólver Smith&Weston calibre 38.

\- ¡rápido niños! – proliferó Stan. – corran, busquen un refugio o algo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Tío Stan? – preguntó Mabel toda asustada.

\- no lo sé cariño, la cabaña está bajo ataque, ya lo discuti... – Stan fue interrumpido por la irrupción de un grupo de 4 gules que llegaron tambaleándose desde las escaleras, en un parpadeo Yosselin levantó su rifle de asalto y cuatro balas estallaron en las cabezas de los gules.

\- mi habitación es segura, vallan. – pronunció Yosselin, el brío en sus ojos era hermoso, como si en verdad estuviera disfrutando el momento, como si su vida no corriera peligro.

En el exterior una aglomeración de voces y cuerpos avanzaban torpemente en todo el patio exterior de la cabaña, algunos gules intentaban subir a la azotea y la mayoría intentaba entrar por las ventanas y puertas. En ese instante un grupo de ellos consiguió reventar la ventana de la cocina, ya se filtraban al interior como zombis atraídos por la carne fresca.

Antes de que los gemelos pudieran atisbar cualquier movimiento propio, un grupo de 3 gules los sorprendió entrando a la sala, Stan levantó de inmediato su escopeta y accionó el pistón.

\- ¡abajo niños! – antes de que Dipper pudiera reaccionar Stan disparó la escopeta calibre 12 a menos de un metro de sus oídos, el estruendo casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Stan volvió a accionar el pistón del arma y derribó al segundo gul, el tercero de ellos estaba tan cerca de Mabel que casi fue capaz de saltar sobre ella, pero una bala de 9mm de la Glock de Yosselin le privó de esa oportunidad.

\- ¡maldita sea! ¡Hay demasiados! – gruñó Stan.

\- salgamos afuera, aquí dentro somos presa fácil. – sugirió Yosselin, en su cinturón táctico cargaba 6 cargadores del SCAR, 5 de la Glock y 6 más para el Kriss de su espalda, así como una variedad de utensilios más.

\- hay demasiados afuera, no conseguiremos escapar. – opinó Stan.

\- saldremos por la sala de exposiciones de la planta baja, tenemos espacio para maniobrar un escape. – emitió Yosselin, Stan simplemente asintió y se encargó de disparar con la escopeta a otro gul aventurero que emergió siguiendo a los últimos 3 que habían eliminado. El grupo de los Pines avanzó por el pasillo del segundo piso, al llegar a la puerta que conduce a las escaleras se llevaron la ingrata sorpresa de que por la sala de exposiciones un grupo de casi 20 gules había conseguido entrar.

\- demonios, será difícil matarlos a todos. – susurró Stan.

Yosselin simplemente los observó cautelosamente y comenzó a palpar en su cinturón táctico en busca de alguna herramienta.

\- ¿y quién dice que quieren hacernos daño? – preguntó Mabel. - Quién sabe, probablemente están aquí porque quieren hacer una fiesta.

\- Mabel, ¿es en serio? – Dipper observó a su hermana con una mueca de incredulidad.

En ese preciso momento Yosselin sostuvo en sus manos un pequeño tubo de acero inoxidable con varios cables delgados y una batería de 9 voltios adherida a uno de sus costados con cinta adhesiva.

\- cierren sus ojos y no volteen. – al instante ella presionó un botón en el artefacto y lo lanzó al centro de la sala. Yosselin cubrió por completo sus ojos con ambas manos, Dipper los cerró como si estuviese a punto de ver algo horrible y Stan miró en dirección del pasillo pero cerrando los ojos tranquilamente. Sólo Mabel levantó la cabeza y siguió con la mirada el misterioso invento casero.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace esa cosa? – apenas terminó de pronunciar estas palabras y el extraño aparato emitió un fogonazo intenso, Mabel experimentó un terrible dolor en los ojos que se extendió a la parte posterior de su cabeza como si se le hubiesen encajado alfileres desde los glóbulos oculares hasta el fondo del cerebro. Al segundo siguiente sólo pudo ver una mancha circular de color oscuro en el centro de su visión y en la periferia todo ondulaba en colores blancos y verdes con rojo.

Mabel se dejó caer al suelo, el dolor era demasiado que ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, aturdida por la punzada en su cerebro y porque no conseguía ver nada consiguió balbucear algo que fue ininteligible.

\- ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? – preguntó de inmediato Dipper mientras intentaba auxiliar a Mabel para que se pusiera de pie.

\- una granada aturdidora casera, andando el camino está libre. – Dipper se molestó con Yosselin por usar aquel endemoniado invento, pero parte de la culpa era de Mabel por no atender rápido a las instrucciones.

\- venga Mabel, de pie. – Dipper intentó levantarla pero no pudo, Mabel volvió a balbucear algo pero sólo conseguía babear sobre el brazo de Dipper, él notó de inmediato las pupilas de Mabel completamente dilatadas. Luego observó la sala de exposiciones, todos los gules estaban tirados en el suelo y se veían peor que Mabel, algunos incluso habían muerto y eran simples montones de arena humeante en el suelo.

\- ¡mierda! ¡Estoy siega! – pudo articular Mabel desde el suelo. - ¡veo todo blanco!

\- tranquila Mabel, todo va a salir bien. – bisbiseó Dipper en su oído. Luego volvió la mirada en dirección de Yosselin que los observaba extrañada.

\- la ceguera desaparecerá en 5 minutos, los mareos y vómitos puede que tarden una o dos horas en esfumarse, el dolor de cabeza quizá persista un par de días. – tras terminar de explicar los efectos de una granada cegadora, Yosselin se puso en pie y con el SCAR en ristre bajó las escaleras de la sala de exposiciones. Avanzando con lentitud le siguió Dipper que llevaba del brazo a Mabel y detrás de ellos el Tío Stan cubriendo la retaguardia.

Al alcanzar el suelo de la sala de exposiciones, Yosselin avanzó con paso seguro hacia un gul que se revolcaba en el suelo como si fuera una babosa con sal, ella levantó su arma y de un culatazo hiso desaparecer al monstruo en un charco de polvo y humo. Stan también golpeo en la cabeza a varios gules que se atravesaron por su camino.

\- ¡woow! – se sorprendió Mabel. – esto es como si un millón de fractales estuvieran dentro de mi cabeza, puedo ver colores y formas imaginadas... – antes de que los fractales en la visión dañada de Mabel continuaran ella vomitó alocadamente un charco amargo y ácido de jugo color grisáceo. Un poco salió por su nariz y el ácido gástrico escoció en sus fosas nasales, el resabio agrio y el ardor en la garganta le hicieron repetir las contracciones en el tórax y vomitó de nuevo.

En el exterior las voces y gruñidos de los gules era viral, rondaban por todas partes, la hazaña de huir parecía imposible. Yosselin se acercó a las puertas que dan al patio, entreabrió un poco una de ellas y echó un vistazo al exterior; afuera encontró a un división completa de gules feroces que rompían todo a su paso, gritaban y babeaban por todos lados.

\- muy bien. – dijo ella. – deben ser por lo menos 200 tangos, si me va a ayudar necesitará armas de mayor poder y maniobrabilidad. Señor Pines, ¿esto es lo mejor que tiene?

\- hoye niña. Un arma no hace peligroso a un hombre, el hombre hace peligrosa al arma.

Yosselin observó a Stan con sus parsimoniosos ojos, tras una pausa ella parpadeo como una computadora intentando procesar la información, luego volvió a parpadear. – tengo una SPAS y un AR-15, por si cambia de opinión.

Stan recordó una batalla de hace más de 30 años, cuando estafó a un jefe de un cartel colombiano y se salió con la suya y 4 millones de dólares del narco. Aquella vieja Rock Island había estado con él en todo momento, Yosselin quizá sea buena disparando, pensando con la cabeza fría y actuando con sangre helada, pero Stan tenía mucha más experiencia en combate.

\- andando. – pronuncio Stan. – niños, por nada del mundo aléjense de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Los asustados gemelos asintieron al mismo tiempo, de inmediato Yosselin volvió a coger una granada aturdidora y la lanzó por la rendija de la puerta, al otro lado un fogonazo inmenso alumbró por completo el bosque contiguo a la cabaña. Yosselin salió dando un reparo e impostando el arma al frente abriendo fuego contra los primeros gules que estorbaban, la idea era usar el viejo Cadillac para escapar.

Ninguno de los gules superaba la talla promedio humana, de hecho, todos eran un poco más bajo y delgados, lo que Stan y Yosselin aprovecharon para pelear contra ellos. El coche estaba relativamente cerca, a poco menos de 20 metros, con tanto gul enceguecido en el suelo era difícil avanzar sin tropezar. Algunos de los gules del suelo los atrapaban por las piernas, era necesario patearlos en el rostro para que los liberasen, otros tantos afortunados que no fueron afectados por la granada seguían atacando. A mitad de camino Stan se quedó sin municiones para la escopeta; optó por cambiar al rifle de cerrojo.

Los pocos gules en pie descubrieron el plan de los Pines, era demasiado obvio ver al grupo correr en dirección del coche. Uno de ellos, desde el techo de la cabaña, proliferó una serie de rugidos estruendosos, de inmediato la turba enfurecida rompió en celo y comenzaron a actuar mucho más violentos que antes. Antes de que el grupo de los Pines pudiera hacer algo al respecto, un rugido profundo y melancólico llegó desde el bosque, de inmediato el suelo experimentó una sacudida. Dipper recordó la vieja película "Parque Jurásico", cuando el T-rex se acerca al grupo de desventurados. De la misma manera todo el bosque quedó en silencio, las enormes pisadas seguían acercándose y un enorme número de gules consiguió elevar una fuerte resistencia entre el vehículo y los Pines.

Cambio de planes.

Antes de que Yosselin pudiera idear un plan ventajoso, un monstruo de casi 6 metros de altura emergió del bosque, elevando un enorme tronco a manera de porra. El gigante rugió con desesperación al descubrir al grupo de humanos armados.

\- hijo de puta... –maldijo Stan por lo bajo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Mabel que seguía encandilada por el fogonazo de la granada aturdidora.

El monstruo enorme batió su porra en el aire y descargó un golpe a un puñado de gules aturdidos, luego volvió a levantar su tronco en el aire, de inmediato corrió en dirección de los Pines con la intención de aplastarlos bajo su poderoso ataque.

El Tío Stan cogió en brazos a Mabel e intentó desesperadamente evadir el golpe, Dipper y Yosselin consiguieron esquivarlo por muy poco. Dipper estrujó sus ropas buscando el diario pero no consiguió nada, el diario descansaba plácidamente en la repisa de sus libros, Dipper se percató de lo estúpido que fue al permitirse un susto y no detenerse a pensar durante un segundo.

\- ¡Yosselin, necesito entrar a la cabaña!

En ese momento el gigante volvió a blandir su enorme garrote y asestó un golpe a la cabaña derribando una parte del pórtico.

\- denegando. – emitió ella por respuesta. – no seremos capaces de derrotar a esa bestia. Lo mejor será escapar al pueblo.

\- ¡somos capaces! – respondió frustrado. – es un ogro de bosque, solo necesitamos saber cuál es su debilidad.

Yosselin observó su entorno, consiguió distinguir al Tío Stan correr al interior de la cabaña con Mabel en sus brazos. Dipper también lo notó.

\- ayúdame... – Dipper encendió su mirada y la clavó en los insensibles ojos de Yosselin. – ayúdame a salvar a mi familia.

Yosselin volvió la mirada hacia el bosque, abrazó la idea de escapar ella sola durante un segundo. Pero no lo hiso.

\- tienes 30 segundos para entrar a la cabaña, coger tu viejo libro y reunirte conmigo en mi habitación. – sin decir una sola palabra de más. Ella salió corriendo en dirección del ogro disparando ráfagas con el SCAR. El ogro enfocó su atención en Yosselin, ella consiguió esquivar un golpe del enorme tronco de árbol y continuó disparando. Dipper no perdió tiempo y corrió en busca del diario, en el camino tuvo que esquivar a algunos gules que en ningún momento detuvieron su ataque.

Dipper consiguió entrar a la cabaña, giró de inmediato hacia las escaleras perseguido por una manada de ellos. Al entrar a su habitación encontró un desastre total, todo había sido revuelto por los gules. Para su propia fortuna el diario estaba justo donde lo había dejado y la peligrosa garra debajo del colchón de su catre.

Vistió su chaleco, pues en él una bolsa especial que Mabel confeccionó permitía cargar el diario muy cómodamente y lejos de la vista de los curiosos. Dipper encontró un pequeño broche de su hermana y lo unió a la caja de madera, luego la aseguró dentro de uno de sus bolsillos. Antes de intentar salir de su cuarto, Dipper ojeó las páginas del diario, encontró de inmediato al ogro de los bosques.

\- veamos. –se dijo así mismo. – no son muy inteligentes pero son bastante astutos, son enormes por lo que su fuerza es proporcional a su tamaño. Esto no me dice nada, ¡joder! – Dipper observó a su alrededor y encontró la luz ultravioleta, de inmediato alumbró con ella la hoja del diario.

Consiguió ver un dibujo sobrepuesto en la tinta negra, junto a la cabeza había un diagrama de una molécula extraña, luego un dibujo de una estructura ósea muy compleja.

\- las armas convencionales no dañan al ogro de los bosques, a menos que tengas un cañón 108 o explosivos plásticos a granel, la única forma de matar a uno es destrozando su cerebro metiendo una bala en cualquiera de sus dos oídos. – leyó a un costado de la imagen.

Más abajo, otro dibujo mostraba la trayectoria que debía seguir la bala si deseaba matar al animal, ya que el cerebro del ogro era relativamente diminuto, que un proyectil entrara a su cabeza no garantizaba una muerte rápida

Dipper guardó el diario en sus ropas y salió del ático en dirección de la habitación de Yosselin. En el camino no encontró a ningún gul, pero los escuchaba en el piso de abajo. Finalmente él llego a la habitación de Yosselin, todo estaba oscuro.

Dipper avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación y encendió la lámpara, nada había cambiado desde la noche anterior; las maletas arrumbadas en la esquina de cualquier manera, las manchas de moho en la madera vieja, el aroma de Mabel escondido en algún lugar.

Una serie de pasos acercándose a toda velocidad en el pasillo puso a Dipper en alerta, la puerta se abrió y Yosselin entró repartiendo tiros a una bola de gules que le seguían el paso.

\- y bien, ¿Cómo lo matamos? – espetó ella de inmediato sin siquiera mirar a Dipper.

\- con un tiro en la cabeza. – pronunció este muy seguro de si mismo.

\- he disparado casi 120 balas de 7.62 a ese monstruo y dudo mucho que una de ellas haya penetrado más allá de las 2 pulgadas, intenté disparar a su cabeza pero parece que el grosor de su cráneo rebaza las 5 pulgadas.

Dipper fingió paciencia ante los cometarios de Yosselin y, colocando el Diario frente a ella, alumbró con la lámpara ultravioleta.

\- según este diario, debes disparar a través de su oído usando esta trayectoria. – Yosselin se limitó a estudiar la imagen en silencio. Luego se acercó a su cama y levanto las cobijas, debajo de ellas había varias armas y cartuchos de todos los tipos. Ella cogió un par de cargadores para el Kriss Vector, un rotulo amarillo en cada uno de ellos ponía "RIP".

\- con esto eliminamos la variable de la trayectoria. – pronunció ella, en ese momento un estruendo sacudió por completo la Cabaña del Misterio.

\- Bien, vámonos. – vociferó Dipper.

\- dame 70 segundos. – de inmediato Yosselin cogió el Vector de su espalda y lo colocó sobre la mesa, usó un desarmador eléctrico para zafar los seguros y en menos de 10 segundos ya lo había desarmado como si fuera un sándwich de pollo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le cuestionó Dipper.

\- estoy aplicando una pequeña modificación al Kriss, ya que el cañón del arma es muy corto el poder de penetración es muy limitado. – después un nuevo golpe cernió la cabaña y los maderos sobre las cabezas de Dipper y Yosselin crujieron espantosamente.

Yosselin cogió un maletín, del interior obtuvo piezas nuevas que rápidamente fue sustituyendo en el arma; primero el gatillo y el sistema de liberación de martillo, después el cañón corto por uno 3 veces más largo, luego el sistema de eyección de cartucho y de inmediato una cascara con disipador de calor en el exterior.

70 segundos exactos duró aquella maniobra, ahora el Kriss Super Vector ya no era una carabina, era un rifle de asalto automático. Yosselin cogió varios cargadores del Kriss y se los echó en el cinturón táctico, luego le dio a Dipper una escopeta SPAS 12.

\- ¡hoye, hoye! No esperarás que yo pueda dispar una de estas, ¿o sí?

\- es para el señor Pines. – luego ella colocó frente a Dipper un cargador la mitad de grande que uno de los Kriss. – guárdalo, será todo un reto matar a ese monstruo y no quiero quedarme sin munición. Dipper estudió con paciencia el cargador y notó la leyenda rotulada en amarillo "RIP".

También cogieron una mochila de correa con muchos cartuchos calibre 12

Salieron de la habitación; Yosselin llevaba al frente el SCAR-17, en la espalda el Kriss modificado y en la pierna una Glock; Dipper con la mochila de munición, la escopeta automática de propósitos deportivos (SPAS por sus siglas en inglés – Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun) y el cargador extra de munición RIP.

Avanzaron por las escaleras, los gules tenían sitiado el primer piso, afuera el ogro seguía aporreando la cabaña. Yosselin avanzó disparando a los gules hasta que llegaron a la oficina del Tío Stan, luego llamó a la puerta, del otro lado un asustado Stan abrió.

\- Demonios, ¿Dónde se habían metido? - emitió Stan apenas los vio.

\- Tío Stan, intentamos matar al ogro. – Dipper ofreció la SPAS a Stan, él la cogió de inmediato.

\- es automática señor Pines. – advirtió Yosselin. Stan conocía el arma tan bien como su M5, giró la palanca de flujo hasta la posición de bombeo.

\- odio lo automático. – pronunció mientras bombeaba el pistón del arma.

\- entonces vámonos. – Yosselin inició la carrera al exterior, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo ella mantenía el SCAR en ristre disparando a la manada de gules que intentaban alcanzarlos, ella se vio sin balas y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Yosselin remplazó el cargador del arma.

Regresaron al exterior de la cabaña del Misterio saliendo por la puerta de la tienda de recuerdos, la horda de gules seguía siendo numerosa y el ogro continuaba aporreando todo a su paso.

\- ¡necesito que distraigan al ogro! – proliferó Yosselin mientras corría con todas esas armas encima: el Kriss modificado, el SCAR y la pistola Glock junto con el cinturón táctico en su cadera y los varios cartuchos.

\- ¡oye ogro! ¡Por aquí! – Mabel intentó llamar la atención de la bestia enorme, pero su visión aún no se recuperaba por completo; ella gritaba en dirección del tótem indio de fino pvc. - ¡tampoco hace falta que seas tan testarudo!- culminó. El ogro fue atraído por la molesta voz de Mabel, la bestia levantó el enorme tronco en el aire, Dipper tuvo que saltar sobre su hermana para evitar que el madero la alcanzara.

Stan disparaba la SPAS y recargaba la recamara con cartuchos nuevos cad tiros, no deseaba ser sorprendido por un puñado de gules sin munición, pero, cada que metía la mano a la mochila para alcanzar los preciados cartuchos calibre 12, notaba menos de ellos y los gules parecían aumentar. Stan estaba pasando un mal momento, dispara para proteger a sus sobrinos que corrían por todas partes gritando tratando de distraer al ogro, pero en especial con Mabel que siempre terminaba chocando con algún gul distraído o se metía en la línea de tiro.

Del otro lado de la cabaña, Yosselin se movía entre los gules tratando de alejarse un poco de ellos para ganar algo de espacio y poder hacer el tiro que mataría al ogro, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo bien. Nunca antes había estado en combate, esta era la primera vez que corría con dos armas largas encima y peleaba al mismo tiempo con numerosos enemigos y munición reducida. Antes de que pudiera prevenirlo se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de quedarse sin balas en el SCAR. Hiso un rápido recuento de sus municiones: 4 cargadores extendidos de 27 tiros para el Kriss más los dos cargadores con munición RIP de 17 tiros, 4 cargadores cortos con 19 balas para la Glock. Refunfuñó usando el SCAR como porra contra la cabeza de un gul que terminó rugiendo con el cráneo roto mientras desaparecía en una estela de su propio humo, luego optó por descartar el SCAR y recuperarlo más tarde.

Yosselin observó atenta al ogro de bosque, los gemelos y el Tío Stan estaban haciendo un buen trabajo distrayendo a la bestia de 7 metros de altura, la chica con su cabello corto y su extraña aura de mimetismo estrambótico levantó el Kriss Super Vector Modificado, liberando el seguro. Abrió fuego contra los gules cercanos a ella y, con habilidad de robot, arrancó el cargador y lo reemplazó por uno RIP, de inmediato colocó la cabeza del ogro en la mirilla de acero; el ogro intentaba desesperadamente asestar un porrazo en Dipper quien consiguió esquivarlo rodando sobre el suelo, Mabel estaba frente a la cabaña levantando su suéter-pijama y haciéndolo girar en el aire mientras proliferaba una serie de juramentos que Stan prefirió ignorar por el momento. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia ver a su sobrina semidesnuda, bailando y gritando como los hippies que tanto detestaba. Yosselin examinó los movimientos del ogro, midió su distancia: 24 metros, contuvo la respiración; la cabeza del ogro entrará a tiro en medio segundo, la bala tardará 20 décimas de segundo en recorrer la distancia. E hiso el primer tiro, la bala difícilmente rozó la cabeza del ogro, la segundaba bala golpeó muy afuera de la zona del oído y el tercer disparó dio de lleno pero con una trayectoria imposible que hiso rebotar el proyectil RIP.

El ogro entendió de inmediato las intenciones de Yosselin, en un arrebato de ira levantó su enorme garrote y golpeó el suelo de sus pies mientras lanzaba un bramido de furia que recorrería todo el valle del pueblo y regresaría como ecos desde los enormes acantilados. La noche quedó en calma, los gules detuvieron su ataque y se replegaron de inmediato hundiéndose en el suelo como fantasmas subterráneos. Dipper intuyó que algo estaba mal, algo estaba saliendo muy mal; volvió a observar la página en el diario, algo había pasado por alto pero no recordaba qué; apuntó con la luz ultravioleta revelando las instrucciones para asesinar al ogro. Pero no fue lo que estaba escrito en tinta invisible lo que le llamó la atención, sino algo escrito muy austeramente con la tinta normal de siempre: ¡MFMXZ UZOOVH!

\- ¡nunca falles! – decodificó de inmediato, Dipper se había convertido en un experto en códigos gracias al diario, al instante entendió que algo peor estaba por comenzar, haber fallado al intentar matar al ogro podía ser el último de sus errores.

Yosselin entendió también que la había cagado al adelantarse al tiro. Reemplazó las balas RIP por las normales y echó a correr al bosque con el ogro detrás de ella. Dipper se quedó como un tonto mirando mientras Yosselin se perdía entre la oscuridad y su desastroso destino, no había nada que hacer por ella.

La cabaña del Misterio estaba rodeada de casquillos percutidos, un persistente olor a pólvora plástica, escombros y astillas por todas partes. Stan se alegró de ver a sus sobrinos vivos y con arañazos como mucho, aunque le preocupaba Yosselin no podía abandonar a los gemelos.

\- llamare a la policía. Venga, vamos adentro. – Stan habló con una voz suavecita y cansada.

\- espera Tío Stan, ¿Qué hay de Yosselin? – dijo Mabel toda alterada. – no podemos dejarla pelear sola contra esa bestia. – Stan también pensó en rescatarla pero era inútil, aquel monstruo era demasiado fuerte, en el peor de los casos ella moriría y su padre, el Señor Fraush, estallaría de rabia contra él y quizá lo mataría o peor. "tendré que huir... otra vez" pensó.

\- iré yo. – pronunció con la voz quebrada, un dolor prominente en el interior del pecho y las piernas de espagueti le temblaban. – Stan, llama a la policía. Nadie puede matar al ogro pero por lo menos podemos distraerlo hasta el amanecer.

\- hermano, ¡espera! – le detuvo Mabel, ella sustrajo una barra de luz química que siempre traía consigo para emergencias, la rompió y se la colgó a su hermano en el cuello. – cuídate...

Ambos se observaron a los ojos, deseosos de nunca separarse; sus bocas lentamente se acercaban entre si. El tío Stan se aclaró la garganta y ellos se detuvieron al instante completamente ruborizados.

Dipper inició su carrera en dirección sureste, de inmediato notó el rastro de desastre que el ogro dejaba a su paso, en la lejanía escuchó la primer ráfaga de balas cruzar la oscuridad de la noche. Él continuó corriendo, mientras más se acercaba a ellos más presentía que llegaba al viejo bunker donde tuvo que pelear contra el peligroso Cambiaformas.

Una nueva ráfaga de balas cruzó la oscuridad del bosque, estaba aproximándose a Yosselin y con ella al bunker. Hasta que escuchó a pocos metros de distancia el rugido gutural del ogro y entre una explosión de astillas Yosselin deslizándose como una ratoncilla escurridiza. Ni poniendo su vida en peligro cambiaba su cara impasible e indolora.

\- ¡Yosselin! – le llamó a gritos.

\- ¡vete! – le contestó ella.

\- ¡no seas terca! ¡sígueme! – Dipper echó a correr camino al bunker, Yosselin cambió la dirección de sus pasos y se emparejó con Dipper.

\- intenté dispararle a los ojos para dejarlo siego. – le platicó. - pero ya no tengo cartuchos.

En ese momento, ambos alcanzaron la entrada al bunker. Dipper cogió una roca del suelo y la lanzó contra la palanca, dio a la primera y el árbol de metal comenzó a bajar muy lentamente; del otro lado el ogro daba enormes zancadas y estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

\- ¡salta! – Yosselin cogió a Dipper de la mano y lo empujo dentro del hoyo, Dipper cayó de cualquier manera en la entrada del refugio y Yosselin se abrazó al tronco mientras seguía descendiendo. Pronto alcanzaron el fondo, el ogro seguía bramando e intentado alcanzarlos, pero su tamaño no le permitía llegar a ellos.

Yosselin notó la puerta del refugio nuclear. Entró sin bacilar, por primera vez su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de asombro.

\- una habitación del pánico... – susurró con la misma expectación de un niño pequeño. Luego notó el casillero de armas al fondo y sin pestañear se deslizó como una vieja sombra en la oscuridad y se plantó frente a la enorme caja de metal; con lentitud la abrió esperando una avalancha de armas y municiones.

\- "Special..." – dijo toda asombrada. - esta es la versión militar... – Yosselin alcanzó la SPAS y la sostuvo en sus brazos con melancolía, luego cogió una caja de munición y notó los cartuchos incendiarios, así como la enorme cantidad de TNT.

Dipper llevó a Yosselin al refugio nuclear con toda la intención, recordó que en el gabinete de las armas debía haber al menos 30 kilogramos de explosivos. Pero Yosselin se decepcionó al final, sólo había pólvora y perdigones para el arma arcaica de hace 3 siglos, explosivos y una escopeta con poca munición, no había ni una carabina o rifle de asalto. Con los materiales reunidos podía hacer estallar al ogro, pero con la falta de municiones sería difícil conseguirlo. Ella sustrajo el cargador del Kriss para contar las balas restantes, eran sólo 6 RIP.

Dipper notó la preocupación de Yosselin y le tendió el cargador pequeño que aun poseía. Ella lo tomó de mala gana y lo guardó en un espacio del cinturón táctico mientras pensaba en la estrategia para eliminar al enemigo. Volvió a echar una ojeada a los cartuchos de dinamita, cogió uno y estimó que cada uno de ellos pesaba un kilogramo. Dipper se mantenía en silencio, observando todos sus movimientos; antes había sospechado de ella y de su tío, la paranoia y desesperación le orillaron a pensar mal de la chica que le estaba salvando el pellejo y de su Tío Abuelo Stan que, a pesar de ser tan tacaño y extravagante, era su tío y lo amaba.

¡Maldita seas mil veces, bruja! Concluyó.

Yosselin cogió una mochila del suelo y empezó a meter los paquetes de TNT en ella, Dipper se acercó desde atrás.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- tu lanzarás estos paquetes al ogro, entonces yo...

\- espera un momento. – le interrumpió Dipper. – estos paquetes pesan demasiado, no podré lanzarlos. – Yosselin hiso una pausa, le asesinó con la mirada y luego volvió a abrir la boca.

\- lo emboscaremos entonces, de cualquier manera tú llevarás los paquetes. – Dipper cerró la boca y cogió la mochila que pesaba lo suyo, luego observó en el suelo una manchita roja, después encontró más gotas e intuyo que se trataba de sangre. Observó a Yosselin y en su pierna derecha bajaba un hilito de sangre que dejaba las gotas sobre el suelo.

\- estás sangrando...

Ella no atendió a Dipper, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con el Kriss en la espalda y la escopeta entre los brazos, él no tuvo más opción que seguir sus pasos con la mochila llena de explosivos en su espalda.

Al salir, el ogro los observaba desde la boca del pozo, sus ojos brillaban de furia.

\- ¿Cómo saldremos? – se preguntó a si mismo Dipper.

\- ¿hay otra salida?

\- no lo creo... – contestó con desazón. Yosselin observó la barra de luz química en el cuello de Dipper, se la arrebató de un tirón y la lanzó lejos, el ogro la siguió con la mirada y salió corriendo tras ella. Los dos aprovecharon la distracción para subir las escaleras. En cuanto posaron sus pies en el bosque el ogro los notó.

\- ¡Corre! – advirtió Yosselin, ella comenzó a correr como una gacela y en pocos segundos dejó atrás a Dipper con bastante trecho. El ogro los persiguió, era demasiado lento pero bastante persistente.

\- ¡Carga! ¡Tira una carga! – le ordenó Yosselin que ya estaba a casi 20 metros agazapada y apuntando con la escopeta en dirección de Dipper y el ogro. Dipper alcanzó un paquete y lo dejó caer detrás de si, el ogro avanzaba a casi 20 metros de él. Cuando el ogro pasaba debajo del paquete Yosselin disparó un cartucho incendiario y al instante una explosión enorme le reventó los tímpanos a Dipper y lo tumbó contra el suelo.

Dipper no se podía levantar; estaba aturdido, con los tímpanos reventados y un dolor en su espalda como si le hubieran azotado con un látigo. Yosselin tuvo que correr a socorrerlo, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y también le quitó una carga de TNT de encima y la lanzó de nuevo contra el ogro que yacía en el suelo sin una pierna, pero que amenazaba con no detenerse.

El paquete que ella lanzó aterrizó a menos de un metro del rostro de aquel espantajo de 6 metros, Yosselin apuntó su arma y otra explosión enorme levantó una columna de humo blanco. Dipper se alegró de que al menos ya habían exterminado a aquella amenaza, sólo faltaba regresar a la Cabaña y comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Un leve rugido se escuchó entre tanto silencio, la bestia aún estaba con vida e intentaba valerse por todos los medios para matar a Yosselin. Ella se acercó al ogro y con el Kriss Vector le descargó las últimas 6 balas en el cráneo hasta que destruyo su cerebro. Finalmente estaba muerto.

Yosselin caminó hasta alcanzar a Dipper, él ya estaba sobre sus dos pies, el dolor de oídos era como si se hubiera metido a la parte profunda de una alberca, pero podía escuchar así que el daño era mínimo.

\- ¿está muerto? – preguntó para asegurarse, Yosselin simplemente asintió con su rostro impasible.

La noche seguía siendo oscura, la luna menguante ofrecía poca luz y la mayoría era devorada por el bosque. Todo estaba en calma, en la lejanía las luces virales de las patrullas de policía anunciaban una terrible paz.

\- volvamos... – sugirió Dipper, Yosselin volvió a asentir mientras revisaba el Kriss y le colocaba el seguro, luego hiso lo mismo con la pistola Glock. Aquella aventura consumió todo lo que tuvo a su alcance: balas, tiempo, sueño y valentía. Pero al menos Dipper estaba seguro de una cosa; su tío y Yosselin no era cómplices de la bruja.

Se preparaban para comenzar el viaje de retorno cuando un cuervo graznó en la oscuridad, después fue una parvada de ellos los que proliferaron una sinfonía de terribles lamentos, el cielo nocturno se oscureció por completo con las aves como si fuera una premonición. Los cuervos giraron sobre sus cabezas creando un tornado con sus oscuros cuerpos emplumados, del centro de aquella visión tan terrorífica descendió un bulto oscuro.

Aquella cosa oscura cayó a la tierra como si fuera un dios descendido, abriendo su manto oscuro como si fueran alas, creando una onda expansiva que levantó el polvo del suelo.

Dipper la reconoció de inmediato, le había visto apenas unas horas antes. La bruja estaba delante de ellos, con la extraña oscuridad que le caracterizaba; sólo se reconocía su barbilla putrefacta, su rostro cubierto por una capucha mugrienta y su cuerpo famélico como un cadáver.

Yosselin intentó disparar con la SPAS pero un grupo de cuervos le golpeó el costado del arma haciendo que ella perdiera el control de la misma; el tiro falló y el arma fue a caer a varios metros. Al instante siguiente la bruja estaba cara a cara con Yosselin, ella se quedó petrificada y la bruja aprovechó para abofetearla y lanzarla al suelo.

Dipper no podía quitar sus ojos de aquella blasfemia, luego volvió a escuchar su voz dentro de su cabeza.

\- _devuélvelo... devuélvelo..._

Dipper cubrió sus oídos pero la voz de la bruja seguía instalada en su cerebro.

\- _devuélvelo... devuélvelo..._

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

La bruja continuaba repitiendo esas palabras, se acercó al pequeño Dipper y con su garra fría y azulada acaricio su mejilla izquierda. Su rostro estaba tan cerca de él que pudo oler el vaho de su aliento; apestaba a descomposición y muerte.

Un ligero e inconfundible traqueteo se escuchó a pocos pasos; Yosselin estaba en el suelo intentando recargar el Kriss Vector con el cargador que Dipper le proporcionó; era la primera vez que Yosselin experimentaba el miedo, era la primera vez que le temblaban las manos y que no podía recargar un arma, fue la segunda vez en su vida que se olvidó del seguro del arma.

Yosselin consiguió recargar el Vector, apuntó a la bruja que en ningún momento intentó detener a Yosselin y en un parpadeo le metió 2 balas RIP en el torso. La bruja proliferó una serie de gruñidos, intentó escapar por el aire pero Yosselin le alcanzó con otra bala y la tumbó al suelo. La bruja consiguió escapar entre unos arbustos dejándose su mugrienta túnica en el suelo donde se precipitó con una lluvia de proyectiles detrás de ella.

Yosselin se quedó mirando al horizonte, con el arma en ristre y presionando el gatillo aun después de quedarse sin balas. Dipper salió del trance en el que lo dejó la bruja, volvió a llorar de horror y miedo. Avanzó lentamente hasta alcanzar a Yosselin, ella tenía una cara aterrorizada adornada con lágrimas. Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron inconsolables durante 5 minutos.

El primero en reestablecer el control fue Dipper, curioso, levantó los pies hasta llegar al mugriento trapo que abandonó la bruja. No era una tela extraordinaria, estaba sucia y apestaba a todo tipo de cosas, entre la mugre notó un patrón bordado en el diseño, continuó inspeccionándola hasta que descubrió un par de iniciales inconfundibles que le helaron la sangre.

 **NW**. La familia NorthWest (Noroeste en español).

 _ **Una pequeña nota...**_

Perdón por la tardanza pero no importa cuántas veces vea la escena donde Mabel se despide de Pato, me sigue causando el llanto.

La Franchi SPAS 12 (como casi todas las armas modernas), tiene una versión civil que se llama Sporting Purporse Automatic Shotgun y una versión militar Special Purporse Automatic Shotgun que es a la que se refiere Yosselin en el bunker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

El frio rocío de la mañana perfilaba perlas brillantes sobre el césped al costado de la carretera mientras el vapor desdibujaba el horizonte y lo difuminaba en un mar de grises azulados, por el cielo plomizo el cantar de los pájaros interrumpía el arrullo del bosque. Gravity Falls despertó con la terrible noticia: Mary Grace McFarland murió en un accidente automovilístico, cuando sus frenos fallaron de camino al trabajo; se derrapó sobre una curva y se estrelló contra un viejo roble, no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad; su cuerpo salió expulsado por el parabrisas, su cráneo se hiso añicos en el asfalto. Murió en la ambulancia de camino al hospital.

Aquel "espantoso accidente", como lo calificó Shandra Jiménez, ocurrió durante la madrugada tan sólo 3 horas después de que se desplegara el operativo policiaco en la famosa "Cabaña del Misterio" donde el héroe local Stanford Pines ahuyentó a la bestia que durante las últimas 2 noches ha aterrorizado al pueblo. Según los relatos del señor Pines, la bestia tiene la fuerza de 20 elefantes y el descomunal cuerpo de un oso grizzli de 4 metros. No dio más detalles.

Yosselin y Dipper consiguieron llegar a la Cabaña del Misterio alrededor de las 0400 horas. En ese momento había 2 patrullas de policía y una ambulancia. El oficial Durland y el sheriff Blops interrogaban a Stan sobre lo sucedido, Toby Decidido también se hiso presente; él estaba deseoso de una exclusiva noticia, así que salió corriendo sin pantalones tras los vehículos de la policía para enterarse antes que nadie sobre lo sucedido.

\- señor Pines. – dijo él mientras sostenía una libreta de apuntes en su mano. - ¿Cómo describiría a la bestia?

\- largo de aquí Toby, ya he dicho todo lo que sé, puedes preguntarle a los oficiales sobre otros detalles. – tras asesinarlo con la mirada, Stan dio la media vuelta y le dijo: - y por el amor de dios, ponte unos pantalones, mi sobrina está presente.

Antes de que Toby pudiera continuar su asedio contra Stan, Yosselin y Dipper asomaron sus cansados rostros entre la maleza del bosque. Mabel fue la primera en verlos y en llegar a ellos. Un par de enfermeros revisaron a Yosselin y aplicaron primeros auxilios en el muslo interior derecho para extraer una astilla del grosor de un lápiz y de la longitud de medio palmo; ni siquiera hiso una mueca cuando el enfermero extrajo el trozo de madera sin usar anestesia local. Los paramédicos suplicaron para llevársela al hospital pero Stan los amenazó y estos no tuvieron más opción que dimitir de sus intenciones.

Cuando la policía se fue, a eso de las 0500 horas, los chicos ya estaban dormidos abrazados unos de otros. Stan los observó con ojos compasivos. Desvencijado por el cansancio, llevó uno a uno hasta la habitación de Yosselin acomodándolos en la enorme cama; estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera despertaron durante la maniobra.

Ya había amanecido cuando El enorme Hummer negro con los logotipos de la OR&HA (Oregon´s Rifle&Hunting Asosiation) se encontró de frente con la ambulancia en donde transportaban a Mary; ella murió apenas el Señor Fraush dio el ultimo vistazo al vehículo por el espejo retrovisor, como si el rugido del motor V6 hubiera arrebatado el último palpitar sonoro del corazón de Mary Grace McFarland. Media milla más adelante divisó al equipo de remoción de escombros intentando remolcar el auto tipo sedán color azul metálico, no hiso ni un sólo comentario ni ningún pensamiento pasó por su mente; únicamente deseaba estar cerca de su hija, cuanto antes mejor.

15 minutos después, el Hummer negro arribó a la cabaña del Misterio. Yosselin Fraush ya esperaba en el pórtico, con todas sus maletas a un costado de ella; aun hacía frio y el vaho de su aliento trazaba una taciturna nubecilla que se prolongaba a si misma y desaparecía en el mismo silencio de donde había surgido. Su rostro permanecía en la misma expresión cansada, indeleble e inexpresiva, no cambió ni cuando vio a su padre bajar a toda prisa y renguear todo el camino hasta ella. Yosselin se limitó a aceptar el abrazo que le invitaba su padre, sin decir nada ambos se soltaron y Yosselin comenzó a arrastrar sus maletas al interior del gigantesco vehículo.

El Señor Fraush avanzó hasta donde Stan, él permanecía en silencio.

\- no hicimos llorar a tu hija a propósito... créeme. – dijo Stan adelantándose a cualquier comentario. El Señor Fraush observó a Stan con ojos profundos, levantó el dedo índice y lo meneó en el aire intentando buscar y medir sus palabras al mismo tiempo.

\- nunca... – le advirtió. – nunca, jamás vuelvas a pedirme un favor.

Stan dejó escapar un suspiro, de su bolsillo sacó un fajo de dinero y lo extendió al señor Fraush.

\- espero que esto cubra los gastos del viaje...

El Señor Fraush estuvo a punto de coger el dinero, pero antes consiguió notar el daño en la cabaña; las tejas agrietadas, el pórtico a punto de vencerse por su propio peso, las paredes rotas y agujereadas por balas, cartuchos percutidos por todos lados bajo sus pies.

\- hey, Stan... ahora estamos a mano imbécil.

Stan no estuvo contento con el comentario, pero inmediatamente se alegró de no perder esos dineros.

Para ese entonces Soos ya había terminado de ayudar a Yosselin a subir su equipaje a la cajuela del Hummer, Dipper y Mabel Pines observaban a Yosselin desde lejos, incapaces de decirse adiós.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – le cuestionó al oído Mabel.

\- no hay nada que hacer Mabel. – respondió Dipper con zozobra.

\- ¿de qué hablas? Tú siempre sabes qué hacer, debes pensar en algo.

Dipper volvió su mirada a Mabel, ella parecía triste y desamparada, pero no más que Dipper. Él sabía que si Yosselin se marchaba en ese momento ya nada podía hacer para salvarse a si mismo, para salvar a las chicas marcadas o para siquiera hacerle frente a la bruja. Un suspiro emergió de su boca a manera de despedida, dio la media vuelta, le dolía ver sus últimas esperanzas irse dentro del vehículo de la OR&HA.

\- se acabó Mabel, la bruja ha ganado.

El dolor en el corazón de Dipper royó sus entrañas lentamente hasta que fue perceptible, luego se incrementó hasta convertirse en una molestia al respirar, pero nada podía ya salvarlo; ni un milagro.

El señor Fraush montó en el Hummer y echó a andar el motor, Yosselin volvió su cuerpo en dirección de la cabaña del Misterio y observó pasivamente a los dos gemelos. Mabel consiguió notar la nostalgia de la despedida en sus ojos naranjas y la tristeza sorda de sus labios color carmesí. Después Yosselin subió al 4x4 y no volvió a mirar atrás.

Dipper escuchó la puerta del Hummer cerrarse por última ocasión, fue entonces cuando giró de vuelta a la calle; vio como toda su fe se alejaba. Pensó en correr tras ella, pero no lo hiso. Había perdido la batalla contra la bruja, debía regresarle su garra y afrontar su muerte. El dolor en su corazón de pronto incrementó su asedio y fue tan terrible que no pudo ya pensar en nada más. Estaba muriendo lentamente y nadie en el mundo podía salvarlo, ni su hermana, ni la niña de la que tanto dudó, ni su tío Stan a quien acusó de ser el causante de todo esto.

Y el vehículo iba cada vez más y más lejos.

Finalmente el Hummer se perdió de vista, Dipper pateó un casquillo percutido del suelo y entró a la cabaña. Adentro todo estaba en silencio, el aroma a pólvora impregnado en el tapiz de las paredes, la tenue luz del amanecer entrando por las ventanas e iluminando el polvo reseco flotando en el aire. Las hamburguesas de anoche intactas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Dipper cogió la pequeña caja de cartón y observó la garra de la bruja intentando hallar la manera de devolvérsela sin que lo mate o sin que dañe a Mabel.

\- supongo que ya no hace falta investigar a los Noroeste...

Guardó la caja de nuevo en uno de sus bolsillos, cogió la comida rápida y la metió al horno de microondas. Fuera a pasar lo que fuera a pasar no podía andar con el estómago vacío, ni Mabel tampoco.

Mientras las hamburguesas giraban dentro de su prisión radioactiva, Mabel entró a la cocina con una expresión más melancólica que triste. En sus manos de marfil sostenía una página del "Chismorreo de Gravity Falls", la colocó en la mesa mientras miraba a Dipper.

\- ¿lo sabias?

\- ¿saber qué cosa? – le interrogó Dipper mientras levantaba el periódico. En la primera plana estaba la noticia del aparatoso accidente donde Mary McFarland perdió la vida.

\- lo que nos pasará a nosotras...

Dipper alcanzó de su bolsillo la lista de las mujeres marcadas, de inmediato discriminó el nombre de Mary Grace McFarland y tragó saliva; Mabel descubrió por cuenta propia lo que Yosselin ya había advertido a Dipper.

\- ella se rompió el dedo mientras trabajaba... fue lo que el informe médico decía... ¿Qué pasará entonces con nosotras? – Mabel dio un paso al frente y cogió de los hombros a Dipper, él simplemente no pudo mantenerle la mirada. - ¿la bruja nos matará a todas haciéndolo parecer un accidente? Dímelo Dipper... dime qué pasará con nosotras...

Mabel comenzó a llorar, Dipper no halló que hacer y también soltó el llanto. Ya todo estaba perdido, era hora de tirar la toalla y aceptar su destino tal cual.

El microondas concluyó su tarea, la alarma se escuchó casi de inmediato, la tapa del horno crujió al abrirse; ni Mabel ni Dipper la habían abierto. Dipper abrió los ojos y cuando vio a Yosselin hurgando en el interior del microondas casi salta de alegría al verla, pero Mabel se le adelantó y fue ella quien la sostuvo entre sus brazos regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Yosselin! – chilló de alegría. - ¡creí que te habías marchado!

Yosselin observaba a Mabel con el rostro impasible de siempre, pero sus ojos demostraban parsimoniosamente un poco de alegría.

\- volví... – respondió ella con la voz delgadita y a punto de quebrarse por la incontenible emoción que sentía; por primera vez experimentaba el gozo de una reunión, de una amistad y un compañerismo. Nunca antes había sentido lo que ahora experimentaba y eso le causaba muchas dudas, pero también alegrías.

\- ¿Por qué? – le abordó Dipper.

\- "¿Por qué?" – dudó ella...

\- ¿por qué regresaste?

Yosselin encendió su mirada y con ella fulminó al chico sudoroso.

\- porque lo prometí... – después de pronunciar aquello, Yosselin cogió un puñado de papas fritas y las devoró con lentitud. Dipper sonrió como respuesta, Mabel se quedó abrazada a ella durante varios minutos.

Yosselin devoraba las papas fritas como un hámster hambriento, colocando de una por vez en su boca y royéndola lentamente con suaves mordiscos, observándolas con su rostro de piedra. Dipper devoró una hamburguesa en menos de lo que un perro tarda en comerse una tarea y Mabel le acompañó mordisqueando otra hamburguesa de doble carne. El día de ayer no cenaron y, tras lo ocurrido anoche, sus estómagos demandaban alimento para refinarlo en nutrientes.

No pasó mucho tiempo, Mabel cayó dormida en los brazos de Yosselin, Dipper también se veía cansado.

\- es temprano aun. – pronunció Yosselin mientras le quitaba un cabello del rostro a Mabel. – deberíamos dormir una hora. No podremos continuar si estamos cansados, has caso a lo que te digo.

Dipper, después de pasar por aquella horrible doble experiencia de haber estado cara a cara con la bruja, encontró a una aliada de recursos inestimables. A estas alturas sería estúpido de su parte no tomar en cuenta uno de sus consejos.

\- buena idea. – luego Dipper se inclinó sobre Mabel y la meneó del hombro. – venga, Mab. Despierta, sólo será un momento. – Mabel ni pestañeó. – Mabel, vamos a dormir a otro sitio. – como respuesta obtuvo:

\- mhg. No más pizza... guuuu. – al parecer ella soñaba con un alegre banquete de pizza y lasaña, porque un largo hilo de saliva chorreó desde sus labios hasta precipitarse en la blusa de licra de Yosselin.

\- llevémosla a mi habitación, la cama allí es muy grande. – opinó Yosselin.

\- buena idea... – volvió a repetir Dipper.

Entonces ambos cogieron a Mabel de las extremidades y la condujeron hasta la cama, la dejaron caer de cualquier manera sobre las sabanas. Durante el trayecto Dipper notó el cuerpo de Yosselin, era más enjuto que el suyo pero la musculatura era mucho más marcada, sus piernas largas y bien contorneadas. Le asustaba, incluso, que Yosselin no rengueara ni se quejará después de recibir daño en la musculatura del muslo derecho; eso sí era de miedo.

\- despertaremos en una hora... – Yosselin usó la Tablet y cronometró el reloj despertador a una hora exacta. Después se dejó caer bajo las cobijas y ya no volvió a moverse ni un centímetro.

Dipper estaba exhausto, deseaba dormir un momento pero le seguía aterrando la idea de perder tiempo, tampoco quería cuestionar los métodos de Yosselin y le era obvio el hecho de que no sería capaz de continuar develando el misterio si estaba cansado.

Bajo la frazada que los cubría un calor se extendía entibiando sus cuerpos. Mabel permanecía recostada con la saliva de fuera, a su diestra Yosselin dormía plácidamente como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Dipper permanecía en vigilia a la siniestra de Mabel, a pesar de estar cansado el sueño no lo montaba.

Dipper intentó ofuscar las memorias feas por unas más placenteras, giró su rostro para encontrarse el de Mabel; todo tierno y delicado, de cachetes sonrosados y tersos como el melocotón, de facciones delgadas y contorneadas. Después acarició una de esas algodonadas mejillas y Mabel abrió lentamente sus parpados, observó a Dipper con el rabillo del ojo y le sedujo con la mirada.

Ambos se miraron durante 8 largos segundos; sus manos se encontraron por casualidad, sus labios se acercaron por mero azar, sus cuerpos se juntaron por accidente y su pación se encendió por pura suerte.

Ninguno de los dos lo había notado sino hasta ese momento, se habían deseado uno al otro con soltura desde la otra noche, pero ambos eran tan jóvenes que no lo entendían ni mucho menos sabían cómo expresarlo en palabras.

Lo que Dipper había sentido por Wendy fue borrado con los besos de Mabel, lo que hiso con Candy fue un desliz orquestado por la casualidad. Lo que sentía por Mabel era real, tangible, hermoso. Ambos se besaron como si fuera a ser aquella la última vez.

Su amor pasó de ser pasivo y temeroso, a violento y candente; se arrancaron la ropa, se mordieron los labios hasta sangrarse, se sobaron sus partes hasta que enrojecieron.

Dipper estaba listo para montarla, ella aun vestía la falda pero lo arregló de inmediato subiéndosela hasta la barriga. Él se abrió paso entre sus piernas y lentamente la perforó, ella le recibió con un gemido y en un instante un orgasmo. Él movió sus caderas lentamente, aprovechando todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo para olvidar todo, incluso su nombre.

Mabel cogió a Dipper por el cuello y lo acercó para besarlo, Dipper aceptó con gusto el sabor de su boca y lo paladeó distinguiendo un resabio dulce. En ese momento, Dipper consiguió posicionarse sobre Mabel colocando ambos brazos como soporte para su tórax, dejando libre las caderas. Se dio cuenta de que el embate que consiguió realizar fue más cadencioso y firme porque Mabel experimentó un segundo orgasmo casi al instante y lo prolongó continuando en aquella posición tan ventajosa.

El interior de Mabel era un mar de sensaciones nuevas, mucho más deliciosas que las anteriores. Aquel orgasmo se había extendido demasiado, el placer le provocaba una debilidad en todo el cuerpo, le cosquilleaba detrás de las orejas y justo en la zona púbica se alojaba la sensación de calambre muscular a punto de ocurrir. ¡Pero no ocurría!

Hasta ahora Mabel se había contenido, pujaba y gemía en voz baja pero aquello ya era demasiado. Las explosiones en su cabeza y los estertores vaginales consiguieron vencerla, sus gemidos se intensificaron hasta convertirse en gritos de placer y lujuria. Mabel arañaba las sabanas, se aferraba a ellas, engarruñaba los dedos de los pies pero Dipper aún guardaba mucha potencia. Aquel delicioso placer terrenal se convirtió en un placer del nirvana: Mabel olvidó su nombre, abandonó la idea de ser humana, omitió el hecho de que tenía un cuerpo; ninguna idea cruzó su mente, ni siquiera ver el rostro acalorado de su amado hermano le provocó un recuerdo. Mabel estaba completamente entregada al placer, a la lujuria, ¡al derroche de incestuosa pasión!

En un instante, Dipper sucumbió ante las sensaciones deliciosas de la vulva de su amante, eyaculaba su simiente con locura en el interior de Mabel pero no se satisfacía; deseaba gozarla hasta la última gota de su hombría.

Y cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de Mabel, ambos sucumbieron ante el cansancio, se quedaron dormidos apenas dejaron de moverse. Sin preocuparse por el peligro, sin importarles el mundo entero.

Sólo Yosselin, que obviamente despertó con tanto ajetreo, permanecía a un lado de ellos con los ojos abiertos como platos pero con una expresión en el rostro parecida a la de una morsa aburrida. Ella conocía la teoría de las relaciones sexuales de propósitos copulativos, incluso había visto uno que otro video en internet, pero sin duda, nunca tan cerca que casi por un instante se dejó llevar. En cuanto los vio caer dormidos, ella volvió a acomodarse en su sitio y descansó plácidamente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Cuando Mabel despertó, el reloj marcaba las 9:12 am. A su alrededor todo estaba en absoluto silencio: el polvo nevando sobre los muebles, los escarabajos arrastrando sus patas por la madera podrida, el olor a plumas quemadas por los experimentos extraños de Yosselin y los agradables olores propios de una sesión de ufano e incestuoso sexo.

Mabel seguía somnolienta, pero la ausencia de Yosselin en la habitación le indicaba que no debía quedarse ahí acostada. Pero encontró un buen motivante en la página del chismorreo de Gravity Falls donde anunciaba la muerte de Mary Grace; se puso de pie arreglándose la ropa y el cabello.

\- Dipper, despierta ya dormilón. – Mabel se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y le besó en los labios, él seguía completamente dormido que ni siquiera lo notó. Mabel le cogió de la nariz y tapando ambas fosas nasales, volvió a besarlo hasta que consiguió que él despertara. Al principio se asustó pero después de ver el rostro de Mabel se relajó dejándose llevar hasta que se quedó sin aire.

\- ¿ya estás despierto? Tenemos una misión que completar, ¿recuerdas?

Dipper salió de la cama, su cuerpo seguía siendo escuálido y con carnes secas, pero un aire renovado le daba confianza para pararse desnudo frente a su hermana.

\- sí, andando.

Cuando salieron al patio de la Cabaña del Misterio, la Hummer negra de la OR&HA había vuelto, el Señor Fraush hablaba con su hija intentando convencerla de que regresara a casa con él.

\- son mis amigos papá... no puedo abandonarlos.

\- Amigos. - El señor Fraush se sorprendió hasta los límites de la sorpresa cuando su hija, la niña antisocial a la que nadie entendía por su condición médica, finalmente consiguió amigos. El señor Fraush casi llora de alegría, la levantó en brazos hasta lo alto y le regaló un beso en la frente.

\- ¿has dicho amigos? ¿Quiénes?

Yosselin simplemente señaló al par de tortolos que asomaban sus rostros desde el pórtico de la casa, el Señor Fraush avanzó hasta ellos casi sin renguear por la emoción. Se detuvo frente a ellos e hiso un esfuerzo titánico para ponerse en cuclillas cara a cara con Dipper.

\- díganme. – pronunció el anciano. - ¿es mi hija su amiga?

Los gemelos se miraron durante una décima de segundo y al unísono respondieron.

\- sí, definitivamente, absolutamente.

El señor Fraush simplemente dejó salir una risilla alegre y volvió a incorporarse con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Yosshie... – le llamó por su mote. - ¿Qué necesitas?

Yosselin simplemente se acercó hasta él y comenzó a enlistar robóticamente los siguientes artículos:

Una caja grande 7.62x25mm munición trazadora color azul, dos cajas grandes 7.62x25mm munición de alta perforación, 24 clips extendidos para el SCAR-17, 20 cargadores largos para el Kriss Super Vector compatibles con la Glock 24, una Glock 24 .45ACP, 2 miras de punto rojo, 8 cajas grandes de munición de .45 ACP de masa explosiva, 4 cajas grandes de munición RIP .45 ACP, 8 cajas de cartuchos calibre 12 perdigón número 0, 12 granadas aturdidoras, un dispositivo para visión nocturna y equipo de comunicación para media distancia de 2 vías.

El señor Fraush se limitó a llamar a un comerciante de armas local que seguramente podía satisfacer las demandas de su hija, se fue caminando hasta el Hummer mientras buscaba en su teléfono el número del tipo aquel.

Antes de que Mabel pudiera emitir un comentario bobo, dos enormes camiones 4x4 aparecieron por la carretera rugiendo sus motores a toda marcha, plagados de cazadores con sus armas a punto. Llegaron al patio de la Cabaña del Misterio derrapando sus ruedas, girando sobre ellas dibujando círculos en la tierra, levantando polvo y piedras.

Del primer vehículo bajó un hombre con un enorme rifle M107A1 Barrett calibre .50 con mira telescópica ajustable x4 x8 x16, echó una mirada a todos lados notando el daño en la propiedad.

\- pues parece que es cierto, apá.- el tono ranchero de su voz era exagerado.

Del otro automotor bajó un hombre con una barba tan grande como su vientre, sombrero y botas vaqueras. Escupió en el suelo un charco de saliva, mascaba tabaco como si fuera goma de mascar.

\- ¿así que es aquí donde avistaron al oso de 4 metros? – cuestionó el anciano.

\- eso es lo que el periódico dice, apá.

El anciano se inclinó sobre el suelo, palpó un poco la tierra con sus dedos y deshizo un pequeño terrón de tierra.

\- pues estas no parecen huellas de oso.

\- no, no parecen, apá.

El anciano notó a los niños y se acercó dando pasos largos. Los gemelos fueron intimidados por los 7 hombres armados que se paseaban en la cajuela de los 2 vehículos. En cada una de las camionetas se exhibían los logos de un club de caza "Urbanites's firearms&hunting club". El viejo también percibió la Hummer de OR&HA.

\- díganme niños, ¿ustedes viven aquí? – interrogó mientras se inclinaba sobre los gemelos asustados, Yosselin lo observaba con recelo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

\- guau, su barba es enorme. – dijo Mabel intentado desviar el tema. - ¿acaso trabaja como Santa Claus en navidad?

\- todas las navidades, cariño. – mintió astutamente el viejo. – ahora díganme, ¿hacia dónde se fue ese oso?

Dipper levantó la mano señalando en dirección del bunker y donde podrían encontrar el cadáver del ogro de bosque. Al mismo tiempo el hijo del anciano divisó el rastro que dejó la bestia cuando persiguió a Yosselin.

\- ¡apá! ¡Por acá hay un rastro! ¡sí que es grande ese monstruo!

El viejo sonrió bajo sus barbas, silbó una instrucción y todos los hombres armados bajaron de un salto, adentrándose en el bosque siguiendo el camino de ramas rotas y huellas. Cuando todos desaparecieron de escena Mabel abordó a Dipper.

\- oye, ¿Qué pasa con el cuerpo del ogro? ¿Crees que está bien que permitamos que lo encuentren?

\- no pasa nada, Mabel. – respondió Dipper. – según el diario, todas las criaturas mágicas que mueren en Gravity Falls son absorbidas en cuestión de horas por el mismo bosque. Cuando esos cazadores lleguen al sitio donde derrotamos al ogro no encontrarán más que un montículo de tierra y malvas.

Los tres niños regresaron al interior de la Cabaña del Misterio, avanzaron hasta el ático. En el suelo Dipper colocó la garra de la bruja, a un lado dejó caer la tela mugrosa con las inconfundibles iniciales de los Noroeste.

\- esto es lo que tenemos. – pronunció Dipper. – una garra, una lista de víctimas y lo que parece un camisón con las iniciales bordadas en oro de la familia Noroeste.

De inmediato las preguntas dentro de su cabeza se reordenaron: ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual la bruja necesita devuelta su garra? Es cierto que un dedo es muy valioso, las compensaciones tras la pérdida de uno de ellos suelen ser elevadas pero, ¿acaso la bruja pierde poder si su cuerpo no está completo? ¿Será que poseer este objeto me está causando la muerte? De ser así, la bruja no lo buscaría con tanta insistencia, sería más fácil dejarme morir y recuperarlo después. Bien, ahora, ¿la bruja pertenece a la casa de los Noroeste? De ser así, ¿Quién es? Sólo hay dos sospechosas: Pacífica y su madre. Y la pregunta que no quisiera hacer, ¿Cuánto tiempo le resta a Mabel? Ni siquiera puedo prohibirle que salga de casa, los accidentes más peligrosos ocurren en el hogar.

\- ¡Demonios! – Maldijo Dipper por lo bajo. – ahora tenemos un par de sospechosas.

En ese mismo momento, pasos subiendo la escalera alertaron a los 3 aventureros, al instante Dipper cogió la cajita de cartón con la garra e hiso lo mismo con la tela para guardarlos de inmediato dentro de su chaleco. En un santiamén alguien llamó a la puerta.

Dipper le hiso una seña a Mabel y ella rápidamente colocó un puñado de cartas UNO en el suelo.

\- Adelante. – contestó ella mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a las cartas.

Por la puerta atravesó Wendy con su sonrisa alegre y preocupada.

\- por dios, vine tan rápido como me enteré de lo sucedido. ¿Están bien chicos?

\- sí, eso creo. – respondió Dipper.

\- desde luego. – emitió Mabel casi al mismo tiempo que Dipper. Yosselin permaneció callada como siempre.

\- ¡rayos! ¿Qué le sucedió a su techo? – preguntó Wendy mientras echaba un vistazo por el hoyo que uno de los gules cavó para entrar a la casa.

\- fueron los gules. – señaló Dipper.

\- ¿los gules? – preguntó incrédula.

\- sí, me temo que la bruja ha tomado medidas más radicales para detenernos.

\- ¿pero por qué lo hace? – cuestionó de nuevo Wendy. - ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ganar o perder?

\- eso mismo queremos saber.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la cabaña del misterio, los 4 se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir.

\- bien. – pronunció de una buena vez. – me tengo que ir, voy tarde a mi tratamiento.

\- ¿vas al hospital? – le abordó Mabel.

\- aún no termina mi tratamiento de oxigenoterapia. – finalizó Wendy.

\- es una buena idea, de hecho. – opinó Dipper. – podemos separarnos e investigar en distintos lugares.

\- ¿Qué sugieres, amigo? – le apoyó de inmediato Wendy.

Dipper observó a la chica de sus sueños, no pudo evitar sentirse enamorado de ella de nuevo. Se convenció a si mismo de amar a su hermana y continuó. - Wendy, Mabel. Necesitamos actualizar esta lista. – Mabel alcanzó la hoja de libreta y la guardó celosamente en sus ropas.

\- cuenta con ello hermano. – fingió Mabel emoción, pero ella deseaba saltar sobre Dipper y llenarlo de besos. - ¿Qué harás mientras tú?

\- llevaré a Yosselin conmigo a la mansión Noroeste, hay alguien ahí con quien me gustaría charlar.

Además, Dipper añoraba hablar con Yosselin a solas. Tenía muchas preguntas para ella en su cabeza y no quería dejarlas sin respuesta.

\- andando, Mabel. Mi terapia inicia en 20 minutos.

Las dos chicas emprendieron el viaje, Dipper alcanzó a Mabel antes de que salieran de la habitación y le dijo:

\- no le comentes nada a Wendy sobre la maldición, no quiero que entre en pánico o que se sienta triste.

\- ¿fue por eso que no lo compartiste con migo?

Dipper cabizbajeó como respuesta. Mabel vigiló a Wendy que ya había terminado de bajar las escaleras, y sin moros en la costa ella besó en los labios a su hermano.

\- tonto.

El cielo presumía un azul precioso, las nubes lejanas parecían enormes navíos piratas de algodón de azúcar, las aves cantaban alegremente y el pájaro carpintero deseaba con insistencia sacarse el cerebro por los oídos, o por donde fuera, porque golpeaba la madera con su pico con bastante cadencia.

Wendy y Mabel cogieron las bicicletas para ir a la clínica de Gravity Falls, en el camino vieron al viejo McGuket danzando sobre un charco de licor, aunque el viejo no había bebido una sola gota, de hecho. También encontraron más camionetas repletas de cazadores, la noticia sobre el oso de 4 metros se extendió como la pólvora en todo el condado y cientos de cazadores habían arribado al pueblo en busca de un trofeo.

\- cuando se enteren de que el oso no existe. – rio Mabel por lo bajo.

Alcanzaron la clínica y entraron en ella, la fila de la sala de emergencias había regresado a su normalidad y sólo una anciana acompañaba a su nieta de 14 años que se había aplastado el dedo índice izquierdo con la puerta del auto.

\- vamos, es por aquí. – Wendy condujo a Mabel hasta el segundo piso, en la sala de espera de aquella ala no había nadie, salvo una enfermera que parecía dormitar frente a la computadora.

\- has lo tuyo, te veré en 15 minutos.

Wendy se marchó y desapareció en la puerta de uno de los consultorios de aquel piso. Mabel se quedó completamente sola, eso no le preocupó en lo más mínimo. Cogió la lista de las víctimas y se coló frente a la computadora de la recepcionista.

\- con tu permiso.

Mabel recordaba la ruta de las carpetas en donde el día anterior una enfermera le había prestado el archivo, hiso lo mismo con está computadora y encontró la hoja de Excel; abrió el archivo y se fue hasta la fecha del día anterior.

\- veamos... la última en la lista es... Audrey Frantenolli, entonces las siguientes son: Carla Montero por un corte profundo en el dedo índice izquierdo. Stephanie Morlac, que aburrido. Shandra Jiménez, valla, casi se arranca el dedo con un micrófono... un momento... ¿Pacifica Elise Noroeste? ¿Fractura de dedo? Eso no tiene sentido...

Mabel cerró todas las ventanas del escritorio de Windows xp y regresó a sentarse en una silla en la sala de espera.

\- esto es imposible. - se dijo a si misma. – a menos que la bruja en verdad no pertenezca a la casa de los Noroeste y esto sea una treta para distraernos... ahora es cuando debería de tener un teléfono celular.

Mabel se encerró en sus propios pensamientos, la sala seguía siendo silenciosa y fría. De pronto las luces se apagaron y el cielo ennegreció impidiendo la entrada de luz por los tragaluces. Todo quedó a oscuras. Mabel desvió la mirada de un lado a otro, pero no consiguió ver a nadie

\- _Mabel..._

Ella escuchó una voz melancólica susurrar su nombre.

\- _Mabel..._ – repitió la voz.

\- ¿Dipper? ¿Wendy...? ¿Alguien?

\- _Mabel..._ – retumbó la voz como un siseo a medianoche. Luego ella notó una figura oscura asomar su cabeza desde el pasillo al otro lado de la sala.

Aquella era la bruja, pudo verla con sus cabellos oscuros cayendo sobre su mancillada piel como lianas, sus manos oscuras con la piel muerta, su sonrisa malévola como una blasfemia.

\- _Mabel..._ – repitió la bruja, desde una distancia prudente, escondiéndose detrás de la pared donde sólo su cabeza sobresalía. Extendió su mano izquierda y con ella comenzó a llamarla, ella notó de inmediato que le faltaba el dedo índice izquierdo y no tuvo más dudas: aquella era la bruja.

Luego la bruja desapareció, como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire. La luz regresó a la sala y todo volvió a la normalidad, menos Mabel que se quedó petrificada por el horror. En un instante sintió una mano posarse en su hombro derecho; sus esfínteres le traicionaron orinándose encima.

\- listo Mabel, ¿conseguiste lo que buscabas?

Mabel sintió que su alma se escapaba por el dedo pulgar del pie, volvió la vista y encontró a Wendy sonriendo mientras le cogía del hombro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

El sol anclaba ya en las 10:30 de la mañana, el coro de aves adornaba la estampa. El armamento que Yosselin pidió a su padre llegaría hasta después del mediodía, así que optó por recargar 4 clips de la Glock 19 de 9mm y salió junto con Dipper en dirección de la Mansión Noroeste.

Decidieron ir a pie hasta la mansión, tardarían cerca de 30 minutos sino tomaban escalas.

A medio camino, Dipper decidió comenzar con su interrogatorio.

\- quiero preguntarte algo...

Yosselin no parpadeó ni movió la boca, caminaba como si fuera un robot de meneos exactos medidos con acelerómetros, láser y otros dispositivos.

\- ¿Cómo fue qué...? – continuó él. - ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de que peleábamos contra una bruja? – ella mantuvo su boca cerrada como una tumba sin inscripción.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que yo estoy embrujado? – Yosselin continuaba sin responder, de pronto levantó la mano señalando hacia el mini súper.

\- un helado. – dijo sin separar sus ojos de la tienda. Dipper simplemente giró la vista hacia el edificio, calculó el remanente de sus dineros y supo que aún tenía el suficiente cambio para comprar algún helado no muy costoso.

Llegaron a la tienda, Yosselin se deslizó como víbora hasta llegar al refrigerador de los helados, los observó como si nunca hubiese visto aquellas marcas: Salty&Frozen, Polar Candy Bear, Oregon´s freeze fruit ice cream, macaco´s dance, Bishop´s Lacey Ice Cream, Mr. MilKy Way´s ice. Dipper ni siquiera había probado la mitad de aquellos tan variados helados, así que optó por uno ya conocido, la paleta de frutas con la envoltura Oregon´s Freeze Fruit Ice Cream; Yosselin cogió un bol tapado de color azul sin saber de qué sabor era aquella mescla de Bishop´s Lacey Ice Cream.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Dipper, en la entrada al mini súper, Yosselin se había quedado petrificada al ver el helado color azul y verde mezclado como si fueran olas de mar en el interior del bol de cartón. Ella cogió una generosa cantidad de helado con la cucharilla y la metió en su boca sólo para descubrir que el helado color azul era de sabor chocolate y el verde sabor vainilla; eso no la contentó y el bol de helado encontró su fin en el bote de basura de la tienda.

Regresaron a caminar sobre la calle, Yosselin seguía sin abrir la boca y la paciencia de Dipper se derretía tan velozmente como su paleta.

\- ¿Cómo fue que supiste sobre lo de la bruja? – retomó el tema. – es decir, ni siquiera habíamos investigado nada ni mucho menos. – ella mantenía la vista el frente sin parpadear. – y sin embargo tú me guiaste a través de este misterio sin siquiera chistar. ¿Quién eres?

Yosselin Fraush cogió un caramelo sabor nuez de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón táctico, sin pensarlo le desnudó de su envoltura, tras arrojarlo dentro de su boca lo masticó como si aquello fuera goma de mascar.

\- porque una vez peleé con una bruja. Por eso lo supe de inmediato. – le respondió con la misma parsimoniosa voz inalterada. – fue hace un par de años. – Yosselin detuvo su marcha, de inmediato se arrancó la playera de licra mostrándole a Dipper una enorme cicatriz en la espalda.

\- esta es la prueba de mi victoria, es la prueba de que soy mortal.

Aquella enorme marca oscura parecía hecha con fuego, la piel se derritió sobre la carne hasta consumirse en algunas partes donde las costillas de Yosselin se remarcaban bajo una piel delgada. Tras reponerse de aquella morbosa visión, él notó de inmediato que la talla de ella era demasiado baja, aunque los músculos de sus extremidades parecían firmes, la verdad era que su cuerpo sufría hipotrofia. Dipper recordó que en todo el día de ayer lo único que le vio comer fue una orden de papas fritas al igual que hoy.

\- ¿Cómo fue que...?

\- ¿lo de la isla? – le interrumpió ella. – Soos fue quien me dijo que habían ido hasta allí.

\- no, bueno eso no. – continuó Dipper. – vencer a aquella bruja. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Yosselin volvió su cuerpo mostrándole un par de pezones color caramelo a Dipper, las costillas se le notaban tanto que él no supo si asombrarse por la falta de pudor de esa chica o por su cuerpo desnutrido. Nadie más circulaba por la calle, sólo ellos dos, Yosselin notó la mirada pervertida de su interlocutor, volvió a meterse dentro de la playera de cuello redondo.

\- cuando una bala te impacta, hay 2 cosas que te matan. La primera de ellas es la zona de impacto: el torso y la cabeza son las áreas de mayor letalidad. La segunda. – pronunció mientras levantaba una bala RIP en el aire y se la mostraba a Dipper. – y la más importante: el daño que causa el proyectil.

Dipper imaginó en su cabeza el impacto de una de esas balas abriéndose camino en el interior de la carne, cada uno de los pinchos separándose y arrancando un pedazo cada centímetro más profundo. Intuyó que no había manera de que un impacto con ese proyectil no fuera letal.

\- sigo sin entender. – continuó ella. – ¿cómo es que ESTA bruja ha podido resistir al menos 3 impactos en el torso?

\- seguramente llevaba chaleco antibalas. – opinó Dipper.

\- imposible. – le contestó. – aunque eso fuera cierto, no hay manera de que a quemarropa un chaleco le hubiese salvado la vida, a menos que llevara placas de kevlar y policarbonato sólido. Pero tú y yo la vimos huir desnuda hacia el bosque. Así que ninguna conjetura tiene sentido.

En ese momento Toby Decidido emergió de un bote de basura a un costado de la calle en la que transitaban Yosselin y Dipper, como un lince corrió hasta ellos y los abordó.

\- hola pequeños, no pude evitar notar que durante la madrugada ustedes dos no estaban en la Cabaña del Misterio. ¿Les gustaría compartir algo conmigo?

Dipper dio un paso atrás, Yosselin observó a Toby con ojos cansados.

\- hace un momento me pareció escuchar una conversación un poco interesante, cuéntame más de esa cicatriz. Por cierto, ¿le puedo sacar una foto?

Dipper comenzó a sudar en frio, Toby nunca había sido una amenaza para él y ahora mismo se había convertido en una.

\- eres un fracaso como periodista. – le respondió Yosselin. – tu periódico apenas tiene lectores y además eres un hombre feo y horrible. Pedirle a una niña que se desnude para hacerle fotos, ¿me pregunto cómo lo tomaran las personas de Gravity Falls?

\- está bien niña, está bien. – Toby retrocedió un par de pasos. – por favor, no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie. – tras pronunciar esto, Toby salió disparado hacia el contenedor de basura y ahí se quedó un buen rato.

\- eso fue... ingenioso, supongo.

\- intento no hacerlo siempre. – sonrió ella, por primera vez.

Tras aquella reveladora charla, Dipper se quedó más impresionado con la pistolera que antes. Continuaron su camino por la ladera hasta que alcanzaron la Mansión Noroeste, durante todo el trayecto no volvieron a intercambiar palabras. Yosselin por su parte pensaba en como eliminar a la bruja, dado que la munición RIP no le causaba mucho daño, por otro lado Dipper tramaba un plan para acercarse un poco más a Yosselin y así sacarle información sobre la bruja que ya había vencido y que pudiese aportar algún plan para derrotar a la bruja de esta ocasión.

Al tocar el timbre de la puerta principal de la mansión nadie atendió, sino hasta después de insistir la cuarta vez.

\- ¿sí? ¿Qué desea? – habló por el comunicador uno de los mayordomos de la mansión.

\- necesito ver a Pacífica, ahora mismo. – exigió Dipper.

\- lo siento, pero los amos no se encuentran en casa.

Dipper echó un vistazo a su alrededor, notó el sol anclando antes del mediodía, los pajarillos revolotear junto a las mariposas, las abejas fornicando con las flores hasta polinizarlas y el viejo pájaro carpintero aporreando su pico contra la madera.

\- ¿entramos por la puerta trasera? – bisbiseó Yosselin mientras colocaba un arnés de seguridad en el cinturón táctico. "trae de todo. Quien se cree que es, ¿Bati-chica?", pensó él.

Luego rodearon la enorme tapia de 3 metros de alto, Yosselin utilizó un garfio con cuerda ultrarresistente para elevarse hasta el borde del muro.

\- tiene malla electrificada, ten cuidado. – advirtió Dipper. Yosselin simplemente aseguró el arnés a uno de los soportes de la malla eléctrica, después consiguió un par de caimanes del cinturón táctico para puentear 3 cables que transportaban corriente eléctrica. Con toda calma sustrajo una navaja multiusos y utilizó el alicate para cortar los cables. Ella volvió a bajar y Dipper se colgó de su cuello como si fuera una cría de marsupial, él aprovechó el momento para olisquear la fragancia delgadita y perfumada de Yosselin, que no era otra cosa que un pequeño aroma a azúcar quemada y mantequilla apenas perceptible. A pesar del trabajo que le costó a Yosselin subir con el doble de peso, consiguió rebasar la tapia y aterrizaron al otro lado.

Todo estaba en relativa calma, una parvada de pavorreales graznaba a lo lejos. Dipper y Yosselin avanzaron por el patio trasero hasta que consiguieron llegar a la piscina de los Noroeste, parecía estar vacía. Dipper avanzó hasta una de las tumbonas, a un costado de ella descansaba una mesita de playa con bebidas y aperitivos frescos.

\- aquí hay alguien... – pronunció Dipper después de que intuyó que ninguno de los criados de la familia Noroeste se tomaría un descanso dentro de la propiedad.

\- ¿crees que algún día emerja...? ¿O es que prefiere morir por hipoxia? – cuestionó Yosselin mientras señalaba dentro de la piscina, en ella Pacífica Noroeste retenía la respiración en la parte profunda.

\- quizá le fascine el mareo causado por hipocapnia al salir a la superficie. – concluyó Dipper, tras una espera de casi 45 segundos Pacífica emergió a la superficie.

\- Pacífica. – le abordó Dipper. – así que fingiste no estar en casa.

\- ¡Dipper! – respondió sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – luego notó a la niña de cabello corto hurgándose la nariz despreocupadamente. - ¿Quién es ella?

\- no importa quién soy yo. – pronunció Yosselin casi de inmediato. – queremos saber si eres tú una amenaza para nosotros.

\- ¿a qué se refiere ella Dipper? – Pacífica lentamente salió del agua, ella llevaba un bikini de dos piezas diminutas: arriba, un pequeño sostén que difícilmente cubría sus dos pezones sobre los pequeños montes que ya comenzaban a crecer, Dipper consiguió notar los senos de Pacífica en pleno desarrollo. En la parte inferior: el calzón apenas dejaba poco a la imaginación, aquello más bien parecía una tanga. Todo el conjunto era de color verde lago.

Pero le sorprendió ver una estructura ósea auxiliar, muy similar a la de Wendy, prendida del dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

\- espera, ¿Cómo fue que te sucedió? – señaló Dipper.

\- ah, ¿esto? – Pacífica levantó su dedo mientras se lo sobaba levemente. – ayer me rompí la falange media en la práctica de vólibol. Fue terrible...

Mientras Pacífica exageraba su relato, Dipper se acercó un poco a Yosselin.

\- hey, ¿crees que esto sea alguna treta para despistarnos? – Dipper le susurró al oído, ella se retiró un poco.

-definitivamente no es la bruja. ¿Ves su cuerpo? – "¿cómo no verlo?" Pensó de inmediato Dipper. – si ella fuera la bruja aun tendría los impactos de bala, una magia que permite camuflar las heridas necesita mucho más mana de lo que crees.

\- ¿y qué hay de una magia o hechizo que cure a velocidades extraordinarias? – pronunció Dipper.

\- no, eso es poco probable. – respondió Yosselin. – el cuerpo de la bruja está en estado terminal, no hay manera de que pueda soportar tanto mana, a menos que...

\- ¡hey! ¿Están escuchando? – Pacífica se hartó de no atraer la atención de sus dos compañeros.

\- claro, estamos escuchando, Pacífica. – le respondió Dipper y luego continuó su plática con la niña de las armas. – ¿a menos que qué?

\- a menos que tenga una fuente externa que le provea de mana... – el tono de voz en Yosselin era de total intriga, ella sabía muchas cosas sobre brujería y magia negra, pero también era bastante celosa al hablar sobre ello y casi nunca revelaba todos sus secretos ni tampoco todo lo que conocía.

En ese momento, Yosselin había concluido en 2 cosas: si la fuente externa de mana a la que recurría la bruja para subsistir eran las mujeres marcadas de Gravity Falls, contaba entonces con las suficientes para extraer una cantidad importante de mana y curar su cuerpo. Así que ni ellos ni la bruja de Gravity Falls disponían demasiado tiempo. La segunda cosa que determinó Yosselin fue que todo este misterio terminaba esta misma noche; ya fuera que la bruja se saliera con la suya o que ellos consiguieran exterminarla, el plazo vencía pasada la medianoche para Dipper y antes del amanecer para las chicas marcadas.

\- Dipper, ¿de qué rayos están hablando? – Pacífica se notaba confundida, no era para menos, en ese entonces ella ya había notado la Glock en la pierna de Yosselin y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Dipper recordó lo que había sucedido unos días antes con lo del fantasma en su propiedad, por alguna razón confió en Pacífica y se pronunció a compartir un poco el secreto.

\- Pacífica, escúchame. – comenzó él. – algo muy gordo está sucediendo en Gravity Falls, las vidas de muchas personas corren peligro. Necesitamos tu ayuda, o algo así.

\- ¿mi ayuda? Espero que no sea otra de tus locuras paranormales...

Pacífica finalmente salió del agua, acercándose al camastro cogió la toalla para secar su cuerpo lleno de vitalidad y juventud. Tras una pequeña espera, uno de los mayordomos se acercó sigilosamente sin hacer ruido.

\- señorita Pacífica. – dijo él con su voz adiestrada. – le recuerdo que sus padres ordenaron que ningún Pines volviese a entrar a la mansión.

\- tienes razón, Alfred. – le respondió Pacífica. – pero mis padres no tienen por qué enterarse.

El mayordomo sonrió ante la respuesta de Pacífica, luego se inclinó directamente sobre Dipper y Yosselin ofreciéndoles una bebida, sólo Dipper la aceptó. Tras marcharse el mayordomo, Pacífica abordó a Dipper.

\- y, ¿bien? ¿Por qué piensan que yo puedo ayudarles?

Dipper cogió el manto manchado de sangre y lo colocó en la pequeña mesita.

\- ¿sabes qué es esto? Buscamos al dueño de este objeto...

\- ni idea. – replicó de inmediato ella.

\- echa un vistazo más de cerca... – le invitó Dipper, Pacífica se reclinó sobre la tumbona hasta alcanzar de cerca la vieja tela. En el camino, durante un instante, el sostén de Pacífica se escotó hasta su límite y Dipper consiguió ver un pezón apenas perceptible pues era del mismo color lechoso de la piel de ella.

\- pues parece un trozo simple de tela... – luego ella lo cogió con sus manos e inspeccionó el trazado de las hebras. – un momento. El patrón de tejido es muy similar al de un telar de las industrias Noroeste...

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – le cuestionó Dipper.

\- eso es obvio. – respondió ella. – conozco todos los productos de industrias Noroeste, esta tela en particular fue tejida en un telar mecánico de finales del siglo XIX. – tras pronunciar esto, Pacífica encontró el diseño bordado a mano con las iniciales de oro de la familia noroeste (NW). Después, con mayor curiosidad, extendió la tela y finalmente supo qué clase de prenda tenía en las manos.

\- váyanse...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡dije que se fueran! – Pacífica gritó incomodada. El Cerebro de Dipper inmediatamente inyectó una sobredosis de endorfinas y dopaminas; su curiosidad se elevó hasta el máximo nivel.

\- no nos iremos de aquí sin respuestas.

\- ya he hablado demasiado, ahora largo antes de que llame a la policía.

Un ligero traqueteo metálico se escuchó, a medio metro de distancia Yosselin levantaba la Glock 19 apuntándole en la cabeza a Pacífica, el arma estaba cargada y con el seguro liberado.

\- ¡how! ¡Yosselin baja el arma! – Chilló Dipper mientras daba un paso atrás, Pacífica estaba petrificada de miedo.

\- ¿sabes lo que le sucede a la cabeza de un humano cuando le disparan una bala calibre 9mm a quemarropa? – Yosselin ni siquiera parpadeaba, su mirada era fría como la de una computadora, su mano firme al sostener la pistola. – respóndeme, ¿lo sabes?

Pacífica tragó saliva. – no...

\- el cráneo se hace pedazos por completo, la masa encefálica se licua, escapando bajo la presión del impacto por los oídos, la nariz y la boca. El rostro sólo es reconocible gracias a que la piel y los músculos de la cara resisten el impacto. Es todo un espectáculo. – Pacífica volvió a tragar saliva, Dipper estaba a punto de cagarse en los pantalones mientras que Yosselin mantenía el rostro duro e inexpresivo como el de una abeja –para cuando la policía llegue a tu lujosa mansión yo ya estaré cruzando la frontera estatal, ni todo el dinero de tus padres podrá enjuiciarme, ¿sabes?

\- Yosselin, para. Ya entendimos, ¿vale? Baja la pistola. – le rogó Dipper, pero Yosselin no apartó la vista de la mirilla metálica ni mucho menos de la frente color blanco fantasma que tenía Pacífica.

\- ahora, tienes dos opciones: decirnos todo lo que sabes o...

\- ¡está bien, está bien! – le interrumpió Pacífica. – les contaré todo lo que sé, ¡Dipper por favor quítame a esta loca de enfrente!

Pacífica saltó a los brazos de Dipper mientras soltaba el llanto, él notó su piel fría y no era a causa de haber estado dentro del agua, sino por el susto que le acababa de dar Yosselin. La chica con la pistola se limitó a descargar el arma con total tranquilidad, pues, después del tiro accidental que ella misma se metió en el pie, ya sabía que un arma cargada es peligrosa.

Tras recuperarse de aquel tremendo espanto, Pacífica condujo a sus dos invitados a través de la mansión hasta llegar a la sala del horror, según ella. En el camino, Dipper y Yosselin tuvieron una ligera charla.

\- hey, no tenías por qué llegar a esos extremos con Pacífica.

\- ella no quería hablar. – le dijo. – además, ¿no recuerdas cuando te mencioné que yo prefiero usar "métodos más adecuados" para obtener lo que me propongo?

\- ¿desde cuándo el chantaje y la intimidación son métodos adecuados?

\- si funciona es porque es el adecuado... ahora andando. – Yosselin concluyó con este comentario la conversación.

Tras traspasar la vieja pintura, Pacífica avanzó hasta el interior de la sala del horror. Antes, las cosas apiladas ahí dentro eran un simple montón de basura en la que encontrar algo resultaba imposible, pero Pacífica se había tomado la molestia de limpiar el interior y en secreto movió una conexión de energía eléctrica.

\- después de descubrir este sitio me la he pasado organizando este lugar durante las noches. – ella accionó el interruptor y la incandescencia fluyó desde un bombillo colgado en una de las trabes. – no quería que entraran aquí porque hay muchas cosas vergonzosas de mi familia.

Dipper consiguió notar muchas más pinturas y fotografías en las que las cabezas de la familia robaban, extorsionaban, engañaban y hacían cosas infames pero que les dejaban alguna ganancia. Tal era el caso de una pintura en donde los Noroeste se apropiaban de una mina de carbón al oeste de Missouri, o el de una compra ilícita de petróleo a la entonces ya desaparecida Unión Soviética, incluso la venta de armamento a países africanos envueltos en la guerra civil. Todo un despliegue de avaricia, codicia, odio hacia su misma raza y unas ganas tremendas de obtenerlo todo.

\- en cuanto me convierta en la cabeza de la familia Noroeste, revelaré todos los oscuros secretos que por años han sido el origen de tragedias para estas tierras. – pronunció Pacífica, auto-convenciéndose de que aquella determinación era la correcta.

Tras esperar un largo minuto en silencio, Dipper continuó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarnos?

Pacífica avanzó hasta una pila de retratos mesclados pintados a mano y fotografías sepias, cogió el tercer cuadro de encima y lo mostró ante ellos.

\- ella. – la mujer de la imagen era joven, quizá 25 o 28 años, rubia natural, ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora; una verdadera belleza. Cualquiera que en ese momento observara a Pacífica sostener la fotografía juraría que se trataba de ella misma en una versión del pasado, o del futuro, como sea que se quiera entender.

\- he revisado todos los expedientes de mis familiares directos e indirectos. – continuó Pacífica. – pero no consigo descubrir quién es. Es como si simplemente este retrato hubiese aparecido aquí como por arte de prestidigitación.

\- ciertamente ambas se parecen tanto... – opinó Yosselin.

\- por eso mismo es que este retrato es raro... mira, mira aquí con cautela. – Pacífica señaló las orejas de la mujer, luego sus labios y por ultimo las cejas. Todo indicaba que se trataba de una Noroeste de sangre pura. – es imposible negar que esta mujer pertenece a la casa de los Noroeste.

Lo que más inquietaba a Dipper era el enorme parecido entre Pacífica y la mujer del retrato.

Pacífica extendió la tela en el suelo, aquella prenda parecía un camisón de dormir de principios del siglo XX y Finales del XIX. Las mangas y el cuello llevaban el patrón bordado a mano, así como las iniciales de hilo de oro.

\- en mi familia han existido tradiciones, algunas ya olvidadas con el paso del tiempo. Una de ellas era el camisón nupcial, un camisón como este se le entregaba a la mujer en su noche de bodas y debía usarlo durante las noches subsiguientes hasta su primer parto. – luego Pacífica levantó la vista para observar a Dipper. – según mi base de datos en esta casa han vivido 5 generaciones de Noroeste y todos los camisones nupciales están guardados en la caja de allá.

\- ¡te das cuenta que la persona a la que buscamos y la mujer de esta foto pueden ser las mismas! – Gritó Dipper de emoción.

Dipper se sorprendió de la astucia de Pacífica, también, de que durante todo este tiempo ella haya permanecido en una posición reclinada con la cual podía ver uno de sus pezones, no entendía porque se sentía salvajemente atraído por ella.

\- bueno, al menos ya tenemos algo. – pronunció Yosselin que seguía con la cara de muerta en velorio. – ahora veamos de quien se trata esta mujer. - Yosselin arrebató el cuadro a Pacífica, lo observó durante un segundo; notó el marcó empapelado, el recorte central ovalado donde asomaba el rostro aquella mujer tan parecida a Pacífica y la madera del marco. Después de una leve espera de 2 segundos, Yosselin azotó el marco contra una enorme caja de madera, el vidrio del marco se hiso añicos y la madera podrida cedió de inmediato. Del puñado de cristales rotos, papel estampado y madera vieja, Yosselin sustrajo la fotografía.

En la esquina inferior derecha, escrito a mano, ponía: "Para John, Navidad de 1888".

\- ¿John? ¿Quién rayos es ese? – se cuestionó Dipper a sí mismo.

\- un momento. – Pacífica alcanzó una libreta de apuntes que tenía regada de cualquier manera sobre una mesa en donde también descansaba una lata de gaseosa y una bolsa de galletas de chispas de chocolate. – John Charles Oldewood. – continuó después de encontrar las notas correctas. – John Oldewood es mi tátara tío abuelo. Aunque no encuentro registros de porque él entró a la familia Noroeste. A menos claro...

\- de que haya contraído nupcias con alguna hija Noroeste... – intuyó Dipper. Él cogió la fotografía, le dio la vuelta y al otro lado del papel encontró manchas oscuras que indicaban un texto.

\- parece que tiene un texto escrito... – opinó Pacífica. – crees que se trate de algún mensaje oculto.

Dipper buscó su lámpara de luz ultravioleta, no pudo hallarla pues no la traía a la mano. Yosselin le arrebató la fotografía de nuevo y con mechero en mano le acercó a la flama.

\- ¡espera! ¿Qué haces? – le detuvo Pacífica. - ¿es que piensas quemar la única evidencia que tenemos?

Yosselin enterró su férrea mirada en los ojos de Pacífica y ella no tuvo más opción que retroceder, Yosselin paseó la flama sobre el papel y lentamente emergió el siguiente texto:

"GRUUZNR XSZIOLGGV NLILVHGV WVHXFYIRL VO HVXIVGL WV OZ RNÑLIGZORWZW, 20 SRQZH WV TIZERGB UZOOH SZOOZIZN VN ÑLIGZNWZW. FN SVXSRAL WVHXFYIRL, FN ÑZO WVHZGL, GRUUZNR XSZIOLGGV NLILVHGV, ¡GLWLH XLIIZN Z VHXLNWVIHV!"

\- pues no entiendo nada... – dijo Pacífica después de echar un vistazo sobre el conjunto de letras que emergieron tras el fuego.

\- claro que no. – le consoló Dipper. – es un código... parece Atbash.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿ves esta línea? – luego Dipper señaló la palabra "NLILVHGV". – si reordenamos el alfabeto, a sabiendas que la N siempre mantendrá su posición, entonces L es O... N-O-R-O-E-S-T-E... es fácil.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tradúcelo...!

\- espera, que no son enchiladas...

De inmediato Dipper cogió una pluma y una hoja en blanco de la libreta de apuntes de Pacífica, letra tras letra, él fue decodificando el mensaje... T es G, E es V... ABC es igual a ZYX y así sucesivamente.

Mientras Dipper estaba laborioso, Pacífica notó que Yosselin se llevó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda a la boca.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó.

Yosselin observó su dedo índice, un pequeño corte no muy profundo producido por uno de los cristales del cuadro sangraba insistentemente. Dipper observó a Yosselin con ojos piadosos, ahora ella se había convertido en un objetivo más.

\- estoy bien, continúa decodificando el texto... – emitió con voz cansada.

Dipper no emitió voz alguna, se limitó a decodificar el código con mayor velocidad, a cada movimiento grafomotor una palabra nueva emergía... hasta que finalizó.

\- oh Dios... – pronunció Dipper desde el suelo, luego levantó la hoja de papel y las dos chicas que lo acompañaban pudieron leer el siguiente texto.

"TIFFANI CHARLOTTE NOROESTE DESCUBRIÓ EL SECRETO DE LA INMORTALIDAD,

20 HIJAS DE GRAVITY FALLS HALLARÁN EN MORTANDAD,

UN HECHIZO DESCUBRIÓ, UN MAL DESATÓ.

TIFFANI CHARLOTTE NOROESTE,

¡TODOS CORRAN A ESCONDERSE!"

 **NOTAS (notorias):**

\- la frase: "no son enchiladas". Se refiere a que algo no es fácil de hacer... según la tradición mexicana...

\- el código de encriptación Atbash se basa en invertir el orden del alfabeto, dado que en inglés sólo existen 26 letras l intercambian posiciones quedando así: M=N, N=M. En el alfabeto español hay 27 letras (sólo aumentamos la Ñ) por lo que N siempre mantendrá su posición. M=Ñ, N=N, Ñ=M.

\- revisando los detalles del último capítulo de esta serie me he dado cuenta de que estaba extendiendo demasiado cada capítulo (por ejemplo el capítulo 5, que cuando menos vale por 2), así que para alargar la vida del fanfic decidí hacer capítulos más pequeños por lo que de 8 capítulos obtendremos 12. Que el final ya esté listo no significa que ya lo pueda publicar, pues recuerden, cada capítulo se estrena por veintenas. (¡SED PACIENTES!).

\- por último, os invito a que os deis una vuelta por mi página de Facebook: Kasholepsy Mcrugen ( KasholepsyMcrugen/ ), donde podréis descargar mi primer libro original "México: Devastación Zombi" en formato PDF y EPUB para su comodidad (tiene dibujitos para colorear).


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Los 3 individuos se miraron unos a otros con intriga, incluso Yosselin daba la impresión de estar aterrada.

\- imposible, ¡¿la bruja es una Noroeste?! – se exaltó Dipper.

\- un momento. – le interrumpió Pacífica. - ¿acabas de decir bruja?

Pacífica aun desconocía todo el misterio que encerraba aquella vieja tela de los telares de industrias Noroeste. Dipper clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Pacífica y decidió contarle todo.

\- una maldición está afectando a todo Gravity Falls. – dictaminó sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella. – según este mensaje, 20 hijas de Gravity Falls morirán... hoy en la mañana falleció la primera...

\- ¿Quién? – le cuestionó Pacífica de inmediato.

\- Mary McFarland...

\- ¿existe alguna manera de saber quiénes serán las víctimas?

Dipper cogió un poco de aire, se rascó la cabeza intentando pensar.

\- no... al menos no de manera exacta. – dijo él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿ves esto? – interrumpió Yosselin mostrándole el corte en su dedo. – es la marca de la bruja, desde hace 2 días se la ha pasado seleccionando mujeres en todo Gravity Falls. – tras una leve espera, ella continuó. – tú, yo... ambas tenemos las mismas posibilidades de morir en las próximas 12 horas.

Pacífica observó su propia marca; un corte, una fractura, un machucón, una quemadura, amputación... todas eran la marca de la bruja.

\- ¿es verdad? ¿Dipper?

\- sí... lo es.

Lentamente una lagrimilla redonda resbaló por la mejilla derecha de Pacífica, cuando esa lágrima encontró su final en el suelo de la sala del horror Pacífica soltó el llanto. Dipper la sostuvo entre sus brazos para consolarla, él también se sentía frustrado. Yosselin permaneció en silencio a un costado suyo.

Tras una espera, Pacífica consiguió tranquilizarse. Yosselin salió de la sala del horror en busca del cuarto de baño; Pacífica y Dipper se quedaron solos en el cubículo mal iluminado con sus brazos entrelazados, la piel desnuda y blanca de Pacífica rosando el cuerpo de Dipper.

Él consiguió distinguir el aroma de ella, una fragancia fuerte como la miel elevándose hasta sus fosas nasales; lo embriagaba. No podía evitar verse atraído por la jugosidad que derramaba todo su cuerpo, el sensual bikini a dos piezas que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, nada. En un desliz, Dipper posó su palma en la pierna derecha de Pacífica, la meneó de arriba abajo y, ella, no la rechazó.

Luego sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, ella le dijo con voz delgadita casi como un susurro:

\- Detente... – Pero sus ojos azules gritaban: "continua, hazlo despacio, lento como el sol".

Luego, la mano de Dipper juguetonamente se posó como un ave de rapiña sobre una nalga derecha de ella; con la yema de sus dedos acarició la piel tersa y tibia de su cuerpo.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido dulce y provocativo.

\- Dipper, por favor... no... – volvió a rogarle que se detuviera, pero las reacciones de su cuerpo lo incitaban a continuar.

En un instante, él la cogió de la barbilla cariñosamente y la besó en los labios. Sin rechazarlo, él continuó besando, bajando hasta que llegó a su cuello, lo acarició con los labios mientras ella gemía dulcemente. Proliferaron sus besos hasta que alcanzó un par de pechos, pequeños y apenas abultados pero eran mucho más grandes que los de Mabel o Candy, ciertamente, ellas dos no eran más que un par de niñas pecho plano, pensó.

Jugueteó alegremente con los dos pezones blancuzcos usando su lengua para ello, apenas las areolas tenían un margen levemente más oscuro que las distinguían del resto de la hermosa piel de Pacífica. Sus manos también se volvieron hacendosas, lentamente bajaron hasta encontrar la entrepierna y ahí palparon todo lo que tuvieron a su alcance. Luego uno de sus dedos encontró la abertura hacia el interior de la vulva que emanaba jugos de pasión.

\- no, Dipper. Para...- su voz se perdía entre jadeos y gemidos tiernos. Al segundo siguiente, una sensación orgásmica le hiso expulsar un chorro caliente sobre la palma de Dipper. Él se sintió complacido, tumbó a Pacífica en el suelo y reptó sobre ella hasta que su lengua bífida se abrió paso por los labios menores de una vagina color rosa.

Aquel resabio agrio no tenía sabor, aquel aroma no tenía olor. Aquella resistencia que Pacífica oponía ante Dipper no resistía en absoluto. Dipper consiguió notar un monte de venus con una población pequeña de bellos rubios.

\- así que sí eres rubia... – dijo para sí mismo.

Dipper retrocedió para mostrarle a Pacífica un pene erecto y lampiño, ella parecía asustada y confundida con aquellas nuevas reacciones de su cuerpo.

\- es tu turno...

Pacífica no emitió ninguna voz, simplemente se dejó caer sobre sus 4 extremidades, en un santiamén Dipper experimentó la mejor felación de su vida, ella lo hacía como toda una profesional. Y dado el trabajo tan capaz que ella hacía en Dipper, este no pudo resistir más y un chorretón de esperma entró en la boca de Pacífica, ella seguía succionando con destreza aún después de haberse tragado todo.

Dipper dejó escapar un gemido, para huir de su depredadora sexual él se reclinó sobre su espalda hasta que cayó al suelo. Tumbado sobre unas viejas páginas de periódicos, Pacífica avanzó encima de él sobre sus propias extremidades moviendo el cuerpo entero en un vaivén felino y sensual.

\- te pedí que te detuvieras... ahora voy a castigarte.

El cuerpo de Dipper aún no se recuperaba del orgasmo de hace un instante, ella se subió sobre sus caderas, con su mano guio el pene de Dipper hasta la entrada a su intimidad femenina; lentamente ella fue bajando, Dipper encontró la resistencia propia de una ciudadela virginal; empero las puertas vírgenes de Pacífica por si mismas se aporreaban torpemente contra el ariete de guerra del buen Dipper. En un santiamén un hilo rojo descendió desde la vagina de Pacífica, recorriendo todo el largo del pene de Dipper. Después, afloró el placer; ungiéndose en sus pieles, emergiéndose con cada movimiento de cadera, explotando con cada gemido de Pacífica.

Pacífica lentamente movió sus caderas, como el suave meneo de las olas de mar batió su cuerpo en éxtasis sobre el sonrojado Dipper que con insistencia buscaba tocar las crecientes tetas de ella, pero que a cada intento Pacífica le respondía alejando sus manos curiosas.

Tras un par de embates de cadera, Pacífica finalmente alcanzó el cielo; desplomándose sobre el cuerpo de Dipper, soltando alaridos de placer, él aún no estaba satisfecho del todo. Al caer Pacífica sobre Dipper, ocurrió que el pene de él saliera de ajuste y abandonara la vulva de su amante. En un intento por volver a penetrarla por la vagina, Dipper lo llevó un poco más arriba "equivocándose" deliberadamente de orificio. Con todos los jugos lubricantes el pene de Dipper se abrió paso lentamente desplegando el esfínter anal de Pacífica.

Pacífica tenía una fijación anal no superada (y al parecer nunca antes manifestada), obviamente no existía la manera de que ella supiera esto. Lo que sí sabía es que la impresión de expeler las heces fecales que ahora mismo le abordaba era puramente sexual, placentera y orgásmica.

En menos de 20 segundos, ella ya estaba al borde del orgasmo nuevamente, se permitió colocar la columna recta y dar saltitos sobre la cadera de Dipper con lo que consiguió llegar más adentro. Un estertor vaginal pregonaba su llegada al cielo. Dipper también se vino, llenando con su simiente el recto y colon de Pacífica.

Pretendían repetir plato en la mesa, pero Yosselin se acercaba a ellos desde el pasillo proliferando pasos fuertes intencionalmente, aquel espectáculo había sido audible desde casi toda la Mansión Noroeste. En un santiamén, Pacífica reacomodó el bikini en su sitio y Dipper abrochó los botones de sus pantalones cortos tan rápido como le fue posible.

Mientras maniobraban para disimular todo, pacífica tropezó con una caja de madera, un baúl enorme cayó al suelo estrepitando una nube de polvo. Ambos tosieron para espantarse el polvo de sus gargantas.

\- rayos. – maldijo Pacífica por lo bajo. – este baúl me ha dado más problemas de los que ha resuelto.

Luego Dipper observó la vieja caja de fierro colado con adornos en bronce moldeado y una cerradura que mantenía sus secretos profundamente dormidos.

\- ¿Qué hay en el interior? – preguntó de inmediato este.

\- no lo sé. Oro, joyas quizá. – le respondió ella. – He buscado la llave por toda la casa y ninguna de esas funciona... – Pacífica señaló un cubo de 19 litros en el que reposaba un volumen similar de llaves de cobre y bronce.

Dipper palpó su pecho, sintió la vieja llave presidencial que le obsequió Tremblin Qwentin, la llave que abriría las puertas de muchos misterios. Él la cogió con sus manos, se inclinó sobre la caja metálica, insertó la llave. Tras girarla; un chasquido desde el interior de su mecanismo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que...? ¿de dónde...? – Pacífica no estaba segura de su pregunta.

\- es la llave presidencial... – en ese momento Yosselin atravesó la entrada a la sala del horror, con su rostro parsimonioso y la mirada de anciana inquisitiva. Olfateó el aroma a viejo y cloro de todo el lugar, se acercó hasta ellos mirando con recelo el cofre.

\- ábrelo. – ordenó a Dipper sin esperar respuesta, él de inmediato deslizó sus dedos por la tapa y con esfuerzo descubrió lo que su interior resguardaba.

Al principio apareció una fotografía de un hombre blanco, de cabello castaño. Al pie de la foto se leía el nombre "John Charles Oldewood".

\- Mi tátara tío... – pronunció Pacífica mientras levantaba la fotografía y la llevaba a sus brazos como si fuera un recuerdo que nunca haya tenido.

Debajo de aquella fotografía descansaba un cuaderno forrado en piel, con bastantes similitudes al diario de Dipper. Él lo cogió, sintió una tremenda semejanza entre ambos diarios, una nostalgia le arribó en el alma. Creyó tener una pista sobre el autor del diario, penetró en la primer página y se halló con una leyenda que casi le hiela la sangre: "Propiedad de..." el mismo patrón, el mismo papel, todo cuadraba. Incluso la página siguiente decía: Vol.3.

Dipper tragó saliva, cogió la esquina del papel y le dio vuelta, al otro lado el texto decía lo siguiente y él lo leyó en voz alta para sus compañeras:

" _Nadie que me viera ahora creería que hasta hace 4 meses yo era un simple don nadie, paseándome por las bulliciosas calles de california, o trabajando como un simple obrero en cualquier ciudad de la costa Este. Tuve la fortuna de conocer a Tiffani Noroeste y de que ella se enamorara de mí tanto como yo de ella._

 _Contraeremos nupcias para la navidad de este año, 1888. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo, aunque eso implique cambiar mi nombre y ser un Noroeste."_

Las páginas continuaban el relato del hombre, pero el tiempo no era suficiente. El celular de Yosselin timbró con la melodía pegajosa de la compañía. Ella simplemente levantó el aparato hasta su oído.

\- sí...

Yosselin escuchó lo que su interlocutor le anunciaba y colgó de manera abrupta.

\- las armas están aquí. – luego observó a Dipper con cierto recelo. – volvamos a la Cabaña del Misterio.

Dipper volvió la mirada hacia Pacífica, le observó con melancolía.

\- haremos todo lo posible por detener a la bruja.

Pacífica asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

\- necesitaremos tu ayuda, Pacífica. Si encuentras cualquier otra pista que nos lleve hasta Tiffani háznosla saber de inmediato.

\- ¿cómo los contacto? ¿Mediante señales de humo? – ella bromeó un poco. Luego Yosselin levantó su celular y se lo mostró con un meneo. Pacífica chasqueo los dedos mientras decía:

\- ¡Alfred!, mi celular, ahora.

Pasaron menos de 2 segundos cuando uno de sus mayordomos ya estaba ahí con el celular de Pacífica en una bandeja de plata. Luego Yosselin y ella intercambiaron números.

Dipper observó el "ai'Phone 6" propiedad de Pacífica, luego echó una mirada quieta en el "Sansumg Universe S6" de Yosselin. Hasta en eso eran tan distintas; Pacifica tan inquieta y espontánea, Yosselin reservada y silenciosa.

Salieron de la mansión Noroeste con la promesa de que Pacífica ayudaría a buscar más pistas sobre su desaparecida Tátara tía abuela Tiffani Charlotte Noroeste, quien hasta ahora se había convertido en la principal sospechosa de todo este asunto.

La Mansión Noroeste se encuentra en lo alto de una colina, el descenso prometía ser mucho más fácil. En el camino se escuchaban los pajarillos cantar, el viento mecer las copas de los árboles con ternura y el pájaro carpintero picoteando la madera vieja.

Dipper caminaba con la cabeza gacha, pensando en todo el asunto. Nada tenía sentido ahora, era simplemente como si la bruja estuviese guiándolo hasta ella. Como si la bruja deseara ser atrapada; primero aparece una garra mutilada, luego lo guía a través del bosque del suroeste para embrujarlo, también a su hermana y otras tantas en Gravity Falls. Y cuando intentó adelantarse en la investigación, termina poniendo en riesgo a todos en la isla Undetrasero. Todo resultaba ser como en "serpientes y escaleras", si buscas subir rápido terminas descendiendo y si juegas bajando alcanzas la última casilla antes que los demás...

Entonces Dipper pensó: "si para ganar debo descender... lo primero es bajar hasta la primer casilla; hace 120 años, saber que sucedió con Tiffani. ¿Por qué la borraron de la historia de la familia Noroeste...? después subiré de nuevo hasta hace 2 días... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad cuando perdí el conocimiento en el bosque del suroeste?"

De pronto, entre la maleza del bosque, se escuchó un disparo cercano, después otro y de inmediato una balacera intensa se desató durante varios segundos. Dipper se asustó dejándose caer en el suelo, Yosselin simplemente volvió la mirada hacia el origen de todo el barullo. Una bala pasó zumbando a pocos metros de ellos, después otra.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – gritó Dipper desde el suelo.

Los disparos cesaron lentamente, a un costado del camino apareció rengueando un gul, le faltaba un brazo y su cuerpo presentaba impactos de bala de varios calibres. Yosselin intentó coger su pistola, pero cuando el gul notó a los dos niños simplemente se dejó caer sobre el camino para desaparecer como si fuera una columna de vapor.

Un par de segundos después, de entre la maleza, apareció un grupo de hombres armados, gritando todo tipo de consignas y con sus armas a punto.

\- ¡Alto el fuego! – gritó un tipo con una escopeta automática AA12 en los brazos, lentes oscuros y gorra de pesca.

\- ¡alto el fuego! – le respondió otro sujeto. – hay dos niños ahí delante. Seguro en armas.

Eran los mismos individuos del club de caza "Urbanites's firearms&hunting club", parecían molestos o demasiado excitados debido al humo de la pólvora de sus armas. Luego el mismo anciano que lideraba la expedición, se acercó con pasos seguros y desafiantes hasta Dipper que seguía tirado en el suelo.

\- ¿estás bien, niño? – le abordó. Dipper levantó el rostro, observó las largas fibras arremolinadas de la barba blanca del anciano.

\- sí, supongo.

\- perfecto, ahora dime a donde se fue esa criatura. – el viejo sonreía como un gato malévolo que ha atrapado en sus garras a un ratoncillo tonto.

\- Dipper. – interrumpió Yosselin mientras le tiraba del brazo para colocarlo en pie. – nosotros no hemos visto nada.

El anciano echó un vistazo sobre Yosselin y de inmediato notó que venía armada.

\- ah, ¿eso es una Glock? – pronunció mientras señalaba la pistola de Yosselin. – parece una Glock 19, ¿acaso me equivoco?

\- estás en lo correcto. – respondió ella con su impasible rostro de muñeca.

\- ¿Qué generación es? – y sin darle tiempo a responder, el viejo continuó. – a mí me gusta la G4, es más fácil de recargar...

\- de hecho la actualización de la Generación 4 es una molestia. – Yosselin alcanzó a notar que el viejo sólo los estaba retrasando y engatusando para obtener información de ellos. – así que prefiero las características de la Generación 3. Dipper vámonos.

El grupo armado parecía molesto, ellos sabían que algo extraño estaba sucediendo en el pueblo pero no tenían la más remota idea. Sin embargo, sospechaban que esos niños extraños de la cabaña derruida podían decirles algo al respecto.

El anciano hizo un movimiento de cabeza, ordenando a la banda de cazadores que lideraba a formar un círculo al derredor de los dos inquietos niños.

\- ahora bien. – continuó el anciano. – no me creo la patraña del oso de 4 metros, así que no les permitiré marchar si antes no responden a todas mis preguntas.

A la distancia, en la Cabaña del Misterio, se pudo escuchar el picoteo cadencioso de un pájaro carpintero, o quizá fue un rifle de asalto Colt M-14.

 ***Notas***

\- ¡Dipper se las está garchando a todas!

A este paso terminará garchando hasta con Gompers (la cabra)... pero eso ya es demasiado... supongo.

Espero que este capítulo responda a todas sus preguntas hasta ahora, porque más delante pretendo desbancar todas sus suposiciones. Hasta ahora la principal sospechosa es la tátara abuela de Pacífica, supuestamente. Y digo supuestamente porque...

Bueno, mejor esperamos a ver lo que sucede en el próximo capítulo, estoy seguro que más de uno correrá a buscarme para lincharme a palos.

Antes de despedirme me gustaría agradecer a todos ustedes, mis caros lectores, que se toman un momento de su existencia para leer las burradas que este papanatas escribe por mero capricho. En especial me gustaría agradecer a aquellos lectores que utilizan google translate o similar, espero que mis errores ortográficos no les den muchos problemas (sorry).

Nos vemos en 20 días... aproximadamente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Wendy seguía posando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Mabel, de pronto Mabel sintió como las fuerzas de las piernas le huyeron; cayó sobre una de las butacas de la sala de espera del segundo piso.

\- ey, ¿te encuentras bien? – preocupose Wendy. – parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- ojalá... – Mabel experimentó un descenso de presión sanguínea, sintió mareos y la necesidad de vomitar. "debe ser el susto, o los efectos secundarios de la granada aturdidora... sí, seguramente es eso..." pensó.

Tras reponerse bajaron a la primera planta de la clínica, Wendy se acercó a la farmacia para reponer sus medicamentos mientras que Mabel mantuvo la calma. El susto que se llevó aceleró su ritmo cardiaco y un resabio agrio en la garganta le producía ascos y leves arcadas.

No tardaron demasiado, cuando por la entrada de la clínica aparecieron 3 cazadores sudorosos y apurados; uno de ellos sufría de una terrible hemorragia que dejaba un rastro de gotitas de sangre por todo donde avanzaban; desde la puerta, pasando por la primer sala de espera hasta la sala de emergencias. Los otros dos lo llevaban como si fuere un saco de papas.

\- ¡Santo Cielo! – Gritó la enfermera de turno. - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

\- ¡no sabemos! – le respondió uno de los cazadores, traía un rifle Mossin Nagant en la espalda. –nos atacó una especie de gorila rasurado...

\- creo que le ha roto la pelvis de un zarpazo. – continuó el tercero. – parece que también le ha hecho un gran corte.

El tipo herido estaba en completo estado de shock y no hacía más que soltar alaridos y quejidos por todo el lugar. Avanzaron hasta perderse en la sala de emergencias, sin embargo, los gritos de dolor de aquel hombre continuaron escuchándose hasta que una de las enfermeras le administró 150mlg de morfina vía intravenosa.

\- ¿escuchaste lo que esos hombres dijeron? – cuestionó Wendy a Mabel. – creo que por gorilas rasurados se refiere a los gules.

\- espero que Dipper esté bien. – pronunció por lo bajo Mabel.

\- no te preocupes. Cuando está Yosselin cerca, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Mabel se tranquilizó al pensar en las habilidades de su nueva amiga, Dipper tampoco es un tonto y seguramente ambos se las arreglarían para salir de problemas. En caso de tenerlos...

Las dos chicas alcanzaron el estacionamiento de la clínica y montaron en sus bicicletas, avanzaron un par de calles en dirección al centro del pueblo.

\- hoye amiga. – pronunció Wendy para llamar la atención de Mabel. – me preocupa un poco papá.

\- ¿el Varonil Dan? – respondió Mabel con un jadeo.

\- sí. – continuó Wendy. – salió muy temprano en dirección del bosque, me preocupa que se encuentre con un gul o algo.

\- ¡un paseo por el bosque! – reaccionó emotivamente Mabel.

\- ¡oh no! No hace falta que vengas.

Mabel notó un poco de preocupación en el rostro de Wendy, si un evento como el que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo era capaz de alterar a Wendy, entonces debía ser algo mucho más macabro de lo que se imaginaba.

\- adelante, regresaré a la Cabaña del Misterio. – respondió Mabel con una sonrisa.

\- sabía que lo entenderías, ¡te veré después, Mabel! – Wendy pedaleó su bicicleta a toda máquina y tomó una desviación entrando a la cuarta calle de la avenida principal, aquella calle conducía directamente al bosque del suroeste. Mabel volvió a recordar las terribles escenas dolorosas: Wendy sangrando hasta la desesperación, su hermano perdido y desaparecido; ¡una bruja de sucias maldiciones malditas llevándolos hasta un abismo de desolación!

El sol aun no alcanzaba el medio día y el calor ya se tornaba irresistible. Mabel se cuestionó: "¿Cómo es que durante el día este valle se convierte en un horno listo para cocer pan y durante las noches el aire se congele hasta dejar escarcha sobre el césped? supongo que hasta la naturaleza tiene sus días de completa ambivalencia." Y tanto se abochornó Mabel, que con cada pedaleo sus partes íntimas rosaban delicadamente con el sillín de la bicicleta. Haciéndole recordar las caricias recibidas, los besos, las inmaculadas tentaciones.

Pronto descuidó su rumbo y se vio metida en la calle que conducía hasta la avenida principal, pasó a toda marcha a un costado del minisúper; su propia necesidad de satisfacer sus funciones vitales le orillaron hasta la desesperación gastando el último billete de reserva que guardaba celosamente en el dobladillo de su falda. Entró, pues, a la tienda y escogió una paleta helada de la marca Oregon´s Freeze fruit ice cream. Al reclamar su preciado premio y desnudarle inconscientemente, echó la envoltura al bote de basura que, convenientemente reposaba a un costado de la puerta para dichos menesteres. Mabel pudo notar un bol de helado de la marca Bishop´s Laceys Ice cream el cual seguía frio. Pero ella no lo tocó ni se preocupó por imaginar el motivo por el cual acabó rechazado de esa manera.

Mabel volvió a montar el artilugio de dos ruedas y echó a andar por la calle, casi de inmediato se percató de una figura humana saliendo de uno de los contenedores metálicos de basura, se trataba de Toby Decidido. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que Yosselin lo había mandado de regreso a su agujero.

El pobre Toby levantó los pies para sacudirse una envoltura de papas fritas adherida a su suela, se arrancó una cascara de banana de la cabeza, casi de inmediato una bandada de moscas lo rodeó por completo. Apestaba a basura, como de costumbre, pero un hedor a derrota y melancolía alcanzó a llegar al fino olfato de Mabel y, para su buena o mala suerte, ella era incapaz de ignorar a una persona en necesidad. Pedaleó su bicicleta de regresó hasta que llegó con el hombre desamparado con aroma a basura.

Toby ya había encontrado un asiento en unos ladrillos abandonados, mantenía la cabeza baja mirando a las hormigas hacendosas bajo su sombra, llevaban migas de pan y otros materiales orgánicos que obtenían de las minas ricas en basura orgánica que eran los contenedores.

\- ¡Bup! – Mabel utilizó el dedo índice para tocar el sombrero de Toby, de inmediato él volvió la vista.

\- hola pequeña niña. – sus palabras parecían alegres, pero sólo un oído entrenado como el de Mabel era capaz de analizar los cambios sutiles en la entonación de voz como para darse cuenta de que el tipo no estaba teniendo un buen día.

\- ¡hola! – respondió con energía la pequeña niña. - ¿escribes un artículo sobre basura? O, ¿acaso es tu nueva casa?

Toby Decidido dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

\- si las cosas siguen así muy pronto lo será, me temo. – volvió a responder con tono apagado.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? Tu diario es muy bueno. – le animó Mabel. – aunque quizá lo que necesitas es darle un viejo enfoque.

\- ¿viejo enfoque? – se sorprendió Toby.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó con entusiasmo ella. – por ejemplo: ¿recuerdas la razón por la cual comenzaste a distribuir el diario?

De pronto el rostro de Toby oscureció, viejas memorias empolvadas regresaron a su mente. Él descubrió su cabeza, del interior de su sombrero cogió una fotografía arrugada y humedecida, la deslizó sobre las yemas de sus dedos como si pudiera acariciar a la persona que en ella se imprimía.

\- ¿la reconoces? – le preguntó Toby mientras mostraba la fotografía a Mabel. Ella se asombró hasta los límites de la sorpresa cuando descubrió en el viejo papel fotográfico a una mujer exactamente igual a Wendy: ojos verdes, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello de fuego, alta y esbelta. Pero definitivamente no era Wendy, resultaba imposible que fuera ella.

\- ¡¿Wendy...?!

\- No. – le respondió de inmediato. – Helia: difunta esposa del Varonil Dan. Aunque el parecido es impresionante de hecho.

\- por un momento creí que Wendy... no sé, era una viajera del tiempo o algo. – sonrió Mabel.

\- a mí también me impresiona. – continuó Toby. – ahora mira esta otra fotografía. Pero no te asustes por favor.

Toby cogió una segunda imagen del mismo sitio de donde obtuvo la primera, luego se la mostró a Mabel. En ella había un cuerpo desfigurado a machetazos, con las palmas clavadas en un grueso roble y las vísceras colgando como adornos de feria en la maleza contigua.

\- hace 15 años, 19 mujeres fueron asesinadas y violadas; sin embargo. – comentó Toby. – Helia fue la única sobreviviente, 8 años después algún loco la mutiló de la misma manera, al suroeste.

Un latido de sangre fría recorrió todo el cuerpo de Mabel, si aquel terrible multifeminicidio tenía algo que ver con la bruja, entonces iba en serio con lo de matar a las chicas de Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Qué edades tenían? – preguntó Mabel de inmediato intentando conectar las pistas.

\- algunas rondaban los 15 años, otras no superaban los 35.

Mabel volvió a guardar sus palabras en el silencio. Aquello eran terribles noticias, urgía la necesidad de detener a la bruja a toda costa.

\- te hablaré del porque me inicié en el periodismo. Ciertamente la nota roja no es lo mío, pero fue lo que me incitó a adentrarme al oficio. Hace poco más de 30 años sucedió lo mismo que hace 15 años: 20 mujeres murieron de manera "anormal" en un sólo día. Y parece que este patrón se ha repetido desde hace varias generaciones con un intervalo de 15 años aproximadamente.

\- asombroso. – le interrumpió Mabel. – y espeluznante...

\- es espeluznante sí. – pronunció Toby, luego continuó. – hace 30 años, tu Tío Stan se ofreció como auxiliar de la policía, yo aún era un joven inexperto y era la primera vez que me entusiasmaba con algo así, conseguí hacerme el asistente de Stan. Pero, desgraciadamente, a mitad de la investigación tu tío cambió totalmente, como si otra persona se hubiese metido en su pellejo. Dejó la investigación inconclusa y la policía jamás encontró a un culpable.

Mabel observó detenidamente a Toby, no mentía, sus palabras eran sinceras. Una gota de su derretido helado resbaló por sus dedos blancos.

\- ¿mi tío Stan ayudando a la policía?

\- créelo o no pequeña, tu tío solía ser un científico muy brillante... lástima por él...

\- ¿qué sucedió después? ¿Qué pasó con la investigación de mi tío? – le interrogó de inmediato Mabel.

\- no lo sé, recuerdo que un día mencionó algo de una bruja...

\- ¡¿una bruja?! – Mabel consiguió alterarse al escuchar la palabra.

\- sí, una bruja. – respondió con total calma el tipo hediondo y despreciable. – la segunda vez que ocurrió el incidente, sucedió frente a mis narices y no me di cuenta, sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

\- lo mismo que sucederá durante el transcurso de hoy... 20 mujeres de Gravity Falls morirán...

Mabel flaqueó, se dejó caer en el suelo y supo que la única manera de salvarse era entregarse ella misma a la bruja. O detenerla antes de que sus planes rindieran fruto.

\- ¿estás seguro? – Mabel intentó confirmar sus miedos.

\- me temo que sí. – Toby volvió a bajar la cabeza. – el patrón se repite: llega un monstruo durante las noches anunciando la tragedia, destruyendo las viviendas de sus víctimas.

En ese momento Toby embonó las ideas en su cabeza, notó la angustia en el rostro de la niña, luego recordó que el hermano gemelo de Mabel era un niño genio. También llegó a su memoria la plática que tuvo Dipper con la extraña niña de la cicatriz en la espalda; supo de inmediato que Mabel moriría esta misma noche y, lo que era peor, que ella misma ya lo sabía.

\- lo siento por ti niña. – fue lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar.

Mabel esbozó una sonrisa pura en su rostro.

\- ¿hay algo más que pueda ayudarnos a detener a la bruja?

\- ¿detener? – se preguntó él a sí mismo.

\- claro, porque aún podemos detenerla, ¿cierto? – intuyó Mabel.

Toby volvió a escarbar en sus memorias y después le dijo:

\- bueno, recuerdo que las viviendas de las mujeres asesinadas fueron destrozadas por un animal extraño, pero no podría reconocer otro patrón de conducta...

\- ¿Qué me dices de las marcas de la bruja? – le incitó Mabel.

\- ¿Marcas? ¿Qué Marcas? – se sorprendió Toby, era la vez primera que escuchaba sobre las marcas de la bruja.

\- La marca de la Bruja... – Mabel le mostró el corte en su dedo índice izquierdo y continuó. – todas las chicas en Gravity Falls están siendo marcadas, ¡mira está lista! – Mabel de inmediato colocó la lista de las mujeres marcadas en las narices de Toby.

\- ¡Salchichas ahumadas! – Gritó con sorpresa el hombre despreciable. – es la primera vez que veo algo así.

Luego el tipo comenzó a mover sus dedos por la lista de las mujeres, él mismo poseía una lista de las casas dañadas por la bruja.

\- esto facilita todo, de hecho. – luego Toby cogió su libreta de apuntes. – hoy en la mañana murió Mary Grace, su vivienda fue atacada hace 2 noches... ella murió en un accidente automovilístico. Por un instante creí que se trataba de una coincidencia... ahora todo está más claro.

\- ¿coincidencia? – Mabel inclinó la cabeza en señal de completa ignorancia.

\- verás, la policía llegó a la deducción de que en todos los casos anteriores se trataba de un multi feminicídio por misoginia. Hallaron evidencia con la que llegaron a la conclusión de que todas las mujeres eran participes de actos de brujería y magia negra... en pleno siglo XXI sería ridículo... por eso alguien cortó los frenos del vehículo de Mary... parece que la bruja ha cambiado su "modus operandi".

En ese momento el aullido de una sirena de emergencia se escuchó bajar por la calle, una ambulancia emergió desde el fondo de la avenida principal.

\- tengo que marcharme pequeña. La segunda víctima ha caído. – Toby guardó ambas fotografías en su sombrero. – yo no puedo detener a la bruja, no puedo siquiera develar el misterio. – luego el tipo volvió el rostro hacia Mabel y le sonrió. – pero tú y tu hermano sí.

Toby Decidido se marchó corriendo detrás de la ambulancia, Mabel se quedó ahí parada sin saber qué hacer. Debía contactar con su hermano lo más pronto posible y contarle todo lo que había descubierto.

Antes de que la ambulancia se perdiera por completo, Mabel consiguió notar que el vehículo de emergencias alcanzaba la calle por donde Wendy se había marchado. Ella no pudo evitar tener malos presagios, Wendy podía estar en peligro o quizá no.

Durante un instante lo meditó: ir en busca de Wendy, ella podía estar expuesta a una desgracia y necesitar ayuda. Con ello perdería valioso tiempo con el que no contaba. La segunda opción consistía en buscar a su hermano y advertirle sobre la nueva lista con las victimas reales. Mabel se vio perdida entre la espada y la pared; salvar un alma o salvar a las restantes.

Finalmente tomó una decisión; Wendy no era una niña débil y jamás se dejaría atrapar por la bruja. Lo necesario era alcanzar a su hermano Dipper hasta el otro lado del pueblo y advertirle sobre el nuevo modus operandi de su enemiga, la Bruja de Gravity Falls.

Mabel pedaleó su bicicleta hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, tratando de volar sobre las aceras, esquivando una familia de patos. Ella recorrió el pueblo en un santiamén, se adentró por un viejo sendero hacia el bosque, saltó una tapia usando un trozo de madera como rampa y aterrizó sobre el charco de lodo que dejó la lluvia hace dos noches. El viento acarició su rostro, elevando sus cabellos, flotando en un mar de frescor perfumado con florecillas silvestres. La briza refrescó el sudor de su cuello, bajó por su nuca hasta perderse en su espalda.

Se sentía desesperadamente enamorada de un chico que podría estar en problemas.

Muy pronto se alejó de la civilización, tomando el rumbo a la Mansión Noroeste usando el viejo camino de terracería. La paz del bosque le envolvió en una tranquilidad extraña, el silencio se hiso presente. Todo permaneció inmutable al derredor de ella, ni siquiera el trajinar metálico de su bicicleta fue audible. Una gota de sudor bajó por su cuello.

Mabel detuvo su marcha, bajó de la bici y dio un par de pasos en dirección de la orilla del camino. Algo le incitaba a salir de la carretera de manera inmediata. Cogió su bici y la escondió entre unos matorrales, luego ella misma se tiró al interior de un arbusto. El silencio del bosque se tragó su respiración agitada.

Mantuvo la calma dentro de los arbustos durante varios minutos, después escuchó pasos acercarse desde la carretera. Ella movió unas ramas para poder divisar de quien se trataba. A menos de 10 metros caminaba Dipper con el rostro pensativo, a un lado suyo Yosselin que miraba los pajarillos esconderse entre las ramas de los árboles.

En un instante la balacera se desató intensa. Mabel escuchó los quejidos de una banda de Gules siendo masacrados a sus espaldas. Los tiros cesaron lentamente, un gul apareció a un lado de Mabel, él la miró con tristeza. Mabel sintió como el gul la observaba sintiendo lástima por ella, como si ya supiera lo que sucedería con ella.

El gul avanzó hasta la carretera donde se desplomó, desapareciendo en una columna de humo. Al instante siguiente un torrente de hombres nerviosos emergió de la maleza, pasaron a un costado de Mabel y ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Abordaron a Dipper y Yosselin, en un instante los dos estaban rodeados por los hombres armados.

Ahí estaba Mabel, sin saber qué hacer. En un acto desesperado ella saltó desde el interior del arbusto, elevando ambos puños en el aire.

\- ¡ah~! – gritó, tomando por sorpresa a uno de los hombres armados que distraídamente olvidó poner el seguro a su Colt M-14. El tipo, víctima de su propio nerviosismo, levantó el arma creyendo que se trataba de un "gorila rasurado", abriendo fuego contra Mabel.

El eco de cada tiro se dispersó por el bosque como la niebla, untándose en cada rincón, en cada rendija.

Ni Mabel ni el sujeto tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar. Una ráfaga de 3 tiros escupió el arma, 3 proyectiles impactaron a Mabel en el torso.

Mabel cayó al suelo dibujando un charco de sangre roja y tibia.

** NOTAS**

\- Cuando nació la idea de escribir este fanfic, me hice a mí mismo la siguiente pregunta: ¿Quién podría ser el villano perfecto? Hubo una especie de guerra civil dentro de mi cabeza al discutir el tema con mis distintas posturas y personalidades... por decir algo. Llegué a la conclusión de que no importaba quien fuera el villano, lo importante debía ser la manera en la que lo presentaba ante los lectores y, también, la forma en la que cada lector descubriría a su propio paso las intenciones del malo maloso de turno. Eso fue pocos días antes de iniciar la aventura épica de escribirlo, el siguiente paso era, precisamente, la investigación.

Me vi en la (agradable) necesidad de leer absolutamente todo sobre todos y cada uno de los personajes de la serie, tanto de la wiki en español como de la wiki en inglés (la diferencia de información es, en sí, basta). En el mes de Diciembre del año pasado (2015), me pareció leer (no tengo idea en cuál de las dos wikis por desgracia), que, según Alex Hirch, la madre de Wendy está muerta. Aunque no lo dijo con estas palabras, todo el fandom lo interpretó así por razones que al menos yo no comprendo (y sito: "Alas. Wendy's mom is no longer with her..." lo que quiere decir: "Ay Dios. La madre de Wendy ya no está con ella..." según mi propia traducción y cuyas palabras pueden significar casi cualquier cosa). Lo importante de aquella nota, fue que en algún momento me pareció leer el nombre oficial de la madre de Wendy. En su momento, no vi oportuno anotarlo o tomármelo demasiado serio, pues, como ya expliqué, era la fase de planeación de todo el escrito y no tenía contemplado introducirla en la historia central. Hace un par de meses volví a consultar ambas fuentes y el nombre de la mamá de Wendy había desaparecido por completo de toda la web.

Así que el nombre de la mamá de Wendy (al menos no el oficial), no es Helia. Me he pasado un mes entero leyendo fanfictions tanto en español como en inglés (y uno en ruso usando google translate), con la intensión de recapturar esa información perdida, tratando de indagar si en algún momento alguien hiso mención de ese nombre en algún foro de internet o spoiler. Empero siempre me vi en un callejón sin salida, con nombres artificiales como el que uso yo ahora, nombres objetivos o calificativos (mamá de Wendy, madre... etc). Me adelanto a pedir una disculpa sino concuerda con la información que ustedes pudiesen tener, es más, les ruego que si saben el nombre verdadero y oficial de la madre de Wendy me lo hagan saber, así podré recomponer este error tan grande.

\- ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Yosselin el capítulo pasado? La bruja está matando a las chicas de Gravity Falls, así que no era de sorprenderse que le dispararan a Mabel... (Recordad que la ocasión pasada os mencioné la posibilidad de ser linchado a palos y piedras antes de ser inmolado).

\- nos vemos en la siguiente veintena... si es que consigo salir vivo de esta también les invito a que descarguen mi libro "México: Devastación Zombi" pueden encontrar los links de descarga en mi página de Facebook: Kasholepsy Mcrugen. O googleando los resultados...

¡el libro es totalmente gratis!


	10. Chapter 10

**** NOTAS****

 **Sé que están deseosos (y ansiosos) por saber lo que sucedió con Mabel después de que le dispararan una ráfaga, pero vamos a hacer un pequeño experimento mientras tanto. No tomará mucho tiempo y disfrutarán mucho más la experiencia de la muerte.**

 **Primero: corran a Youtube a buscar la siguiente melodía. "Final Breath" de C** **œ** **ur de Pirate. ¿Listo?**

 **Segundo: subidle al volumen a todo lo que dé y ahora sí. ¡A leer!**

 **Capitulo X**

" _¿y si nunca más vuelvo a sentir las caricias de Dipper otra vez? ¿Y si desaparezco de este mundo?"_

Mabel yacía convaleciente en el suelo, sus ojos vidriosos contemplaban el infinito azul del cielo. La sangre le escapaba por los varios orificios de su cuerpo, tiñendo de rojo escarlata el suéter blanco, el oso rosa del estampado tenía un hoyo negro en la barriga.

\- ¡Mabel! – chilló Dipper, en un instante saltó sobre ella sin saber qué hacer. - ¡no! ¡no! ¡Mabel! – volvió a gritar desesperado.

\- ¡oh Dios mío! – pronunció el tipo que disparó su arma. - ¡oh Dios mío! – repitió.

El anciano, líder del grupo, observó a Mabel desde una distancia prudente, luego tomó la palabra.

\- Tad, entrega tu arma. El resto, creo que es hora de irnos.

\- ¡Dios mío...! – repitió Tad, el tipo que accidentalmente disparó a Mabel. - ¡yo no quería!

Mabel seguía en el suelo, viva, pero a punto de morir. No tenía capacidad para moverse, ni siquiera para respirar apropiadamente. En su interior los proyectiles se habían desgranado por completo destruyendo sus carnes desde dentro: los intestinos, vasos sanguíneos, órganos vitales, incluso el pulmón derecho había colapsado. No duraría más de 20 segundos con vida.

\- ¡Alguien haga algo maldita sea! – gritó Dipper que había alcanzado el límite máximo de la desesperación. Su amada hermana estaba muriendo en sus brazos y nada podía hacer al respecto. Luego Mabel tosió sangre, Dipper giró la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

"no me mires de esa manera... en serio Dipper, no me mires así..."

Dipper cogió en sus brazos el cuerpo moribundo de Mabel, palpó el calor que emanaba a chorros desde su interior; observó sus palmas enrojecidas por la sangre.

\- ¡Hagan algo maldita sea! – los ojos de Dipper estaban inyectados en rabia y melancolía. Los dirigía insistentemente al tipo que disparó a su hermana, ese tal Tad.

\- ya no hay nada más que hacer... – se dirigió Yosselin hacia Dipper. – tú lo sabias, ¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo? – tras una pausa de 5 segundos ella continuó. – Mabel estaba marcada.

En ese instante el cuerpo de Mabel comenzó a sufrir espasmos musculares, producto de la desconexión sináptica del cerebro. Aún seguía consiente, pero en cualquier momento la muerte le besaría en los labios y en la sien.

Mabel no sentía dolor, era más bien como si algo dentro de sus entrañas se hubiera convertido en un nudo molesto. Experimentó la rigidez de todas sus extremidades, una pesadez en la nuca como todo el peso de su cuerpo estuviese ahí. Pronto la vista comenzó a nublarse, sus ojos lentamente perdieron el brillo. Un nuevo y violento espasmo le abordó en todo el cuerpo, y Dipper no pudo hacer más que derramar sus lamentos sobre el pecho ensangrentado de su hermana muerta.

\- Mabel... ¡Mabel! – él le dio una sacudida a su cadáver. – Mabel... ¡no me abandones!

Pasaron los cuervos sobre el cielo, graznando burlonamente sobre las cabezas del grupo.

\- todo es tu culpa... - musitó Dipper desde el suelo mientras dejaba caer el frio cuerpo de Mabel al suelo. - ¡pagaras por ello bastardo!

Dipper arremetió contra Tad. Utilizando sus pequeños puños para golpear al tipo en el vientre.

\- ¡tranquilo niño! – rogó Tad. – no fue intencional.

\- ¡es suficiente! – pronunció el tipo de la escopeta AA12, mientras arrancaba a Dipper del cuerpo de Tad. El sujetó lanzó a Dipper y por casualidad aterrizó junto a Yosselin quien todo el tiempo mantuvo la boca cerrada y la expresión dura como una tabla. Dipper observó la pistola enganchada en el cinturón táctico de su amiga y, sin dudarlo una décima de segundo, la arrebató con un movimiento ágil.

Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras Dipper dejaba salir tremendos lagrimones y apuntaba a la cabeza de Tad que en ningún momento dejó de estar nervioso.

\- tranquilo niño, vamos a platicarlo.

Pero Dipper ardía en rabia, ya no podía siquiera racionar.

\- primero debes recargar la recámara. – le dijo Yosselin. – jala la corredera.

Dipper con mucha diligencia cogió la corredera de la pistola, recordó la vez que vio esto en una película cutre. El arma gimió con un sonido metálico.

\- ahora levanta el seguro.

En ese momento todos los cazadores tragaron saliva, levantaron sus armas y torpemente liberaron los seguros mientras colocaban a Dipper en sus mirillas metálicas.

\- vamos chico, no querrás matarlo. ¿O sí? – tartamudeo uno de los sujetos.

Dipper consiguió palpar la palanca que libera el seguro cambiándolo a modo de disparo libre. Todos los hombres le apuntaban también; nadie quería hacer el primer disparo.

\- vamos, dispara. – le alentó Yosselin. – dispara y dale la victoria a la bruja. Dispara y la muerte de Mabel habrá sido en vano.

\- hoye chico. – dijo al fin Tad. – me entregaré a la policía, pero no hagas esto más difícil.

\- venga, dispara. – repitió Yosselin. Su boca dibujaba una perfecta V invertida.

\- ¡no dispares!

Las voces resonaron en su cabeza, luego Dipper observó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana. Tirada en el suelo de cualquier manera, con la sangre coagulada, los ojos abiertos y sin vida. Se agachó para cerrarlos y volvió a llorar desconsolado.

\- es hora de llamar a la policía. – emitió el anciano de la barba blanca.

Mientras los hombres de la "urbanity" discutían sobre qué hacer, Yosselin se acercó a Dipper.

\- ¿la amabas?

\- ...

\- ¿Cómo hermano o como amante?

Dipper volvió la vista para observar a la chica de cabello corto, no lo había notado antes pero ella también lloraba silenciosamente.

\- no lo sé... – respondió Dipper agachando la vista. – ni siquiera sé si podremos derrotar a la Bruja, Mabel era todo para mí. Ya no vale la pena intentarlo.

Yosselin volvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

\- y si te digo que quizá exista la posibilidad de traer a Mabel de vuelta, pero que para ello debas sacrificarte a ti mismo. ¿Qué harías?

Dipper lo meditó durante un segundo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Yosselin dejó atrás a Dipper, avanzó hasta el grupo de hombres nerviosos. Habló con ellos en voz baja durante unos instantes. Luego el grupo entero se acercó silenciosamente hasta donde Dipper y el cuerpo de Mabel.

Yosselin cogió un frasco pequeño del interior de su cinturón táctico, un puñado de polvo gris calló sobre su palma y lentamente inició un ritual extraño. Esparciendo ese polvo por el suelo, dibujando círculos y runas extrañas. Imposibles símbolos con parábolas e hipérbolas, tanto ángulos obtusos como agudos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Dipper.

\- dibujo un círculo mágico. – contestó ella.

\- y ¿Qué es ese polvo?

Yosselin se tomó un par de segundos para responder.

\- las cenizas de una bruja. – contestó con tono apagado al ponerse de pie. Aquel círculo mágico estaba terminado, debía tener aproximadamente 3 metros de diámetro.

Yosselin hiso un movimiento de cabeza, de inmediato uno de los hombres entendió la orden y levantó en brazos el cadavérico cuerpo de Mabel, dejando un rastro de gotitas rojas en el camino. El tipo colocó a Mabel en el centro del artefacto mágico, teniendo especial cuidado de no arruinar la ceniza.

Yosselin volvió a mover sus manos, indicándole al grupo de 8 que formaran un círculo alrededor de Mabel. Se cogieron de las manos y cada uno en su interior se preguntó: "¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?"

\- no importa lo que ocurra, no deben soltarse de las manos. – indicó Yosselin, el resto simplemente asintió sin estar convencidos del todo.

Esta era la prueba verdadera para Dipper, debía constatar que tanta confianza depositaba en Yosselin. Hubiese sido más inteligente llamar una ambulancia y, tal vez, conseguir reanimar a Mabel. Empero en vez de eso, ahí estaba él, Confiando en una niña de la que ya no sabía que pensar.

Yosselin cerró sus ojos. De pronto un ventarrón gélido bajó de las montañas, el bosque se estremeció con violencia. Mirando hacia arriba, en un insólito abismo abierto en las nubes, se presentaron ante Dipper Aldebarán y las Hiadas. Y todo le sugería la noche; el lince, el hombre de la antorcha, la lechuza. No había oscuridad y, más sin embargo, Dipper veía las estrellas.

Un susurro viajó por sus oídos, sorteando todo tipo ramas. Impregnando el viento frio con un aroma a mirra.

"u'the a the hu mina'to shi'mina. Ushun de, dho shi'mina."

La voz emergía de los labios de Yosselin, pero estos no se movían en absoluto.

"boku si shense a shiman'ni, a shiman'ni. A k'u rete the a de. Kaku u' rhutu'u, e shimaii. Dhe shi e the, no shide'e'hete. Sea a mi de k'u."

Mágicamente, como si fuera aquello un evento inesperadamente articulado por un dios, cada estrella brillando en el firmamento giró su luminiscencia y la dirigió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Mabel. Al mismo tiempo que se elevaba en el aire a pocos centímetros del piso, las balas fragmentadas lentamente cayeron al suelo abandonando el cuerpo de Mabel.

Uno de los tipos de la "Urbanity" comenzó a vomitar alocadamente sin control; aun así nadie soltó sus manos. Otro sujeto sucumbió ante el poder de aquella tremenda magia, su cuerpo se escurrió inconsciente pero sus compañeros no le permitieron abandonar. Dipper por su parte, experimentó una serie de mareos, perdió la sensación motriz de sus piernas y en cualquier momento estas dejarían de sostener su peso.

"u'the a the hu mina'to Shi'mina. E ku'ertha mina eshimi ni shia, ebureke a ji'mashii."

El cuerpo de Mabel volvió a reposar sobre la tierra fría, las cenizas de la bruja se encendieron como la pólvora y lentamente desaparecieron esparciendo chispas y humaredas. El grupo aun no soltaba sus manos.

Como un susurro, el abismo de oscuridad en el cielo por donde asomaba el infinito espacio desapareció como un parpadeo. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Mabel se retorció de dolor, escupiendo sangre y maldiciendo los mismos juramentos que aprendió de Wendy.

\- ¡La puta Madre!

\- ¡Mabel! – chilló Dipper mientras corría hasta ella.

Casi al mismo instante Mabel volvió a sufrir un ataque epiléptico.

\- ¡Mabel! ¡Tranquila, estoy aquí! – volvió la vista hasta Yosselin. - ¿Qué está pasando?

\- eso es normal... – le respondió. – su cerebro pasó mucho tiempo sin recibir oxígeno, así que está intentando reestablecer las conexiones neuronales.

Mabel ingirió una bocanada repentina y violenta de aire mientras sus dos ojos se abrían como platos, su cuerpo seguía manoteando y soltando patadas incontenibles al aire.

De pronto todo regreso a la calma. El bosque a sonar tranquilamente con los cantos de las aves, el rozar del viento con las copas de los árboles y el pájaro carpintero taladrando la madera vieja. Mabel terminó su crisis cuando finalmente quedó dormida.

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que ha sucedido? – se preguntó al fin el anciano de la enorme barba. Yosselin lo observó como si estuviese vislumbrando una papa.

\- que todos nosotros ofrecimos la mitad de nuestras vidas para traer de vuelta a Mabel... – respondió Yosselin, sin ánimos de lucrar con la sorpresa que todos se llevaron.

A la orden de un chasqueo de los dedos de Yosselin, Tad, el tipo que disparó a Mabel, la levantó en brazos y echó a andar en dirección de la Cabaña del Misterio. Incluso Dipper tenía la sensación de estar bajo un encanto, justo como la vez en la que siguió a la supuesta sombra de Wendy en dirección del bosque del suroeste. No se le ocurrió siquiera enfrentar a Yosselin, no pudo tampoco pensar en absolutamente nada. Simplemente se limitó a caminar bajo el sol del verano mientras observaba sus pies ponerse uno delante del otro.

El trayecto hasta la cabaña fue efímero, Yosselin había colocado un hechizo en todos los integrantes del grupo para que no hicieran preguntas. Al llegar a la cabaña habían olvidado todo lo sucedido: el supuesto oso de 4 metros, la pelea contra los gules y, por supuesto, la tragedia de Mabel que por poco se vuelve irremediable.

Sólo Dipper rememoraba aquello como una pesadilla de invierno en la que despiertas después de la media noche; la recuerdas fría sobre tu piel, relamiendo todos los rincones de tu cuerpo. Lejana como un eco en lo profundo de un bosque oscuro, descuartizada en pequeñas escenas incoloras que olvidas de inmediato. Pero la añoras siendo tuya durante instantes, la revives en tus memorias, real; el miedo regresa y te besa en los labios.

Así es como Dipper recordaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hermana Mabel sobre el suelo teñido de escarlata y el aroma a pólvora esparcido por todo el ambiente.

Recostaron a Mabel sobre la cama en la habitación de Yosselin, ella seguía dormida a pierna suelta y no había manera de que pudieran despertarla. Según la misma Yosselin, le había colocado un pequeño sortilegio para que recordara aquel evento como un simple sueño de mal agüero. Mabel estaba tan cansada pues, aquel extraño encantamiento, había acelerado el metabolismo de su cuerpo para curar sus heridas. Debía descansar cuando menos 2 días continuos y sin interrupciones.

Mientras, Dipper observaba con ímpetu el cansado cuerpo de Mabel, volvió la vista hasta alcanzar a Yosselin.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora? Estamos atascados.

Yosselin simplemente le miró de reojo, ella rellenaba los cargadores del Kriss Vector con munición RIP.

\- no sabemos a dónde ir ahora. – continuó. – por lo que sabemos Tiffani debe andar por ahí afuera con quien sabe que intenciones. La única que puede ayudarnos ahora es Pacífica.

Yosselin regresó la mirada a sus manos hacendosas, hacía entrar las balas al cargador a una velocidad envidiable de una bala por segundo. El sonido metálico y repetitivo de su faena enloquecía a Dipper. De pronto Mabel comenzó a gimotear levemente.

\- Dipper...

Él se abalanzó sobre su hermana y cogiendo sus manitas le dijo:

\- tranquila Mabel, aquí estoy... aquí estoy...

\- Dipper...

Él se reclinó sobre ella y besó su frente, estaba demasiado caliente que no parecía normal.

\- Dios, tienes fiebre...

\- Dipper, escúchame. Grandísimo tonto. – ella cogió la lista actualizada con las verdaderas víctimas y la colocó en la palma de Dipper. – estas son las chicas de Gravity Falls que matará la bruja.

Dipper echó un rápido vistazo a la lista, reconoció el nombre de Mary, el de Mabel, también el de Tambry. Le procuró alivio no encontrar otro nombre conocido.

\- ¿Cómo fue que...?

\- Toby... – pronunció ella con sus labios antes de volver a sucumbir.

\- ¡Mabel! – Dipper volvió la vista hacia Yosselin. - Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital.

\- no hace falta. – le respondió Yosselin sin prestar mucha atención.

\- está ardiendo en fiebre. – insistió Dipper.

\- no la llevaremos a un hospital. – Yosselin levantó su nueva Glock 24 generación 3, le echó un vistazo insertando una bala en la recámara. – se quedará aquí en reposo. La fiebre alta es producto de la necrosis celular, recuerda que tu hermana regresó de entre los muertos. Su cuerpo fue un simple saco de carne y huesos durante 3 minutos y 28 segundos. ¿Tienes idea cuantas células murieron durante el estado cadavérico?

Dipper guardo silencio, Yosselin tenía razón. El cuerpo de Mabel luchaba por eliminar las células muertas y dañadas de su organismo, la alta temperatura ayuda mucho a recuperar un cuerpo con daño y en contra de agentes patógenos.

Cariacontecido, Dipper reposó sus posaderas en la cama, a un costado de Mabel. El silencio en la habitación era interrumpido por los traqueteos cadenciosos de la munición envalijada en los cargadores. Él sintió un poco de curiosidad y se acercó a observar la mesa de trabajo. A un costado de una caja metálica verde olivo, descansaba una cajetilla de cartuchos para escopeta "Dragon´s Breath Shootgun Shells". Se trataba de la munición incendiaria para escopeta.

A un costado de la munición incendiaria, recargada sobre el empaque de la Glock 24, la mochila en la que la noche anterior habían utilizado para cargar con los cartuchos de TNT y la munición incendiaria que hallaron en el búnker. Dipper cogió uno de los cartuchos y de inmediato notó que era imposible que aun funcionasen. Estaban repletos de humedad y moho, los paquetes de TNT no parecían estar en buen estado tampoco.

Dipper recorrió con la vista la habitación completa hasta topar con la vieja escopeta del búnker, SPAS 12 (Special), la cogió en sus brazos y al instante notó la herrumbre en todas sus piezas metálicas. Resultaba imposible imaginar que esa vieja escopeta pudiera, siquiera, resistir disparar más de un cartucho. ¿Entonces cómo fue que Yosselin consiguió matar al ogro de bosque con herramientas claramente inservibles?

\- hay una pregunta que aún no me has contestado... – le abordó Dipper.

\- ... – Yosselin detuvo su tarea y mantuvo su mirada fija en Dipper notando que él sostenía la vieja escopeta.

\- no me has dicho quién eres en verdad.

Yosselin volvió a mover sus manos, casi había terminado de recargar la enorme pila de cargadores desechables que tenía en la mesa.

\- Lavoisier dijo una vez: "la energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma". Bajo esta premisa, ¿Qué es el alma? Ya sea que no creas en patrañas como un alma o espíritu, sin duda alguna existe una energía que nos mantiene vivos. Lo acabas de presenciar con tu hermana.

Dipper echó una miradilla a Mabel y luego volvió la mirada a Yosselin.

\- hace 2 años asesiné a una bruja en Córdova, España. ¿Sabes que sucede con las almas de las personas a las que asesinas? ¿Lo sabes?

\- no... – respondió Dipper temeroso.

\- un alma asesinada es absorbida por el alma de su agraviante. Cuando me deshice de aquella bruja, sus poderes, es decir toda su energía, ni se destruyó ni se transformó. Sólo cambió de contenedor.

\- entonces, ¿tú eres...?

\- sí... soy una bruja.

Dipper dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá de la habitación claramente frustrado.

\- ¿y esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?

Yosselin no tenía el humor para desatar una discusión sobre el asunto, en silencio volvió a su faena con los últimos cargadores del SCAR y la munición de alta perforación.

Tras una breve espera sorda, el timbrazo del celular de Yosselin frustró la tranquilidad con la que se miraban los dos extraños. En la pantalla del dispositivo de Yosselin asomó el número de Pacífica; Yosselin respondió y de inmediato activó el altavoz.

\- emh. ¿Hola?

\- ¡Pacífica! – gimió Dipper. – dime que tienes buenas noticias...

\- sin duda, el diario de mi tátara tío es un tesoro de valor incalculable. Pero me temo que no hay mucho que decir en cuanto a Tiffani.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – le preguntó Dipper.

\- no tengo idea... Charles habla mucho de lo hermosa y agradable que es Tiffani. Pero no da muchos detalles. – luego pacifica hiso una pequeña pausa. - Hasta cierto punto.

\- explícate. – exigió Yosselin.

\- en las últimas páginas del libro narra un hecho un poco extraño. No da muchos detalles, pero al parecer durante una noche de invierno, a un par de semanas de su boda, un grupo de mujeres fueron acusadas de practicar brujería y Magia negra, Tiffani formaba parte de ese grupo. Con la fortuna y el prestigio de la Familia Noroeste en juego, hicieron lo imposible por evitar que fuera colgada junto al resto de sus compañeras.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- obviamente consiguieron sobornar a algunos jueces y párrocos locales. Desgraciadamente es todo lo que pude encontrar, Charles arrancó las últimas páginas del diario dejando sólo una nota: "El secreto de Tiffani está a salvo en mi caja fuerte".

\- ¡demonios! – Maldijo Dipper por lo bajo.

\- pero. – continuó Pacífica. – Charles puntúa con bastante insistencia la existencia de una pequeña cabaña en la parte profunda del bosque, hacia el suroeste.

\- el suroeste... – pronunció Dipper, dándose cuenta de que aquel lugar había sido un misterio desde el inicio. Y sin dudas era ahí a donde debían dirigirse.

\- "en medio del bosque, en el suroeste, hay una cabaña que he levantado con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño para vivir allí con mi amada Tiffani". Eso dice el diario en casi todas sus páginas. He revisado algunas escrituras de propiedades de la familia Noroeste y, en efecto, la cabaña existe. Según un documento legal, en un principio le perteneció a Charles Oldewood Noroeste, después pasó a ser propiedad de Elisabeth Ophelia Noroeste, mi bisabuela.

Un latido de sangre helada recorrió el pecho de Dipper, al mismo tiempo que un dolor perforante le taladraba el corazón. Finalmente la maldición estaba por cobrarle la vida. Dipper cayó de rodillas, colocando su palma derecha sobre su pecho, la respiración se agitó, su conciencia se perdió en un abismo de incertidumbre.

\- Pacífica. – pronunció Yosselin mientras observaba a Dipper como si fuera una babosa con sal retorcerse sobre el suelo. – te llamaré después si te necesitamos. – y colgó la llamada.

Dipper se retorcía en el suelo, con un dolor inmenso y una desesperación incontenible. El corazón latiendo infinitamente despacio a 29 pulsos por minuto.

\- ayúdame... has como la otra vez.

Yosselin no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos de becerro tierno. Cogió una navaja de uno de los compartimentos de su cinturón táctico, con ella en sus manos reabrió la herida de su dedo índice izquierdo; un chorretón de sangre comenzó a fluir como un rio.

\- bébela... – Yosselin hiso caer las gotitas de sangre sobre los labios de Dipper. En un principio él se negó a abrir la boca, pero, en cuanto volvió a intercambiar miradas con la chica de cabello corto, supo que ella era quien se estaba esforzando más que cualquier otra persona.

La primera gota resbaló por su lengua, por su cuerpo corrió la sensación de entumecimiento, no pudo siquiera moverse. La vista se le nubló por completo, un vacío profundo emergió ante Dipper transportándolo a través de las memorias rotas de Yosselin. Pudo ver con sus propios ojos a una Yosselin más joven, con una melena de cabello largo, oscuro como el azabache y sedoso como los campos de trigo. Le soñó desnuda, atada con grilletes de manos y pies, una anciana horrorosa que reía desde las sombras y le azotaba sus carnes impiadosamente.

Gota tras gota, bebió la sangre; un resabio a cobre y hierro le empalagó la lengua.

Otra imagen apareció en la mente de Dipper. Yosselin caminando por los viejos callejones de un barrio viejo de Puente Genil. Con un vestido de sol y una pistola tan grande que su dedo índice apenas conseguía alcanzar el gatillo. Sus delirios le condujeron hasta una escena en particular, Yosselin disparando sin piedad a una anciana de aspecto agradable, gritando a todo pulmón: "¿Por qué lo hiciste abuelita? ¿Por qué?". Después la niña cargando un bidón de gasolina y encendiendo en llamas la casa con ella dentro. El fuego se encargó de comerse sus alas, de quemar su inocencia de niña y de convertirla en un ente errante.

Dipper levantó la vista con lágrimas en los ojos. Los sentimientos de Yosselin eran ahora suyos, la desesperación, el odio, la tristeza, todos los había compartido con él por medio de su sangre.

\- por Dios... – pudo pronunciar. Yosselin le fulminó con la mirada, como si fuera un despreciable despojo de traidor. Ella estaba consciente de lo que había hecho.

\- ¿listo para ir de cacería? – le abordó con esa mirada fría.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

El calor de las 3 de la tarde estaba asentado en el valle, el aire caliente desdibujaba el horizonte a cada paso, el bosque infinito se extendía hacia todos lados como una mancha purulenta de cáncer verde olivo. En la lejanía las nubes conformaban enormes bodegones de vapor helado; todo indicaba que una tormenta se avecinaba y no tardaría demasiado en arribar a Gravity Falls.

En medio de la maleza, del aire viciado a humedad y polen, dos figurillas humanas avanzaban torpemente una detrás de la otra. La primera de ellas, delgada y pequeña, se movía con gracia entre los matorrales, levantando un SCAR-17 en los brazos. La segunda, torpe y sudorosa, avanzaba tras los pasos de la primera cargando un macuto pequeño relleno de cargadores y munición. En sus manos Dipper sostenía el celular de Yosselin e insistentemente marcaba al número telefónico de Wendy.

Pero ella no respondió.

\- rayos...

La voz mecánica del buzón de voz le invitaba a guardar uno para Wendy.

\- "¡que hay compa!" – se escuchó la reproducción de su voz. – "no puedo contestar ahora, pero déjame un mensaje y te devolveré la llamada cuanto antes".

\- ahm... ¿Wendy? – tartamudeó Dip. – sucedieron un par de cosas extrañas... ¿estás bien? por favor devuélveme la llamada lo más pronto posible.

El viento sopló refrescando el sudor en la nuca de Dipper, los pajarillos cantaron y revolotearon cerca de sus cabezas. El celular volvió a timbrar, en la pantalla apareció un mensaje de texto sin remitente.

"ten cuidado Dipper, las brujas son demasiado astutas y suelen engañar a todo el mundo. No te fíes de Yosselin, en especial de ella."

Dipper echó una miradilla por sobre el hombro de Yosselin con la intención de ver su rostro, pero no lo consiguió.

"¿qué quieres decir?"

Casi de inmediato la respuesta se mostró en pantalla.

"no existen muchas personas en el mundo capaz de traer de vuelta a los muertos. Ella no me inspira confianza y a ti tampoco debería." Dipper observó a todos lados, un viento gélido le enfrió el sudor bajo su cuello provocándole un escalofrío.

"¿quién eres?" escribió Dipper y envió el mensaje a ese número extraño que nunca antes había visto.

" : ) "

"¿Qué significa eso?"

" : ) "

"¿te estás burlando de mí?"

" : ) "

\- imbécil... – Dipper intentó devolver el teléfono inteligente a su propietaria, pero Yosselin avanzaba como un lince acechando a su presa y él creyó oportuno no incordiarla, así que simplemente deslizó el dispositivo en uno de sus bolsillos.

En un santiamén alcanzaron el mismo lugar en donde Dipper escuchó el lamento atravesar el viento nocturno 2 noches atrás. Era el bosque del suroeste, pero más adentro en la maleza; más allá del viejo sendero, en algún lugar perdido y abandonado, pasando el puente colgante, estaba la cabaña que buscaban.

\- fue aquí... – pronunció melancólicamente. – aquí fue donde todo comenzó.

Yosselin echó un vistazo en derredor, procurando no dejar escapar ni un solo detalle.

\- sí, aquí hay restos de magia. Pero...- ella hiso una pausa, un grupo de cuervos gruñones pasaron encima de sus cabezas, graznando desenfadadamente. – el embrujo que está matándote no fue realizado aquí...

\- ¿quieres decir que...?

Yosselin cogió un poco de tierra de una mancha en el suelo, la olió un poco. – esto parece sangre...

Aquella era la misma mancha de sangre que Wendy dejó caer cuando tuvo el accidente con el hacha Davis&Huddman. Ella olisqueó por segunda vez la tierra ennegrecida.

\- ¿sucede algo?

Yosselin devolvió la tierra al suelo, observó la maleza, el cielo y el aire; Todo le sugería un engaño.

\- andando, puede que la bruja haya estado delante de nuestras narices todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Yosselin no volvió a hablar con Dipper, avanzó en dirección del sureste. Él no tuvo más opción que seguirla en silencio.

Pronto llegaron a la parte profunda del bosque, donde la oscuridad reina con humedad fría. El sonido burbujeante de un riachuelo impregnó el viento como el canto de las aves silvestres. A pocos pasos, la luz arrebataba una franja a la oscuridad; un abismo de 20 metros de ancho y 10 de profundo. En el fondo, un rio de agua cristalina moldeaba las rocas; los bagres nadaban tranquilos, las mariposas libando las flores y el sol entibiando con sus rayos.

A pocos pasos del camino, un anciano y derruido puente colgante emergió entre la oscuridad y los rayos de luz, uniendo las dos mitades del bosque con un breve espacio. La niña continuó su marcha a través del puente, parecía estar podrido pero al menos la primer tabla aun resistía al mecerse con la brisa.

Un graznido atravesó el bosque hasta llegar a sus oídos, miraron a todas partes y divisaron una parvada de cuervos glotones volar en formación delta sobre sus cabezas.

\- los cuervos sólo vuelan en pareja... –opinó Dipper.

\- ella sabe que estamos aquí... – Yosselin destrabó la pistola Glock 17 de su cinturón y de inmediato enroscó el supresor al cañón. Luego se la ofreció a Dipper.

\- toma, la necesitarás. – Dipper vaciló un momento, luego deslizó sus dedos por la cacha del arma; pesaba un poco más de lo que imaginó. – nunca le quites el seguro a menos de que estés listo para disparar. – le aconsejó Yosselin. – jamás coloques el dedo en el gatillo hasta que tengas tu objetivo en mira.

-espero no tener la necesidad de hacerlo... – pronunció temeroso.

\- sin duda lo harás. Ahora, cuando llegue el momento asegúrate de disparar desde una distancia prudente, a pesar de que el arma tiene un supresor las balas no son subsónicas, así que el disparo continua escuchándose.

"joder, usar un arma es demasiado complicado", pensó Dipper mientras se guardaba la pistola en algún lugar de sus pantaloncillos cortos.

La parvada de cuervos giró en el aire y dieron otra pasada, observando desde las alturas al par de niños despistados. El puente a sus espaldas, la interminable oscuridad del bosque a todos lados en un páramo desolado; sólo el riachuelo perturbaba la calma que precede a la tragedia.

Un crujido de ramas reventándose se escuchó entre los matorrales, lentamente apareció un ejército de gules sarnosos y rabiosos. Sus ojos brillaban amarillos con una magia extraña, su furia incontenible los volvía fieros guerreros. Yosselin no aguardó ni un momento para iniciar la batalla, en un santiamén cogió dos granadas aturdidoras y las lanzó a ambos lados del camino.

\- ¡cierra los ojos! – gritó ella, en un instante un flashazo de luz; una explosión que interrumpió toda calma.

La mitad de los gules yacía en el suelo con las palmas en el rostro, otros tantos ya desaparecían como una pastilla efervescente en el fondo de un vaso con agua. Los pocos que continuaron su batalla recibieron una efectiva ráfaga de fuego ligero de la carabina Kriss Super Vector.

Primero un par de gules que intentaron llegar a ellos por la derecha: dos balas tronaron y el primero de ellos calló en un estruendo de gritos y blasfemias, el segundo recibió un tiro en la cabeza y al instante desapareció como el humo.

\- ¡rápido, cruza el puente! – ordenó Yosselin con el Kriss Vector en ristre. Dipper simplemente corrió a través de las maderas podridas del puente colgante. En el camino, una de ellas no resistió el peso de Dipper y este casi cae al rio. No detuvo su temerosa marcha hasta llegar al otro lado.

Una vez en el lado opuesto del barranco, Dipper desenfundó la pistola y le quitó el seguro. Yosselin seguía combatiendo con los gules, ellos aparecían de todos los recovecos y grietas del bosque.

La batalla era inútil, por cada gul que eliminaba aparecían 3 o más en su reemplazo. Yosselin se quedó sin cartuchos en el Kriss, lo hiso a un lado y desenfundó la Glock 24; el primer cargador le fue suficiente para alcanzar el puente colgante.

Una vez llegado al pontón, ella alcanzó el SCAR de su espalda, disparando contra la horda interminable de gules rabiosos. No había siquiera dado más de 5 pasos cuando un grupo de demonios cortó las líneas del puente. Los maderos se retorcieron estrepitosamente, la estructura completa se tambaleó y de inmediato el puente entero se vino abajo con Yosselin en medio.

\- ¡Yosselin! – gritó Dipper completamente desesperado, echó a correr hasta tumbarse sobre el límite del barranco.

El puente seguía atado del extremo contrario a los gules, del otro lado una manada de Gules rabiosos gritaba todo tipo de consignas ininteligibles. Yosselin había conseguido, por poco, sostenerse de uno de los tablones del pontón. Diligentemente, Dipper le ayudó a subir.

\- ¡por Dios! – exclamó él con penuria. – cada vez se tornan más violentos.

\- está desesperada. – le respondió con su parsimoniosa voz mientras recargaba sus armas. – Estamos a punto de arruinar sus planes, por eso ella recurre a todo tipo de tretas... – Yosselin volvió a mirar a los ojos a Dipper, con esos ojos tiernos y naranjas. Él se sonrojó un instante, se le antojó linda y le nacieron las fuerzas de abrazarla y besarla. De cualquier manera, no lo hiso, su rostro de expresiones frías le interrumpió.

\- Andando...

Continuaron caminando por el bosque, a cada paso más oscuro. Habían dejado atrás el puente colgante, el camino poco a poco se volvía menos transitable. Tras unos leves minutos, llegaron a una parte del camino que se volvió pantano, no era demasiado profundo. Los dos chicos caminaron con el lodo llegándoles hasta los tobillos, la ciénaga se extendía varias hectáreas cuadradas por el bosque creando un claro de luz bastante relajante.

Todo el trayecto había sido en completo silencio, aunque Dipper quería saber más de aquella bruja de Andalucía. Había visto demasiado de aquella tragedia y, sin embargo, se atrevió a seguir.

\- esto... ¿Por qué cuando llegaste a la Cabaña del Misterio nos ocultaste tu verdadera identidad?

Yosselin levantó la mirada al cielo, respiró los gases del pantano y le devolvió la mirada a Dipper.

\- porque yo también tengo a alguien a quien proteger...

Ella regresó la vista al camino, el barro en sus botas altas le volvía los pies pesados. El timbrazo en el celular de Yosselin los devolvió a la realidad. En la pantalla estaba el nombre de Pacífica invitando a una video-llamada.

\- ¡no adivinarán en donde estoy ahora mismo! – proliferó con entusiasmo Pacífica desde el otro lado de la línea, de fondo había un techó abovedado oscuro y una antorcha amarillenta. Dipper y Yosselin se miraron durante un instante.

\- me intrigaba la razón por la cual la Familia Noroeste había ocultado a mi tátara tía, es decir, primero hacen un revuelo total para evitar que el nombre Noroeste sea mancillado y después ocultan a una hija directa de la familia. Eso me tenía consternada.

\- ¿y? ¿Qué pasó? – le alentó Dipper.

\- pues veras, me topé con un documento en el cual están datados y documentados todos los sepelios de la familia Noroeste. En él había un nombre tachado, el de Tiffani Charlotte Noroeste.

\- ¿o sea que está muerta? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – se asombró Dipper.

\- eso mismo me pregunté yo. Por suerte el resto de la información del documento estaba intacta, su cuerpo fue guarecido en las catacumbas del cementerio de Gravity Falls.

\- así que fuiste hasta ahí – se adelantó Yosselin.

\- ¡por supuesto que sí! Ahora miren esto. – Pacífica hiso girar la cámara, apuntándola hasta un sarcófago abierto en donde descansaba el cuerpo de una mujer. Todas las señas visibles indicaban que el cuerpo le perteneció a Tiffani Charlotte Noroeste: el cabello rubio, el vestido victoriano completamente de blanco, dos monedas de plata con el escudo de la familia Noroeste en los ojos y una biblia en los brazos.

\- ¿¡qué!? ¿Cómo es posible? – se asombró Dipper. - ¿Qué no acaso ella descubrió el secreto de la inmortalidad?

\- esto no tiene sentido... – le respondió Pacífica. – según documentos legales, Tiffani y Charles se casaron el 25 de Diciembre de 1888. Tiffani murió la madrugada del 28 de Noviembre de 1889, diez meses después.

\- ¡Demonios...! – maldijo Dipper, luego escupió en la tierra. – justo cuando teníamos una pista esta se desmorona en nuestros dedos.

\- Pacífica... – habló Yosselin, ella intentó acercar su rostro a la cámara. – ¿Tiffani dejó descendencia? Necesitamos saber si ella tuvo hijos, puede que no estemos tan errados después de todo.

Pacífica sonrió un poco. – lo investigaré, cuenta con ello.

La video-llamada terminó, Yosselin guardó su celular en uno de los espacios de su cinturón táctico y continuaron la caminata a través de la fangosa ciénaga.

Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que ambos salieron de la Cabaña del Misterio. El Señor Fraush y Stan discutían sobre el enorme problema del ogro y los gules, si acaso, sabían que algún ente errante les controlaba, empero poco o nada conocían de la bruja. Dipper y Yosselin eran los únicos en todo Gravity Falls que ahora podían hacer algo para detener la amenaza, todo se complicaba porque debían hacerlo a contra reloj.

Aunque el pantano se extendía aún más allá, el camino lentamente les fue sacando del lodazal hasta que sus pies regresaron al suelo sólido y pajoso del bosque. Aquella parte inexplorada del suroeste permanecía en un mimetismo absoluto; el sol apenas penetraba en el follaje intenso, los pajarillos no se permitían entrar más allá que la luz. A pocos metros de la horilla del Pantano se levantaba una vieja casona de madera de dos plantas. La cabaña donde Tiffani vivió los últimos de sus días como mortal.

En el ambiente se percibía un pequeño aroma a "no entres", las aves silvestres ni siquiera se atrevían a volar cerca de aquel lugar. En la cima del techo de la cabaña un gordo y feliz cuervo observaba con curiosidad a los dos perplejos niños que se acercaban a pasos lentos. La fachada del edificio estaba claramente derruida y el abandono había cobrado factura, la mayoría de los cristales estaban rotos, la pintura sólo asomaba por leves rendijas.

Yosselin plantó su pie derecho en el primer escalón del pórtico, la madera crujió bajo su peso, el aire se hiso difícil de respirar y una gota de sudor bajó por su barbilla. En sus manos levantaba el SCAR, le había colocado un cargador de 27 municiones, alternando una bala de alta perforación y una bala trazadora color azul por si acaso debía disparar desde la cadera.

Su pie izquierdo se posó sobre la segunda tabla del pórtico y crujió como si estuviese a punto de ceder. Dipper avanzaba 3 pasos detrás de Yosselin, claramente se veía más asustado. Ella dio un par de pasos rápidos y alcanzó el picaporte del portón, intentó girarla pero estaba trabada, ya fuera por que tuviera llave o porque hacía mucho tiempo nadie la había girado.

\- cerrado... – luego Yosselin levantó su bota y, aun con lodo, pateó la puerta. La madera podrida no resistió un embiste de su suela, empero los goznes aguantaron y el tablón calló completo al suelo con un estruendo.

\- joder... enserio, joder... – asombrose Dipper al poner el primer pie dentro de la Cabaña del Suroeste. El interior de la sala de estar estaba perfectamente adornado con muebles estilo Enrique XV, plafones de mármol, cantera y yeso fino. El empapelado parecía nuevo, el polvo ni siquiera estaba acumulado. La chimenea ardía con un agradable fuego, el aroma de la casa entera era como el del chocolate y los malvaviscos. Todo estaba acomodado de manera que cualquiera que viese el interior sin saber nada de nada, afirmaría que ahí vive alguien.

\- aquí... – pronunció Yosselin sin quitar la vista de una fotografía que encontró en una repisa. En ella, sonriente y despreocupada, Tiffani Charlotte Noroeste posaba junto a su marido Charles Oldewood.

\- aquí hay restos de magia... – luego echó un vistazo en todas direcciones hasta que notó las escaleras. – subamos.

Ambos avanzaron por la escalera de caracol hasta el segundo piso, todas las puertas de aquella ala parecían estar cerradas a cal y canto, a excepción de una: La habitación del fondo. Del interior brotaba una luz amarillenta que los atraía a ella como si fueran moscas. Lentamente penetraron a aquel cuarto, encontraron una cama King-size, varios roperos tallados a mano, una alfombra reluciente. Sobre las colchas de la cama había pétalos de rosas perfumadas esparcidos por todos los rincones.

\- guau... – exclamó Dipper. – la bruja debe ser demasiado quisquillosa...

\- todas las brujas lo somos, de cierta manera. – Yosselin se acercó hasta la cama, descansó el SCAR a un lado y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas frescas del lecho perfumado. – la bruja no está aquí...

Dipper volvió a repartir sus miradas sobre la habitación, algo dentro de aquel cuarto le estaba llamando. En una repisa descubrió una fotografía en colores sepia que le llamó la atención: se trataba de Tiffani con un precioso vestido de novia, sentada sobre una silla. Detrás de ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro derecho, Charles y su agradable sonrisa. Debajo del marco estaba la fecha de aquella fotografía: Diciembre 25, 1888.

A un costado de aquel retrato reposaban otras varias fotos en blanco y negro, luego encontró otra muy parecida a la primera, pero Tiffani llevaba puesto el traje blanco con el que la enterraron. Detrás de ella, Charles con expresión melancólica y un bebé de menos de un mes en brazos. Debajo estaba escrito: Noviembre 28, 1889.

En ese momento Dipper recordó lo que su maestra de historia había comentado en clase. Durante el siglo XVIII y XIX, era muy común que las familias se tomaran una fotografía con sus difuntos antes de darles santa sepultura. Incluso había lunáticos que los colocaban en poses completamente extravagantes con tal de hacerles parecer aún con vida. En la fotografía tomada el 28 de Noviembre de 1889, Tiffani ya era un simple despojo mortal.

\- Yosselin...

\- ¿sí? – respondió ella mientras miraba el techo de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué querrías saber si Tiffani tuvo hijos?

\- es sólo una teoría... – respondió discretamente.

Dipper volvió la mirada, le pareció extraño ver una réplica de la pintura de Nathaniel Noroeste sobre la pared. Estaba envuelta con un velo de misterio, él vio imposible resistirse y avanzó hasta el cuadro. Lentamente lo retiró del papel tapiz y se sorprendió hasta los límites de la sorpresa cuando vio al otro lado una caja fuerte.

\- era de suponerse... – pronunció cuando se recuperó de la impresión. Luego Dipper le echó un vistazo al sistema de seguridad. Parecía un candado para bicicletas con una combinación de 4 discos numerados, algo de avanzada tecnología para su época. Dip resolvió que necesitaba abrir la caja fuerte, seguramente escondía algo valioso para el caso.

Pero, ¿Cuál es la contraseña? ¿Qué combinación probar primero? ¿Estará en algún lugar de esta casa? Luego Dipper observó las fotografías con las fechas inscritas. Colocó los dígitos de las ruedas en el número 2528, tiró de la perilla pero nada pasó.

\- eso era demasiado obvio...

Probó con todas las siguientes combinaciones: 2825, 1888, 1889. Pero no ocurría que la compuerta se moviera ni un ápice.

Yosselin seguía recostada sobre la cama, con los brazos totalmente extendidos, el rostro completamente relajado y sus ojos abiertos como dos platos mirando al infinito.

\- ¿se te ocurre alguna combinación para abrir esa puerta?

\- ninguna. – respondió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Dipper dejó escapar un soplido inconforme, dejó caer su trasero sobre el colchón y después recostó su cuerpo a un lado del de Yosselin y le imitó al mirar el techo abovedado.

Discretamente, un hilito de aroma a miel invadió sus fosas nasales, era el aroma de Yosselin que emanaba como un torrente desde sus axilas y cuello. Dipper volvió el rostro para olisquear aquella fragancia un rato más, sin darse cuenta se acercó hasta la fuente de aquel enervante perfume.

No pudo contenerse, debía probar los labios escarlata de Yosselin. Sin perder tiempo deslizó su boca sobre la piel del cuello de ella, avanzando lentamente hasta que sus labios finalmente se encontraron. Primero fue un beso travieso, luego uno candente y después apasionado. Las manos de Dipper, el varón de los asaltos, recorrieron el pechó plano de su amante. Con desesperación le arrancó el cinturón táctico, le arrebató la blusa de licra y la minifalda de mezclilla. El cuerpo de ella era tremendamente morboso, con la piel pegada a los huesos, las costillas creaban enormes surcos sobre el tórax, la pelvis y la cadera asomaban como grandes huesos cubiertos con una leve tela.

Dipper montó sobre Yosselin, se aseguró de bajarse los pantalones primero. Con un movimiento lento recorrió sus dos pezones acaramelados, utilizó su lengua para explorar la caverna de su boca. Lentamente descendió, jugó con los dos pezones, pasó por su ombligo que resaltaba como un botón de su vientre, hasta que alcanzó el monte de venus; lampiño como una duna, aterciopelado como el algodón de azúcar, suculento. No vaciló al introducir su lengua en la vulva de ella, ni tampoco al saborear el jugo del amor que de ella emanaba con cadencia.

A pesar de la experimentada técnica de cunnilingus de Dipper, ella simplemente mantenía el rostro impasible como una roca. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no mentía en absoluto; lubricaba bien, sus manitas se aferraban a las sabanas con fuerza y sus piernas envolvieron la cabeza de Dipper.

Ella estaba lista para el embate de caderas. Dipper reptó sobre el cuerpo tísico de Yosselin, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Dipper lentamente posicionó su ariete de guerra y, con un empujón lento, dio la primera embestida. La resistencia de la ciudadela virgen Yosselin aguantó hasta el cuarto embate; las puertas de la virginidad cedieron.

Su cuerpo se envolvía en las delicias del salvaje y furibundo sexo. Aunque todo su organismo se complacía con los deleites de la vida, su rostro no expresaba una sola emoción; ni el gozo, ni el ameno momento le hacían cambiar la cara.

Dipper lo tomó a reto.

En un intento por domarla, él la hiso girar sobre la cama. Le cogió de las caderas desde detrás, la perforó con exceso de lujuria desde la retaguardia en la ya muy recurrida posición de "perrito". Seguía sin conseguir el efecto deseado, así que le tomó de los brazos, tirando de ellos hasta colocarla con la espalda curva. Pudo finalmente penetrarla hasta lo más adentro de su ser, hasta que cada embate le hacía tocar el fondo de su vientre. Y aun así, Yosselin seguía sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento.

Por el otro lado, Dipper estaba a punto de terminar. En un intento por prolongar su penetración, él empujó su ariete de guerra hasta lo más profundo. Un hilito de calor le subió por la espalda y su simiente fluyó con violencia hacia el interior de la vulva de su amante.

Dipper liberó a Yosselin de sus garras, dejándole caer sobre los pétalos frescos de las rosas. Pudo finalmente observarla con detalle, ella quedó en una posición ventajosa con el trasero elevado. Dipper observó como la vagina de Yosselin aún se retorcía y trepidaba de tanto placer; ella seguía viniéndose a pesar de que Dipper ya no le estimulaba en absoluto.

Él no pudo sentirse más cómodo, volvió a colocarse sobre ella y, antes de que su orgasmo culminara, volvió a penetrarla con cadencia.

Fue hasta ese momento en el que se le ocurrió deslizar una de sus palmas sobre la espantosa cicatriz que le dejó aquel incendio provocado. La textura liza y rugosa se impregnó sobre su tacto. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, Yosselin ya había elevado una de sus piernas hasta su cuello, dando un repentino giro. En un parpadeo Dipper estaba debajo de Yosselin y ella lo montaba sin siquiera perder la penetración.

\- no la toques por favor… - le advirtió Yosselin mientras escondía su rostro avergonzado sobre el pecho de Dipper.

\- bien.

Luego ella, sin despegar su rostro del pecho de Dipper, volvió a menear las caderas de atrás a hacia adelante, de un lado para otro. Con mucha calma, con suavidad extra. Ahora todo se había vuelto más tranquilo, ya no estaba presente la sensación de reto, sino, más bien, el deseo de gozar. La misma Yosselin había tomado el control, ahora avanzaban a su ritmo.

Una vez Yosselin observó un video porno. Donde una rubia de senos operados y labios rellenos de colágeno montaba a un garañón de cabeza rasurada, un tal Johnny Sins. Aquella mujer movía sus caderas como el vaivén de las olas del mar. Yosselin estaba completamente dispuesta a imitarla.

\- puedes tocar mis piernas y mi trasero… - dijo ella mientras conducía las manos de Dipper sobre sus muslos, acariciándole los glúteos juguetonamente.

\- puedes tocar mi vientre… - y con sus manos meneó el tacto de Dipper hasta que le alcanzó el ombligo. – puedes, incluso, tocar mi pecho o mis labios. – Dipper rosó los pezones acaramelados de Yosselin con las yemas de los dedos. El meneo de caderas seguía siendo lento y suculento, perfumado a rosas.

\- pero por favor… nunca vuelvas a tocar mi cicatriz. – Yosselin se encaramó frente a Dipper y le plantó un beso en los labios al tiempo que volvía a irrigar su simiente caliente dentro de ella.

Ambos permanecieron en esa posición durante un tiempo. Sus cuerpos, agotados de pasión, respiraban con dificultad. Yosselin volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Dipper, jugueteaba haciendo círculos con su dedo alrededor de una de las tetillas de él. Dipper miraba el techó abovedado de la habitación, buscando con insistencia un indicio dentro de sus memorias para resolver el código de la caja fuerte.

\- existe sólo una diferencia de 10 meses entre la boda y la muerte de Tiffani… - pronunció en voz alta, por si acaso Yosselin tenía una idea que compartir.

\- no son 10… son 11… ambas fechas son de finales de mes…

\- sí, tienes razón… - Dipper volvió a meditar en silencio:

"Diciembre tiene 31 días, 25 de Diciembre, nos sobran 6 días… Noviembre tiene 30 y sobran 2. Diciembre es el duodécimo (12) mes… Noviembre el decimoprimero (11)… 1225, 2512, 1128,2811… una de estas cifras debe ser la indicada…"

Dipper se sacudió a Yosselin con un empujón suave, avanzó hasta la caja fuerte. Una a una, las nuevas cifras fueron descartadas.

\- rayos… - maldijo Dip por lo bajo. Luego observó de nuevo ambas fotografías: en la fotografía de la boda, al fondo, dibujado con tinta negra había un signo más (+). En la segunda fotografía el mismo símbolo se repetía, en ambas imágenes el símbolo parecía estar garabateado y camuflado ingeniosamente. Una nueva idea cruzó por su cabeza, sumó 12 más 25 para obtener 37 y después 11 más 28 que le resultó 39. Ambos números describían la cifra 3739. Sin demora, hiso girar los discos numéricos. Cuando colocó el último número, del interior de la caja salió un chasquido.

Con lentitud movió la manivela de la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente con un chirrido doloroso. En su interior no había más que un puñado de hojas escritas a mano. Dipper sospechó que se trataban de las últimas páginas del diario de Charles Oldewood Noroeste.

Deslizó sus manos sobre las hojas polvorientas y arrugadas, luego leyó en voz alta:

 _27 de Julio de 1905._

 _Han pasado 15 años desde que perdí a Tiffani._

 _Dejé de escribir este absurdo diario un par de semanas antes de casarme con ella, ya no veía caso continuarlo. Empero, es mi deber narrarte lo que ahora sucede, a ti, hijo de la casa Noroeste. Te llamó así porque me gustaría todo quede "en familia" como ustedes los Noroeste suelen decir._

 _Espero que el código que escondí en la única fotografía de Tiffani que sobrevivió a "la furia de los Noroeste" en la mansión no haya sido muy difícil de descifrar, lo esconderé especialmente para ti en un par de días. Mientras escribo esto tengo en mis manos el mismo retrato que ahora tú debes tener en las tuyas… es extraño, ¿no? Mientras que para mí es el futuro, para ti es el pasado. Pero eso ya no importa de todos modos._

 _Voy a contarte algo increíble con la intención de que me ayudes a detener esta maldición. Porque es una maldición al fin y al cabo._

 _A tu derecha hay dos fotografías, las fechas que vienen en ellas te ayudarán a resolver el código para abrir la caja fuerte y encontrar estas notas. No te recomiendo que recurras a la dinamita, puede destruir este manuscrito y con ello todas las esperanzas de Gravity Falls._

 _Pero supongo que ya resolviste el código, ¿no?_

 _Imagino que a estas alturas ya deberías saber que Tiffani es inmortal, pero que su cadáver se encuentra en la sala de criptas del cementerio. ¡Menuda incongruencia! ¿No crees?_

 _Ahora, ¿recuerdas a mi hija? La bebita que sostengo en brazos. Te daré un minuto para que eches a volar tu imaginación._

 _¡Correcto! El cuerpo de Tiffani murió, pero su alma, su mente, está dentro de mi hija._

 _No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde "mi ahora" hasta "tu ahora", pero ruego a Dios no que no sea mucho._

 _Tiffani es una maestra del engaño, me timó durante 15 años haciéndome creer que ella estaba muerta. Pero luego, hace unos días, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que en 1888. 20 mujeres jóvenes de Gravity Falls fueron mandadas a la hoguera, acusadas de brujería y magia negra._

 _Comencé a sospechar que algo extraño ocurría, cuando "mi hija" se hiso muy amiga de una joven de 17 años muy guapa, ella formaba parte de la servidumbre de la mansión Noroeste. Al principio creí que se trataba de algo normal. Una noche oscura y tormentosa, vi a mi hija meter a su habitación a aquella joven junto con un hombre del pueblo. Mi instinto de padre me advirtió que algo sucio estaba pasando, que quizá mi dulce muchachita estaba teniendo una aventura indecente a lado de esos dos._

 _Mi sorpresa fue grande. En un acto de espionaje, observé como la joven y el hombre apuesto fornicaban salvajemente sobre un círculo mágico, mientras mi hija danzaba en derredor de ellos, cantando y gritando mantras en idiomas desconocidos para mí. Al día siguiente colgaron a las 20 mujeres._

 _Quedé atónito. Ese mismo ritual lo habíamos hecho Tiffani y yo en nuestra noche de bodas, me convenció con la excusa de probar algo "novedoso"._

 _Días después de presenciar aquel acto de brujería oscura, encaré a mi hija. Y por primera vez en 15 años le llame Tiffani. De inmediato supo que me había enterado y me platicó todo. Ella cree que en algún lugar de Gravity Falls está dormido un demonio o dios del caos, con poderes infinitos e inimaginables. Si ella consigue llegar hasta esa fuente de poder no habrá necesidad de que tenga que cambiar de cuerpo, pues según ella, deberá hacerlo antes de que cada "contenedor de alma" se descomponga._

 _No sé porque necesita ese poder o lo que planea hacer con él. Pero sí sé que nadie es más poderoso que Dios nuestro señor y por ello ninguno debería ser inmortal y menos a costa de seres inocentes._

 _Escribo esta carta de advertencia para ti, joven Noroeste, a 3 días de haber enterrado a mi hija y a 15 años de sepultar a la que una vez fue mi mujer. Tiffani Charlotte Noroeste ha renacido como una bebita en la familia que la criada y el hombre formaron después de aquella aventura. Tras 15 o 20 años Tiffani volverá a cambiar de cuerpo. Yo no puedo hacer más que advertirte del mal que se aproxima._

 _Antes de marcharse Tiffani me ha embrujado. Me dijo que, por el amor que me tenía como esposo y padre, me daría sólo un mes más de vida. Supongo que ese fue su error, debió destruirme al instante._

 _¡Debes matar a Tiffani antes de que cambie de cuerpo! ¡Sólo así podrás liberarla de su maldición, con ello salvarás a muchas más almas!_

 _Firma: Charles Oldewood Noroeste._

Dipper volvió la vista, observó a Yosselin que seguía recostada en la cama como si fuera un esqueleto cubierto con una sábana. Lentamente, ella levantó la vista dirigiéndola a Dipper.

\- justo y como me lo imaginé… la bruja puede ser cualquiera en Gravity Falls.

\- ¡hostia puta! – repitió Dipper las palabras que escuchó decir de Mabel.

Quedaba claro que los objetivos de la bruja no eran otra cosa que cambiar de cuerpo para continuar su búsqueda de ese tremendo poder oculto en alguna parte del bosque. Pero, ¡la bruja podría ser cualquiera! Cualquier chica de Gravity Falls que ronde los 15 o 20 años de edad. O podía ser, también, cualquier chica foránea… cualquier chica de cualquier edad, ¿Por qué debía ceñirse el cambio de cuerpo a 15 o 20 años solamente? Podían ser 11 años… antes de que el "contenedor se descomponga".

"NO CONFIES EN NADIE". Dice el diario…

Dipper meditó en estas palabras durante un minuto, mientras tanto, Yosselin se apartó de la cama para buscar sus ropas. Ella consiguió encontrar sus pantaletas colgando del asta de una cabeza de venado, volvió la vista y descubrió a Dipper desnudo apuntándole con la pistola Glock 17.

\- ¡se acabó el juego… Tiffani!

El arma en las manos de Dipper temblaba como gelatina sobre un aparador de pastelería. Su visión desenfocaba la mirilla del arma y su objetivo: el tórax desnudo de Yosselin a poco menos de 6 pasos de distancia.

\- adivina qué. – le respondió ella. – el arma no está cargada.

\- ¿en serio? – Dipper se distrajo durante medio segundo, cuando reaccionó Yosselin estaba frente a él sosteniendo la pistola, en un instante ella presionó el botón de desarme de la pistola y la corredera completa se desprendió de la cacha. Dipper se quedó estupefacto al ver las entrañas de su pistola, sin cañón ni recámara de percusión. Notó también el resplandor reluciente de los cartuchos de latón nuevo, el arma sí tenía balas pero la recámara no estaba cargada.

\- soy una bruja. – pronunció Yosselin mientras le rebataba el resto del arma a Dipper. – pero no soy Tiffani, eso es seguro. – Yosselin reacomodó la corredera y cañón de la pistola, luego la tendió devuelta ante Dipper.

\- tú pudiste ver mi pasado a través de mi sangre… sé que ahora mismo estas confundido.

Dip cogió el arma de nuevo, la inspeccionó durante un segundo sin decir nada.

\- sé que estás asustado, tienes miedo a la muerte: miedo a que se lleve a tus seres queridos, miedo a tu propia perdición.

\- ¿y tú? – le cuestionó Dipper. – ¿le temes a la muerte?

El rostro de Yosselin se volvió sombrío, con melancolía pronunció.

\- tengo miedo a dejar un vacío insustituible…

\- lo siento. – se disculpó Dipper. – creía que confiaba en ti… pero esta maldita bruja ha conseguido ponerme en contra de mi propio tío, de mis amigos en Gravity Falls. Incluso en contra tuya, y eso que has sido la persona más útil en mi vida…

Yosselin alcanzó sus finas pantis de encaje, las vistió con sensualidad frente a Dipper. Estaban a punto de caer en el juego de tira y afloja nuevamente, cuando un estruendo se escuchó en el piso inferior.

Yosselin corrió hasta alcanzar el SCAR, se colgó en la espalda el Kriss y levantó la Glock 24 en ristre.

\- ella está aquí… puedo sentir su presencia. – Yosselin avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación, Dipper seguía parado como un bobo, de inmediato abrochó sus pantalones. Yosselin salió medio desnuda de la habitación, al instante disparó dos tiros. Las balas de .45 milímetros impactaron en el pecho de un gul.

\- quédate adentro. – escuchó Dipper decir a Yosselin entre los disparos. Las ráfagas de fuego se escuchaban como golpes secos sobre los tablones de la casa, los rugidos guturales de los gules acompañaban la orquesta de caos y descomposición.

Una bomba de adrenalina estalló en el torrente sanguíneo de Dipper, sus músculos se apretujaron, la respiración agitada y todos sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo. Pudo percibir el sutil cambio en el sonido y potencia de cada detonación. El sonido en el cambio de cartucho entre la Glock y el Kriss Vector es un poco más suave y rápido al explotar.

De pronto todo volvió a la calma. Las percusiones terminaron, el silencio se tragó todo sonido audible. Dipper seguía aterrado en un rincón de la habitación. Pasos en el pasillo lo regresaron a la realidad, se escuchaban como pisadas secas sobre la alfombra. Un leve gruñido atravesó la puerta, Dipper de inmediato levantó en ristre la pistola. Lo que caminaba al otro lado de la pared se acercaba lentamente, cada vez más cerca.

Asomó su sucia cara por la puerta entreabierta, cuando encontró a Dipper le salto de inmediato. Él ni siquiera se preguntó quién o qué era, jaló el gatillo del arma y un disparo como un manotazo salió de la pistola. El gul calló al suelo con un perfecto tiro en la frente y un hoyo del tamaño de una naranja en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Lentamente su cadáver se esfumó como la niebla.

Dipper experimentó una serie de mareos que le derribaron, le nublaron la vista durante un instante mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Sacudió la cabeza un poco para recuperar la noción de su espacio, cuando levantó la vista, lo que vio le dejó completamente estupefacto.

La casa había perdido el brío de vida que hasta ahora les había acogido, el papel tapiz estaba hecho girones sobre las paredes de madera podrida. El suelo debía tener una capa de polvo de al menos 2 centímetros de grosor, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban rasgadas y llenas de agujeros. Todo tenía el aspecto de una casa abandonada.

Dipper volvió la vista hasta la vieja caja fuerte, estaba tal y cual la dejó momentos antes. La ropa de Yosselin seguía tirada en el suelo junto a sus cosas. Dipper cogió el cinturón táctico, en él había 2 cargadores largos para el SCAR y 4 cargadores extendidos que eran compatibles entre la Glock y el Kriss. Dipper se lo ajustó a la cintura, con la pistola al frente salió de la habitación dando pasos lentos.

Los tablones del piso crujían bajo el peso de Dipper, al final del pasillo estaba un gul muerto que se evaporaba en el aire lentamente. Por todo el camino encontró cartuchos percutidos, hoyos en las paredes. El aspecto de aquel corredor era demasiado tétrico; antes todo parecía con vida, tan lleno de luz. Ahora era como caminar en una casa encantada, con las tablas crujiendo, los ratoncillos corriendo a todas partes y la oscuridad devorando todo a su paso.

Al llegar a las escaleras de caracol, Dipper se encontró la Glock de Yosselin tirada en el suelo. El arma, sobra decir, estaba vacía. Intentó colocar la corredera en su posición normal; no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Pronto descubrió una pequeña palanca de liberación, con el pulgar la empujó hacia abajo y la corredera "se corrió" hacia el frente a su posición normal. Después la guardó dentro de la mochila.

A mitad de las escaleras de caracol encontró el Kriss Vector, tirado de cualquier manera sobre los peldaños. Al levantarlo del suelo, descubrió que el cañón seguía un poco caliente. Esta carabina también tenía el cargador vacío y de igual manera le acomodó dentro de la mochila en su espalda.

La puerta principal de la Cabaña del Suroeste estaba abierta de par en par, el SCAR se encontraba atravesado entre el pórtico y el terreno exterior.

Pero Yosselin no estaba en ninguna parte, había sido raptada.

** NOTAS NOTORIAS**

\- existe una infinidad de cartuchos, tanto en tamaños de proyectil como de casquillos. Además de que hay clases de munición muy variadas. Entre ellas podemos encontrar las balas subsónicas y supersónicas. Como su nombre lo indica, las balas subsónicas viajan a una velocidad inferior a la del sonido (325 m/s aprox.), y las supersónicas viajan a velocidades superiores al sonido.

Al emplear armas suprimidas (con silenciador) se debe tener en cuenta el tipo de cartucho, ya que la bala supersónica al romper la barrera del sonido causa un estruendo audible. Son muchos los detalles que se deben tener en cuenta al usar armas con supresor, pero básicamente usar el cartucho adecuado hace la diferencia.

\- como ya sabrán, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic. En la próxima entrega revelaré absolutamente todo, y si aún no saben quién es la bruja os aseguro que se caerán de sus asientos cuando lo descubran. Me parece que he dejado suficientes pistas, deberían saberlo ya mismo. Por cierto, la bruja de Gravity Falls se parece mucho a la bruja de Left 4 Dead, pero definitivamente no es ella, una simple coincidencia física.


	12. Chapter 12 (Final)

**Capítulo XII**

Dipper permaneció estupefacto mirando en dirección del pantano, cuyas orillas estaban a menos de 30 metros de distancia. Sus pies se volvieron pesados al intentar bajar los escalones del pórtico. A cada paso las tablas crujieron intentando no partirse por en medio.

\- ¡Yosselin! – le llamó a voces, pero sólo la quietud del pantano le respondió con un soplido de aire que se arañó entre las ramas de los pinos y abetos soltando su llanto penumbroso.

Miró en dirección del sol y le pareció que aun debían ser las 4 de la tarde, observó el Smartphone y verificó la hora: 16:09.

\- rayos…

Dipper agachó la vista, encontró varias huellas en el suelo fangoso de terreno. Las primeras eran las pisadas que Yosselin y él dejaron al arribar a la Cabaña del Suroeste. El segundo grupo de marcas fueron producidas por los gules, se notaban las garras de sus pies clavándose en el fango. Dipper se llevó la mano hasta la barbilla para rascarse un poco mientras pensaba en su siguiente movimiento.

Lo siguiente que notó fue un grupo impar de huellas en el suelo. Avanzaban en dirección contraria a la cabaña: unas eran de un pie descalzo y pequeño, Dipper adivinó que se trataba de Yosselin. Las segundas parecían más bien un par de botas no muy grandes, si acaso, un poco más grande que su propio calzado.

Ambas pisadas se alejaban de la cabaña en dirección sur. Entonces él decidió ir por ese camino, siguiendo el rastro de Yosselin a través del espeso bosque del suroeste.

Aquel lugar era demasiado enigmático para el entendimiento de Dipper. Pronto comenzó a extrañar la presencia silenciosa de Yosselin, la actividad alegre de su hermana y los días calmados en los que sólo debía tirarse en el suelo a esperar que algún misterio llegara hasta su puerta. Aquella oscuridad lo dejaba inmerso en un mar de melancolía que no podía expresar con nadie.

Al avanzar en silencio por el viejo sendero poblado por insectos y mosquitos, Dipper creyó oportuno aprender a disparar el Kriss, sólo por si acaso. Rebuscó en la mochila de su espalda, luego sostuvo en sus manos la carabina. El arma parecía sacada de alguna película de ciencia-ficción.

Inspeccionando el arma, encontró las palancas que liberan el seguro y las que controlan el modo de tiro. No hace falta ser un genio para entender la iconografía empleada por el fabricante: un candadito abierto y otro cerrado. una bala, dos balas y tres balas que querían decir: un solo disparo, ráfaga y automático. Más adelante encontró la palanca de recarga, intentó correrla hacia atrás pero estaba atascada.

Continuó trasteando con el arma mientras avanzaba con la maleza cubriéndole los costados. Aquello de coger el Kriss había sido un intento por entretener su mente en otro asunto. Así que se topó con el botón de liberación, lo presionó levemente y el cargador se deslizó como un susurro hacia abajo.

Dipper intentó colocarle un cargador de la Glock que tenía la leyenda impresa "RIP". El cargador calzó perfectamente, pero seguía habiendo un problema. La palanca de recarga no se movía ni un milímetro. Desesperado, Dipper echó una ojeada al arma por si algo estaba obstruyendo el mecanismo. Un vistazo más de cerca le permitió hallarse con una pequeña palanca de liberación emplazada un poco detrás de la palanca de recarga, Dipper la presionó por mera curiosidad. El mecanismo dentro del arma crujió y finalmente la recámara alojó una brillante bala de .45 milímetros ACP (ACP=Automatic Colt Pistol, un tipo de munición muy común).

Dipper volvió a checar la hora en el celular de Yosselin. 16:58. El sol aun iba muy alto, pero el tiempo se le agotaba. Ni siquiera tenía idea de a donde avanzar ahora que Yosselin había sido raptada.

El camino que se habría delante de Dipper era un simple acceso que los leñadores usaban en contadas ocasiones. La hojarasca cubría todo a su paso, la maleza enmarcaba bien el sendero. Pronto, el sonido burbujeante de un arroyo le dio la bienvenida a otro escenario. Aunque el bosque seguía siendo tupido y relativamente oscuro, un pequeño claro se abría con magnificencia a unos cuantos metros al frente. Tanto fue su entusiasmo que salió corriendo sin pensarlo.

El claro estaba tan cerca de él que casi pudo sentir la frescura del arroyo sobre su rostro, pero un grito gutural que identificó inmediatamente le hiso frenar y no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer sobre unos arbustos para evitar que una patrulla de 4 gules le viera.

Dipper estaba perfectamente oculto entre la oscuridad del bosque y la vegetación del suelo, en cambio, los gules se paseaban a sus anchas por la horilla sin detectar la amenaza que representaba Dipper.

La respiración de Dipper se agitó, su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a velocidades de infarto y el sudor derrapó inconsciente sobre su cuello. Con un movimiento ágil alcanzó el Kriss Vector, levantó el seguro del arma y lo dejó en modo de un solo disparo (Single Shot).

\- muy bien… - musitó Dipper lo más bajo que pudo. – recuerda lo que dijo Yosselin: no coloques el dedo en el gatillo a menos de que tengas un blanco en la mira… - Dipper dejó escapar un leve soplido, intentó colocar un blanco en la mirilla ACOG del Kriss. Los indicadores de la mira no eran bastantes claros, no conseguía ver bien su objetivo pues había demasiada oscuridad alrededor suyo.

\- si disparo en estas condiciones puede que falle el primer tiro… - Dipper movió su mano derecha sobre el mango ergonómico de la carabina, percibió un pequeño montículo anormal bajo la yema del dedo pulgar, un vistazo más detallado le mostró un pequeño botón apenas perceptible y un delgado cable que subía hasta la base de la mirilla ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight).

Al presionarlo descubrió que los indicadores de la mira y, sobre todo, el punto de tiro se iluminaban vigorosamente.

El pulso acelerado de Dipper no había bajado en todo este tiempo, era capaz de sentir como cada palpitación acrecentaba su presión sanguínea. Volvió a colocar en la mira al gul más distraído, Dipper cogió una bocanada de aire, colocó el dedo en el gatillo…

¡PUGH!

El arma tembló con la detonación, Dipper cerró los ojos al ver el fogonazo del cañón. Al abrirlos el gul al que disparó caía al suelo como una tabla mientras que el resto de sus gritones compañeros le observaban desplomarse. De inmediato los tres restantes giraron sus rostros en dirección del origen del disparo, Dipper no perdió más tiempo y apuntó el arma a un segundo Gul que cayó tan muerto como el primero. En un instante Dipper acabó con la patrulla completa.

\- asombroso… - pronunció mientras se levantaba de entre los yerbajos. Sus manos aun temblaban por la excitación y la euforia que le había producido disparar a esos seres. El aroma a pólvora era distinto a la pólvora de los fuegos artificiales, era un aroma un poco más "sintético" y "plástico".

Dipper se acercó hasta la horilla del rio, de inmediato supo que este tenía origen en el lago de Gravity Falls. Volvió a inspeccionar el área en busca de pistas que le condujesen hasta Yosselin.

A pocos pasos de la rivera del rio se topó con huellas que identificó de inmediato: el pie descalzo y pequeño de Yosselin, así como el par de botas.

\- ¿A dónde te han llevado…?

Dipper rebuscó dentro de su memoria, algo seguía faltando. Todo este tiempo había dado vueltas alrededor de las pistas que se le presentaban y pocos eran los frutos que obtenía al analizarlas. Tiffani fue el nombre que una vez utilizó la bruja para identificarse, ahora mismo podría llamarse de mil maneras y Dipper no tenía ni una sola pista.

En un intento por razonar de manera metódica, Dipper cogió la garra con la que todo inició. Sostuvo en sus manos, también, la lista de las chicas marcadas y la lista de las 20 chicas que Tiffani matará para hacer el cambio de cuerpo.

\- esto no tiene sentido… - musitó.

La bruja busca su dedo índice, ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué lo necesita si su nuevo cuerpo estará listo pronto? ¿Cuál ha sido la necesidad de marcar a un grupo impar de mujeres? ¿Acaso está jugando conmigo? En todo caso, ahora mismo Tiffani no tiene un dedo. ¿Quién en Gravity Falls ha perdido un dedo?

La respuesta no estaba del todo clara… Dipper recordaba aquel encuentro con la bruja; fría como un cadáver. No existía la manera de que se tratara de alguien conocido, además su cuerpo era una masa podrida de carne olorosa por eso ella debía cambiar de contenedor cuanto antes.

Así que el sitio a donde debía ir estaba claro: La isla Undetrasero. Para llegar hasta allá debía seguir el cauce del rio hasta alcanzar el lago. Echó un último vistazo sobre los objetos que sostenía sobre su mano: la carta de Charles, la garra y la fotografía de Tiffani.

Hacia el este las nubes sobre el cielo plomizo del ocaso se presentaron vestidas de un naranja intenso. La noche pronto arribaría al valle y el tiempo se estaba terminando, Dipper tenía pocas horas de luz para alcanzar la cueva en lo alto de la colina de la isla Undetrasero. El camino a través de la rivera del rio fue como un paseo en el parque. La hondonada entera de Gravity Falls permanecía completamente en calma, como si la maldición hubiese ya acabado con todos.

Dipper observó la isla sobre el lago, había caminado más de 3 horas y ahora estaba exhausto. Aun así, avanzó hasta el puerto del lago, la vieja capitanía de puerto estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Volviendo la mirada, en el andén del puerto, encontró una hilera de motos acuáticas, lanchas a remos, entre otras embarcaciones pequeñas. Frustrado, dio un rodeo a la cabaña intentando buscar la puerta trasera, entrar y, con suerte, conseguir las llaves de algún bote.

Más todo fue inútil. Intentar echar abajo la puerta trasera no resultó, tampoco cuando intentó con las ventanas. La única manera de llegar a la isla era nadando, pero el cuerpo flacucho de Dipper estaba demasiado desgastado y la mayoría de sus músculos presentaba signos de mialgia.

Dipper volvió al puerto y caminó sobre el andador de madera, al avanzar a un costado del SS. Cool Dude sintió que estaba dejando pasar algo. Abordó al bote sólo por si se le ocurría hacer algo. Luego Dipper se detuvo frente al puente de mando, movió un poco el timón hacia babor.

\- rayos, Soos. ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Dipper inspeccionó el switch de la llave, obviamente la llave no estaba ahí.

\- bien, sé que Soos suele dejar réplicas de llaves por todos lados. ¿Si yo fuera él…?

Dipper levantó la vista, en techó del toldo de la cabina encontró una rebanada de jamón adherida con cinta, a un lado estaba escrita la leyenda: "para emergencias". Lo segundo que entró a su campo de visión fue una lata de gaseosa, un desarmador, un par de calzoncillos aparentemente limpios y, desde luego, la llave del bote.

\- bien hecho Soos…

Dipper introdujo la llave, una serie de luces e indicadores parpadearon como si fuera la maqueta de una feria de pueblo. El motor a diésel encendió con un tosido y Dipper se puso en marcha hacia la isla sobre la vieja embarcación pesquera.

Durante todo el trayecto, no hiso más que pensar en su hermana; la chica alegre que no para de sonreír. En Yosselin; cuyo comportamiento resultaba antagónico al de Mabel. Candy; linda, hermosa y tranquila como la brisa de otoño. Pacífica; la niña rica tsundere del pueblo con tendencias narcisistas.

El casco de la proa del barco chocó contra una roca pequeña al alcanzar la orilla de la isla produciendo un chirrido metálico estridente. El elemento sorpresa estaba muerto. Y más muerto estará Dipper cuando los esbirros demoniacos de la bruja lo encuentren.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de su fracaso y se dedicó a avanzar por la costa a toda prisa. Dipper sabía bien que le observaban desde los matorrales, podía sentir la presencia de los gules relamiéndose los labios al verlo caminar tan suculentamente sobre la hojarasca del bosque.

Pronto llegó al cartel de la isla, el mismo cartel viejo escrito a mano que ponía: "Isla Undetrasero". A partir de ese punto no había vuelta atrás. Si decidía avanzar lo único que hallaría seria muerte y destrucción para sí y para sus amigos, si decidía retroceder quizá podría salvarse; regresar a Piedmont, afrontar la perdida a solas. A fin de cuentas, Yosselin le había rescatado de la maldición, y salvó a su hermana de la muerte. Si él daba marchaba atrás podía fingir como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Dipper dejó escapar un largo suspiro, revisó el cargador del Kriss que aún tenía 23 balas. El SCAR-17 debía tener al menos 12 tiros y la Glock en sus pantalones llevaba el cargador a tope.

El asustado chico avanzó por la ladera de la colina, siguiendo el viejo camino labrado por castores y muchachos ebrios. Con el Kriss en ristre, Dip movía sus pies torpemente hacia su perdición.

Todo le recordaba los momentos de angustia; el viento meciéndose sobre las copas de los abedules, el rechinar de los dientes de los gules que le seguían a todas partes desde la maleza, sus chillidos guturales y sus gritos. Los gules no atacaban a Dipper, quizá, porque así lo ordenó la bruja, por otro lado seguramente le estaban tendiendo una emboscada.

Al alcanzar la bifurcación del camino, se sorprendió al ver un gul de pie sobre el camino que conducía a los acantilados, levantaba su brazo izquierdo señalando hacia la cueva. Dipper dudó en dispararle, si lo hacía, seguramente la manada de gules que le seguían de cerca se volverían hostiles.

Al pasar a un costado del gul, este le observó directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía malévolamente. El gul abrió sus fauces y las cerró de inmediato retando a Dipper. Pero él estaba cagado de miedo, no pudo hacer más que continuar colina arriba en dirección de la cueva; La cueva misteriosa que desde el principio le había llamado a gritos.

Avanzó 50 metros colina arriba, frente a él estaba la entrada a las grutas misteriosas. Antes de continuar, echó un vistazo alrededor suyo, a sus pies se halló uno de los casquillos que Yosselin percutió el día anterior. Los gules que le seguían desde la distancia ahora se esfumaban entre la niebla, como si su única misión hubiese sido conducir a Dipper hasta la cueva.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso al interior de la fosa, un gul apareció desde detrás de Dipper, instintivamente él levantó el Kriss en ristre pero no se dio cuenta que tenía el seguro puesto hasta que el gul estaba a menos de un metro de distancia. El gul empuñó su mano y de un solo golpe mandó a volar a Dipper que cayó inconsciente sobre la hojarasca húmeda.

No tenía idea de porque estaba ahí, su cerebro seguía confundido y dolorido por el puñetazo. Ni siquiera podía abrir bien los ojos, aun así, se percató de una leve luz amarillenta que iluminaba aquella sala viciada por el moho y el calor.

Dipper no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba débil por la falta de alimento y el exceso de lujuria de los últimos días, pero el verdadero impedimento eran los grillos y grilletes en sus tobillos y muñecas. Apretó los parpados para despertar bien, sacudió la cabeza un poco para recalibrar los sensores de equilibrio en sus oídos. Entonces finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado en posición de crucifixión, con los brazos estirados y los pies juntos, suspendido a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, la tenue luz de una antorcha al final de la caverna revelaba las paredes rocosas del interior, Dipper dedujo que estaba dentro de la cueva en la isla Undetrasero. Por sus fosas nasales entró un pequeño aroma a sándalo y caramelo, después escuchó el burbujeo del agua hirviendo. A pocos pasos encontró un laboratorio de química; con miles de tubos doblados, matraces, tubos de ensayo, pipetas, decantadores, material soplado a medida y cientos de fórmulas multicolores moviéndose de un contenedor a otro. Y junto a la pequeña luz de una vela, una figura humana cubierta con un manto oscuro que jugaba con aquellos compuestos químicos.

Dipper hiso un esfuerzo enorme para liberarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que sus cadenas tintinearan.

\- ¡no te saldrás con la tuya Tiffani! – masculló desde su incómoda posición. La persona debajo del manto encapuchado continuó con su faena, ignorando por completo al chico gritón.

\- ¡no me ignores! ¡Demonio!

La bruja tomó un poco de aire, dejó sus herramientas con las que trabajaba y con una voz clara y entendible dijo:

\- ay, Dipper. Pero si yo **YA** me salí con la mía… - luego una risita escapó de sus labios. Dipper identificó su voz de inmediato y no podía creerlo. Ciertamente la bruja podía ser cualquiera en Gravity Falls, pero… "¿Por qué ella?" se preguntó Dipper.

-¿¡quién eres!? ¡Muéstrate! – gritó encolerizado, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, debía verlo con sus propios ojos.

La mujer seguía de espaldas a Dipper, con un movimiento rápido removió la capucha de su cabeza y una melena larga y encendida de arrebol le desconcertó aún más.

\- no… no, no, no… - farfulló Dipper. – no, no puede ser… ¡dime que no eres tú!

Ella giró su cuerpo mostrándole una enorme y linda sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Todo el tiempo fui yo, torpe!

Dipper no podía creerlo, no era capaz de comprender que todo este tiempo había perseguido a la bruja y ella había estado frente a sus narices todo el tiempo.

\- no, Wendy. – le llamó por su nombre. – es imposible que tú seas la bruja. No puedes ser tú.

\- oh, vamos. – le abucheó Wendy mientras se acercaba a Dipper que seguía suspendido por cadenas. –la Wendy que conoces no existe, es solo una tapadera. – ella se acercó hasta tocar a Dipper con sus manos tibias y suaves, Dipper notó el artilugio en su dedo índice. – o acaso, será que me prefieres de esta forma…

El rostro de Wendy comenzó a mutar, a retorcerse y volverse de carne podrida y vieja. Dipper experimentó el horror, la duda se convirtió en pena y pavor. Era el mismo rostro que le atacó en la carretera y el mismo cuando estaba en el bosque junto a Yosselin.

\- tienes algo que me pertenece, pequeño entrometido. – la bruja deslizó su podrida mano entre las ropas de Dipper hasta que alcanzó su garra, con calma la colocó de nuevo en su sitio, la carne se atrajo como si fueran imanes y la herida suturó en un parpadeo.

\- tú no puedes ser Wendy. – volvió a insistir Dipper. – tratas de engañarme, todos vimos cuando Wendy se arrancó el dedo.

La bruja volvió a la forma humana Wendy, sonrió cálidamente a Dipper.

\- Dipper, tu no estabas ahí. Y en cuanto a aquello que vieron… - Wendy alcanzó un hacha que descansaba en alguna parte, colocó el antebrazo derecho sobre un madero en la mesa de trabajo, levantó el hacha en el aire.

\- Espera, ¡alto! – Wendy sonrió de nuevo, dejando caer el filo del hacha sobre su antebrazo. Al instante un chorretón de sangre manchó todo el sitio.

\- ¡NO! – Gritó desesperado. - ¿acaso estás loca?

\- sí, sí lo estoy. – le respondió Wendy mientras levantaba su antebrazo del suelo. – esto no es más que un truco de principiantes. – Wendy colocó la extremidad cercenada en su lugar y la herida sanó de inmediato.

\- tenía que hacerlo así, frente a todos ustedes. Debías pensar en mí como una víctima, no podía darme el lujo de que sospecharas de mí.- Wendy rio alegremente. - Incluso me asusté un poco cuando leíste mi informe médico: "isquemia no asociada a la herida". Si hubieses investigado un poco sobre la isquemia te habrías dado cuenta de que mi dedo siempre fue falso.

\- ¡gha! –gruño Dipper intentando escapar de su prisión. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente te fabricaste otro?

La chica pelirroja simplemente sonrió con malicia.

\- claro, pude fabricarme otro, pero eso sería un desperdicio de Mana muy grande. Pude, incluso, mantener una magia para que nadie notara que me faltaba un dedo, como justo antes de realizar el truco de cortármelo frente a todos, pero mantener un hechizo como ese durante varios días hubiese representado un gasto de mana innecesario.

\- ¿Por qué? – continuó Dipper con su interrogatorio. – si vas a desechar este cuerpo, ¿para qué necesitabas tu garra devuelta?

\- Dipper. – respondió Wendy. – este cuerpo no me pertenece en absoluto, debo regresarlo lo más intacto posible o de lo contrario mi futuro cuerpo podría experimentar fallos.

\- ¡demonio! – le acuso Dipper. – ¡no permitiré que cambies de cuerpo!

Wendy dejó escapar una risita traviesa.

\- Dipper, pequeño iluso. – luego ella movió sus manos delgadas y blancas como la leche hasta alcanzar los genitales de Dipper. – déjame contarte un par de cosas. – lentamente Wendy removió la ropa de Dipper hasta dejarle semidesnudo.

\- Detente… - por dentro Dipper ardía en deseo. Todo el verano había añorado estar con Wendy y ahora mismo las cosas se tornaban candentes.

\- tú, mi pequeño niño, no eres más que un perdedor. – Wendy alcanzó el erecto y lampiño miembro de Dipper, con diligencia comenzó a meneársela; un tacto suave e inigualable, un aroma a castañas y aceite de coco sobre su piel blanca. – no existe la manera de que tú, por cuenta propia, te folles a tantas chicas en tan poco tiempo. ¡Sólo mírate! Nadie tendría sexo contigo ni por clemencia.

Las manos de Wendy eran mágicas, de tacto tibio y delicado. Dipper no pudo soportarlo más y terminó viniéndose sobre la palma de Wendy.

\- ups… - exclamó ella, levantando su mano para mostrársela a Dipper. Después Wendy lamió un poco de aquel semen caliente que escurría por sus dedos. – y sin embargo. –continuó. – eres el chico más inteligente que he conocido. – Wendy continuó saboreando el simiente sobre sus manos hasta que las dejó limpias. – quiero tu cerebro… quiero que mi siguiente contenedor tenga una inteligencia superior como la tuya.

\- por eso te escogí a ti. – continuó Wendy, mientras sus manos volvían a buscar traviesas el pene de Dipper. – ¿sabes? Creí que Robie sería el progenitor de mi nuevo cuerpo, pero después tú apareciste en Gravity Falls. – Wendy notó que Dipper estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo, así que se inclinó para meterse a la boca el lampiño miembro.

Wendy era una "reina de la mamada", su técnica no tenía comparación alguna. En un instante Dipper dejó correr su simiente dentro de la boquita dulce de Wendy, y aun después de correrse con soltura, Wendy seguía succionando suavemente. Aquel placer era demasiado, Dipper comenzó a gemir intensamente por el gozo. La bruja se tragó todo el semen sin dejar una sola gota.

\- desde un principio supe que sería imposible que te reprodujeras con las chicas que escogí para ti. Por eso te llevé al bosque, para lanzar un hechizo que te volviera irresistible. - Wendy colocó la yema de su dedo índice sobre la frente de Dipper, en un instante los recuerdos de aquel día regresaron.

Dipper se vio caminando por el bosque en dirección suroeste, siguiendo el aroma de Wendy. Al llegar a un claro bastante soleado, se encontró con ella y charlaron un momento. Lo siguiente que recuerda es ver a Wendy danzando en derredor suyo, cantando mantras ininteligibles.

\- ¿lo recuerdas? – le cuestionó Wendy. – he mejorado el hechizo para transferir el alma, ahora no necesito ejecutarlo en el momento de la concepción, sino que puedo hacerlo desde antes, incluso semanas. – Wendy volvió a sonreír tranquilamente.

\- ¿por eso destruías viviendas al azar en Gravity Falls? – le cuestionó Dipper. – ¿para embrujar a las chicas como lo hiciste conmigo?

\- desde luego. – le respondió. – escogí muchas más chicas de lo que te imaginas. Si hubieses continuado con la investigación de las casas dañadas hubieras obtenido una pista valiosa.

Wendy tomó un poco de aire, volvió la vista hacia un extremo de la caverna. – Pero… - continuó. – ese no era el problema.

Dipper la observó directamente a los ojos, ella le correspondió con una sonrisa, entonces supo que no había engaño alguno, la bruja había sido todo el tiempo Wendy.

\- ¿problema? – se vio obligado a preguntar. - ¿Qué problema?

\- tú. – exclamó de inmediato Wendy. – tu intelecto representaba un problema. Debía mantener tu curiosidad y tu sed de aventura lejos de mis asuntos. Pero para ello necesitaba una distracción.

\- las marcas de la bruja… - intuyó Dipper.

\- Primero fue la garra. Planeaba arrebatártela sin hacer demasiado ruido, pero concluí que sería mucho más útil en tus manos, y valla que lo fue. – Wendy volvió a sonreír para Dipper, burlándose de su ignorancia. - Después vinieron las marcas. Sospecharías de mí si en todo Gravity Falls no hallabas a otra persona con el dedo amputado, aun si hacia el truco de cortármelo frente a todos. Por ello marqué a grupos homogéneos de chicas en todo Gravity Falls, parece que ese truco funcionó muy bien. Pero Tobby, ese monstruo Decidido lo echó a perder.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? – le interrumpió Dipper.

Wendy sonrió para Dipper, le besó en los labios apasionadamente. Luego ella bajó besando por su cuello, su pecho y su vientre, hasta llegar de nuevo a su sexo.

\- Detente… - suspiró Dipper.

\- vamos. – le animó ella. – has deseado esto durante todo el verano, ¿y ahora quieres desaprovecharlo?

Wendy aun llevaba encima la vieja tela oscura, con un movimiento descubrió sus piernas largas y esbeltas mostrándole a Dipper un monte de venus perfectamente arreglado y hermoso. Al mismo tiempo, Dipper notó que Wendy aun calzaba sus botas llenas de barro como de costumbre; imaginó que siempre estaban sucias por rondar todo el tiempo en pantano de la Cabaña del Suroeste.

Wendy sostuvo en sus brazos a Dipper, poco a poco fue guiando su ariete de guerra hacia la vulva de Wendy. En un instante le penetró, las delicias que experimentó fueron aún mayores, finalmente era uno con Wendy. Él había ansiado este momento desde que conoció a Wendy, la dueña de sus suspiros.

Dipper no podía moverse en absoluto, por eso Wendy se colgó de su cuello, cruzó la pierna derecha envolviendo el torso del chico. Así mantuvieron la penetración durante unos instantes, Wendy lo estaba gozando al límite de su propio aguante. Tras un estallido de lujuria, Wendy levantó la pierna izquierda, cargando todo su peso en el cuerpo flacucho de Dipper, ahora él soportaba todo el peso sólo con sus brazos.

\- aguanta un poco más cariño. – le dijo Wendy entre suspiros y gemidos. – solo un poco más.

Wendy se aferraba con fuerza al torso de Dipper mientras él le penetraba hasta el fondo de su ser. Las delicias que ambos experimentaron culminaron con un orgasmo múltiple; Dipper dejó fluir cantidades copiosas de semen en el interior de la vagina de Wendy, ella; arañaba a Dipper por la espalda y continuaba moviendo las caderas aun después de venirse varias veces.

Wendy liberó a Dipper, los músculos de sus brazos estaban entumecidos por el esfuerzo, mientras que por sus muñecas corría un hilo de sangre tibia, producto de un desgarre cutáneo.

\- te hice **TAN** irresistible, que yo misma he caído en la tentación. Cómo me hubiese gustado haber sido la madre de mi nuevo cuerpo. – la última frase sonaba melancólica, Dipper lo notó de inmediato. – es una lástima que a este contenedor le reste tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Wendy dudó un instante, luego desabrochó los botones de su manto oscuro, se desnudó con sensualidad frente a Dipper. Primero notó sus pechos; redondos y perfectos, no muy grandes, de pezones rosas y erectos. Luego observó en su vientre 3 pequeños orificios emplazados en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, dos a la altura del hígado y el otro cerca del ombligo. Wendy dio la media vuelta, mostrándole la espalda a Dipper, encontró dos enormes pedazos arrancados desde el interior de su cuerpo, uno de ellos dejaba a la vista un trozo de columna vertebral.

\- ¿recuerdas la otra noche? Esa pequeña bruja amante de la pólvora me hiso esto.

\- ¿Por qué no estas muerta? – le cuestionó Dipper. – deberías estar muerta. Nadie sobreviviría a heridas como esas.

Wendy dio un paso atrás, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro volvió a acariciar a Dipper por las mejillas mientras acercaba sus labios casi hasta besarlo.

\- Dipper, Dipper… eres un niño listo, no me defraudes. – ella sonrió de nuevo. – Te volví promiscuo para que pudieras reproducirte con las chicas que seleccioné para ti… - Wendy elevó su brazo señalando hacia la parte oscura de la cueva. Cuando Dipper posó su vista en esa zona una ráfaga de fuego encendió dos antorchas y entonces pudo ver a un grupo de chicas que reconoció de inmediato: Mabel, Yosselin, Candy y Pacífica. Todas estaban completamente desnudas, atadas de manos y pies en posición de crucifixión.

\- si lo piensas un poco, quizá lo descubras por ti mismo…

Dipper agachó la cabeza, sabía que la bruja se había salido con la suya.

\- no me digas que…

Wendy cogió a Dipper por la cabeza, obligándolo a observar a las chicas.

\- observa bien, todas ellas están embarazadas del mismo hombre, tú. Mi alma reposa en el cigoto dentro del vientre de una de ellas. El cambio de alma ya se ha dado, lo único que hace falta es guardar una copia de mi mente y mis memorias para que cuando tu hija nazca sea capaz de recordar quien es Tiffani Charlotte Noroeste, y la razón por la cual hago esto…

Dipper cabisbajeo, no era capaz de entender lo que sucedía, 4 niñas que aún no habían menstruado no podían estar embarazadas.

\- no te creo, ellas no pueden estar preñadas.

\- ay, Dipper. Pequeño iluso. – le respondió. – Sé en lo que estás pensando. La mayoría de las mujeres ovulan durante meses antes de su primera menstruación. Es por esto que desde el quinto grado, que es cuando casi todas las niñas comienzan a ovular, se les habla de sexualidad en la escuela. – Wendy dejó salir una carcajada irritante a manera de burla. – pudiste frenar todo esto, pudiste evitar que el cambio de alma se diera, pero decidiste entregarte a la lascivia. O pudiste usar condón, ¿sabes?

Wendy volvió a reír frenéticamente, se le veía demasiado contenta. Al fin y al cabo ella había ganado.

\- ¿Por qué? – continuó Dipper, él debía saber todo sobre Tiffani y sus planes. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste de esta manera? ¿Por qué a ellas?

\- si tu pudieras escoger a tus padres, tu familia, incluso tu casta, ¿acaso no lo harías? – Wendy sonrió malévola mientras volvía a Dipper, después envolvió su viril con sus manos delicadas para masajearlo. – te seleccioné a ti por tu intelecto… a ellas. – Wendy volvió la mirada para observar a las 4 chicas desnudas. – Mabel es muy guapa, además de ser popular, alegre y enérgica. No te preocupes, he seleccionado sus mejores genes. La hija que nazca de ustedes será hermosa, inteligente y sana.

Wendy acercó sus caderas al cuerpo de Dipper, con su manó movió de un lado para otro el miembro flacucho de Dipper, haciéndole rosar suavemente contra el montón de vello púbico.

\- me sentí tan mal con Mabel cuando le abandoné, le hice creer que estaba en problemas y aun así prefirió largarse detrás de ti, convencida de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

El pene de Dipper estaba erecto de nuevo, Wendy giró su cuerpo colocando sus nalgas justo frente al chico en grilletes.

\- te gusta por aquí, ¿cierto? – Wendy guio el miembro de Dip a través de su ano, poco a poco le fue penetrando hasta alcanzar el recto. Wendy inclinaba su cuerpo hacia el frente, colocando sus palmas en las rodillas para dar soporte, mientras que Dipper le penetraba desde atrás.

\- quedaste fascinado por el sexo anal, ¿no es así?

Wendy era una maestra del sexo anal, cuando el pene de Dipper entraba hasta el fondo ella relajaba el esfínter anal y cuando el ariete de guerra del buen Dip retrocedía, ella hacia presión con su musculo exprimiendo todos los jugos seminales emanados por Dipper.

El vaivén de caderas continuó unos momentos, el placer no tenía igual y Dipper terminó irrigando su simiente en el interior de Wendy.

\- te diré porque Candy figura en mi lista. – le abordó la bruja mientras se reincorporaba. – ella es inteligente, es una lindura asiática. Además, ¿has visto su cabello? Es un lacio perfecto, es precioso. Siempre quise tener un cabello así de bonito. La niña nacida en su seno será preciosa, de cabellos largos y lacios.

Wendy dio un par de pasos, caminó hacia las espaldas de Dipper. Él intentó seguirla con la vista, pero le perdió detrás de su hombro. Después escuchó un chasquido de dedos, los grilletes y grillos perdieron fuerza y Dipper cayó al suelo.

\- ven a mí, amor mío. – le llamó Wendy desde una cama perfectamente adornada con flores y pétalos de rosa. – ven y juntos gocemos de este cuerpo decadente.

Dipper seguía agazapado en el suelo, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en Wendy. Estaba completamente bajo los hechizos de la bruja de Gravity Falls. Entonces Dipper se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar al lecho donde reposaba Wendy; desnuda como una venus.

Lentamente, Dipper se deslizó entre sus piernas, hasta que se detuvo en sus pechos. Los masajeo y sobó con ambas manos, utilizó su lengua para saborearlos. Guio su ariete de guerra hasta la puerta de la ciudadela, con un gemido entró a sus suaves y calientes paredes.

Volvían a ser uno, Dipper movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás. Le penetraba violentamente, como si aquel gozo no fuera a repetirse jamás. Wendy le cogió de las mejillas, acercándose hasta besarlo en los labios. Dipper observó el rostro de Wendy con las mejillas sonrosadas, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Volvió a enamorarse de ella en ese instante y, junto con el sentimiento, su semen fluyó fuera de su cuerpo hasta llenar el vientre de Wendy.

Dipper cayó rendido sobre el pecho de Wendy.

\- Pacífica. – Dijo ella entre susurros. – le elegí a ella por dos razones. Ella es una niña millonaria, podría comprarme cualquier cosa que desee con sólo decirlo. Lo segundo, ella es idéntica a mi antiguo cuerpo. Sería lindo volver a mirarme al espejo y ver un rostro familiar.

\- pero si no te atraía hasta ella… – continuó Wendy tras una espera. – debía hallar la manera de reunirlos en un solo lugar, por eso utilicé el camisón nupcial de los Noroeste. Luego las cosas se dieron por si solas.

Wendy acarició a Dipper por la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos castaños juguetona y cálidamente. Luego le colocó sobre la cama tiernamente; ella deslizó sus dedos sobre su pecho lampiño, besó su vientre como una víbora ponzoñosa y bajó lentamente hasta tocar con sus labios tiernos el miembro viril de Dipper.

Pero Dipper estaba al límite de su propio aguante, durante días había fornicado con sus amiguitas y ahora Wendy le exigía un rendimiento mayor, por ello su pene aun no recuperaba la solides necesaria para penetrar la vagina ardiente y suculenta que le atraía con aromas exquisitos.

Wendy masajeó el pene lampiño con sus labios y lengua, luego utilizó sus manos para menearlo de un lado a otro. Con su boca saboreó los testículos, lamiendo suavemente el escroto sin dejar de estimular el glande sonrosado con la yema de sus dedos. Consiguió morder uno de sus testículos con mucho cariño, usando sólo sus labios para presionarlo sin causarle demasiado dolor. El ariete de guerra de Dipper consiguió firmeza, Wendy lo notó de inmediato y volvió a usar su boca para estrangular el pene contra su paladar.

Ella reptó sobre el cuerpo flacucho de su amante, en un instante estaban cara a cara, ella sobre él. Wendy guio a su amante a través de su cuerpo, lentamente el viril de Dipper entró de nuevo a la vulva de Wendy, a lo que él respondió con un gemido de placer. Wendy meneó sus caderas con mucha suavidad, mientras aprisionaba a Dipper bajo su peso.

Usando sus manos, ella recorrió el cuerpo delgado de su amante: tocando su pechó, sus axilas, sus brazos delgados. Luego ella le invitó a tomar un tour por todo su cuerpo: le cogió de las manos y lentamente le fue llevando de una estación a otra: primero experimentó la suavidad de sus pechos redondos y esponjosos, después le guio por sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, luego su trasero de nalgas apretaditas. Al llegar a su espalda, Dipper sintió la humedad de la sangre sobre sus dedos, observó el tinte rojo en sus palmas y retiró las manos tan rápido como si hubiese tocado el fuego.

Wendy le atrapó las manos a mitad del camino, recargó su peso sobre las muñecas de Dipper dejándolo completamente a su merced. Ella apresuró el movimiento de sus caderas, hasta que la velocidad fue tanta que Dipper no hacía más que gemir ruidosamente, babear sin control y retorcer su cuerpo incapaz de escapar de su depredadora sexual. En un instante Dipper alcanzó el cielo, un chorretón inconsistente de semen comenzó a fluir al interior de la vagina de su amante, pero eso no consiguió que ella detuviera su ataque. Wendy continuaba moviendo sus caderas violentamente, aun después de ver a Dipper incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Dipper gimió inconsolable un placer doloroso que no supo catalogar si era bueno o malo para su cuerpo. Cuando su pene ganó flacidez, perdió la penetración y, hasta entonces, Wendy detuvo su ataque de caderas. La sensación de haber eyaculado los intestinos y fragmentos de testículo seguía albergada en todo su vientre, dolía como una patada de mula y, al mismo tiempo, hacía que el miembro de Dipper siguiera estremeciéndose del placer intentando echar afuera ya cualquier cosa que consiguiera expulsar.

Wendy se reincorporó, liberando a Dipper de su prisión.

\- Yosselin. – pronunció ella como si su mismo nombre le diera rabia. – esa pequeña bruja supo adaptarse a todas las pruebas que le puse en frente. – Wendy recostó su cuerpo sobre Dipper, él seguía jadeando como un perro acalorado. – desde que ella llegó a Gravity Falls no hiso otra cosa que cazarme, siempre estuvo pisándome los talones, e incluso supo mucho antes que tú que yo era la bruja que buscaban, pero me molesta mucho que no lo haya compartido contigo.

Wendy comenzó a juguetear con el viril flácido que tenía aun lado, mientras continuaba hablando.

\- supo que regresaría a la Cabaña del Misterio y colocó cámaras de vigilancia. Cuando viajamos a la isla Undetrasero, se enteró del peligro. Pude acelerar el proceso del cambio de cuerpo pero ella lo arruinó. Por eso me separé del grupo, quedándome atrás fingiendo que luchaba contra los gules. Jamás imaginé que vendría a buscarnos con pistola en mano. – Wendy comenzó a lamer las tetillas de Dipper para excitarlo.

\- si la hubiera enfrentado en ese momento… ahora mismo yo estaría muerta. Fingí pelear contra los gules para que no dudara de mí.

Wendy dejaba caer una lluvia de besitos dulces y lametones aterciopelados en el pecho de Dipper, seguía palpando sus testículos y pene, pero Dipper estaba al límite de su poder.

\- deseaba saber que tan hábil es Yosselin, por eso orquesté un ataque a la Cabaña del misterio. Y sin embargo no obtuve ningún resultado. Por eso me vi forzada a matar a Mabel, por eso le orillé a realizar ese conjuro tan poderoso que trajo de vuelta a Mabel. – Wendy detuvo sus movimientos, miró directamente los ojos de Dipper. – ella sin duda es una bruja poderosa, más poderosa que yo misma, me temo. – luego ella continuó menando sus manos de arriba abajo recorriendo el falo de Dipper. – cambiar el alma de contenedor es un truco de cartas a lado de una magia que permite revivir a un muerto… por eso le escogí a ella.

Wendy sonrió cuando finalmente el miembro de Dipper respondió a sus estímulos.

\- si ustedes dos procrean una hija, no sólo será una bruja poderosa y talentosa, será la bruja más inteligente y fuerte del mundo. Con un IQ superior a los 200 y magia suficiente como para despertar demonios con un sólo chasquido de dedos… pero quizá no esté preparada para hacerme responsable de un poder tan grande.

Aunque el viril de Dipper había ganado algo de cuerpo, la erección no tenía demasiada fuerza. Wendy parecía sedienta e insaciable de sexo, así que no se dio por vencida. Dejó a Dipper recostado sobre la cama mientras ella le tomaba de las caderas y empujaba el pene de Dipper dentro de su boca; apretando suavemente el glande con sus labios mientras que con sus mejillas creaba un poco de succión para extender el placer hasta el interior de su aparato reproductor.

Una vez más el gozo fue inmenso, Dipper dejó escapar un gemido tierno desde el interior de su garganta. Wendy cogió las manos de Dipper entrelazando sus dedos, él intentó observar el rostro de la chica a la que amó durante tanto tiempo, pero ella mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la fruta prohibida.

Ya no supo si aquello fue un orgasmo o un calambre, los músculos de su entrepierna se volvieron rígidos mientras un dolor intenso le exprimía la última gota de su hombría. Wendy levantó la vista y ambos cruzaron miradas durante un instante, ella le respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

\- te conozco muy bien, Dipper. – le dijo. – sé de lo que eres capaz, y por eso te daré un consejo: ama a todas tus hijas, amalas como si nunca me hubieras conocido.

La bruja se puso de pie, avanzó hasta la mesa de trabajo y ahí se quedó un momento.

\- ¿acaso piensas vivir por toda la eternidad? – le cuestionó frígidamente Dipper.

Wendy volvió la mirada en dirección de las chicas que permanecían inconscientes atadas de pies y manos.

\- he vivido mucho más tiempo del que te imaginas, Dipper. He vivido… - Wendy dejó escapar un suspiro triste. – incontables vidas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperas obtener de todo esto?

Wendy cogió la pistola Glock 24 de la mesa, la elevó en el aire hasta que el cañón tocó su sien derecha – venganza.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó desesperado Dipper. – dime una última cosa.

Wendy observó a Dipper incapaz de ponerse de pie por el cansancio.

\- sólo dime… - pronunció él, después de que colocó ambos pies en el suelo frio y húmedo de la cueva. – dime, ¿de quién planeas vengarte?

Wendy sonrió por vez última. – Bill Cipher… esa pequeña rata cíclope…

Un estallido le sacó la mitad de los sesos a Wendy por el costado izquierdo de la cabeza, su cuerpo cayó lentamente al suelo sin vida.

Dipper volvió la mirada al otro lado de la cueva, observó a Yosselin completamente desnuda levantando la Glock suprimida con ambas manos, del cañón salía una columna de humo casi imperceptible.

 **Un año después.**

Aquella noche murieron un total de 21 mujeres, la sobrante fue Wendy. La policía del condado no halló indicios de asesinato y concluyó en que todas las mujeres habían estado en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Alguien se inventó la historia en la que Wendy se había disparado en la cabeza porque ya no aguantaba la vida que llevaba con su padre Daniel Curduroy y sus hermanos, así que fue a mitad del bosque para terminar con su agonía. Dicen que los osos pardos hallaron su cuerpo antes que los equipos de búsqueda y le royeron la espalda. Todos en Gravity Falls decidieron aceptar esa verdad y no volvieron a hacer preguntas.

El embarazo de Yosselin tuvo que ser intervenido a los 7 meses por las complicaciones médicas de su cuerpo enjuto, así que la bebita debió nacer por cesárea. Ahora mismo es una niña sana y muy activa. El señor Fraush no tomó a mal que su hija se convirtiera en madre a tan temprana edad, decidió criar a su nieta con mucho cariño y amor. A ella le bautizaron con el nombre de Flavia, como su bisabuela, la que murió en un incendio.

La hija de Candy se llama Phoebe, como la 14ava luna de Saturno. Al principio, los padres de Candy se enfadaron muchísimo, tanto, que consideraron mandar a Candy de regreso a Sur Corea. Cuando Phoebe nació, sus abuelos se llenaron de tanto júbilo que decidieron apoyar a Candy en todo.

Claudia es la hija de Mabel, nacida en la clínica de Gravity Falls. Los padres de Mabel y Dipper los mandaron a vivir ahí, para enfrentar la vergüenza del incesto en tierras en donde a nadie le importa si son hermanos o no. Mabel ama a su hija y juega con ella como si fuera su muñeca: la lava, le cambia el pañal entre risas y le canta deliciosas canciones de cuna antes de dormir.

Pacífica no corrió con tanta suerte. Sus padres desataron "la furia de los Noroeste", mandaron a Pacífica al extranjero y no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ella. Me pareció escuchar un rumor de que cambió su nombre a Vanessa y usa tinte negro en el cabello. La madre de Pacífica fingió un embarazo para ocultar la vergüenza de que la hija de una noble casa sea madre soltera a los 13 años. A esa niña le colocaron el nombre de Luisa Elena Noroeste y es idéntica a su verdadera madre.

En cuanto a Dipper, se la pasa vagando de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer. Vio muchas cosas horrorosas durante el verano pasado y no ha conseguido superarlas todas. Dejó la escuela, dejó a sus amigos y por poco deja a Mabel también.

¿Por qué razón Tiffani busca vengarse a toda costa de Bill Cipher? ¿Es la bruja ahora la hija de Dipper? De ser así, ¿Quién es? ¿O es todo un simple engaño? Eso, mis queridos amigos, es "El Misterio de la Bruja de Gravity Falls".

 **FIN**

 ******* _ **(¿FANTÁSTICAS?)**_ **NOTAS FINALES *****

\- Hola, les escribe Kasholepsy McRugen, pero vosotros podéis llamarme Kasholepsy McRugen. Ya leíste hasta el capítulo 12, que leas uno o dos párrafos más no te matará… supongo.

Escribir "el misterio de la bruja de Gravity Falls" fue, sin duda alguna, una gran aventura desde principio a fin. En la serie original, Wendy toma uno de los papeles más importantes y, aun así, poco es lo que se sabe de ella, es por ello que he dedicado este fanfiction a ella: la musa perfecta.

Recuerdo charlar con un amigo mío sobre la serie justo a mediados de Diciembre del 2015. Ambos coincidimos en dos cosas: si en la historia original ocurría que alguien traicionaba a los gemelos misterio y, esa traición debía tener un impacto psicológico irreparable, entonces debía ser de algún personaje en el que la confianza del fandom estuviese depositada de manera unánime. Entonces el personaje que reunía las características necesarias para ello es, sin lugar a dudas, Wendy. (Como ya lo acabáis de ver, ¿Quién iba a decir que ella era la bruja?)

La segunda cosa que acordamos es que algo así nunca sucedería en la historia original. Cuando llegué a mi casa me pasé la tarde entera pensando en los resultados de nuestra discusión, fue entonces cuando el argumento principal de este fanfic nació. A la mañana siguiente tenia escritos los dos primeros capítulos de la serie, un par de días después el primero de ellos vio la luz en internet. Ya tendría el suficiente tiempo para arrepentirme en los días posteriores.

Para evitar verme enfrascado en alguna contradicción, tuve que meterme a marchas forzadas para escribir el Fanfic. Además de ser un fan de la serie, también soy una persona con obligaciones y necesidades. Algunas veces me hallé escribiendo en el asiento de un avión, en las líneas del subterráneo o bebiendo café frente a mi computadora en mi estudio. Todo por cumplir con los plazos para que ustedes, mis caros lectores, no sufrieran retrasos. (Debo confesar que a finales de mayo la serie estaba ya completa y sólo debía recordar publicar los capítulos).

\- algunas veces, ocurría que, lectores esporádicos contactaban conmigo para preguntar sobre algunos conceptos básicos del fanfic. Por ejemplo: "¿Por qué los personajes de tu fanfic son menores de 15 años? Es enfermizo leer un fanfic pedófilo…" si tanto te molesta, no lo leas. Fue mi respuesta. Pero ahora comparto con ustedes un pedacito de mi vida: cuando yo tenía 11 años me enamoré de una niña de mi misma edad, por Dios ella era preciosa y ambos nos amábamos con tanta fuerza. Espero que tú, lector, no seas de esas personas hipócritas que dicen: para el amor no hay edad. Pero en cuanto ven a un par de niños expresando su amor (o a un hombre mayor con una jovencita- o una niña-), su pensamiento se vuelve contrario: juzgan, se burlan y señalan. En fin.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos probáramos las mieles de los placeres de la carne, y de hecho, el capítulo 3 narra exactamente cómo fue que sucedió aquel evento. Sí, fui un niño precoz, eso no me convirtió en ningún ente errante deseoso de fornicar con cualquiera, o en un pervertido… bueno, tal vez en un pervertido y lujurioso sí. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, estoy casado, tengo una hija y una hipoteca, trabajo como agente de ventas para una farmacéutica y puedo decir que soy muy feliz con lo que tengo. No arruiné mi vida fornicando a los 11 años, como la gran mayoría de los que a esa edad lo hacen, porque yo supe usar mi cerebro y mi intelecto. Tal y como decía mi padre, y mi abuelo antes que él: "quien usa su cerebro para pensar, puede usar su pit* para coch*r".

También he sido cuestionado sobre mis conocimientos armamentísticos. Debo confesar que nunca he estado en ejército o similar, no soy policía (ni nunca lo fui), no soy traficante de armas (aunque sería interesante serlo) ni tampoco soy un experto en la materia. Soy un simple aficionado a las armas de fuego, me encantan las armas con propósitos deportivos y de defensa propia. En mi coleto reside "culpar a las armas de fuego por la violencia y muerte, es como culpar a las plumas de nuestra falta de ortografía". Durante el 2003 al 2011, viví en Portland, Oregón. Ahí formé parte de un club de caza llamado "Urbanites´s firearms&Hunting Club" (¿lo reconocéis de algo?). Que no éramos más que una bola de citadinos locos amantes de la pólvora (nunca me ha gustado matar animales indefensos), salíamos a disparar al bosque y hacer cosas de cazadores. Quien dispara un arma de fuego vive sin estrés.

¿Escribiré otro fanfiction de Gravity Falls?

La respuesta es sí. Tengo planes para escribir un nuevo fanfic con Bill Cipher como protagonista, pero habrá que esperar cuando menos un año para verlo publicado en internet. Tengo muchas obligaciones, acabo de iniciar la escuela para estudiar un postgrado y deberé presentar una tesis final. Además, quien haya leído mi primer libro "México: Devastación Zombi" se congratulará al saber que ya estoy trabajando en el segundo libro que lleva por título: "México: thunderfox" (nombre temporal). Y, por si eso fuera poco, una organización cultural no lucrativa me encargó escribir una novela histórica de mi lindo pueblo natal (que está emplazado en algún sitio en tierras mexicanas).

Así que tendré trabajo a montones para este año.

Muchas gracias por haber leído este fanfic, no sabes cuánto significa para mí.

Se despide Kasholepsy McRugen, alias: Alejandro Cruz Lugo.

¡Búscame en Facebook!: "Kasholepsy Mcrugen"

¡Recuerda que "México: Devastación Zombi", es totalmente Gratis!


End file.
